Le Défi du Ciel
by gallica
Summary: AU Pre-trilogie, Seuls les hommes sont destinés à devenir Jedi. Le passé caché de Mace Windu dont il ne parla jamais, mais qui changea définitivement l'Ordre Jedi...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous! Ceci est une traduction de la fiction "_Challenge to the Mandate of Heaven_". Avec l'accord des deux auteurs anglophones **Essence of Gold** et **True Colours**, j'ai obtenu le privilège de traduire leur fiction. Celle-ci m'a beaucoup plût, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira à vous aussi.

Voici le résumé complet: "**Dans un univers alternatif, où seuls les hommes sont destinés à suivre la voie Jedi, les malveillants Sith attaquent la République. Dans le courant de la guerre, de nombreux hommes ayant une sensibilité à la force sont enrôlés au sein de l'Ordre jedi et inconnue de presque tous, une jeune fille suivra son rêve de devenir Jedi, ses seules intentions étant d'aider son père et la galaxie. Mais Elana ne s'attend pas à tomber amoureuse… lorsque cela arrivera, parviendra t-elle à garder son secret ? Sa décision, si bonne elle l'est, changera le visage de la galaxie à jamais…"**

Les chapitres ont été entièrement recorrigés. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fiction. Pour la petite info: _Challenge to the Mandate of Heaven_ se rapporte à la civilisation chinoise. Pour plus de précisions, je vous renvois à internet (wiki), ou autres outils de recherches... ^^

Il existe aussi un site web contenant toutes les infos sur mes fictions:(tapez: www. wix. com/lauraba7/milleniumfalcongallica

_Ps: Je transmet toutes vos reviews et commentaires aux auteurs, n'hésitez pas à en poster! bonne lecture_

* * *

**Prologue**

Minuit était passé dans la chambre du conseil Jedi, lorsque le transmetteur d'un hologramme bleu grésilla. Les onze Jedi présent dans la salle levèrent les yeux, alors que de même, une petite créature verte se redressa.

« Enclenchez la transmission », indiqua t-il à un assistant qui se tenait derrière le projecteur. Celui-ci acquiesça et pressa un bouton sur les commandes.

« Chancelier Suprême de la République » l'hologramme prit la forme d'une espèce non-humaine, et se mit à parler. « Je vous envois cette transmission pour vous signaler la création d'une nouvelle organisation au sein des systèmes de la Bordure extérieure. Moi-même et quelques concitoyens des planètes voisines à la notre, souhaiterions former une fédération, dans le but de mettre en place une situation économique stable, et également afin de permettre la réduction du taux de piraterie et de criminalité qui sévit dans la Bordure extérieure. En s'alliant ensemble, nous espérons être à la hauteur face à un maintien d'un meilleur réseau de transaction, plus respectable, et lequel soutiendra la croissance économique de la Bordure Extérieure. Nous attendons votre approbation pour enfin signer et légaliser le traité. »

La projection tremblota et s'éteignit. Les Jedi, réunis en demi-cercle, se tournèrent vers les trois sénateurs assis en face d'eux.

« Nous n'apprécions en aucun cas ceci. » dit l'un d'eux catégoriquement.

« Inoffensif, et même un acte loyal cela semble plutôt être » s'exclama la créature verte, « d'essayer et d'apporter une forme d'organisation à ces territoires. »

« C'est bien ce qui me pose problème, maître Yoda » dit le sénateur. « La Bordure extérieure a toujours été le repaire du crime et de la discorde. Ce sont ces seigneurs du crime qui détiennent le véritable pouvoir Comment savoir si chacune de nos actions contre eux ne les auraient pas entrainés à porter ce mouvement jusqu'ici ? »

« Le Sénateur a raison, » intervint un Jedi au cou long et fin. Celui-ci se nommait Yariel Poof. « Quelques soient les revendications qui se cachent derrière cette requête, cette situation semble dissimuler autre chose. »

Le Sénateur hocha de la tête. « Et nous ne savons pas qui pourrait être le suspect, » dit-il. « De plus nous ne pouvons voir ce qui pourrait motiver chacun de ces seigneurs du crime, une manœuvre politique, ou bien une couverture pour dissimuler autre chose. Nous espérions que vous pourriez nous offrir un peu de votre clairvoyance sur ce qui pourrait en être. »

« Bien entendu, » approuva Yariel. C'était une vieille habitude qu'il avait prise lorsqu'il était entouré d'humains d'hypnotiser ceux-ci, en faisant onduler curieusement son long cou vers le bas. « Comme vous avez put le remarquer, » reprit-il, « ce soir nous Jedi, ne nous comptons qu'au nombre de onze, et non douze. »

« J'ai remarqué en effet. »

« Il y a un mois l'un de nos membres a quitté le temple pour partir en mission dans la Bordure extérieure- du même système d'où provient cette transmission, en réalité. Nous n'avons reçu aucune communication venant de lui depuis le moment où il a traversé leurs zones spatiales. »

« Et… ? »

« L'implication des Sith, nous soupçonnons, » déclara maître Yoda.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. La petite créature était assise courbée dans sa chaise, ses pieds ne touchant même pas le sol. Pas très grand à regarder, il était pourtant le seul parmi eux tous ici dans la pièce à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir siégé le plus longtemps au Conseil, et la rumeur courait qu'aucun n'avait put lui tenir tête dans un combat de Force, en prenant en compte qu'il n'avait pas brandit sérieusement de sabre-laser depuis un bon bout de temps. Et à présent, alors qu'il s'était mis à parler de Sith, un silence mortel s'installa dans la salle.

« Les Sith, maître Yoda ? Je pensais qu'ils avaient complètement disparus. » réagit un des sénateurs.

« Une perturbation dans la Force nous avons ressentit, » répondit Yoda. « Pour cette raison notre frère s'en est allé. » Il fixa son regard dans celui du Sénateur. « Jamais les serviteurs du côté obscur ne disparaissent entièrement de l'univers, Sénateur. Beaucoup, pour tout vous dire, s'en vont oui, même des Jedi. Mais là où se trouve la lumière, » il embrassa la pièce du regard ainsi que les autres Jedi, « se trouve aussi l'obscurité. »

« Nous pensons que ce 'traité' aurait put être influencé par les Sith, » expliqua Yariel Poof. « Une fédération présente dans les Bordures extérieures leur promet une base de premier choix pour frapper au sein même de la République. »

«Et bien nous ne devrions pas le leur permettre, » éclata un des Sénateurs, essayant de dévier la conversation vers un terrain plus rationnel, s'éloignant de cette phobie inconcevable.

« Pas de force dans la Bordure extérieure la République n'a, » dit Yoda. « Simplement proscrire le traité, ne pas les dissuader nous devons. Les apparences diplomatiques de cette action, en vérité ne sont pas. La guerre c'est. »

« Alors nous devrions monter une armée. Mais si cet ennemi à un nombre important de combattants sensibles à la Force, j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions tenir très longtemps devant eux. »

« L'affaire des Jedi, cela sera. » promit Yoda. « Et maintenant Sénateurs, une bonne soirée nous vous souhaitons. »

Les Sénateurs s'inclinèrent avec révérence, puis sortirent de la pièce en se suivant les uns derrières les autres, rapportant avec eux le message enregistré. Les membres du conseil restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux dise :

« Maître Yoda, nous ne sommes pas des soldats. Notre seule chance serait de protéger l'Ordre et de se confronter aux Sith, mais aussi longtemps qu'ils demeureront cachés, les nôtres sont encore trop peu nombreux pour se disperser au sein d'une armée. »

« Il est clair que nous avons besoin d'étendre notre force », dit un autre Jedi, Ki-Adi Mundi. « En temps de paix nous avons uniquement sélectionné les enfants avec le taux le plus élevé de midi-chloriens. Je propose de rappeler à nous de jeunes hommes ayant un taux suffisant pour pouvoir subir un entrainement basique de la Force. Grâce à cela, nous aurons à notre disposition un large choix d'hommes ayant des connaissances sur la Force, pouvant nous permettre de nous en servir en tant qu'officiers. Chacun présentant une aptitude particulière pourra devenir Padawan et suivre un entrainement complet pour devenir un Jedi. Comme vous le savez mes frères, le taux de midi-chloriens à la naissance n'est pas préméditation de la valeur de celui qui le possède, ni de sa vaillance. »

« Merci, Ki-Adi, » approuva Yoda.

« Qui pourrions-nous charger de cet entrainement ? » demanda quelqu'un.

« Si nous prenons en considération que notre frère disparut est effectivement mort, cela laisse donc un siège de libre au Conseil, » constata Yariel. « Je propose que nous créons une nouvelle position de maître tuteur, et que nous élisions un nouveau membre pour le remplacer. »

« Mais maître Yariel, » interrompit Ki-Adi, d'une voix réprobatrice, « l'entrainement de nouvelles recrues est une tâche pouvant être aisément réservée à un jeune homme. Un membre du conseil n'aura pas le temps nécessaire pour s'en charger. »

« En effet, il faut donc choisir avec attention, afin de trouver quelqu'un capable de remplir les diverses conditions, » Yariel demanda. « Quels chevaliers Jedi de mérites pourraient convenir à cette tâche? »

Tous les Jedi inclinèrent la tête, méditant une réponse. Qui dans ce lieu, avait en lui assez d'autorité, mais aussi un réel esprit de meneur ? Qui, en prenant en compte la difficulté de la tâche, s'en retrouverait d'autan plus endurcit à la fin, qu'intimidé ou corrompu?

Finalement ce fut maître Yoda qui parla.

« Mace Windu de cela se chargera. »


	2. Chef D'accusation

Note de l'auteur :

A/N : Re bonjour!

Eh oui une autre co-écriture, de moi et True Colours comme les dernières fois ! C'est une fanfic AU. N'a t-elle pas un nom si particulier que je ne vous l'expliquerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas reçu de review ? et encore.

Enfin. Voici enfin la bande annonce en totalité, 'parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place dans le résumé. (grr j'aurais aimé que les sommaires puissent être plus longs…) :

**Dans un univers alternatif, où seuls les hommes sont destinés à suivre la voie jedi, les malveillants sith attaquent la république. Dans le courant de la guerre, de nombreux hommes ayant une sensibilité à la force sont enrôlés au sein de l'Ordre jedi et inconnue de presque tous, une jeune fille suivra son rêve de devenir jedi, ses seules intentions étant d'aider son père et la galaxie. Mais Elena ne s'attend pas à tomber amoureuse… elle lorsque cela sera, arrivera t-elle à conserver son secret ? Sa décision, si bonne elle l'est, changera le visage de la galaxie à jamais…**

**Challenge te the Mandate of Heaven**

**Par Essence of Gold et True Colours**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Chef d'accusation**

Elana soupira, et lança brutalement le datapad au loin. Elle savait que cela n'allait pas l'aider à se sentir mieux, mais de toute façon, quelle différence cela pouvait t-il faire à présent ? Elle l'aurait apprit tôt ou tard.

Quand on y pensait, c'était vraiment nul.

Elana Sango était la seule et unique fille de l'ex-jedi Shan Sango. Celui-ci avait été blessé lors d'un combat, mais grâce à une diversion dont il avait été l'investigateur, les jedi avaient remportés la bataille. Il était alors devenu plus proche du héros que d'autre chose.

Mais à cette époque, les blessures qu'il avait reçu à sa jambe n'avaient pas été soignés assez rapidement, et le résultat d'aujourd'hui était qu'il boitait en permanence. Après cet incident, il fut clair pour lui que poursuivre la voie jedi n'était plus envisageable.

C'est peu après s'être rétablit dans un centre médical qu'il rencontra la mère d'Elana, Renée. « Le seule chose au monde qui valait la peine de vivre, » disait son père lorsqu'il parlait d'elle « était de voir son visage chaque jour. » Ils étaient tombés amoureux, et le père d'Elana avait quitté l'ordre jedi pour se marier avec Renée, puis était partit vivre avec elle sur Alderaan. Homme honorable et diplomate, il s'était élevé socialement pour devenir Ministre des Sciences, donnant à sa femme et sa fille la prospérité et le titre de Dames.

Elana, depuis sa jeune enfance, avait montrée plusieurs fois des signes de prédispositions à la Force. Ses parents l'avaient tout de suite encouragée vers cette voie, l'envoyant dés l'âge de 4 ans dans une école pour apprendre à les maîtriser, tandis que plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut plus âgée, ils la laissèrent se consacrer à l'apprentissage du Yoga afin de renforcer son contrôle et ses habilitées à la méditation. Ils considéraient cet apprentissage comme une forme d'auto-défense, et ne voyait aucun danger en cela malgré ses aptitudes évidentes. Ils savaient que leur fille ne leur serait pas retirée et transformée en un gardien de la République.

A l'heure actuelle, aucune femme ne pouvait devenir Jedi. Le code l'interdisait.

Ainsi aucun test du taux de midi-chlorien d'Elana n'avait été fait à sa naissance, alors que si on prend en compte le fait que chaque garçon n'avait eut ne serait-ce que la moitié de ses aptitudes, il aurait été entrainé pour devenir jedi.

Bien que ses aptitudes avaient été développées et s'étaient révélées dés sa naissance, ses parents n'avaient jamais envisagés qu'elle puisse un jour devenir jedi. Ils voyaient en ses pouvoirs un avantage, un moyen pour qu'elle puisse se défendre par elle-même, et non pas comme un projet de carrière.

Les jedi leur prêtaient peu d'attention. A leurs yeux, elle était une fille, et n'était reconnue que comme tous ceux qu'ils se devaient de protéger. Pendant tout ce temps, Elana s'était également convaincue dans ces arguments.

Jusqu'à ce que la guerre n'éclate au sein de la République.

Les Sith, habituellement reculés dans leurs systèmes les plus éloignés de la galaxie, s'étaient rebellés. Avec l'aide de la Fédération du Commerce, ils avaient monté une importante armée de droïdes, et avaient commencés à se battre contre la République, ainsi que les jedi, sur de nombreuses planètes. Au début, cela ne ressemblait qu'à de petites éraflures en ce qui concernait la défense de la République. « Il n'y a aucunes raisons que nous nous inquiétons pour de faibles arguments portés par quelques systèmes de la Bordure Extérieure. » s'était amusé le premier ministre d'Alderaan lorsqu'il était venu diner un jour avec eux.

Il était clair que la majorité des membres officiels du gouvernement étaient à l'époque de son avis, et n'avaient tout d'abord pas souhaité prendre le problème au sérieux.

Mais les conflits s'étaient rapidement étendus, devenant plus dangereux jour après jour, avec des combats qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de Coruscant. Lorsque le conflit éclata sur Naboo, la situation de guerre galactique fut déclarée. De nombreux jedi furent réclamés, et la limite du niveau du taux de midi-chlorien nécessaire pour entrer au sein de la République fut drastiquement baissé afin d'apporter bien plus de combattants apprentis jedi. Ainsi, soudainement, tous garçon au dessus de vingt ans et ayant un minimum de sensibilité à la Force fut enrôlé.

C'est à partir de ce moment qu'Elana mesura son taux de midi-chlorien. Elle chercha le test sur le data-net, affichant sur l'écran un site à l'aspect officiel _-_ _Un appel à tout les hommes ! Pensez-vous pouvoir ETRE un jedi ? Analysez votre sang, et découvrez-le dans l'IMMEDIAT !_

Elle avait immédiatement envoyé un scan sur le réseau, et pressé avec empressement sur la touche de l'écran, impatiente alors qu'elle patientait durant le chargement des données de son sang.

Rien n'aurait put la préparer aux résultats. Incrédule, elle dut les relire plusieurs fois. _VOTRE TAUX EST DE : 15 750 ! Vous êtes apte à suivre la formation dés 10 750 ! Appuyez ICI pour envoyer vos informations au Temple jedi :_

Elana éteignit le datapad, soupira puis se leva. Elle savait désormais qu'elle était apte pour être jedi, avec un gros avantage. Si elle avait été un garçon, elle aurait été prise à la naissance, se serait entrainée au combat avec un sabre laser, méditant et exploitant la Force, préservant et protégeant, devenant un outil au service du bien dans la galaxie. Et que faisait-elle ici ? Vivant dans le nid douillet du confort, mise à l'abri de la guerre, et incapable d'aider qui que se soit dans sa position !

« Tout ça parce que je ne suis pas un _garçon_ ! » s'exclama Elana à haute voix, jetant le pad sur le lit derrière elle.

Elle traversa à grands pas sa chambre, claquant la porte sans grand effort, et marcha le long du corridor. Gauche, droite, encore à gauche, puis passant à travers le Palais où sa famille résidait aux bâtiments du Parlement de l'autre côté du vaste parc. Cette partie de la ville, où les diplomates, sénateurs et politiciens vivaient, avait toujours été son chez-elle. Elle se sentait très fière de savoir qu'elle connaissait la quasi-totalité des personnes vivant et travaillant dans cette partie de la cité, et elle appelait quotidiennement la plupart des gens qu'elle rencontrait par leurs noms. Aujourd'hui par contre, elle dépassa les gardes et les servantes sans leurs prêter attention, ignorant leurs visages blessés et offensés.

Aujourd'hui, elle était de mauvaise humeur, et elle aussi se sentait également offensée et blessée.

Après avoir traversée le labyrinthe de ces corridors familiers, elle atteignit enfin la pièce pour laquelle elle s'était déplacée. Celle-ci était enfouit profondément au cœur du palais, dans l'endroit le plus riche, mais plus encore destiné à l'élite, avec une porte qui n'était inconnue de personne, mais qui lorsqu'elle la franchissait laissait place à un lieu rassurant.

Elle toqua à la porte du bureau de son père.

Presque immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit. Shan qui jusqu'à cet instant affichait un visage inquiet et nerveux, laissa apparaître sur son visage un sourire rayonnant.

« Elana, quelle merveilleuse surprise ! Entres donc ! » Elana pénétra dans l'antre du travail de son père, observant les murs et le mobilier. Étrangement, bien qu'elle ait passé un temps considérable dans cet endroit durant son enfance, la pièce n'avait jamais cessée de la fasciner.

A la tête du département des Sciences, Shan conservait de ses études de nombreux objets et artefacts très intéressants, la plupart provenant d'Alderaan, mais également d'autres venant des coins les plus reculés de la galaxie. Un aiguillage d'hyperdrive de la première génération, un droïde médical des temps reculés, un impressionnant crâne d'une énorme créature morte, une copie de la première photographie d'Alderaan vue de l'espace, et un minuscule pigmé wampa empaillé admirablement. Les murs étaient recouverts de diagrammes et de théorèmes élaborés, et tout un côté de la pièce croulait sous les étagères remplies de vieux manuscrits.

Elana jetait un œil autour d'elle avec enthousiasme, regardant s'il n'y avait pas un nouvel élément qu'elle pourrait examiner, mais ne voyant rien, son regard glissa comme à son habitude vers un objet entreposé dans une vitrine sur le bureau de son père.

Son sabre laser était la chose qu'elle préférait parmi toutes celles présentes dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas son sabre de maître, il l'avait perdu lors de la dernière bataille, mais bien celui d'un padawan. Pour elle, cet objet avait toujours eut un côté impressionnant. Étincelant, métallique et maniable, avec quelques éraflures qui laissait les traces d'aventures excitantes, et de vieux souvenirs enfouis.

Lorsqu'il y était poussé, son père était capable de raconter comment chaque bosse et crevasse y avait été marquées, certaines causes étaient amusantes, d'autres effrayantes. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, ces histoires étaient celles qu'il lui racontait juste avant de dormir.

« Papa, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis auparavant ? » Elle savait qu'il saurait de quoi elle voulait parler.

Son père, scrutant son visage et suivant son regard, soupira. Le sourire qu'il arborait se fana. « Je suppose que tu l'aurais su tôt ou tard, Elena. Mais je ne pensais pas si tôt, je te l'avoue. »

Elana se tourna vers lui, laissant exprimer sa frustration. « Oui, père. Pas si tôt, juste lorsque j'aurais eu mes vingt-cinq ans et que je me serrais mariée, si d'ici là je n'aurais pas fini ma vie en ermite. Ou mieux encore. » continua t-elle, laissant sortir toute sa colère. « Penses-tu que je n'aurais _jamais_ su ? Alors que je dévoue ma vie à devenir une scientifique ou une politicienne accomplie, n'aurais-je jamais su que si j'avais été un homme, j'aurais pu être un _maître_ jedi ? _Quinze milles_ papa ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

Shan attrapa ses mains. « Je le sais, je sais bien Elana ! Nous n'aurions pas dut ! » Il plissa le front pensivement. « Nous voulions juste que tu ne sois pas blessée, que tu ne cherches pas à poursuivre quelque chose que le système ne t'aurais pas laissé avoir. Te faire du mal à devenir un jedi. »

Soudainement, Elana eut un sentiment de pitié. C'était vrai. Son père n'était pas à blâmer. C'étaient aux jedi eux-mêmes. Depuis que son père les avaient quittés pour se marier avec sa mère, ils l'avait seulement contacté à deux reprises. Elle savait que certains de ses meilleurs amis avaient été des jedi, et bien qu'il ne lui en parlait pas, cela avait dut l'affecter.

« Je… je suis désolé papa, » débuta t-elle en une tentative d'excuse. « Tu as raison. »

Son père leva le regard vers elle. « Je veux dire que tu avais tous les choix possibles en ta possession, Elana. Je t'ai entrainé au Yoga et à la méditation, et fait grandir ta sensibilité à la force. Donc si tu avais choisis de suivre cette voie, ce que je n'aurais voulu en aucun cas, tu aurais put avoir de grandes chances à l'extérieur du temple. Mais je ne t'ai pas dit à quel point ton taux de midi-chlorien était élevé, car je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligée de suivre ce chemin. »

Elana le coupa, essayant de s'expliquer. « Je ne me sens pas obligée de… »

« Si tu avais été un garçon, ils seraient immédiatement venus pour toi. Mais tu étais une fille. Je suis si reconnaissant que tu ai ce choix. J'ai espéré que tu ne deviennes une scientifique ou une politicienne, ou bien que tu ne choisisses une toute autre profession tout aussi bien qualifiée. » Il eut un bref sourire.

« Il t'es permis de tomber amoureuse également, Elana. » Elle se tortilla pendant un moment. Il était toujours difficile de parler de ce genre de choses avec son père. « Tu peux te marier librement, sans laisser derrière toi l'ensemble de ta famille, tes amis, et tout ce qui entoure ta vie. Je sais que tu ne serais pas capable de devenir un jedi officiellement, mais tu peux toujours utiliser tes aptitudes comme tu le penses. Comprends-tu Elana ? Je n'ai cherché qu'à te laisser la possibilité de choisir entre la voie de la force, et une autre vie plus libre. Je n'ai jamais eut ce choix. Mais toi si, et je ne vais laisser aucune certitude te laisser dire le contraire. La vie de jedi est une des vies les plus difficiles à vivre. Tu dois me croire, ma fille. »

Elle comprenait que son père en parlait avec le plus grand sérieux. Elle savait aussi que ce qu'il disait n'était rien d'autre que la vérité. Supposons qu'elle eut été jedi ? Cela paraissait tellement fabuleux au premier abord, mais ensuite elle y pensa longuement. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir aucuns amis ni famille, hormis sa voie de jedi. Elle perdrait alors l'opportunité d'accomplir de nombreuses choses, et cela pour le reste de sa vie.

Et si, comme son père, elle tombait amoureuse ? Elle savait et avait conscience de l'existence de cette règle contre l'attachement qui pesait sur tous les jedi. Cela avait causé tellement de souffrances à son père. Il en serait de même pour elle.

« Mais j'en ai toujours rêvé, papa. » murmura Elana. Mais elle était en véritable conflit intérieur. Elle savait que son père avait raison. Si elle choisissait le chemin de la force, elle n'aurait rien d'autre.

« Je suis désolé, Elana. » La voix de son père se brisa sur ces derniers mots.

Elle se précipita sur lui, et il la serra dans ses bras silencieusement durant un long instant, caressant ses cheveux comme lorsqu'il le faisait quand elle était petite fille. « Tout va bien, Elana, sshhuut... » murmura t-il.

Finalement, Elana se redressa, essuyant la dernière larme ruisselant de son visage. « Je suis désolé, papa. Ce n'était pas juste de ma part de t'annoncer brusquement cela et de cette manière, surtout alors que tu as autant de travail à faire. »

Shan eut un sourire pâle. « Je serais d'autant plus capable d'aller mieux avec ceci si on laisse de côté ce sujet, ma chérie. Cela va beaucoup mieux maintenant, j'espère ? Vas donc t'amuser à l'extérieur, ma chérie. C'est un jour trop beau pour rester à l'intérieur, si tu n'es pas enchainé comme moi à un ordinateur en train de calculer l'énergie suffisante pour une arme à protons. »

* * *

Elana retira son casque d'escrimeuse en une gerbe de sueur, essuyant sa chevelure et la ramenant en arrière. Ceux-ci étaient très long, lui arrivant bien en dessous de la taille même, et malgré qu'elle avait toujours eut ce souhait de les couper, elle n'en avait jamais eut le cœur.

De l'autre côté de la piste, sa partenaire Behra, retira également le sien et eut un large sourire. Toutes les deux se firent un geste de salut exagéré avec leurs sabres, puis marchèrent marchèrent l'une vers l'autre et se serrèrent la main d'une manière formelle un peu moqueuse.

« Waouh, Elana ! A la première attaque, tu en étais après moi comme une dingue ! » Behra repoussa également ses brillants cheveux blonds à l'arrière de son visage, paraissant tout juste sortir d'un salon de beauté.

Behra était sa meilleure amie et son compagnon d'armes, ainsi que sa confidente la plupart du temps. Elle était très drôle, sure d'elle mais surtout elle était une vraie pie Elana trouvait cela relativement facile d'être avec elle, dans toutes les situations possibles. Il était agréable de laisser les ragots et les pipelettages à quelqu'un d'autre, et de seulement être là. Mais c'était là tout le problème avec Behra. La Conversation.

« Enfin, » continua la jeune fille, « Je n'arrive toujours pas à me décider sur ce que je vais porter pour cette soirée événement en l'honneur de la République demain soir. Bail sera probablement là, et je veux lui en mettre plein la vue. » Behra laissa échapper un soupir adorateur, et Elana se retint de grogner. Quand la conversation était lancée avec Behra, toutes les routes menaient au bout du compte à Bail Organa. Enfin, discuter des problèmes de Behra était toujours mieux que de parler des siens.

Elana se laissa prendre au jeu de la 'fille fana' de mode. « Je pense que tu devrais la jouer subtilement, pas avec une énorme coiffe ou autre chose dans ce genre là. Pas de paillettes ni de tresses fantaisies. Rappelles-toi ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois lorsque tu as porté une coiffe trop grosse ! » Celle-ci s'était coincé dans une porte, ce qui était un exploit en soi, si l'on prenait en compte la largeur des portes du palais.

« Oui je sais tout ça, ok ? » soupira Behra. « Bien entendu, lorsque nous nous occuperons de ma chevelure, il faudra que nous laissions un peu de place pour mon diadème. Je pense à l'unique diamant, et toi ? »

Évidemment, le fait que Behra soit la princesse d'Alderaan ne rendait pas les choses faciles, tout comme le fait qu'elle aimait se faire apprécier aux yeux de son public. Être sa meilleure amie avait entrainé Elana bien malgré elle sous les projecteurs, et bien entendu, Elana se devait de l'aider à être présentable pour chaque événement social qui se présentait.

« Oui. C'est pas trop gros. Je pense sérieusement que tu dois rester dans le simple, Behra. Parfois, faire moins c'est beaucoup mieux. » Toutes deux en avait réellement conscience, Behra pouvait changer un vieux torchon usé en un ensemble branché si elle le voulait. Mais c'était amusant, et simple d'en parler.

« Mais Elana, et toi alors ? Tu ne peux pas rester coincée toute ta vie ! Tu devrais vraiment t'intéresser un peu aux garçons de ton entourage. » s'exclama Behra sérieusement. « Si tu montres ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'intérêt, je suis sure que tu pourrais avoir tout les garçons que tu le souhaites en à peine une semaine ! »

Elana soupira. Elles avaient déjà eut cette conversation tellement de fois. « Behra, honnêtement je n'aime pas tous les garçons que je connais plus que comme des amis. C'est différent de toi, toi tu aimes vraiment Bail. Mais moi je ne suis amoureuse de personne en ce moment, alors ça ne vaut vraiment pas la peine de se rendre intéressante. »

« Et si c'était juste pour la forme, El ? »

« Écoutes. Je. N'aimes. Vraiment. Personne. L'affaire est clos, Behra. Changeons de sujet. »

« Très bien. » Behra se tut pendant quelques secondes, puis reprit « Pourquoi étais-tu de si mauvaise humeur ce matin ? »

Elana ne put s'empêcher de grogner cette fois. Pourquoi, parmi toutes les choses possibles qui existaient, l'interrogeait-elle sur _ça_ ? Parce que c'était la seule chose qu'Elana ne pouvait se voir confier à Behra : la force. Elana savait par toutes ses compétences sociales et aristocratiques acquises au fil des années que la jeune fille ne pourrait pas comprendre cette situation. « Donc, tu as un taux de midi-chlorien élevé. Pas de chance que tu sois une fille, peut-être que tu aurais pu être un jedi ! Oh mais en fait, qui voudrais en être un en fin de compte ? Ils n'arrivent qu'au final qu'à se faire tuer, et ils ne peuvent même pas avoir de _relations amoureuses_ ! Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas _avec ça_ ? Je ne saisis pas pourquoi tu es en colère, El. » Cela aurait certainement été le discours de Behra, si elle avait sut ce qui avait mit Elana de si mauvaise humeur. Alors Elana se devait de mentir, comme toutes les fois où ce sujet en rapport avec ses aptitudes jedi arrivait aux oreilles de Behra.

« En fait, je crois que je me sentais juste… en colère après mon père. » Elle essayait bien entendu d'être la plus proche possible de la vérité dans ce qu'elle disait. Elena détestait mentir.

« Dis-en moi plus, » dit Behra avec sympathie tandis qu'elles quittaient la salle et entraient dans les vestiaires. Behra avait sa propre salle de combat, faite spécialement pour elle lorsqu'elle avait décidé de se mettre au sport. Elles s'étaient toujours entrainées ici. « Sur quoi en particulier ? »

« Oh, juste à propos de vieux trucs, à propos de mon entrainement notamment, et puis d'autres choses aussi. » Il lui semblait que son père avait dut le mentionner au moins une fois ce matin… « Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, on s'est expliqué, mais je me sens encore un peu perturbé et en colère à cause de ça. »_ On contourne le sujet dangereux, pas de mensonges_.

« Ma pauvre, ça paraît sérieux. » _Je ne te le fais pas dire !_ « Enfin, ça s'est arrangé, et c'est ce qui compte. » Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser les mauvaises pensées qui les avaient soudainement envahis l'une et l'autre. « Alors, » dit-elle, changeant heureusement de sujet, « Pouvons-nous monter dans ma chambre ? Nous pourrions aller voir si mon droïde de mode peut nous trouver des trucs à nous mettre. »

* * *

Les deux amies passèrent un long moment dans la chambre, essayant divers vêtements, trouvant des coiffures insolites, et riant aux ridicules combinaisons qu'elles avaient programmées à l'aide du droïde de mode. Finalement, elle s'étaient enfin mis d'accord sur ce qu'elles porteraient à la soirée la plupart des idées venant de Behra, avec la légère influence d'Elena qui veillait à ce que les tenues ne soient pas trop extravagantes.

Elena se tenait devant le miroir qui occupait tout un mur de la pièce, examinant son reflet. Elle avait un visage maigre, celui d'un garçon. Il n'était pas aussi féminin que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité, mais pouvait changer selon ce qu'elle en faisait, et était marqué par ses entraînements au combat et le yoga. C'est d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'elle et Behra s'étaient rencontrées, sur la piste de combat le sabre à la main, et très souvent c'est ce qui les liaient toujours ensembles, en exceptant le fait qu'elles avaient grandies dans le même cercle social toute leur vie. Elana ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où elle se trouvait dans cette situation similaire se préparant à être prête pour une fête avec Behra, la princesse.

« Elana, que penses-tu que je puisse faire avec mes cheveux ? » Behra s'angoissait de l'autre côté de la pièce, assise sur une chaise qu'elle faisait pivoter.

Elana se tint derrière elle, et fouilla parmi quelques hologrammes projetés par le droïde. « Je pense que tu devrais les mettre de cette manière » elle montra à Behra l'image qu'elle avait trouvée. Elena commença à tresser les cheveux de son amie, puis continua « Deux longues tresses, qui se lient dans le dos, avec quelques diamants épinglés ici et là… » Elle commença à exécuter la coiffure, sélectionnant les mèches de cheveux dont elle avait besoin. Behra soupira.

« Tu as tellement de chance d'avoir des cheveux sombres, les broches jurent toujours sur moi. » soupira t-elle. Les cheveux d'Elana étaient striés, et changeaient très souvent de couleur, dépendant principalement des saisons. Ils restaient le plus souvent d'un blond foncé, presque auburn, et étaient légèrement ondulés.

« Mes cheveux ne sont pas aussi ténébreux que mes yeux ! » plaisanta Elana, tandis qu'elle joignait délicatement les tresses.

« Wouah, mais c'est _tellement_ vrai ce que tu dis là », répondit Behra. « Nous pourrions aussi vérifier par la même occasion le temps qu'il fait dehors. »

Les yeux d'Elana étaient la chose venant d'elle qui était la plus intéressante. Ils étaient tout comme ses cheveux, mais plus encore car ils changeaient de couleur en fonction du temps. Son père lui disait que cela avait avoir avec la pression atmosphérique, et comment celle-ci changeait. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, les jours où le temps se modifiait, elle pouvait rester un temps interminable devant le miroir, fascinée, observant ses yeux se changer d'un brillant éclat noisette pétillant au soleil, au sombre d'un marron profond alors que celui-ci se trouvait être caché par les nuages. Behra lui avait toujours fait porter beaucoup de maquillage sur ses yeux, afin de montrer et de mettre en valeur ce qu'elle appelait chez Elana 'L'arme fatale'.

« On ne dois pas oublier de mettre un peu de ce nouveau mascara d'Endor que je me suis procurée. » songea Behra, alors qu'Elana attachait la dernière tresse.

« Comment peut-on oublier le mascara Behra ? C'est impossible. Mais je dois y aller là. Je préfère aller directement au pieu, histoire que je puisse rester éveillé demain. Je te rejoins près du grand cerisier, à dix heures demain. » Elana commença à se changer, et fut dans ses vêtements de tous les jours et en dehors de la pièce avant même que Behra ne puisse la faire chanter par les sentiments pour la faire rester plus longtemps.

La vérité était qu'Elana avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle irait probablement se coucher tôt, mais elle savait que le sommeil ne viendrait pas facilement à elle ce soir. Il y avait tellement de choses à auxquelles elle pensait, tellement de choses qui s'étaient passées ce matin. Elle était consciente que rien n'avait changé, excepté que maintenant elle savait. Et encore, sa découverte s'accrochait à elle comme un nuage lourd et pesant. Elle aurait aimé être un jedi.

Alors quoi maintenant ? Que devait-elle faire ? Attendre que la guerre ne s'éloigne, sachant qu'elle aurait put aider d'une autre manière bien plus utile que celle de l'influence politique ? Ignorer ses connaissances sur ce qui aurait put arriver ? ou bien… Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres options. Comme son père l'avait dit, elle ne pouvait pas passer sa vie entière à pourchasser après quelque rêve jedi qui ne serait pas, ne pouvait pas, être réalité. Le fait qu'elle savait ne faisait aucune différence… cela en faisait une ?

Comme elle l'avait prédit, elle ne put dormir. Elle était étendue dans son lit, soupirant et à chaque fois, se tournant et se retournant alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre le remue-ménage qui s'était fait dans sa vie future. Quand le sommeil venait finalement à elle, ce ne fut de loin pas des rêves reposants qu'elle fit…

Elle se battait, lacérant son opposant avec son sabre, qui semblait luire dans l'obscurité. De ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, elle semblait à un pas du sentier, mais il faisait sombre et cela était difficile à dire. La seule lumière provenait de son sabre, lequel changeait indéfiniment de couleur: du bleu, vert, au violet, et pendant quelques secondes il passa au rouge. Mais cela n'avait plus trop d'importance à l'heure actuelle. Elle se devait de défaire son opposant qui lui bloquait le passage. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à triompher du jedi contre lequel elle était consciente de se battre à l'instant, ou bien elle ne pourrait continuer sa route. Dans le cas contraire, elle devrait alors suivre un autre sentier qui l'amènerait certainement dans la mauvaise direction

« S'il vous plaît, écartez-vous ! » conjura t-elle à son adversaire. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais s'il ne la laissait pas passer, elle n'aurait alors pas le choix.

« Elana, prend l'autre chemin. » dit-il d'une voix implorante. « Ne te blesses pas, n'essayes pas d'avoir quelques chose que tu ne peux avoir. Prend l'autre chemin. »

« Elana, Elana ! » des échos de ces voix semblaient venir de ce chemin désert. Elle reconnut certaines d'entre elles Behra, sa mère, son autre famille et amis. Et soudainement elle réalisa qu'elle savait à qui appartenait la voix de son ennemi, un ennemi qui savait que ce qu'il disait était juste. La personne qui bloquait le chemin qu'elle pensait bon pour elle, mais qui dans sa condition il ne voulait pas la voir prendre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » cria t-elle, sachant qu'elle savait déjà d'avance la réponse.

Et il s'avança à la lueur de leurs sabres lasers. Elle laissa échapper un cris de surprise face à sa découverte, alors qu'elle vit, non pas un jedi, mais le visage de son père apparaître.

Elana se réveilla brusquement, son front légèrement en sueur, une vague de peur s'échappant d'elle. Elle était ébranlée par son rêve, et cela lui prit plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive à se calmer suffisamment pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement.

Elle réalisa que son subconscient avait fait un amalgame de ce qu'elle avait essayée de résoudre toute la journée, sous la forme d'un rêve. Et elle savait que celui-ci était juste.

Ce qu'elle savait troublait ses décisions, tout comme ce que son père lui avait dit. Mais ça n'était pas de savoir qu'elle ferait un bon jedi. C'était de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait être acceptée au sein de l'ordre jedi comme elle était, et que par la même occasion elle pourrait aisément suivre la voie de diplomate, scientifique ou escrimeuse, sans heurter qui que se soit. Le fait qu'elle sache combien la vie d'un jedi était difficile, et ce que ça avait fait à son père, la rendait réservée quant à suivre sa véritable destinée.

Elle se devait de devenir un jedi.

Elana savait que ça ne serait pas simple, et qu'en suivant ce chemin, elle blesserait sa famille et ses amis, particulièrement son père. Mais elle ne laisserait rien de tout cela la stopper. C'était la tentative désespérée de son père de la protéger qui l'avait fait en parti chavirée vers cette décision en son entier. Elle se devait de devenir jedi, pour son propre bien, et celui (elle n'en était pas encore sure) de la galaxie. Mais elle en savait assez de la Force pour dire que cette décision se devait d'être, et qu'elle aurait de grandes conséquences sur de nombreuses choses. Elle ne pouvait seulement espérer que se soit pour le meilleur.

Sa soudaine résolution l'avait définitivement sortie de son sommeil, avec une foule de questionnement à qui elle devait trouver des réponses. Comment s'y prendrait-elle afin de bénéficier de l'entrainement pour devenir jedi ? Pas de son père, s'en était certain. Il semblait que la seule autre voie était de chercher de l'aide au Temple jedi, mais elle savait que pour une fille qui était également une jeune femme, elle ne serait jamais capable d'avoir un entrainement convenable. Non… Elle devait s'intégrer avec d'autres personnes de son âge, combattants dans la guerre. Mais ils seraient alors tous des garçons… hmm…

Elana commença à plonger dans le sommeil, le début d'un plan se formant dans son esprit.


	3. Décisions

**Chapitre 2 : Décisions**

_Le même jour, sur Coruscant…_

Dans une des antichambres adjacente à la salle du conseil, Mace Windu patientait. La salle était comme pour la totalité du Temple, taillé dans un ton frais et simple semblant conçu pour la méditation. Mais Mace n'arrivait pas à trouver la quiétude. Il faisait nerveusement les cent pas, ses yeux noirs suivant de temps à autre le rythme de ses pas. Pourquoi l'avait-on convoqué juste avant une réunion du conseil ? Il doutait que ce soit pour une faute de conduite, alors pour quelle raison ? La nervosité lui empoigna le ventre alors qu'il attendit.

Mace Windu avait depuis longtemps passé ses vingt-ans, et se trouvait être un chevalier Jedi très respecté. Il était grand, avait la peau sombre, était ambitieux et énergique peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Il n'excellait pas seulement par sa force physique; aux dernières nouvelles il semblait qu'il pouvait ressentir l'énergie de la Force à travers lui, si puissamment qu'elle n'attendait que d'être libérée. Mace était promit à un grand avenir en tant que combattant, alors qu'il excellait à l'heure actuelle dans la Forme VII de l'art du sabre-laser.

Mais bien que Mace soit un Jedi très prometteur, il n'était pas parfait un fait dont il avait conscience et qu'il essayait désespérément de changer. Il était tout le temps sur les nerfs, impatient, et il avait fréquemment du mal à contrôler son tempérament. Il savait que ces violentes émotions étaient peu convenables pour un Jedi. Et bien qu'il luttait pour les contenir, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Peut-être le conseil souhaitait-il enfin le réprimander? Mais après tout, et s' ils ne le faisaient pas ? Et si jamais… ?

« Pensez-vous qu'il s'agit d'une sage décision, maître Yoda ? » interrogea Ki-Adi. Lui-même et maître Yoda étaient seuls dans la pièce de la chambre du Conseil. Le reste des membres du Conseil s'étaient retirés, sachant que maître Yoda voudrait questionner seul leur nouveau membre. Mais Ki-Adi était resté pour faire part de ses inquiétudes. « Il est encore bien trop ambitieux, trop submergé par ses émotions. Peut-être qu'un chevalier Jedi avec plus d'expérience… ? »

« Une forte tête Mace Windu est, » l'interrompit Yoda. « Mais croire qu'il pourrait être corrompu par son nouveau rôle, je ne suis pas d'accord. Le rendre meilleur, avec un petit peu plus de responsabilité. »

« C'est loin d'être 'un petit peu plus de responsabilité' maître. » objecta Ki-Adi. Yoda soupira.

« Compréhensibles tes critiques sont, mais prêt, Mace Windu est. » trancha t-il. « Lui demander de venir, maintenant tu dois Ki-Adi. »

« Bien maître. » Ki-Adi le salua puis quitta la pièce. Yoda entendit de loin des paroles chuchotées, et enfin Mace entra dans la pièce. La tête du chevalier Jedi s'inclina avec respect, mais ses yeux étaient agités; scrutateurs. Ki-Adi avait raison, c'était un homme impétueux. Mais il ne se tournerait pas vers le côté obscur, si ce dernier était bien prit en main, et Yoda était convaincu que de le nommer au conseil était la bonne chose à faire. Le laisser s'irriter dans un rôle de second pourrait être dangereux avoir des responsabilités était ce dont il avait besoin.

Yoda boitilla à sa rencontre.

« Te demander pourquoi, je t'ai convoqué ici, tu dois ? »

« Oui, maître. »

« Un siège, tu peux prendre. »

« Merci maître. » Mace s'assit mais resta tendu sur le bord de son siège. Il avait la posture d'un guerrier. Yoda prit un siège à son opposé et lui dit sans cérémonie :

« Comme tu le sais, présumé mort un de nos membres du conseil est. »

« Oui, maître. » répondit encore Mace. Il inclina sa tête. « J'ai été désolé d'apprendre sa disparition. Mais… qu'est ce que cela a avoir avec moi ? » Yoda ne répondit pas, laissant Mace dans son impatience, puis reprit.

« M'écouter avec attention tu dois, jeune Mace Windu. Choisis tu as été, pour siéger au conseil. »

« Maître ! » Mace se redressa à demi sur son siège, abasourdi, en croyant difficilement ses oreilles. Un siège _au_ _conseil_?

« Oui, » acquiesça Yoda. « joindre le conseil tu dois. En temps normal, un chevalier plus vieux nous aurions choisis, mais une tâche spéciale pour toi nous avons. A la lumière de la menace des Sith, décidé nous avons, d'appeler à s'entrainer des jeunes hommes possédant la Force. Mener cet entrainement, sera ta tâche. »

« Maître, je... » la voix de Mace vacilla. « J'en suis honoré. » Il glissa de son siège et s'agenouilla. « J'accepte avec un grand honneur cette position au conseil, et espère être à la hauteur de celle-ci. »

« Bien. Ainsi, avant que le reste du conseil arrive, »dit Yoda. « procéder à la cérémonie d'initiation nous devons, puis te donner les consignes de cette nouvelle responsabilité nous allons. Ici, allez. »

La cérémonie se passa dans la confusion et le flou le plus totale pour Mace. Il se sentait tout à la fois impatient, nerveux, fier et horriblement terrifié d'avoir face à lui un chemin qui le mènerait à devenir un grand Jedi. Ce n'est que quand il se retira dans sa chambre, et qu'il fit le vide dans son esprit, qu'il commença à avoir quelques appréhensions. Il formerait des recrues; pas des Padawan élevés depuis toujours dans le dogme Jedi, mais des jeunes hommes fraichement sortis des rues. Ils seraient sans aucun doute... un peu durs à tenir, et même certainement plus difficiles encore à discipliner. Mace haussa des épaules et sourit sadiquement. Si les Jedi voulaient avoir une armée, c'est ce qu'ils obtiendraient, mais les nouvelles recrues allaient très bientôt comprendre à qui ils avaient affaire. Il mettrait ces recrues au pied de grue, quelque soit les individus qu'il aurait comme élément. En fin de compte, pourquoi s'inquiétait t-il autant? Il n'en avait pas besoin, il ne s'agissait que d'une bande de garçons adolescents. Rien qui ne pouvait être bien difficile.

Qu'est ce qui pourrait être si compliqué là-dedans?

* * *

_Le matin, après que Mace Windu ait été élu pour siéger au conseil - loin, sur Alderaan._

Elana se réveilla l'esprit en alerte. Qu'allait-elle faire? Sa décision lui semblait si évidente au milieu de la nuit, mais était-ce vraiment le bon chemin à prendre? Et même s'il l'était, comment arriverait-elle à le mener à bien? Seuls les garçons pouvaient devenir Jedi. Elle ne savait pas les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour son père ou même pour tout autre Jedi qui entrainerait une femme, mais cela serait certainement déshonorant pour les deux. Bien entendu, il n'y avait rien qui aurait put la stopper d'aller prendre position au Sénat pour faire voter une loi qui permette enfin aux femmes de devenir Jedi, mais étant seule à défendre cette cause, on lui aurait probablement retourné la proposition en lui riant au nez. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de temps pour ça, ils étaient en guerre pour l'amour du ciel!

Pour la millième fois, Elana s'interrogea. Cette décision allait seulement causer des souffrances à sa famille, et pourrait très mal se terminer, quoiqu'elle fasse durant tout ce temps, alors comment cela pouvait-il être la bonne voie?

Ce n'était pas facile de rester assis, de laisser d'autres gens mourir tout en sachant qu'elle pouvait aider. Tout semblait si clair la nuit dernière, après ce rêve agité révélateur. Mais maintenant, c'était le bazar le plus complet dans ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête, complètement et désespérément perdue. Puis la colère s'insinua encore une fois en elle. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir une épreuve équitable, rien que cinq minutes, pour leur montrer de quoi elle était capable! Si elle pouvait juste rester au temple assez de temps pour faire ses preuves!

Elana était tellement perdue dans ses pensée qu'elle n'entendit le bip retentissant de son comlink qu'à la dixième fois. Elle se contorsionna pour l'attraper, puis pressa avec hâte la touche du communicateur.

« Allo, Allo? » répondit-elle essoufflée.

« Elana, » c'était Behra. « n'avais-tu pas quelque chose de prévu il y a une demie heure? » demanda t-elle d'un ton glacial.

« Non, » dit Behra, mais ensuite elle se retourna et vit l'heure. DIX HEURES TRENTE? « Oh non! Je suis désolé, je te rejoins chez toi dans cinq minutes. »

« Tu me désespère parfois, Elana. » Behra soupira et raccrocha.

Elana attrapa une banane posée dans sa coupe de fruits, puis se rua hors de sa chambre, engloutissant non sans mal son déjeuner. Elle pourrait manger un peu plus lorsqu'elle serait chez Behra. Pourquoi avait-elle acceptée d'y aller d'ailleurs? se questionna t-elle tandis qu'elle traversait les jardins du Palais en courant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva aux appartements de Behra, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Elana! Tu arrives avec... vingt-huit secondes d'avance! » s'écria Behra en regardant un chronomètre dans ses mains. Elana rit tandis qu'elle reprenait avec peine sa respiration.

« Pas mauvais, si on prend en compte que je l'ait fait avec rien qu'une banane. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un truc à manger ici? » Elle se sentait insouciante, et elle réalisa que dans l'urgence, tous ses problèmes semblaient s'être un instant volatilisés. Mais tandis qu'elle montait les marches menant à la porte, ils lui revinrent brutalement au visage. Devait-elle suivre sa décision ? Aurait-elle le cran de le faire?

* * *

« On y est, » déclara Behra « regardes comme on a l'air merveilleuses! »

Il était maintenant trois heures pile de l'après-midi, et Behra était enfin satisfaite. Elle et Elena avaient jetées leur dévolu sur une tenue, avaient coiffés leurs cheveux, et Behra s'était décidée sur le maquillage qu'elles auraient à porter. Les deux amies s'écroulèrent sur le lit. Elles avaient deux heures pour se reposer avant que la soirée ne commence.

« Comme quoi, ces crédits dépensés n'auront pas été perdus » pensa Behra à voix haute. « Ce droïde de mode aide vraiment. Avec toutes ces prévisualisations, compositions et tout ce qui va avec; on a juste à lui montrer le maquillage que nous voulons, et nous sommes entièrement prêtes une heure et demie avant que nous ayons besoin d'y aller, ce qui est bien mieux que d'essayer toutes les tenues les unes après les autres... ce droïde est génial, il peut te montrer ton apparence avec n'importe quoi... »

« Muhm, » répondit vaguement Elana. Elle passa ses doigts sur le pad sensitif, faisant défiler une suite d'images sur l'écran. Des images de son propre visage, à chaque fois maquillé et coiffé différemment. Toutes semblaient si différentes; on pouvait difficilement affirmer qu'il s'agissait à chaque fois de la même personne...

« Behra... » amorça t-elle hésitante. « Tu penses que ton droïde pourrait me faire ressembler à un garçon? »

L'idée avait émergé de son esprit, aussi naturellement que nerveusement, et bien que tout d'abord, elle ne lui ait pas sautée aux yeux. Behra se retourna brusquement et la regarda avec un air étrange. « Qu'est ce que tu as dis? »

Elana haussa les épaules. « C'est juste que... que je me demandais à quoi je pourrais bien ressembler si j'étais un garçon. Ça pourrait être amusant, non? »

Behra parut perplexe pendant un instant, mais ensuite sourit. « Ok, si tu l'dis! Voyons ça alors! » elle se prit au jeu, et bondissant du lit, tira Elana à sa suite. Behra se tourna en direction du droïde. « Fais en sorte que Elana ait l'air d'un garçon. »

Le grand robot métallique se mit en pause, cherchant dans ses programmes, et enfin répondit avec excuse « Je suis navré, maîtresse Behra, mais mes programmes ne semblent pas me permettre de répondre à votre requête. »

Behra s'agita avec impatience. « Tu dois bien être capable de _faire_ quelque chose? »

« Il m'est impossible de répondre à votre requête. » répéta le droïde. « Cependant, si vous souhaitez essayer une série de coiffure aux coupes courtes, je me ferais un plaisir de... »

Behra éteignit le droïde, et soupira. « Je l'ai toujours dis: ces droïdes n'ont aucune imagination! Ils ne sont bons qu'à faire des cookies maison. On dirait que nous allons devoir nous débrouiller avec nos petites mains. »

Elana tourna son visage vers Behra, essayant d'imiter le droïde. « Je suis à votre disposition, maître. »

« Bien. » dit Behra avec autorité. « La première chose à retenir, c'est que le visage des garçons est taillé différemment de celui des filles. Donc, nous avons besoin de changer ça en modifiant le teint. » Elle choisit un peu de poudre foncée pour les yeux, waterproof, et commença à l'appliquer sur le nez d'Elana, son menton et ses joues. « Leurs visages sont plus carrés, et ils ont un nez plus épais... pas grand chose que nous pussions faire pour tes grosses lèvres pulpeuses, mais en esquissant un peu ta mâchoire... »

« Hé, tu sais très bien que tu m'envies d'avoir ses lèvres-là! » riposta Elana en plaisantant.

« Oui enfin, comme le but c'est d'être viril, ça ne va pas-du-tout. » répliqua Behra. Elle termina d'appliquer le fard à paupière, puis ferma la palette en la claquant sèchement.

« Nous devons faire comme si tes sourcils étaient un peu plus sales, et nous débarrasser de tout le maquillage près des yeux. » Elle exécutait ses paroles tandis qu'elle les énonçait.

« Donc si je résume, me faire ressembler à quelqu'un qui ne se souci pas vraiment de son apparence? » questionna Elana qui commençait à visualiser l'image.

« Exactement. Maintenant, laissons le droïde mémoriser tout ça... » Behra fit pivoter la chaise d'Elana devant PINK, et le laissa la photographier. La photo apparut automatiquement à l'écran.

« Génial, voyons voir les styles de coiffures. » s'exclama Elana avec enthousiasme, parcourant la liste des coupes courtes du droïde. Elle trouva une coiffure en bataille coupé à hauteur des oreilles, et pressa « essayer ».

« Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. » Conclut Behra. Et les deux amies se rassirent, attendant impatiemment tandis que le droïde procédait au chargement de l'image. Après ce qui sembla avoir attendu une éternité, « terminé » s'afficha sur l'écran. Ce n'est qu'un simple test, pensa Elana tandis qu'elle pressa nerveusement le bouton. Elle se pencha...

… et poussa un cri décontenancé face au visage qui était apparut à l'écran juste devant elle. Un adolescent, avec de courts cheveux bruns désordonnés, l'observait à travers l'écran. Si vous y regardiez d'un peu plus près, vous auriez put remarquer que sa peau paraissait un peu trop lisse et ses lèvres trop pleines, mais si vous n'aviez pas sut, alors il aurait été impossible de dire que la personne se trouvant à l'écran était elle.

« Oh Mon Dieu! » piailla Behra. « C'est effrayant! Tu ressembles à un garçon, un peu efféminé peut-être, mais un vrai garçon quand même! »

« Je sais. » Elana était ahurie. C'était si simple tout d'un coup. Avec seulement un peu de maquillage, et des cheveux raccourcis, aucunes personnes ne seraient capables de faire le lien entre elle et cet autre garçon.

« En ce qui concerne ta bouche, c'est un préjudice. C'est totalement gay. Mais mise à part ça, ça passe sans problème! » continua Behra.

« Ah ben, merci » répondit sarcastiquement Elana. « alors maintenant j'ai des lèvres de gay? » Est-ce que les autres garçons penseraient ça aussi, ou était-ce seulement l'avis de Behra?

« Pas quand tu es une fille, Elana. Mais sur cette photo, oui légèrement. Et puis de tout manière on s'en fiche, tu n'as pas pour projet de devenir un garçon. »

« Non! » mentit avec force Elana, les doigts bien croisés. « Bien sure que non. »

Mais lorsque Behra regarda ailleurs, elle chipa silencieusement le fard à paupière.

Peu importait ce qu'elles avaient fait d'autre cet après-midi là, Elana ne pouvait détacher de son esprit l'image qui lui était apparut à l'écran. Elle y repensa tandis qu'elle laissait cascader sa chevelure en enlevant ses bigoudis, s'imaginant en train de se les couper. Elle resta immobile devant le miroir, observant son visage, souhaitant comme jamais encore, et se demandant s'il pourrait un jour être celui d'un garçon. Et elle en vint à la conclusion que, dans tous les cas, le stratagème fonctionnerait.

Par conséquent, savoir que l'intention qu'elle avait de s'enrôler comme Jedi pourrait éventuellement s'avérer possible, la terrifia. A présent, elle n'avait plus d'excuses. Pas si elle voulait vraiment aider à protéger son peuple.

Et devenir un Jedi les aideraient forcément. Elle en était certaine.

* * *

Le palais resplendissait de lumière, et la musique battait son plein dans la salle de bal. De vrais musiciens jouaient cette fois-ci, et non pas l'équipement virtuel qui était habituellement utilisé. Des danseuses aux robes chatoyantes valsaient au centre de la pièce, la plupart étant, si vous connaissiez aussi bien les gens de la cour que Elana, des filles d'officiers et de politiciens, tout comme elle. Les hommes de pouvoir eux-mêmes se promenaient sur les côtés de la salle, quelque uns sirotant un verre de vin pourpre, absorbés dans de grandes conversations, et délaissant en outre la piste de danse au bon plaisir des jeunes gens.

Elana ne trouvait pas le cœur à danser et à discuter avec les autres. Elle pouvait voir les regards tendus des personnes autour d'elle, la façon dont ils restaient collés les uns aux autres, et la façon dont ils se déplaçaient. Cette tension était également nettement perceptible dans l'attitude des soldats: plus des hommes d'action que de discours, ils étaient plus hâtifs, plus vigoureux lorsqu'ils dansaient et encore plus dramatiques dans leurs parades amoureuses, qu'à l'accoutumée. Ces hommes étaient parmi ceux qui se voyaient comme de vaillants héros, prêt à mourir au combat pour leur planète. La menace des Sith n'était plus depuis longtemps un sujet qui était évité dans les conversations, et n'était plus bannit des foyers. Elle embaumait entièrement la salle où elle se trouvait.

« Bail Organa a l'air de bien s'amuser, » remarqua Behra avec acidité.

« On dirait bien, » approuva t-elle.

« Il danse avec cette fille qui vient de Coruscant... »

« Il est normal pour un jeune homme d'assurer ses devoirs envers une dame. »

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Elana, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. S'il te plaît, pourrais-tu faire au moins, juste une fois, _semblant_ de t'y intéresser?

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit intéressé par elle. Il a une préférence pour les filles un peu plus rondes, que ces filles venant des villes et qui ont la peau sur les os. »

« Comment sais-tu cela? » interrogea Behra, tandis qu'elle lui adressait un regard soupçonneux.

« Je le sais. C'est tout. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. »

« Bien... » Behra se tut. « Elana, n'y a t-il vraiment personne que tu n'aimes? » demanda t-elle en baissant la voix.

« Oui. »

« Oui, alors, il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes? »

« Non. Enfin, oui, il n'y a vraiment personne que j'aime. »

Behra poussa un grognement.

« Écoutes. » Elana sentait sa patience s'envoler. « Pourquoi donc ne vas-tu pas lui parler, tout simplement? »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça! » s'exclama Behra, scandalisée.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Nous ne sommes plus gardées sous surveillance ni enchainées aux côtés de nos pères, alors je pense que nous pourrions sans problème échanger quelques amabilités cordiales avec un gentleman. »

« _Très bien_. » Behra grogna et s'éloigna en direction de Bail, marmonnant dans sa barbe des choses à propos 'd'insensibilité' et 'de cause d'ors et déjà perdue' et d'autres choses ajoutés comme 'de quoi j'ai l'air?'

Laissée à elle-même, Elana observa lentement l'ensemble de la salle. Son estomac la tirait depuis un moment, et maintenant que Behra était partit cela la lança plus douloureusement encore.

Elle caressa le cristal doux du verre qu'elle avait dans les mains, essayant de trouver un moyen de se détendre. Elle était si terrifiée. Cette carrière Jedi lui était maintenant offerte sur un plateau d'argent. Tout la pressait de prendre cette voie, mais le pouvait-elle seulement? Le voulait-elle? Il y avait tellement de choses qui pourraient se passer, et qui sait, mal tourner. Mais depuis qu'elle savait que se déguiser en garçon était possible, elle aurait la sensation d'être lâche si elle n'essayait pas.

Elle tourna le dos à la salle de bal, incapable de supporter un instant de plus le spectacle qui s'enthousiasmait sous ses yeux, et s'éloigna vers les hautes fenêtres donnant sur le balcon. Elle s'y avança lentement, inspirant une bouffée d'air frais dans la nuit. Une légère brise ébouriffa ses cheveux bouclés, et elle se pencha, les laissant glisser sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle les imagina coupés à la garçonne. Comme elle se sentirait nue... et libérée. Elle marcha vers la balustrade et s'y appuya, laissant son regard dériver sur l'immense panorama s'étirant par-delà la cité. Celle-ci étincelait de dizaines de milliers de petites lumières, certaines étaient parfaitement alignées et rangées les unes par rapport aux autres, mais d'autres suivaient les cours d'eau sinueux des ruisseaux. Les lumières de son peuple. Que devait-elle faire?

« Dame Sango? »

Elana sursauta si violemment qu'elle bondit presque en l'air lorsqu'elle réalisa, quelque peu tardivement, qu'elle n'était plus seule sur le balcon. Une silhouette se détacha de la pénombre et s'avança. Elle la suivit nerveusement du regard, mais aussitôt se détendit lorsqu'elle reconnut le capitaine des gardes du Palais.

« Bonsoir, capitaine. » dit-elle avec d'un ton formel.

« Vous devriez retourner à l'intérieur, mademoiselle. Il y fait meilleur. »

« Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que ce que j'en ai l'air. » répliqua t-elle, ne bougeant toujours pas.

« Tout de même... » reprit-il hésitant.

« Pensez-vous qu'il soit dangereux d'être à l'extérieur la nuit? » l'interrogea t-elle sans détour.

« Non, non. Mais vous devriez vous amuser. »

« Je n'en ai véritablement pas le cœur ce soir. » répondit-elle sans réplique. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur la cité, et peu de temps après elle l'entendit s'accouder à la balustrade à ses côtés, puis lâcher un soupir.

« Tout comme moi. » admit-il.

« Les politiciens laissent leurs enfants danser joyeusement tandis qu'ils discutent de la guerre en petits comités. » s'exclama t-elle amèrement. « La moitié des gens écartent le plus gros du problème, et mon père semble si inquiet... »

« Il y a pour cela… des moyens diplomatiques. » dit-il avec précaution. « Nous ne sommes pas officiellement engagés dans une quelconque guerre, alors les militaires ne sont pas vraiment concernés, mais les politiciens... »

« Capitaine, où en est la situation? » demanda t-elle doucement. Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel elle l'entendit déglutir. Puis enfin il se tourna face à elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux de la même façon avec laquelle il se serait adressé à un homme, et lui dit:

« Des peuples de la Bordure Intermédiaire meurent chaque jour. »

Elana bloqua sa respiration. « Alors nous devrions nous sentir concernés. » dit-elle.

« Il est presque quasi-certain que nous serons impliqués, et ce très bientôt. »

« Mais _rien_ n'a t-il été fait, comme ça? Que se passe t-il sur Coruscant, au Sénat? »

« Vous avez entendu parlé du programme de recrutement Jedi? »

« Pourquoi en aurais-je été informée? » cingla la voix d'Elana. « Je suis une femme. »

Le Capitaine inclina la tête. « Bien entendu. »

« Si les Jedi démontrent un si vif intérêt personnel dans ce conflit, alors les rumeurs selon lesquels les Sith seraient derrière tout ça pourraient se justifier. »

« Se justifier, mademoiselle? »

Elle se détourna, observant à nouveau la cité. « Les gens ont besoin de toute l'aide qu'on puisse leur donner. » murmura t-elle.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous n'étiez vous-même pas mauvaise avec une épée. » Dès lors, il plaisantait avec elle. « J'aurais put m'entrainer avec vous dans la salle aux moments où je n'aurais pas été de service. Vous avez raison; par les temps qui courent, les femmes devraient être capables de se défendre par leurs propres moyens. »

_Les_ _hommes_, pensa Elana avec irritation._ Lorsqu'ils ont en face d'eux un adversaire féminin, ils font en sorte de ne jamais frapper à l'endroit précis où ça fait mal. Je me sentirais bien mieux, en m'entraînant avec Behra. _Plus fort elle dit:

« Ca pourrait se faire. Je pense que nous devrions rentrer. Il fait beaucoup trop froid. »

Ensemble ils regagnèrent la salle de bal, clignant des yeux face aux lumières éblouissantes de la salle de bal.

« M'accorderez-vous une danse? » interrogea le Capitaine, et brusquement elle fut à ses yeux à nouveau une femme, le moment des confidences et de l'équité s'était envolé. Ils s'avancèrent tous deux rapidement sur la piste, tout comme les autres couples de jeunes héros tragiques impliqués dans une guerre inévitable. Elle vit plusieurs filles lui décrocher des regards envieux; elle était en train de danser avec un officier après tout. A peine leur danse fut-elle finie, qu'un autre jeune homme vint réclamer sa main, et elle fut à nouveau prise dans une valse. Essayer de conserver une image romantique, alors que la guerre ravageait des systèmes entiers à l'autre bout de la galaxie... fit jaillir dans son esprit, un sentiment bouillant de colère, et à cet l'instant sa décision fut prise.

Elle dansait avec Bail Organa. Bien qu'il était un politicien issus d'un milieu modeste mais respectable, il avait choisit de prendre la piste d'assaut, invitant courtoisement plusieurs jeunes femmes à danser durant toute la soirée. (Elle était _certaine_ que Behra n'avait pas à s'en faire.) Elle s'écarta de lui et dit:

« Pardonnez-moi, voudriez-vous bien transmettre mes excuses à mon père et la princesse Behra? J'ai bien peur d'avoir à me retirer dès maintenant. »

« Mademoiselle, allez-vous bien? »

« Seulement un peu de fatigue, monsieur, mais peut-être devrais-je me reposer. »

« Peut-être en effet », acquiesça t-il, la libérant de son étreinte. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu drôle dans ses manières préoccupées, d'autant plus lorsqu'il était sérieux. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Behra l'appréciait. Au moins, en donnant ce message elle l'avait contraint à aller parler à son amie, qui n'avait toujours pas eut le cran d'aller le voir en premier. Elle lui fit une de ses plus gracieuses révérences, puis marcha hors de la pièce. A peine la lumière et les bruits de la fête furent et derrière elle, et au loin, qu'elle se mit à courir.

Elana courut le plus vite qu'elle put, passant par les jardins du palais, et le bâtiment principal. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Tout ce dont elle avait conscience c'est que quoiqu'il puisse se passer, elle partirait pour Coruscant cette nuit. Ses pas guidait son corps, elle courut jusqu'au bureau de son père et empoigna un lourd objet métallique. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir ce dont il s'agissait, mais cela ferait probablement l'affaire. Le verre de la vitrine posée sur le bureau de son père se reflétait juste grâce à la lueur de la lune, et elle s'y précipita. Elle ramena son bras en arrière, puis l'abaissa et fracassa la vitre de toutes ses forces, remerciant la Force qu'une alarme ne se soit pas déclenchée. Elle passa une main à l'intérieur, et siffla de douleur lorsqu'un petit morceau de verre lui coupa le doigt, puis prit le sabre-laser.

Elle se sentait tellement bien, le sabre parfaitement incrusté dans la paume de sa main; peut-être était-il un peu trop long, mais la sensation agréable lui redonna du courage. Requinqué, elle quitta le bureau, se déchaussant et prenant ses chaussures tandis qu'elle partait. Les talons ne la ralentirait plus ainsi. Elle ferma derrière elle la porte à clé.

L'arrêt suivant que fit Elana fut sa propre chambre. Là, elle rassembla hâtivement quelques vêtements de rechange dans son sac, emballant aussi son comlink et son datapad. Elle trouva son passe Bancaire et l'y mit également. Elle allait avoir besoin d'argent pour aller à Coruscant. Elle troqua rapidement ses vêtements contre un ample pull noir, un large jean et des chaussures de sport. Rien qui ne pourrait dévoiler ses formes. Au fond de son armoire, elle mit la main sur une des vieilles capes de voyage appartenant à son père, et la porta à ses épaules avec bonheur. Elle observa la pièce, s'assurant qu'elle avait prit tout ce qui lui fallait, mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, elle hésita. Se détournant, elle se rua sur son bureau et arracha de leurs cadres deux photos qu'elle fourra dans son sac. Une était de Behra, prise il y a seulement quelques mois; l'autre était d'elle et de ses parents, prise dans leur jardin. Elle serait plus rassurée de les savoirs avec elle.

La chose que Elana fit ensuite, fut la plus difficile.

Elle courut jusqu'à sa cuisine, et trouva une paire de ciseau ébréché. Elle ne pouvait pas faire en sorte que sa coupe ait l'air trop récente, ou cela pourrait soulever les soupçons, mais il fallait au contraire qu'elle paraisse négligée. Alors elle se hâta dans la salle de bain et se frotta énergiquement le visage, retirant tout le maquillage qu'elle portait. Elle enleva tout son mascara, le crayon pour les yeux, et se salit les sourcils. Ensuite elle appliqua le fard à paupière, de la même façon que Behra l'avait fait cet après-midi. Le menton, le nez, les joues. Le final était assez convaincant, et Elana remercia silencieusement sa meilleur amie.

Mais à présent, il n'y avait rien qui puisse repousser le moment d'horreur qui allait suivre. Elana prit la paire de ciseaux et les souleva à la hauteur de son visage. _Vas-y, Elana._ Se dit-elle furieusement. _Tu dois le faire._ Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et trancha net ses cheveux.

Ils tombèrent à ses pieds sur le sol. Elana continua à couper ses cheveux qui lui arrivait à la taille, les cheveux dont elle avait tant prit soin, qu'elle avait bouclée si soigneusement jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore... elle se gifla mentalement, et poursuivit son travail, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une apparence indiscipliné, d'une longueur lui arrivant aux oreilles. Elle ramassa les cheveux coupés, nettoya tout en les glissant dans la bouche d'évacuation menant aux égouts, puis replaça les ciseaux dans la cuisine. Seulement après alors, elle s'examina dans le miroir.

L'effet produit fut le même que celui de l'après-midi. Le changement était étrange, et Elana soupira; pas seulement pour la perte de sa chevelure, mais parce que ses attitudes avaient complètement changées. Elle n'était plus depuis lors une dame d'Alderaan. Ce que son reflet montrait était juste un garçon parsemé de taches de rousseurs, aux yeux bruns, légèrement efféminé. Même le plus léger détail ne pouvait la trahir, et tout était indiscernable.

Elle rassembla ses affaires, et quitta le bâtiment, hélant un taxi aérien. Elle suivit sa route jusqu'au spatioport d'Alderaan. Elana prit la première navette pour Coruscant, et tandis que celle-ci l'éloignait progressivement de sa planète, elle réalisa qu'elle faisait ses derniers adieux- du moins pour le moment - à tout ce qui avait fait son ancienne vie.

Elle ne pouvait plus être Elana Sango.


	4. Caleb Sango

**Chapitre 3: Caleb Sango**

Le transporteur était gigantesque, plein à craqué et bruyant. Elana, debout et prise en saucisson dans la cabine se trouvant juste en face des voies d'accès, s'accrochait à une lanière suspendue au plafond. Humains et créatures la bousculait de tous les côtés, mais elle était ailleurs. Elle laissa son regard se perdre sur les feux de son monde qui se faisaient de plus en plus lointains; en premier se fut le spatioport qui disparut, puis la cité, et enfin le continent qui s'étendit en dessous d'elle.

_C'est tellement grand,_ pensa t-elle tout d'abord, mais ensuite changea,_ si petit. _Le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait était si vaste. Alderaan, sa planète, était juste une simple planète dans une galaxie immense s'étendant sur des milliers d'années lumières, avec un nombre considérable de planètes à visiter... Elana commença à songer aux mondes où elle irait lorsqu'elle serait Jedi, à tous les nouveaux endroits qu'elle verrait, des endroits qui dépassait même les rêves les plus fous de son père- _Arrêtes de rêver ma fille, tu t'y vois déjà_, pensa Elana avec ironie. _Tu n'es même pas encore au temple!_

Le vaisseau s'ébranla, alors que de violents courants atmosphériques dans la partie supérieure de l'atmosphère le secouèrent. Un bruit ressemblant à un long gémissement retentit lorsque les synthétiseurs de gravité furent activés, et l'instant suivant ils étaient dans l'espace, enfin libérés de la gravitation de la planète. Alderaan devint rapidement de plus en plus petite, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, et Elana sentit un poids lui écraser le cœur tandis qu'elle lui faisait un adieu silencieux.

Mais à présent, la cabine principale où elle se trouvait était pleine. Comme toute passagère de dernière minute, Elana n'avait pas de quartier privé attribué. Elle s'avança dans l'autre sens des portes, là où des bancs étaient alignés en rang serrés, avec tout juste assez d'espace entre eux pour permettre à une personne de s'y étendre. Quelques voyageurs avaient déjà déployés leur lit de fortune, ne paraissant pas se soucier de l'inconfort du sol; contrairement à elle, ils étaient habitués aux voyages difficiles. Elana se faufila entre les rangées, cherchant un endroit où elle pourrait s'installer.

« Tu es seul, jeune homme? »

Elana se retourna pour faire face à une femme ronde, aux vêtements bruns usés, et qui était assise sur le banc derrière elle.

« Oui. Puis-je m'assoir à côté de vous? »

« Bien sur. » La femme déplaça une énorme corbeille afin que Elana puisse y déposer ses bagages.

« Merci. » marmonna t-elle, en se laissant tomber sur le siège d'à côté, et en frottant son visage avec les mains.

« Où est-ce que tu vas, alors? » demanda la femme, tandis qu'elle farfouillait dans sa corbeille.

« Coruscant, m'dame. » répondit Elana, se rappelant de la manière avec laquelle les jeunes garçons du pays s'adressaient à une femme.

« Coruscant, hein? » La femme la regarda de haut en bas. « Tu ne serais pas un de ceux qui veulent rejoindre ces nouvelles recrues que veulent former les Jedi par hasard? »

« Si. Mon taux de midi-chlorien dépasse largement la limite demandé vous voyez, alors je me suis dis, pourquoi pas? »

« Pourquoi pas, en effet. Mumh. Si tu veux savoir, il y a un peu trop d'affolement inutile dans les hautes sphères en ce moment. Les conflits de la Bordure Extérieure seront déjà bien loins avant que leur petite bande Jedi ne rappliquent »

« Hum. » Elana repensa aux incertitudes que lui avait révélé le capitaine sur le balcon. « Enfin, d'après moi ça pourrait être une bonne expérience, je pense. Utile dans le futur, et tout ça. »

« Peut-être que ça pourrait, oui. C'est quoi ton nom, au fait? »

« Euh... » Elana resta pantelante. Comment pouvait-elle bien _s'appeler_? A la hâte, elle dénicha un nom quelconque gardé au fond de sa mémoire.

« Mon nom est Caleb, m'dame. »

« Eh bien, on aurait bien besoin de plus de garçons comme toi, Caleb, guerre ou pas guerre. Le plus gros problème qu'il y a dans cet univers, c'est que personne ne s'entraide. Toi tu vas dehors et fais ce que tu penses être le mieux, et tu n'auras pas de regret pour avoir fait tout cela. »

_Jusqu'au moment où je risque de me retrouver empalée sur la lame d'un sabre-laser, je rigolerais moins_, pensa Elana.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour des choses inutiles, Caleb. » reprit la femme. « Il n'y pas de quoi ruminer. L'homme est celui qui fait sa propre chance. »

« Certainement. » dit Elana peu convaincue.

« Que tous les passagers regagnent leurs cabines, nous passerons en hyperespace dans deux minutes standard. » annonça une voix via le haut parleur.

« Les cabines ont été conçues exprès pour ça. » fit remarquer la femme, se tassant à l'arrière de son siège. « Les gens qui restent aux toilettes sont parfois laissés derrière. » Elle fit à Elana un clin d'œil et ferma les yeux.

L'éclairage de la cabine baissa et Elana déploya son sac de couchage avant de s'y faufiler. Lorsqu'elle y fut allongée, elle laissa son regard se perdre sur les parois du compartiment blanc, écoutant les ronronnements sourds du vaisseau. Elle avait passé la première épreuve. _Caleb Sango._

Mais c'était seulement la première d'une succession à venir.

Une heure plus tard, le haut parleur fit une autre annonce.

« Nous approchons maintenant de Coruscant. Veuillez récupérer vos effets personnels et vous diriger vers la cabine principale. » Le vaisseau fit une embardée tandis qu'il sortit de l'hyperespace, et quelques secondes plus tard, la navette fut en vue de Coruscant. Comme toujours, la planète flamboyait de lumières, et rien qu'en la regardant Elana pouvait presque entendre de là où elle se trouvait le vrombissement perpétuel de la cité géante.

« Tu f''rais mieux de tout ranger. » s'exclama la femme à côté d'elle. « On y sera dans moins d'une minute. »

Elana roula hâtivement son lit de fortune et bondit sur ses pieds, tandis que les passagers commençaient à inonder la cabine.

« Eh bien, je crois qu'il est temps que je vous dise au revoir, m'dame alors. » dit-elle, empoignant une barre pour se soutenir. La femme sourit.

« C'était charmant de te rencontrer, Caleb. Bonne chance avec ton entrainement. » Elle s'arrêta, et observa Caleb de haut en bas une nouvelle fois. « Bonne chance... et rappelles-toi, une personne peut faire toute la différence. C'est ce que j'ai toujours dit. » Son regard pénétra Elana, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Cette femme avait-elle vu à travers elle? Mieux ne valait pas s'y attarder pour le savoir.

« Hem, merci. Je ferais mieux d'y aller, maintenant... » Elana s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers les portes principales de la navette. Elle put sentir le regard de la femme dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut hors de sa vue.

Elana se fraya un chemin vers l'avant à travers la foule, ignorant les plaintes des gens autour d'elle... elle voulait sortir de ce transport le plus vite possible. Et puis, si elle voulait se faire passer pour un garçon, elle devrait bien un jour ou l'autre commencer à se comporter comme l'un d'eux. Le vaisseau ralentit jusqu'à s'immobiliser, et il y eut un sifflement en même temps que le moteur s'arrêta. Les énormes portes de la navette grincèrent en s'ouvrant. Elana sortit du vaisseau, clignant des yeux face à l'éblouissante lumière matinale de Coruscant.

Chaque rayon de lumière était reflété un millier de fois avant de scintiller sur les fenêtres et les grattes-ciels, rendant le paysage urbain encore plus difficile à regarder. Et le _bruit!_ Des centaines de langages différents, émis par des créatures de toutes sortes d'espèces et de toutes formes, et pas une seule fois il y eut une once de pause dans ce nerf interminable d'activité. Elana haleta, vacillant sur ses pieds. Tout était si _énorme. _Elle se trouva rapidement happée par l'activité de la cité, et rejoignit les foules tourbillonnant autour d'elle. Maintenant, il fallait trouver un transport qui puisse la conduire jusqu'au temple Jedi...

Elle s'élança vers un groupe de taxi aérien, et parla au premier conducteur qu'elle vit. « Excusez-moi, je voudrais aller au Temple Jedi! » Elle devait crier pour se faire entendre à travers le bruit assourdissant de la cité.

Le conducteur, un Twi'lek, démarra son moteur aussitôt. « Pas de problème. Montes. »

Elana sauta à l'arrière du speeder, jetant son sac sur le siège d'à côté. A peine s'était-elle assise que le chauffeur écrasa l'accélérateur, et ils s'envolèrent en trombe, zigzaguant dans le trafic engorgé. Le speeder dépassa trois véhicules, changeant de trajectoire à deux reprises, puis presque immédiatement ensuite prit un autre virage à folle allure, plaquant Elana sur son siège.

« Alors, » commenta le conducteur, comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Tu y vas pour t'engager dans l'armée? » il tourna la tête afin de la regarder en quête d'une réponse, et Elana se crispa alors qu'ils mordirent une ligne d'intersection des voies.

« Euh... ouais. » tenta t-elle d'articuler. « J'ai les compétences, alors j'ai décidé d'y aller. » Inutile de mentionner le fait qu'elle avait un potentiel supérieur à dix milles...

« Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, » déclara le Twi'lek, s'adossant à son siège, « Dans la Bordure Extérieure, il y a pas mal de grabuge et d'affaires pas claires. Kidnapping... chantage... à mon avis, ce s'ra pas long avant qu'une guerre ouverte n'éclate. » Son chauffeur était de toute évidence du genre causeur. Peut-être pouvait-elle trouver là quelque chose d'utile.

Elana adopta sa meilleure imitation de celui qui semble 'intéressé'. « Ouah. Vraiment? Vous pensez qu'à la fin ils auront besoin des Jedi? »

« Si les choses continuent dans ce sens-là, je s'rais pas surpris. » répondit-il d'une façon inquiétante, semblant apprécier son auditoire. « Votre d'voir c'est de nous protéger nous les Civiles, pas vrai? On ne veux pas que la guerre atteigne Coruscant. »

Elana sentit son cœur s'accélérer. « Que voulez-vous dire? »

Le Twi'lek baissa la voix. « Ne dis à personne ce que je vais te dire, mais... certains pensent que, ensuite, les Sith projettent de s'en prendre aux planètes de la Bordure Intermédiaire. »

La Bordure Intermédiaire! Mais cela signifiait... « Vous pensez qu'ils attaquerons Alderaan? » demanda t-elle anxieusement.

« Et c'est pas tout, » continua le conducteur, n'écoutant pas. « Ils disent qu'après ça, ils viendront jusqu'à Coruscant même. »

« Quoi? » s'exclama Elana. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Apparemment très satisfait de la réaction que ses mots avaient provoqués, le Twi'lek freina et s'arrêta devant la façade du Temple Jedi. « Mais je ne me ferais pas tant de soucis, » fit-il confiant. « Aussi longtemps que vous les Jedi vous faites votre boulot, on devrais être tranquilles pour un long moment. Ça fera dix crédits, s.v.p. »

Elana paya le chauffeur, hébétée, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire. La situation semblait bien plus sérieuse que ce qu'elle avait crut. Et de ce qu'elle avait entendue, sa propre planète, Alderaan, était en danger elle aussi! Brusquement, Elana fut heureuse d'avoir fait le choix de partir. Maintenant, elle pouvait au moins tenter d'éviter cette guerre. Être là et savoir ce qu'il en était, était bien mieux que de rester en arrière sur Alderaan, ignorante et incapable de faire quelque chose. A présent, elle savait à quoi elle devait s'attendre.

« Ces Sith ne gagneront pas, aussi longtemps que je resterais me battre! » se dit-elle à elle-même. Aussi, regagnée par une toute nouvelle confiance et munit d'un large sourire, elle s'avança à grand pas jusqu'à l'entrée principale du Temple Jedi.

A son entrée, un secrétaire à l'expression blasée leva les yeux. « Recrue? » dit-il désintéresse.

« Ouais. » répondit Elana, conservant ses réponses abrégés. L'expression monosyllabique de la cité était contagieuse.

« Nom? »

« Caleb Sango. »

« Planète d'origine? »

« Alderaan. »

Le secrétaire entra rapidement ses données dans un datapad. « Tendez votre bras, il faut que je vous prenne un échantillon de sang. » Elana allongea son bras, et le secrétaire y piqua une seringue. Elana grimaça légèrement tandis qu'elle la vit se remplir de son propre sang.

« Si vous avez un taux de plus de cinq milles, vous pourrez entrer. » Le secrétaire inséra l'échantillon dans son datapad. Puis les résultats arrivèrent enfin, et Elana retint un sourire lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller, et son regard se mettre à faire des aller retours entre elle et son datapad.

« Euh, je vous remercie. Vous pouvez entrer dans le Temple, s'il vous plaît prenez vos composants avec vous. Seconde porte sur la gauche, vous serez regroupé avec les autres recrues. » Il lui tendit un récapitulatif, puis retourna à son datapad. Mais alors qu'elle traversait les portes vitrées, elle vit que l'homme l'observait toujours, un haussement de sourcils plaqué sur son visage. Plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même, elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains tenant le récapitulatif. En haut de la feuille on pouvait y lire,_ Caleb Sango_. Son nouveau nom.

Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'y habituer.

* * *

Suivant les indications qu'on lui avait donné, Elana longea le corridor jusqu'à atteindre la seconde porte. A l'intérieur, elle pouvait entendre un brouhaha produit par de multiples voix. Ce devait donc être la bonne porte.

Elana hésita. Devait-elle frapper, ou attendre que les Jedi la sente à travers leur espèce de lien bizarroïde avec la force? Soudainement, cela la ramena à son premier jour d'école, des années plus tôt; elle, attendant à l'extérieur de la classe, incertaine de savoir s'il s'agissait de la bonne salle, angoissée à l'idée de rencontrer des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Excepté ces points-là, la situation à cette époque-là n'avait pas été si horrible que ça; à l'école, au moins elle avait eut Behra avec elle. Alors que là, elle était livrée à elle-même. Elana fut prise d'une soudaine envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, et de quitter le Temple Jedi, puis de rentrer chez elle... _NON! Reprends-toi ma fille- garçon- enfin bref, qui que tu sois. Passes cette porte, bon sang!_ Elana se força à ravaler ses appréhensions, et toqua bruyamment à la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit immédiatement sur un jeune homme accoutré d'une tunique Jedi. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts à la façon des Padawan, et sa longue tresse était entrelacée dans des cordelettes jaunes. Elana supposa qu'il était un Padawan avancé, et que donc, il devrait bientôt passer les épreuves.

« Salut, je suppose que tu es un des nouveaux arrivants? » dit-il avec formalité. Ne se faisant toujours pas confiance pour ce qui était d'engager la conversation, Elana acquiesça, et le Padawan en profita pour se présenter. « Mon nom est Qui-Gon Jinn. Je suis Padawan, et je serais présent ici afin de superviser et de t'aider durant tout ton entrainement. » Il s'inclina gracieusement devant elle. Maladroitement, doutant du protocole à suivre, elle lui retourna le geste, puis le suivit ensuite au bout d'un petit corridor. Un instant plus tard, ils entrèrent dans une grande salle au plafond vertigineux, dont les murs faisaient résonner les centaines de voix des recrues qui s'animaient tout en bas.

« Attends ici, et fais comme chez toi. Vous serez sous peu tous amenés devant le conseil, en attendant l'arrivée des derniers retardataires. Ensuite, nous vous conduirons à vos dortoirs. Quel est ton nom, s'il te plaît? »

« Caleb Sango. »

Alors que les manières du Padawan s'étaient démarquées par une politesse conventionnelle; une expression de franc intérêt traversa à ce moment son visage.

« Le fils de Shan Sango? » demanda t-il, surpris.

Elana essaya de prendre une voix plus masculine. « C'est moi. Mon père m'a suggéré de m'engager, alors j'ai pensé, pourquoi pas? »

Mais Qui-Gon n'écoutait pas ses explications. « C'était un bon Jedi, un des meilleurs. Espérons que tu a hérité d'une partie de ses talents. » Son visage se fendit d'un sourire, puis enfin il sortit précipitamment par une porte située sur le côté du couloir.

* * *

Qui-Gon entra dans la chambre du conseil avec excitation.

« Maîtres! »

Ki-Adi Mundi et Yoda levèrent les yeux.

« Qui y a t-il, Padawan Qui-Gon? » s'enquit Yoda.

Mais Qui-Gon prit la parole aussitôt. « Le fils de Shan Sango est en bas, ici même! »

Ki-Adi parut surpris. « Je ne savais pas que Shan Sango avait un fils! » s'exclama t-il. « Le saviez-vous, maître Yoda? »

La petite créature verte fronça un moment les sourcils, apparemment plongé dans réflexion intense. Puis, son visage s'illumina. « Tout savoir nous ne pouvons pas, maître Mundi. Un membre de l'ordre, Shan n'est pas. Un fils, il a put avoir. » Il s'arrêta, puis leva le regard vers Qui-Gon. « Ce fils de Shan Sango que tu dis, amènes-le nous. »

« Certainement, maître. » Qui-Gon s'inclina, et quitta la pièce.

Lorsqu'il fut partit, Ki-Adi parla. « Comment n'ai-je pas put être au courant de l'existence de ce fils? » Il semblait troublé qu'il y ait une chose dans cette galaxie dont il n'était pas été averti.

« T'apaiser tu dois, maître Mundi. Mais il est vrai que curieux je suis, en ce qui concerne ce fils. »

* * *

Elana se dirigea dans un coin isolé de la salle, et déposa son sac par terre. Puis elle observa plus en détail ce qui l'entourait, embrassant du regard la salle du Temple. Elle avait prédit que l'endroit serait magnifique, avec des dimensions harmonieuses, et des lignes arquées immaculées. Les couleurs dominant principalement le lieu étaient le brun. C'était un bâtiment impressionnant et élégant, mais quelque part il ne réussissait pas à lui plaire et à la satisfaire entièrement. Il n'y avait aucune passion dans sa conception. Il s'agissait d'un endroit paisible, reposant, idéal en soi pour des hommes recherchant une vie de quiétude.

Cependant, la salle n'était pas aussi paisible. Les nouvelles recrues fraichement arrivées se criaient les uns sur les autres, couraient, se battaient. Ils étaient relativement turbulents. Par la passé, Elana n'avait jamais vraiment prit conscience que les garçons, si on supprimait le babillage incessant qu'ils sortaient aux filles, étaient en fait tout à fait incapables de tenir en place juste un moment, tout comme ils étaient incapables de tenir une conversation _normale_. A présent, c'est elle qui allait l'apprendre à ses dépends. Elle se sentait égarée dans cette grande pièce et elle essaya de se faire toute petite, telle une souris qui ferrait face à une horde d'éléphants, ou plutôt...

_Ou plutôt comme une fille se retrouvant seule au milieu d'une pièce pleine à craquer de garçons, _acheva t-elle dépité.

« Ohé! » Elana sursauta, réalisant que Qui-Gon était revenu. « Tu dois me suivre maintenant. » dit-il, lui faisant signe de passer la porte.

« Où on va? » demanda t-elle d'une voix trainarde, essayant de parler comme le ferait un des garçon de son âge.

« Les Maîtres désirent te voir tout de suite. Ils veulent surement discuter de certains points qui vous concernent individuellement; on dirait que tu es le premier sur leur liste. »

_Mon taux de midi-chlorien, _songea placidement Elana.

Dans l'autre pièce elle vit une créature au crâne allongé, et assis dans l'obscurité, un petit être vert.

« Maître Ki-Adi Mundi et maître Yoda. » chuchota Qui-Gon.

Elana se rappela ce que son père lui avait raconté sur ce maître Jedi, Yoda. Il avait toujours parlé de lui en des termes élogieux. Elle se le rappelait lui disant que Yoda avait le plus haut taux de midi-chlorien jamais enregistré. Avec la Force, il pouvait prédire l'avenir, et soulever des objets que même l'homme le plus fort de la galaxie ne pouvait soulever. « On ne peut pas berner maître Yoda. Ne te fis pas à son apparence. Il est bien le Jedi le plus puissant parmi tous les autres. » lui avait-il dit. Et à présent, elle était prise d'une vive appréhension; et si maître Yoda la démasquait?

Qui-Gon s'avança au centre de la pièce et s'inclina.

« Caleb Sango, maîtres. » dit-il.

« Merci, Qui-Gon. » répondit Ki-Adi. « Patientes près de la porte, s'il te plaît. »

Qui-Gon passa devant elle avec un bruissement d'étoffe et s'évanouit dans la pénombre. Elana déglutit et se traina devant les deux maîtres Jedi. Elle garda la tête inclinée. Son visage était horriblement exposé avec cette nouvelle coiffure.

Elle entendit le claquement d'une canne, et maître Yoda apparut dans son champ de vision. Petite, avec la tête baissée il pouvait facilement la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Bienvenu, jeune homme. » dit-il. Sa voix était beaucoup plus aimable que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais ses yeux eux l'étudiait. « Le voyage, pas trop fatiguant j'espère était-il? »

« Non, maître. C'était très... captivant. »

« Tu es le fils de Shan Sango? » interrogea l'autre Jedi d'un ton averti. Il n'avait pas quitté son siège sur le côté de la pièce.

« Oui, maître. »

« Ton père a une grande réputation au sein de l'Ordre. » Quelque part, cela ne résonnait pas comme un compliment. Elana se retourna vers Yoda.

« Muhm... » le maître Jedi petit et ratatiné, scruta son visage. « Puissant avec la Force celui-ci est. Un grand potentiel, je ressens. Étrange il est que nous ne l'ayons pas sentit plus tôt. »

« Très étrange. » approuva Ki-Adi. « Particulièrement alors que tu es né dans la Bordure Intermédiaire, Caleb. »

Elana le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Mon père n'a jamais approuvé les sélections dés la naissance. » dit-elle doucement. Ki Adi acquiesça calmement et se détourna. Peu importe ce qu'il avait voulut suggérer dans cette suite de remarques, Elana n'était pas inquiète. Il suspectait qu'elle pouvait ne pas être ce qu'elle prétendait être réellement, mais il était loin de la vérité. Peut-être devait-elle mettre en avant les mérites de son héritage Jedi afin de s'attirer leurs faveurs; mauvaise idée, ça ne marcherait pas sur lui. De plus la présence de maître Yoda l'angoissait. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait rencontré, être malhonnête ne signifiait pas seulement que ce qu'elle était en train de faire était stupide, mais surtout que c'était terriblement mal.

Elana plongea son regard sans celui du petit alien, tentant de lui montrer sa sincérité, son désir de faire le bien. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre sinon apporter son aide. Il pouvait lui faire confiance, le réalisait-il au moins?

Maître Yoda la regarda droit dans les yeux, et parla. « Tes progrès, avec un grand intérêt je j'observerais. » Il se détourna pour partir, un air légèrement renfrogné, puis maître Ki-Adi Mundi sortit à sa suite.

Elana retint un soupir de soulagement en se retournant vers Qui-Gon. Elle était juste en train de devenir paranoïaque, c'est tout. Si maître Yoda avait soupçonné quelque chose, il l'avait simplement ignoré. Pour ce qui était de Ki-Adi, il n'avait aucune accusation à porter contre elle.

Une autre épreuve était passée.

* * *

« Je vais te conduire à l'endroit où tu vas rester à présent. » déclara Qui-Gon tandis qu'il la guidait à travers le Temple. « Les conscrits sont séparées en trois groupes. Ton dortoir sera sous l'autorité de maître Windu, qui est en charge de la totalité du programme d'entraînement. Si tu as besoin d'une aide quelconque dans la routine quotidienne des entrainements, moi-même ou n'importe lequel de mes camarades Padawan senior seront ravis de te porter assistance. » Il parlait à nouveau comme un manuel. « Pour commencer les recrues seront entrainés à part, mais vous pourrez avoir du temps libre et prendre des repas avec le reste de l'Ordre, avec qui vous pourrez éventuellement travailler à l'avenir dans l'effort de guerre. » Il s'arrêta net et se tint devant une porte, une main sur l'interrupteur d'ouverture. « Comme je te l'ai signalé auparavant, tu es avec maître Windu, alors mon conseil c'est que tu ailles dormir. Tu en auras besoin. »

Elana ne prit même pas la peine de demander qui était ce maître Windu, ni pourquoi cela voulait dire qu'elle devait dormir. Elle se glissa discrètement dans la pièce et se faufila entre les lits, essayant de ne réveiller personne. Il était tard dans la nuit de Coruscant, et presque sur la totalité des lits se dessinait une silhouette endormie. Les dormeurs étaient vautrés sur leur matelas, et étaient entortillés dans leurs couvertures, respirant bruyamment la bouche ouverte. Dans un autre contexte, rien que le fait de penser à ce qui l'attendrait le lendemain matin aurait suffit à la terroriser, mais à présent elle était trop épuisée. Maître Windu, la comédie qu'elle devait jouer et l'Ordre Jedi pouvaient attendre jusqu'à demain. Avant de s'endormir, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur ses composants, inscrits en noir et blanc sur le papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Caleb Sango.

_Caleb Sango. _

Puis sa tête entra en contact avec l'oreiller, et elle tomba endormie.


	5. Jour Un

**Chapitre 4: Jour Un**

Elana fut réveillée par un gros oreiller qui alla s'écraser sur son visage.

« Hé, Alderaane! Tu te réveilles, ou tu veux qu'un Jedi vienne te botter les fesses? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit devant elle le torse nu d'un adolescent boutonneux, occupé à lisser ses cheveux à l'aide d'un peigne.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes? » demanda t-il, tandis qu'elle lâchait un hoquet de surprise face à cette vision.

« Rien. » marmonna t-elle, en s'extirpant du lit. La lumière du soleil se déversait par les fenêtres, et la pièce était remplie de jeunes hommes en train de s'habiller qui par ailleurs trouvaient un plaisir inutile à se pousser et à se bousculer. Elle ramassa ses vêtements, alla dans la salle de bains et s'enferma soigneusement dans une des cabines pour se changer. Quand elle revint, le garçon qui l'avait frappé avec l'oreiller semblait donner une sorte de discours d'encouragement.

« Prêtes, les filles? » questionna t-il, en lui donnant une douloureuse tape sur l'épaule alors qu'elle tentait de le dépasser.

« Prêts. » répondirent-ils à l'unisson, en ricanant et en se poussant les uns les autres.

« Tu sais où on est sensé aller, Yannick? » demanda quelqu'un.

« Ce gars, Qui-Gon, m'a dit où nous devions nous rendre, on doit descendre dans... la salle, je crois qu'il l'a appelé comme ça, enfin peu importe- »

« La salle où l'on pratique l'entrainement au sabre. » laissa échapper Elana.

« Ouais, c'est exactement ça. » dit le garçon, la regardant de la tête aux pieds. « Alors, donc on va en bas à la salle où l'on pratique le sabre, et on attends maître Windu. » Il accentua le nom d'un léger sourire moqueur. « Allez, allons-y les gars. »

Elle essaya de se calquer sur leur façon de marcher, nonchalante et arrogante, mais au niveau des hanches le résultat n'était pas très concluant. Ils franchirent une porte, et entrèrent en trainant des pieds dans une salle quatre fois plus grande que celle où elle-même avait l'habitude de s'entraîner. Pendant un instant, elle ne put que rester immobile au centre de la pièce et observer les lieux. Il y avait de longues pistes de combat, une pile de bâtons ordinaires et un rang entier de cheval-d'arçons. Tout était blanc et semblait faire corps avec la Force. Elle surprit un regard étrange que lui lançait un homme prés d'elle, et remit à la hâte son masque d'impassibilité. La journée avait à peine commencé, et voilà qu'elle était déjà en stress.

* * *

Mace Windu était de mauvaise humeur. Il longea le corridor jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement, la ligne de ses sourcils normalement uniforme déformée par un froncement. Oh, il avait mérité sa place au Conseil, plutôt bien assez d'ailleurs, mais il avait l'impression qu'essayer de bâtir sa réputation en entraînant des recrues ne le faisait que repartir de zéro. La plupart des garçons ne prouveraient rien d'autre sinon leur médiocrité, peu importait la manière dont il allait les secouer. Et ensuite, bien entendu, c'est lui qui récolterait le fameux blâme. A peine ce matin, Ki-Adi lui avait assuré qu'il avait la volonté de 'suivre et d'observer les progrès des recrues'. Ainsi il aurait droit à un public. Mace n'avait pas manqué le sous-entendu peu rassurant, dans la promesse du maître.

S'arrêtant un instant devant la porte de la salle, Mace sentit monter en lui une vivre pointe d'énervement. Peu importait ses compétences au sabre-laser, ces recrues le surpassait par le nombre de trente contre un, mais la vie pourrait devenir subitement difficile s'ils avaient dans l'idée qu'ils pourraient se laisser aller rien qu'un moment. Il serait plus avantageux pour lui de mettre tout de suite les bouchées doubles. Les épaules droites, il surgit de la porte ouverte et ordonna:

« En rang, recrues! »

Comme si leurs crédits leur avaient été arrachés, il s'alignèrent plus ou moins avec précipitation, si ce n'est immédiatement. Mace ferma la porte et arpenta lentement la ligne, examinant le moindre défaut. « Tiens-toi droit! » aboya t-il au premier homme qu'il dépassa. La recrue obéit à la hâte.

Mace observa d'un coup d'œil chaque jeune tour à tour, son humeur s'assombrissant à chaque fois un peu plus davantage.

_Cornichon..._

_Crâneur..._

_Pourrait être pire..._

_Maigrelet, et..._

_Qu'est que C'EST que CA?_

Mace s'arrêta,l'examinant_. _Le garçon face à lui était plus petit que tous les autres réunis, avec un visage fin et svelte, et... _oh, pitié...une délicate _bouche, et des cheveux légèrement bouclés.

« Quel est ton nom? » interrogea t-il.

Elana déglutit, essayant d'ignorer les deux yeux noirs flamboyants qui la foudroyait.

« Caleb Sango. » lâcha t-elle.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as fais croire que _tu_ pouvais devenir un Jedi? » Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des questions, mais Mace était exaspéré. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce garçon qui l'irritait bien au-delà des limites de sa patience.

« C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu être. » dit le garçon avec ardeur. Mace résista à la petite voix qui lui disait de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

« Ceci n'est pas une salle de concert d'Alderaan. » déclara t-il, reculant afin de s'adresser à la totalité du groupe. « Ceci n'est pas le studio d'un Holofeuilleton. » Il bloqua son regard à nouveau sur Caleb Sango. « Un Jedi ce n'est pas ce que tu as _toujours voulu être. _» dit-il d'un ton désapprobateur. « C'est une vie de labeur, et je doute sincèrement que même _un seul _d'entre vous soit à la mesure de relever le défi. Dans quelles disciplines sportives as-tu été entrainé? » interrogea t-il en observant les muscles du garçon, et doutant qu'il ait subit le moindre entrainement.

« Euh, » dit Sango d'une petite voix. « L'escrime et... »

« Et? » reprit Mace, ses yeux étincelant dangereusement.

« Le yoga? » couina Sango.

« Essayerais-tu de _faire de l'humou_r? » explosa Mace. Du bout de la rangée quelqu'un ricana. « Silence! » claqua sa voix.

« Oui monsieur! »

« C'est oui _maître_ pour toi, gamin. Maintenant va chercher des bâtons dans la pile et passes-les à ton voisin dans la ligne. Escrime et Yoga. » Il regarda le garçon Sango de haut en bas. « Ces pratiques devraient avoir été utiles. Espérons qu'elles auront au moins servies à quelque chose. »

Chacune des recrues s'était à présent emparé d'un bâton. Reculant de quelques pas afin de tous les avoir dans son champ de vision, Mace se demanda s'il ne les avaient pas fait descendre de leur nuage trop durement. Mais ils semblaient tous entièrement prit dans l'excitation du combat, à l'exception de Caleb Sango, qui tremblait comme une feuille. Mace réprima à nouveau un sursaut d'exaspération tandis qu'il levait son bâton dans une position neutre. A quoi pensait donc ce garçon en s'enrôlant dans l'armée? Il n'allait seulement réussir qu'à tous les ralentir.

« Nous allons commencer avec un échauffement, » leur dit-il, « et ensuite je vous ferais prendre en main les positions qui constituent les formes basiques du combat Jedi. Cette technique de combattre avec les deux mains sur l'arme est légèrement différente de celle qu'on utilise avec le sabre-laser, mais vous vous rendrez vite compte que cela permet d'avoir de bonnes bases. Les mouvements basiques de la parade et de l'attaque... » Mace exécuta quelques pas en guise de démonstration... « sont les mêmes, et ceux-ci amélioreront votre équilibre en renforçant vos muscles centraux. En position neutre, maintenant... »

Ils essayaient tous pourtant, réellement, mais cela aurait été peut-être beaucoup mieux s'ils avaient concentrés davantage d'efforts dans leur équilibre, plutôt que d'essayer de se faire bien voir. Il s'en trouva subitement frustré. Il aurait put donner des indications utiles à chacun d'entre eux, mais s'il corrigeait chaque position individuellement, ils y seraient encore là demain matin. La matinée s'écoula lentement, et péniblement.

* * *

Elana essaya de se redonner contenance, et suivit les exercices. D'une certaine manière, elle était presque contente qu'il s'en soit prit si brusquement à elle, pour aucune raison valable. Cela prouvait qu'il n'avait rien suspecté. Il pouvait la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui donner des ordres comme à tous les autres, sans pour autant le remarquer. Ses entrainements au sabre s'étaient en effet révélés utiles, pour ce qui était des positions et de l'équilibre c'était la même chose, mais elle pouvait d'ors et déjà affirmer que les mouvements s'étaient intensifiés en quelque chose de vif et agressif, que le sport de loisir qu'elle avait pratiqué. Les muscles de ses cuisses gémirent douloureusement, alors qu'elle resta dans la même position accroupie une minute, après qu'elle en eu passé une autre à agoniser.

« Eh bien, c'est désastreux. » observa Mace impassible, après les avoir regardés massacrer les Katas pendant un bon quart d'heure. Il se débarrassa de son bâton avec un sentiment soulagé. « Désastreux, mais pas irrécupérable. Nous allons essayer de revenir directement aux bases. A présent nous allons faire des exercices physiques. Je veux que vous fassiez trois tours de la salle. Allez! »

Elana n'avait jamais été mauvaise en course. Sa légère et petite corpulence l'avait toujours avantagée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais après avoir parcourut la salle pendant plusieurs minutes elle commença à haleter à plein poumons, et c'est seulement à ce moment là que le vrai labeur commença. _Par la Force,_ pensa t-elle tandis qu'elle regardait ses camarades faire des pompes sur pompes, _Je ne suis pas capable de faire ça._ Chez elle dans la salle d'entrainement, vous n'aviez jamais à vous battre après épuisement, et elle était loin de l'exposition aux regards des hommes, ainsi elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point un homme avec peu d'habileté pouvait tout de même la surpasser en endurance.

_Peut-être le Code avait-il raison, _elle grogna intérieurement, _et les femmes ne sont justes pas assez à la hauteur pour faire ce job. _Mais par la suite,elle se sentit furieuse contre elle-même. Elle était déjà en train d'abandonner et ce n'était même pas encore l'heure du déjeuner!

Ils mangèrent leur repas de midi, affalés contre les murs tout autour de la salle, puis de nouveau, maître Windu les entraîna dans une impressionnante course poursuite, qui était apparemment sensé reproduire les obstacles rencontrés sur un champ de bataille.

« Une fois que vous aurez terminé la course, vous pourrez partir diner. » leur dit-il. « Vous devriez commencer maintenant. »

Les autres garçons avait à présent un air découragé. Certains des obstacles paraissaient impossibles à franchir: des murs gigantesques, et des passages étroits avec des faux blaster tirant des salves dans tous les sens. Elana se demanda vaguement si on devait utiliser la force pour passer ce défi, mais maître Windu hurla derrière elle et l'instant d'après elle fut happée par la vague des garçons se ruant sur le premier mur. Elle grimpa tant bien que mal jusque de l'autre côté, ses bras criant de protestation, puis il y eut ensuite un autre obstacle, et un autre, et encore un autre. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, cela relevait du miracle.

Derrière elle, maître Windu hurlait de manière incompréhensible. _Crétin,_ pensa t-elle soudainement. _Emmerdeur_. Sa colère lui redonna momentanément un peu plus d'énergie. Alors c'était comme ça que fonctionnait l'armée?

Pour le moment, ils s'étaient tous remis en ligne, suffocant et ruisselant de sueur devant maître Windu.

« Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais vous vous y prenez tous mal et ne prenez pas le chemin adéquat, » dit-il énigmatiquement. « Rompez et passez aux douches, ensuite vous pourrez rejoindre le reste de l'ordre pour manger. »

L'un après l'autre les recrues se détournèrent et marchèrent péniblement en direction des douches. Elana songea qu'ils devaient être trop fatigués pour discuter, mais tandis qu'elle marchait Yannick aligna son pas sur le sien.

« Le maître s'est bien défoulé sur toi ce matin, » remarqua t-il.

« Mumh, » finit-elle par lâcher. Cette réponse masculine lui sembla pertinente.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas choisis la bonne vocation, mon pote. » continua t-il avec bonne humeur. Et d'un pas tranquille, il s'éloigna. Elana le suivit misérablement du regard. D'un certain côté, il avait raison.

Mais ce n'était que le premier jour. Peut-être que demain serait mieux.


	6. La Force

**Chapitre 5 : La Force**

_Pendant ce temps, sur Alderaan..._

Shan Sango était confronté à un terrible dilemme.

Sa fille avait mystérieusement disparut, ne laissant aucun mot, ou une indication sur le lieu où elle se trouvait. Tôt dans la matinée du jour précédent, il avait été réveillé par un droïde, lui annonçant que le lit de sa fille était vide.

Immédiatement, sa femme et lui avaient entamés des recherches dans l'édifice, contactant tous les amis d'Elana. Seul le capitaine des gardes leur fournit une éventuelle piste.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je me souviens avoir vu votre fille au bal la nuit dernière, mais je ne sais pas où elle est allée ensuite. Je lui ai parlé, mais elle avait un air plutôt étrange. Ensuite elle a dit qu'elle devait partir prématurément, et elle a quitté la fête. »

Shan l'avait remercié, mais peu après, une vision d'horreur lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il s'était précipité jusqu'à son bureau dans le Palais, et lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, ses pires craintes s'étaient confirmées.

_Pourquoi Elana voudrait t-elle faire une telle chose? Elle pourrait se faire tuer! Qu'ai-je donc fait?_

Elana avait fuguée, et à présent il savait où. Mais le savoir ne le rassura pas pour autant. Il n'y avait rien qui laissait entendre un message, excepté un, qui signifiait tout: la vitrine brisée de son présentoir.

* * *

« Plus vite, Sango! » aboya Mace Windu, qui se tenait en haut du rempart synthétisé. « Tous les autres ont terminés! »

Elana serra des dents, et progressa péniblement sur le dernier tronçon de la paroi rocheuse. Elle y était presque...

« Allez, Caleb! » entendit-elle Yannick grogner. « On aimerais bien aller manger! » Autour de lui, les autres recrues marmonnèrent avec approbation.

Dans un dernier effort, Elana se hissa sur le rebord de la falaise, et se redressa.

« C'est bien. » dit sarcastiquement Mace Windu. Durant tout ce temps où elle bataillait pour arriver enfin à se hisser en haut, il ne lui avait pas une seule fois offert une main pour l'aider. Elana, d'un air mauvais, se l'imagina tomber du haut du rempart. Mais bien évidemment, avec son habilité considérable à maîtriser la Force et considérant qu'il était parfait dans tout les domaines, il ne ferait que probablement bondir et revenir aussitôt directement en arrière... et avec un équilibre comme le sien, il ne serait probablement même pas tombé, manque de chance. « A présent, vous pouvez disposer. »

Tandis que les recrues s'asseyaient par terre pour diner, ils commencèrent à injurier leur entraineur de diverses noms d'oiseaux. Elana s'assit et mangea silencieusement, sachant que quoique ce qu'ils disent, aucun d'entre eux n'oserait se dresser contre Maître Windu. L'homme avait un contrôle total sur les recrues... mais c'était seulement parce qu'ils étaient intimidés par lui. Elana ne croyait pas qu'un seul de ces compagnons d'armes ne tenterait de lui sauver la vie, s'ils étaient sur un champ de bataille.

Après tout, Mace Windu n'était pas le meilleur professeur de la galaxie.

* * *

« Allez les gars, vous êtes sensé devenir des soldats, pas des idiots! »

_Intéressant d'entendre cela sortir de sa bouche. Qui est-il pour nous dire quel Jedi on est sensé devenir ? _grommela Elana,tandis qu'elle tentait à la fois de courir et d'abattre des droïdes holographiques. Tout allait bien pour elle en ce qui concertait la partie droïde. Le piège était de garder la même cadence lorsqu'elle en mettait un hors service, et son endurance était en train de s'estomper. Elle grimaça lorsqu'une autre décharge d'énergie la toucha.

« Sango, ne restes pas planté là! » lui hurla Mace Windu. Elana le regarda, et sourit lentement. Si seulement une décharge énergétique pouvait le frapper à l'arrière du crâne...

Oh, mais qu'est ce que je fais, là? Elle se rappela soudainement où elle était, et ce qu'elle devait faire. A savoir courir et abattre les droïdes.

Mace Windu attendit une nouvelle fois que la totalité de l'effectif ait terminé l'exercice avant de s'adresser à eux. « Eh bien, je n'attendais pas à mieux de la part de certains, » dit-il sans cérémonie. « mais ce n'est pas si mal. La séance est terminée. »

Elana trainait des pieds derrière les autres, lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelqu'un marchait derrière elle. Levant les yeux, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Qui-Gon Jinn, le Padawan qui s'était occupé d'elle le premier jour à son arrivée.

« Salut Caleb, » il lui sourit de façon amicale, « bonne journée? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ta question? » bougonna Elana. « Ce mec nous a fait tirer sur des droïdes aujourd'hui, sans parler de la séance d'escalade d'hier. » Elle avait encore les éraflures qui le prouvait.

« Tu as peur de l'altitude? » taquina Qui-Gon. Elana le regarda fixement. A quoi pensait-il, en débarquant l'air de rien et en faisant comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis?

« Non, je n'ai pas peur de l'altitude. C'est juste que je déteste l'escalade. »

« Tu n'es pas très fort, hein? » devina Qui-Gon.

« Non. Je suis meilleur pour ce truc, tu sais? 'Sers toi de la Force de l'autre à ton avantage'. Mais maître Windu ne voit pas les choses de cette manière. » Elana sourit pendant une seconde, se rappelant Qui-Gon lui conseillant d'aller dormir parce qu'elle aurait Mace Windu. « C'est un vrai malade. »

« Je t'avais prévenu. » se moqua Qui-Gon.

« Je suppose que tu avais raison, alors. » Elana était un peu fatiguée de la rapidité de déduction de Qui-Gon. Cela le rendait délibérément irritant, et elle était sure que cela ne s'arrangerait pas! « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser... » Elle le contourna et se dirigea vers les autres recrues.

« Hé, un instant. » Qui-Gon était de nouveau là, lui barrant le passage. « Tu es un peu sensible à la Force, pas vrai? »

« Euh... oui? » Elana n'était pas certaine ce savoir où il voulait en venir.

« Bon, et bien si tu veux mon avis, » dit Qui-Gon, commençant à se détourner. « Utilises la Force. Ça aidera, à mon avis. A plus! » Il s'éloigna, laissant Elana encore plus interloquée qu'au début de la conversation. Mais de quoi voulait-il parler?

* * *

Ils étaient de nouveau à la course d'obstacle. Elana étouffa un gémissement tandis qu'elle s'en approchait, sachant qu'elle allait être la dernière... _encore… _et la première à se mettre dans l'embarras, pour la centième fois devant la classe et Mace Windu. Elle commençait vraiment à regretter de s'être engagée pour faire ça. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait si elle avait sut ce que cela impliquait.

Le signal retentit, et les recrues se ruèrent vers le premier obstacle. Elana ronchonna intérieurement ; son professeur la _détestait_, elle était nulle dans _tout_ ce qu'ils avaient fait, et ils n'avaient même pas encore essayés de se servir de la Force...

_FORCE!_

Elana s'immobilisa au milieu de sa course, le cerveau en ébullition. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi forte que les autres de sa classe... mais elle avait quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas... quelque chose qu'elle allait tenter d'utiliser dès maintenant.

Elana ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Elle pouvait sentir quelque chose autour d'elle, quelque chose de puissant... elle concentra toute son attention sur ce point, se focalisant uniquement sur cette mystérieuse énergie qu'elle percevait, près d'elle... en elle. Usant de toute sa force mentale, Elana plongea jusqu'aux tréfonds de sa conscience. C'est alors que quelque chose se mit en place. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir exactement comment cela se passa, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que maintenant, elle se servait vraiment... _véritablement_ de la Force.

Avec un nouveau sentiment de puissance et de confiance, Elana ouvrit les yeux, et s'élança en direction du mur.

* * *

Mace Windu se tenait debout supervisant l'entrainement des recrues, prenant note de l'endroit où chacun se trouvait, criant des instructions et des critiques dans leur direction. Il arpenta la salle, examinant leurs progrès.

Quelques garçons se débrouillaient plutôt bien, dépassant largement la plus grande partie des autres. Il leur jeta à peine un coup d'œil; ils pouvaient s'occuper d'eux-mêmes.

La plupart des garçons se trouvaient à un tiers du parcours de la course, une trentaine d'entre eux se déplaçant comme une masse. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil, interpelé. Ils étaient en train de discuter.

« Arrêtez de distraire les autres, vous deux! Yannec, tu ne montes pas sur ce mur comme il faut, descends et recommences! Dispersez-vous, tous et ne parlez pas! »

Les garçons firent silencieusement ce qu'il demandait. Mace était satisfait. Il avait le contrôle sur tous ses hommes, c'était une évidence... et tous le monde savait que la discipline était la première étape qui faisait une bonne armée. Le sourire de Mace se dissipa alors qu'il se préparait à voir Caleb Sango à quelques obstacles derrière tous les autres, et à lui hurler dessus. Le garçon l'irritait prodigieusement, en particulier parce qu'il ne répliquait jamais, acceptant simplement avec calme les cris qui le rabaissait. C'était d'un ennui navrant. Mace tourna la tête vers la fin de la course...

Mais une seconde plus tard, tourna la tête de droite à gauche. Sango n'était pas là! Étonné, Mace Windu parcourut la salle du regard. Le garçon s'était-il décidé à quitter le temple, ou était-il juste tombé ou encore raide mort? Mace allait demander si quelqu'un avait vu Caleb, mais au moment où ses yeux se braquèrent sur les quelques coureurs de tête, il hoqueta de surprise.

Caleb était là, bien en avant à la tête du groupe! Non pas hors d'haleine, mais au contraire avec un air d'intense concentration sur le visage, il franchissait même avec grâce les obstacles les plus éprouvants à une vitesse anormale. Mace remarqua, avec une consternation grandissante, qu'il se retenait et restait même en arrière afin de ne pas trop se détacher du reste de la tête du groupe!

_Humh,_ pensa Mace Windu, essayant de s'apaiser, _il ne le fait pas bien. Et puis, il puise bien trop dans la Force et-_

Attends, QUOI?

« Sango! » s'écria Mace, s'élançant vers les obstacles que Caleb étaient en train de franchir. A présent, il était véritablement effrayant. _Comment_ avait fait _Sango_ arriver à maîtriser la Force?

Elana s'arrêta avec lassitude et se retourna. Mace Windu se dirigeait en courant vers les obstacles où elle se trouvait. Pour dire la vérité, elle était surprise et furieuse qu'il l'ait stoppée; elle commençait seulement à s'apprécier pour ce qu'elle faisait.

« Quoi, _encore_? » laissa t-elle échapper sans réfléchir. Autour d'elle, quelques personnes se mirent à rire, et elle vit le regard déjà surpris de Mace s'accentuer...

Attends un peu, Mace avait l'air surpris? Pas en colère? Elana se retourna afin de pouvoir l'observer correctement. Au lieu du sarcasme et du visage critique auquel elle s'était habitué à voir, son maître paraissait surpris et curieux... et peut-être même légèrement impressionné.

« Sango, es-tu en train de te servir de la Force? » Mace Windu semblait stupéfait.

« Euh, oui, je crois. » Soudainement Elana eut l'impression d'avoir perdue sa langue. « Hummm... il y a un problème avec ça? »

Brusquement, le visage de Mace Windu s'éclaira. « Non, bien sur que non! Bien joué, Sango. » Puis il s'éloigna rapidement.

Elana se tourna, et repris sa course en franchissant à nouveau les obstacles. Elle avait _impressionnée_ Mace Windu, pour de vrai! De bonne humeur, ce qu'elle n'avait pas été depuis un certain temps, Elana prit une profonde respiration et courut en direction de l'étape suivante de la course d'obstacle. Aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'elle serait la première à aller diner.

Et si elle l'était, la première chose qu'elle ferait serait de remercier Qui-Gon.

* * *

« Vous avez vu sa tête ? » fanfaronna Yannec tandis qu'ils descendaient bruyamment dans le hall pour aller diner. « Bien envoyé, Cal, ça faisait longtemps que quelqu'un y songeait. »

Cal? Depuis quand elle s'appelait Cal?

Depuis qu'elle avait cloué le bec à Mace Windu, apparemment...

« Ça prouve en fait, » fulmina un autre garçon à son tour, « qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que nous soyons capable d'utiliser la Force, de toute façon tout ce qu'il aime c'est nous crier dessus. Et quand quelqu'un y arrive »- il donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Elana- « il sait juste faire: Hein? Bon boulot, mec, tu peux me montrer comment tu as fais ça? »

« Euh, j'en sais rien, je n'ai encore jamais essayé de l'expliquer auparavant... » dit-elle avec réserve.

« Ouais, je pense que c'est le truc le plus dur à aborder, et Windu enseigne bien quand il n'est pas un salaud. » s'exclama quelqu'un. « Je pense qu'il pourrait être un bon professeur, s'il pouvait décompresser de temps en temps. »

« Ouais, mon œil! »

Elana pénétra dans la cantine, baissant la tête face au bruit. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée tout compte fait, car elle rentra presque aussitôt dans quelqu'un.

« Regardes devant toi! » dit-elle d'un ton sec.

« C'est toi qui as la tête baissée, Caleb. » dit une voix amusée. Elle leva vivement la tête pour observer Qui-Gon devant elle. « Alors, comment ça s'est passé? » interrogea t-il, l'entrainant vers une des tables. « Tu as compris ce que j'ai voulu dire en parlant de la Force? »

« Oui, merci bien. » Elle avait remarquée que les garçons exprimaient rarement leur gratitude. « Pouvait-on être encore plus _énigmatique_? »

« Certainement, » sourit-il d'un air suffisant. « La Force est une entité mystérieuse et puissante. Mais ce n'est pas très honnête de la part de maître Windu de te balader dans tout les sens, alors que la course est essentiellement réservée aux Padawan qui maitrisent la Force. Comment il l'a prit? »

« Plutôt bien en fait. Il a même dit que j'avais bien fait. Il peut se révéler encourageant quand il essaye, ce qui parait impossible. »

« Ouais, » Qui-Gon roula des yeux mais ensuite prit un air plus sérieux. « Je pense que son problème c'est qu'il se met une trop grande pression sur les épaules, pour ne pas être quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Il fait parti d'un des plus jeune Jedi a avoir jamais été élu au conseil, tu le savais? » Elana hocha la tête, laissant passer sa question à venir. « Enfin, il est très inquiet à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il a été désigné spécialement pour entrainer les recrues, donc j'ai bien bien peur que vous les gars, vous soyez prit dans un feu croisé. »

« Donc si je résume, il pense que s'il nous entraine à la perfection ça lui permettra de faire ses preuves au conseil? » éclaircit Elana. « Génial. »

A partir de cet instant, leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un autre Jedi, qu'elle reconnut instinctivement comme étant le maître de Qui-Gon. Il avait des yeux noirs étincelants, et des cheveux légèrement argentés; il y avait quelque chose dans son expression, qui suggérait qu'il avait tout observé et qu'il étudiait chaque détail de leur conversation. »

« Bonsoir Padawan. » salua t-il Qui-Gon d'une voix grave, et profonde.

« Maître! » s'exclama Qui-Gon, pivotant violemment et tombant presque de sa chaise. « Maître, voici Caleb Sango, c'est une recrue sous les ordres de maître Windu. »

« Mon nom est Jard Dooku, » se présenta le chevalier. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots suivants. « Je connaissais bien votre père. Une fine lame; bien qu'il soit plutôt compréhensible qu'il ait quitté l'ordre. » Ses paroles semblèrent faire allusion à de nombreuses implications qui lui échappaient. Puis il dévia son regard, en direction de Qui-Gon.

« Suis-moi, Padawan. » dit-il, posant une main sur son épaule.

« A plus, Caleb. » dit Qui-Gon, et les deux s'éloignèrent, traversant la cantina. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Qui-Gon pencha la tête afin d'écouter quelque chose que lui disait Dooku. Elana remarqua comment son visage plaisantin était devenu plus sérieux, soudainement plus attentif. Quelles instructions Dooku lui donnait-il, pour qu'il l'écoute si attentivement? Qu'est ce que ça ferait d'être à la place de Qui-Gon, et d'avoir un maître comme lui?

Ses pensées dévièrent à nouveau vers Mace Windu. Sa voix pouvait inspirer l'autorité tant qu'il ne l'élevait pas à grands cris stridents de l'autre côté du terrain, et au final il enseignait plutôt en commandant que par de la sagesse. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute; simplement, il avait trop de pression sur les épaules, à enseigner une douzaine de conscrits grossiers et excités; ce n'était pas vraiment un test honorable pour lui. Il aurait put être un bien meilleur maître pour une seule personne; quelqu'un qui soit réellement sensible à la Force, et à la mesure de son talent...

Quelqu'un comme elle?

Non. Même _pas_ en rêve. Mace Windu la détestait. Il était naturellement désagréable avec elle la majeure partie du temps. C'était la réalité.

L'était-ce vraiment?

OUI! Mais pourtant il avait été impressionné du lien que Elana avait avec la Force. Mais... quand on y pensait, se dit Elana, n'importe qui l'aurait été. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait prononcé les mots 'bien joué' à son attention qu'elle voulait, par conséquent _forcément_ devenir son Padawan.

« Mais il t'y pousse, » lui murmura une petite voix dans son esprit, « le fait qu'il ait été gentil avec toi te donnes envie de devenir son Padawan. »

« Très bien. » Elana soupira intérieurement. « Disons juste, à titre d'exemple, que tu as raison. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? » Elana grimaça. La voilà qui était en train de se parler à elle-même... discuter avec une voix dans _sa_ propre tête démontrait des signes de schizophrénie. Si elle s'avérait être vraiment folle, elle poursuivrait Mace Windu en justice...

« Tu vois. Mace Windu est constamment dans ta tête, peu importe à quoi tu penses.» Cette voix ressemblait de plus en plus à celle de Behra. « Que penses-tu que cela puisse être, Elana? »

« Euh... »

La voix de Behra continua sur sa lancée. « Juste à l'instant, tu étais en train de t'inquiéter du fait qu'il soit bien trop sous pression. Allez Elana, tu peux au moins te l'admettre à toi-même! »

« Admettre quoi? » Elana prétendit de ne pas comprendre, bien qu'elle avait une assez bonne idée de ce dont elle parlait.

« _Tu sais quoi._ Allez, Elana. Tu penses à lui la plupart du temps. Tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Tu as des pensées et des émotions puissantes à son égard. Quand il te dit quelque chose s'approchant de la gentillesse, tu commences à rêver de devenir son Padawan! Tu ne peux pas continuer à le nier plus longtemps, Elana. »

« Eh bien, j'ai une information pour toi, si tu penses que- »

Mais ensuite, pareil à un comlink qui se déconnecte, la voix s'éteignit... et avec celle-ci tout débat. Elana se leva en vacillant, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où les autres recrues étaient assises. Émotionnellement vide, elle s'effondra sur une chaise en bout de table. Elana ne se sentait pas bien, et n'avait pas très envie de manger. Toutefois, elle se força à avaler son ragoût... détournant les conversations à gauche, à droite et au milieu... puis enfin, dés que cela lui fut possible, elle monta se coucher.

Fixant le plafond de son dortoir, Elana savait pertinemment que malgré qu'elle soit la première à se coucher, elle serait la dernière à s'endormir. Son esprit était bien trop agité, ses pensées sans dessus-dessous, à essayer de redonner un sens au désordre qui s'était installé dans sa vie; ça n'allait déjà pas très bien avant, mais à présent, c'était le chaos le plus complet.

Ça ne suffisait pas qu'elle ait à s'enfuir de chez elle, à se faire passer pour un garçon, à se lever puis se débattre en classe tout en ayant un maître qui la déteste. Oh non... voilà qu'elle devenait à moitié dingue. Cependant, elle pouvait comprendre ce qui l'avait poussée à inventer tout ça.

Mais... _pourquoi..._ qu'avait t-elle donc fait pour qu'elle mérite d'en pincer pour Mace Windu? Ce n'était pas juste.

En y repensant, plus tôt Elana n'aurait même jamais crut cela possible, la vie s'était simplement compliquée un peu plus.


	7. Briques et Noyade

**Chapitre 6: Briques et Noyade**

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Elana se mit à se servir de plus en plus de la Force durant ses entrainements. D'abord timidement, mais de plus en plus fréquemment au fur et à mesure qu'elle vit que les autres loin d'être jaloux semblaient galvanisés par ses nouvelles habilités. Ils observaient chaque virage qu'elle prenait, tout comme le regard attentif de maître Windu la suivait, et eux-mêmes tentaient de se servir de la Force comme ils le pouvaient. Elana espérait juste qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, lorsqu'elle les avait rejoints après l'entrainement dans leur exaltante jubilation. Elle aurait put prétendre que c'était parce qu'elle adorait prouver que Mace avait eut tord, mais en réalité elle se servait de la Force surtout pour recevoir ses louanges, qu'il offrit tout d'abord avec réticence, mais avec de plus en plus de sincérité au fil de ses progrès.

Il avait toujours autant de réserves à son égard, les poussaient toujours aussi durement au bout de leurs limites, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était plus heureux maintenant qu'il obtenait des résultats. Le moral des conscrits remonta tandis que ses compliments se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents, et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle trouvait la vie beaucoup plus simple avec la Force. Lorsqu'ils couraient en soulevant de lourds sacs à dos,ou faisaient des haltères, elle pouvait les soulever aussi facilement avec la Force. Et quand une des recrues bougonnait qu'elle trichait, maître Windu lui faisait remarquer qu'il aurait à se servir très bientôt de ces mêmes pouvoirs sur un champ de bataille, et passait ensuite les dix minutes suivantes à donner des explications sur les liens de Force avec le garçon.

Elle avait terminé la course de cross et reprenait son souffle, lorsqu'elle découvrit une autre fonctionnalité à la Force. Elle prit conscience d'une présence derrière elle et par réflexe donna un coup de coude en arrière, une prise que leur avait apprise maître Windu, frappant du même bord Yannec à l'estomac.

« Tu voulais quelque chose? » l'interrogea t-elle tandis qu'il se laissait tomber au sol en poussant un grognement théâtral.

« OK, ok, tu as gagné! ouch! »

Plusieurs recrues s'approchèrent d'eux précipitamment.

« Hé les gars, Caleb peut voir derrière lui grâce à la Force. » les informa t-il alors qu'il se trouvait toujours à terre.

« Quoi, c'est vrai? »

« Son estomac peut en témoigner. » se moqua Elana.

« Recrues! » La voix de Mace Windu interrompit leur discussion. Elana essaya de conserver un visage impassible tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils en sa direction, mais elle était bien consciente de l'expression contrariée qui barrait son visage et de ses yeux noirs qui étaient posés sur elle. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit un peu plus séduisant en souriant au moins une fois pour changer? Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il la déteste autant?

« Je ne veux pas que vous vous amusiez à vous frappez tous les deux, » dit-il sévèrement « j'ai besoin de vous avoir tous en pleine forme. »

« Il a commencé, » marmonna Elana.

« Je m'adresse à vous deux, » répondit-il, se détournant. « Rapportez ces sacs. »

« Nous sommes des combattants, pas des mules, maître. » se plaignit Elana devant la corvée; bien qu'elle sache que ça ne changerait rien, elle avait appris qu'il était coutumier aux garçons de se plaindre. Cependant cette fois, il semblait que ça n'en valait pas la peine...

A sa surprise, au lieu de leur ordonner de porter chacun un sac supplémentaire, Mace parut presque esquisser un sourire. « Peut-être, mais un bon soldat doit d'être capable d'être les deux. Vous les portez, pas de discussion. » Mace se retourna et s'éloigna à grands pas.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'il s'améliore. » déclara Yannec tandis qu'ils soulevaient les énormes sacs. « Portes-ça pour moi, tu veux? »

« Tu n'auras pas Sango pour t'aider sur le champ de bataille, portes-le toi-même! » hurla Mace Windu par dessus son épaule, si soudainement que Elana faillit laisser tomber le sac sur son pied.

« Oh Force, c'est bon je le reprends » bougonna Yannec, hissant le sac sur son épaule. Dans un élan de solidarité Elana porta aussi le sien à l'aide de ses bras, ce qui au final aboutit à ce que durant tout le trajet où ils se rendirent jusqu'au temple principal, elle se retrouva autant que lui à ruisseler de sueur et à arborer un air maussade. Lorsqu'ils firent le chemin inverse en direction de leurs quartiers, Yannec grogna comment il trouvait leur maître agaçant, usant de termes tout aussi flatteurs les uns que les autres. Elana était effaré de voir jusqu'à quel limites les garçons pouvaient jurer; elle avait apprit plus d'obscénités lors de ces trois dernières semaines, que pendant le reste sa vie passée.

Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, la conversation devint tout à coup beaucoup plus épineuse. Yannec tourna son regard vers elle, interrogateur.

« Cal? »

Elana se mit à nouveau sur la défensive. « Hum... quoi? »

« Ce n'est pas pour te blesser, ni sans arrière pensée que je te dis ça, Cal mais, tu n'es pas très fort, pas vrai? Physiquement j'veux dire. »

Elle soupira; il était la deuxième personne à en avoir fait l'observation. « Non, effectivement. » répondit-elle prudemment.

« Alors _pourquoi_ est-ce que tu peux faire ce truc avec la Force, alors que nous on ne peut pas? » grommela Yannec, tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le dortoir. « Ce n'est pas juste. Ce que j'veux dire c'est, quelle différence il y a pour que tu y arrives, et pas moi? » Yannec l'examina avec une expression réellement perplexe sur le visage.

_Heu, parce que je suis une fille, et que j'ai un taux de midi-chlorien qui est supérieur au tiens d'au moins 10 000. Cela doit avoir aussi à faire avec le fait que je me donne à fond, parce que j'ai un gros béguin pour maître Windu, aussi..._ peut-être que la vérité n'était pas la meilleure réponse à révéler dans cette situation.

« J'en sais rien... peut-être parce que mon taux est plus élevé que le tiens, qui sait. » Elana fit mine de paraître détendue, faisant comme si cette certitude était une évidence. Sans attendre de réponse, elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger, sinon je crois que je vais y rester cette nuit. On se vois plus tard! »

Aussitôt qu'elle fut hors de la pièce, Elana ralentit le pas, et laissa échapper un soupir soulagé. Mener une double vie n'était pas aussi simple que ce que ça en avait l'air.

* * *

Le matin suivant, les recrues rejoignirent la salle où ils patientaient chaque matin. La sonnerie signala que la première heure avait déjà commencé; mais curieusement, maître Windu ne déboula pas aussitôt dans la salle comme à son habitude. Ils attendirent pendant au moins quinze bonnes minutes, se plaignant et se bousculant les uns les autres, lorsque Elana le sentit approcher... mais il n'était pas seul; Ki-Adi Mundi était avec lui.

« Mais où est-ce qu'il _est_? » râla Yannec à ses côtés, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. « Mes jambes me font un mal de chien... »

« Il va entrer... » Elana ferma les yeux, sentant les présences à l'extérieur dans le corridor. « dans trois... deux... une... »

La porte de la salle d'entrainement s'ouvrit brusquement, et tous les initiés sauf elle sursautèrent.

« Tu es vraiment flippant. » Les recrues marmonnèrent autour d'elle.

« Silence! » ordonna Mace. « As-tu anticipé mon arrivée, Sango? »

_Il ne peut pas m'en vouloir pour ça!_ « Oui maître. »

Mace sembla quelque peu déconcerté, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. « Alors tu seras le premier à nous montrer comment la Force peut s'utiliser pour la vision, en remontant un bloc au fond de la piscine. Nous allons aller dans la salle des bassins aujourd'hui, et maître Mundi sera là pour observer. » Mace ne semblait pas très satisfait avec ce dernier point.

« Toi. » Il se tourna vers le garçon qui avait adressé la parole à Elana. « Portes ça. » Il fourra un sac plein de briques écrasantes dans les bras de Yannec et se mit en route en direction des bassins, ses longues robes tourbillonnants derrière lui.

L'esprit d'Elana se paralysa soudainement d'une peur panique. Nager? _Nager?_ Ça voulait donc dire... ça signifiait...

… qu'en l'espace de quelques secondes tout le monde pourrait voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous des couches de tissus de sa tunique, la voir comme elle l'était vraiment, et elle serait sans doute expulsée du temple, une disgrâce. Mais pire encore, d'abord elle devrait affronter Mace Windu et rester de marbre lorsqu'il poserait un regard brûlant sur son corps.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle des bassins, et s'alignèrent le long du bord. Ki-Adi Mundi était assit dans un angle opposé, griffonnant quelques notes qui les concernait probablement. _Comment peux t-on écrire autant en ne voyant que des garçons marcher dans une pièce? s_e demanda t-elle brièvement. Aussitôt, Mace Windu souleva l'un des blocs de briques ce qui attira son attention, puis le soupesa sur son épaule, et l'envoya valser dans l'eau. Il frappa la surface au centre de la piscine.

« Mets-le, » dit-il en lui tendant un bandeau pour les yeux. « Je veux que tu plonges, et que tu ramènes la brique. Sers-toi de la Force. » Il lui fit un signe de tête, et recula. Elana serra le bandeau autour de ses yeux, puis commença à déboutonner sa veste.

« _Tout de suite! _» la voix de Mace Windu sembla claquer contre les murs de tous les côtés. « Tu penses que tu auras le temps de te déshabiller dans une urgence? Retires ta cape et plonges! »

Elana qui était terrifiée, fut soulagée. Elle devait remercier la Force d'avoir rendu son maître aussi intransigeant! Elana jeta sa lourde cape énergiquement (elle entendit s'élever derrière elle des cris de protestation, et elle se demanda un instant si elle ne s'en était pas débarrassé avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme) puis plongea dans l'eau. Nager n'avait jamais vraiment été sa discipline favorite; le combat au sabre avait occupé la plupart de son temps libre. Mais elle connaissait les bases, et avait appris à plonger. _Et maintenant, à toi de retrouver cette brique._

Sous l'eau, dans le silence étourdissant, la voie menant à la Force était toute tracée. Elle pouvait presque voir le sol de la piscine... il n'y avait pas de couleurs, mais en réalité des formes. Elle plongea plus profondément encore, se dirigeant directement vers la brique. Sa main se referma triomphalement sur celle-ci. _Je l'ai!_

Brusquement, Elana se demanda depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait sous l'eau. Ses poumons la serrait. Quand elle avait ressentit la Force, elle avait en même temps perdue toute notion de temps. Elle essaya de nager jusqu'à la surface, mais l'un de ses bras était entrainé vers le fond par la brique, et l'autre s'était empêtré dans sa tunique... cette même tunique qu'elle avait si anxieusement souhaité garder. Poisse!

_Peu importe ce qu'il en pense, _songea t-elle sauvagement, _si je dois plonger dans l'urgence pour une brique, je me déshabille en premier._ Une de ses prérogatives lui restait à son esprit (autre que celle de rester en vie): celle de remonter la brique à la surface et de prouver qu'elle l'avait bien fait. Elle tendit la main vers la surface et fit remonter la brique, mais une partie de son corps se trouvait toujours en dessous de la surface, désespérément empêtrée dans les couches sa tunique. Son poignet la lança et elle hoqueta, buvant la tasse par la même occasion.

« Il l'a! » s'écria admirativement un des garçons.

« Attendez... il se noie! » dit quelqu'un d'autre.

« Hé, Caleb, tout va bien? Oh mon dieu, Caleb! »

Juste ensuite, un éclaboussement terrifiant retentit non loin d'elle, puis un bras solide entoura sa poitrine.

« Arrêtes tes simagrées, je te tiens. » grogna Mace Windu. La brique fut arraché à son emprise, puis enfin, elle fut libérée. Il y eut un bruit retentissant lorsque sa tête percuta la surface, une désagréable sensation de flottement, puis finalement ses pieds heurtèrent un espace dur. Mace Windu les avaient simplement soulevés par la Force; elle, lui-même, et la brique hors de l'eau! Celle-ci heurta bruyamment le sol derrière elle.

Les jambes d'Elana cédèrent et elle s'écroula sur le sol. Mace la retourna sur le dos et appuya plusieurs fois sur sa poitrine, puis elle commença enfin à recracher l'eau en toussant. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, son visage reflétant une colère noire.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu soudainement agité comme ça dans tous les sens? Tu avais bien commencé. Tu as paniqué, c'est ça? »

Elana leva les yeux pour contempler son visage furieux, respirant à grandes bouffées d'air. Elle remarqua vaguement qu'une petite foule s'était formée autour d'eux, mais la majorité de son attention était tournée entièrement vers Mace Windu. Il avait réagit si rapidement, et sans aucune hésitation pour la sauver... elle se souvint combien elle avait sentie autour de sa poitrine que ses bras étaient forts et sécurisant... ses robes humides modelant parfaitement les formes de ses épaules larges, et musclées...

« … nous perdons du temps. Sango! Sango, est-ce que tu m'écoutes? »

« Oui maître! » haleta t-elle, essayant de vider son esprit de toute pensée concernant Mace.

« Enlèves-moi ce sourire de ton visage et retournes dans la file. Il est clair qu'il nous reste _beaucoup_ de travail à faire ici. Yannec, à tu es le suivant! »

Les garçons retournèrent dans la rangée en trainant des pieds, discutant en murmurant d'un ton badin ce qui venait de mettre l'enseignant de mauvaise humeur. Elana se tourna et lança un regard noir à la brique. Tout ça était de sa faute.

* * *

Elana remonta le long corridor en direction de la cantina. C'était la fin de la journée, et elle était épuisée et affamée. La nourriture Jedi était saine et nourrissante, mais un peu insipide.

Soudainement, elle entendit une voix derrière elle. « Caleb! » Une seconde plus tard, elle se souvint que Caleb était son prénom, et elle se retourna brusquement pour voir Qui-Gon descendre en courant le corridor, sa tresse fouettant l'air dans son sillage.

« Hé, Qui, » le salua t-elle. « Tu vas diner? »

« Oui. Tu veux te joindre à moi? » En entrant dans le réfectoire, et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, Qui-Gon ajouta une quantité incroyable d'aliments à son plateau, s'attirant par la même occasion des regards effarés de plusieurs maîtres, et d'Elana. Il n'y avait seulement que quelques adolescents présents... la plupart étant des Padawans, et des recrues ayant préféré manger plus tôt. Ils occupaient à eux-seuls une table.

Tandis que Elana et Qui-Gon s'asseyaient, Ki-Adi Mundi les dépassa d'un démarche raide. Il regardait droit devant lui, et lançait des regards noirs; ce qui pouvait se comprendre, car il arborait un spectaculaire œil au beurre noir. Elana l'observa avec curiosité.

« Hé, qu'est-il arrivé à maître Mundi? » demanda t-elle. Qui-Gon se mit à rire.

« Il s'est prit une ceinture de sauvetage à la figure pendant la leçon de natation aujourd'hui. » répondit-il de manière incompréhensible, la bouche pleine de nourriture. Il avala, puis se tourna pour la regarder. « Mais... attends pourquoi je te le dis? C'était pendant ton cours! C'est_ toi_ qui devrais t'en souvenir, tu es celui qui s'est noyé! Enfin d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. » se reprit-il.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, je me suis 'noyé'... je me suis empêtré dans ma tunique, mais heureusement qu'on en porte. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, et puis j'ai commencé à couler. Ensuite maître Windu a réussit à me ramener hors de l'eau. » répondit Elana, mais peu après, se repassant inlassablement la phrase dans la tête, elle réalisa son erreur... non, s_es_ erreurs. Elle avait donné des indices sur ses deux plus grands secrets dans une même phrase! Elle espérait vraiment que sa voix ne l'avait pas trahie lorsqu'elle avait prononcée le nom de Mace... _pourquoi_ l'avait-elle introduit dans la conversation?

Qui-Gon ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué pour l'instant. « Ça a dut être vraiment marrant... j'aurais tellement aimé à ce moment être là pour voir ça. » dit-il d'un air triste et rêveur. Mais aussitôt ses yeux revinrent se braquer sur Elana. « Comment as-tu fais pour rater le truc le plus drôle du siècle? »

Elle rougit inconsciemment. _Oh Force, il doit se douter de quelque chose maintenant._ « Euh, j'étais... distrait... » elle réalisa trop tard comment sa phrase résonnait, et tenta de faire marche arrière. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... comme je me suis noyé... »

« Comme tu t'es noyé? Je vois... » Un sourire bête s'était étiré sur le visage de Qui-Gon.

« Ben oui, se noyer ça distrait, tu vois. » dit-elle d'un ton léger, prenant une énorme bouchée de nourriture et s'étouffant avec, détournant par la même occasion les interrogations dérangeantes.

« Je suppose... enfin, je ne peux pas vraiment le savoir, je n'ai jamais essayé auparavant. »

* * *

Après avoir dînée, Elana alla dans la salle d'entrainement. Elle avait convenue, après la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Qui-Gon, qu'elle avait grand besoin de se changer les idées; pratiquer quelques Katas basiques allaient certainement lui vider l'esprit.

Elana répéta le premier mouvement défensif que Mace leur avait montré avant de juger qu'ils n'étaient pas assez bons. Puis, elle se mit dans une position basique d'attaque; en partie des enchainements dont Mace leur avait fait la démonstration le premier jour, mais la plupart étaient seulement des mouvements d'escrime, adaptés en moins agressif. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se dit qu'avoir un bâton pour s'exercer pourrait l'aider... elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour équilibrer ses mouvements. Elana se dirigea vers la réserve, et prit un bâton, muni d'un poids à l'extrémité de chacun des deux bouts. Puis elle reprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire, essayant de garder le bâton en équilibre dans chaque main au fur et à mesure qu'elle franchissait les étapes. Elle esquissa un sourire; pour la première fois aujourd'hui, elle put enfin se concentrer sur autre chose.

* * *

Mace Windu était soumit à divers sentiments. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être satisfait, ou mécontent du dénouement de la leçon de ce matin. Car d'un côté, il s'avérait que Ki-Adi devait être peu ravi de son œil au beurre noir, et le parfait fiasco qui avait eut lieu au début de la séance était... eh bien, un fiasco. Il était évident que Ki-Adi n'omettrait pas ce détail sur son rapport.

Mais Mace devait l'admettre, jusqu'à ce que... une certaine recrue... ait commencé à paniquer et à se noyer, le cours se déroulait plutôt bien. La... recrue avait manifesté une bonne maîtrise de la Force; Maître Mundi ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'ignorer. Bien qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas rire, Mace ne pouvait à présent s'en empêcher à chaque fois qu'il voyait le coquart de maître Mundi.

Ce qui était d'autant plus désavantageux pour lui, bien entendu.

Il s'était dit qu'il serait mieux dans son état, de trouver refuge dans la salle d'entrainement. Ainsi il pourrait, pour un moment, oublier seulement cette matinée et se vider l'esprit. Il n'y avait rien de tel que les exercices pour vous enlever à l'esprit les pro...

_Oh, Force!_

_Pourquoi_ Sango devait-il pratiquer ses Katas là maintenant?

Mace eut l'envie soudaine de sortir en courant de la salle, et de claquer sa tête contre un mur ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Ce n'était pas juste! Dés lors, si seulement il pouvait essayer de sortir silencieusement, fermer la porte derrière lui et...

Pas question. Supposons que Caleb ait détecté malgré tout sa présence? Bien que le garçon n'ait fait aucune pause dans ses enchainements continuels et mécaniques, avec ses habilités à la Force, il devait déjà avoir ressentit la présence de Mace. Mace ne pouvait pas risquer de passer pour un imbécile. Maintenant qu'il était là, il était obligé de rester un peu plus longtemps. Brusquement, il se sentit envahit par la culpabilité. Il était injuste de rejeter la faute sur un étudiant sans aucune bonne raison. Il resterait là, et s'efforcerait d'être social.

« Bonsoir, Sango. » dit-il cordialement.

Sango, semblait-il, n'avait pas été averti de sa présence. Au son de la voix de Mace, il sursauta, laissa tomber le bâton qu'il utilisait sur ses pieds, et poussa un juron dans un langage extrêmement fleuri.

Sa réaction rassura Mace. Cela faisait du bien de voir que le garçon n'était pas une simple mauviette. Il s'immobilisa brutalement et porta une main à sa bouche, le visage pétrifié d'horreur. Mais Mace en fut plus amusé que choqué. De plus, il voulait mettre Sango à l'aise. _Il doit réellement penser que je suis un monstre,_ pensa t-il. _Il a dut faire un bond de six mètres en m'entendant. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment été très juste avec lui. _

« Si tu veux vraiment devenir un soldat, il est nécessaire que tu apprennes à jurer comme ça plus souvent, » affirma t-il en souriant.

« Pardon, maître, je ne vous avait pas vu. » dit Sango, se baissant pour ramasser son bâton. La tension que Mace avait ressentit plus tôt en entrant dans la salle s'était évanouit. Maintenant qu'il l'observait, le visage de Sango n'avait rien de si criminel et terrible en soit. Il avait un visage plutôt plaisant en fait, honnête et gentil. Et même avenant. Mace se mit un peu plus loin pour lui laisser de la place et commença un exercice de méditation, conservant en même temps une part de son attention sur les progrès de Sango.

Il avait l'air de les faire correctement, mais Mace put sentir chez lui une frustration, ainsi qu'une certaine nostalgie. Le mal du pays, peut-être? Un soupir exaspéré se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se souvenait combien il avait été dur avec lui-même, quand il avait encore cet âge...

Tout à coup Caleb jeta violemment le bâton de l'autre côté de la salle. Il se précipita aussitôt pour le ramasser avec un murmure d'excuse avant même que Mace n'ait eut le temps de réagir, puis ensuite se tourna vers lui, le tenant soigneusement en équilibre entre ses mains.

« Je suis désolé, maître. » soupira Caleb. « Il me semble juste que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. » ce que le garçon disait était vrai, mais il paraissait y avoir derrière ses mots un sens caché.

« Cela a t-il un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin, Sango? » devina Mace.

« En parti. » marmonna Caleb. Il avait un air si malheureux que Mace se dit que, bien que le lieu et le moment semblaient opportuns pour faire un exposé à Caleb, de ne pas paniquer lorsqu'il n'avait plus d'air pour respirer, à cet instant ça ne l'était pas.

Au l'inverse, il tenta de se montrer encourageant. « Tu as paniqué, c'est un fait; mais tu te débrouillais plutôt bien jusque-là. »

Cela parut rassurer Caleb car son visage s'éclaira. « Vraiment? J'avais le sentiment de... eh bien, d'utiliser la Force comme il le fallait, mais on dirait juste que je n'arrive pas à exécuter correctement ces Katas. C'est tellement _épuisant_... » La colère était revenue.

« Je ne suis pas étonné. Il faut de nombreuses semaines d'entrainement pour apprendre à les exécuter sans effort. Observes... » Il tendit le bras, mimant la façon avec laquelle il devait bouger. « Tu vois? »

« Ça m'a l'air plus simple, maître. »

« Oui. » soupira Mace. « Pour être honnête avec toi, Caleb, je pense que tu perds ton temps avec ce programme d'entrainement pour soldats. Tu pourrais faire mieux en tant que Padawan. »

« V-vous le pensez vraiment? » Il semblait énervé tout à coup. Mais en même temps, il ne recevait pas du réconfort de la part de son maître tout les jours, pensa Mace pince-sans-rire.

« Oui je le pense. » répondit-il. « Je vais recommander au Conseil de te choisir lorsqu'ils sélectionneront les recrues pour un entrainement d'un niveau supérieur. » Mace fut surprit de sa réaction. Il n'y a pas quelques secondes encore, la simple vue du garçon suffisait à l'exaspérer, et à présent il était là, à se tenir garant de lui. Bien que Caleb semblait heureux, il paraissait encore plus désarçonné qu'au début.

« Je devrais... y aller... » murmura t-il. Il s'inclina maladroitement. « Bonne journée, maître Windu. »

Mace le regarda s'en aller, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il devrait vraiment booster plus souvent le moral des recrues, leur donner l'occasion d'en tirer bénéfice. Il se dit que Caleb s'était vraiment bien débrouillé, pour quelqu'un ayant si peu d'entrainement.

Le garçon avait un réel potentiel.

* * *

Elana entra dans les vestiaires en un coup de vent et s'effondra sur un banc, fébrile.

_Il a dit mon prénom... il a dit mon prénom... Force, il a dit mon prénom._

« Tu es en train de devenir ridicule. »

_Il a dit mon prénom... Caleb, il l'a dit._

« Ce n'est même pas _ton_ prénom. »

Le voix de Behra était de retour.

_Écoutes, je sais que c'est ridicule, mais c'est juste que... c'est comme si j'étais enfin arrivée à devenir quelqu'un à ses yeux._

« Qu'est ce que je t'avais dis? » La voix qui retentissait était clairement moqueuse. « Tu as un _gros_ béguin, ma fille. »

_Oh, Hoth._

Elana espérait de tout son coeur que Behra soit réellement là, à analyser ses émotions et à lui suggérer un plan d'action, même ridicule. Elle avait besoin de dire à quelqu'un à quel point elle trouvait Mace séduisant, comment elle se sentait en le voyant, à quoi il ressemblait lorsqu'il était assit, debout, et lorsqu'il marchait. Quelqu'un qui rirait sottement, et à qui elle ferait rouler des yeux, dirait: ' Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, il est si sexy.' Quelle ironie, elle qui voulait échapper aux commérages stupides des filles qui l'avait toujours ennuyée, elle voulait aujourd'hui à tout prix tenir ce genre de conversation.

_Comment_ sommes-nous supposées garder, pour nous-même un truc pareil?

Devait-elle le dire à Qui-Gon?

**NON! **

_Quoi, alors?_

Elana enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, et laissa échapper un gémissement. Eh bien, elle s'était mise dans un sacré pétrin. Elle devrait juste faire avec.

« Ca y est. »

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, 'Ca y est'?_

« Maintenant, tu sais au moins qu'il ne te détestes pas. » C'était vrai. Elana s'évertua avec difficulté à ce que cela n'affecte pas son humeur. Après tout, quelle différence cela faisait-il? Ça ne changeait pas pour autant son problème.

_Et je suppose que tu savais déjà qu'il ne me détestait pas?_

« Ben, » répondit-elle. « J'ai bien ma petite idée sur ce qui est en train de se passer. Ne te tracasses pas la tête à essayer de comprendre ce que je veux dire. »

Elana sortit des vestiaires et se dirigea vers son dortoir, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à Mace ou aux voix mystérieuses, mais elle échoua lamentablement. Elle se persuada qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de comprendre ce que Behra avait voulut dire, mais c'était si compliqué de ne pas examiner chaque mot et chaque geste, de les analyser, et de chercher les réponses dans son subconscient...

Elana s'endormit, perplexe, ses pensées tournées vers Mace; et ses rêves furent tout aussi agités.


	8. Pendant ce temps

**Chapitre 7: Interlude**

_Pendant ce temps, dans un monastère abandonné sur Teth..._

Les deux hommes longèrent le corridor, suivit par une escorte de droïdes. Le plus petit des deux protestait, sifflant sourdement.

« Nous ne pouvons pas risquer de nous montrer à découvert. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux! »

« Parfois mon apprenti, les risques sont nécessaires pour atteindre l'objet de ses ambitions. Je pense que si nous jouons correctement cette carte, mon plan sera un succès. »

« Mais maître- » la voix de l'homme s'interrompit avec un bruit légèrement étranglé, alors que son maître l'empêchait de reprendre sa respiration.

« Ne contestes pas mes plans. » menaça t-il le jeune homme, puis il le relâcha.

« Oui- maître... » haleta t-il, vacillant tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

« Tu vas retourner sur ta planète natale Naboo, et superviser le transport des droïdes jusqu'à Bestine. Je vais rassembler notre armée sur Felucia, et nos forces seront prêtes d'ici cinq semaines. » La capuche du seigneur noir glissa en arrière juste un bref instant, révélant une paire de yeux rouges brillants. Bien que son apprenti avait déjà la trentaine passée, son maître était considérablement plus vieux; mais il ne laissait personne connaître son âge réel, ni son espèce. La plupart du temps, il gardait son visage caché par une capuche ou un masque, et lui et son apprenti ne s'était jamais révélés à découvert ensemble, en société- ainsi l'un ne pouvait mener l'ennemi à l'autre, si l'un était prit.

Le Sith sourit avec machiavélisme, imaginant la mort prochaine des Jedi. « Nous ferons part de la force de notre armée à la galaxie avant la fin du prochain cycle des lunes de Bestine. » déclara t-il calmement. « Enfin, nous allons pouvoir nous révéler aux Jedi, Dark Si- » subitement, il se raidit, et empoigna son sabre-laser. En une demi-seconde et un éclat de lumière rouge, un droïde espion qui se trouvait à l'angle tomba en morceau.

« Le bâtiment n'est pas sûr, » murmura t-il. « Nous devons partir. N'oublie pas, demain sur Bestine, mon apprenti. » les deux hommes se séparèrent rapidement, prenant chacun une sortie différente.

Son apprenti traversa à la hâte une porte coulissante étroite, et se glissa dans un petit, mais rapide speeder. Il était un homme bien plus prudent que son maître et n'était pas d'accord avec les plans, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter. Ils verraient très bientôt lequel des deux aurait raison...


	9. Les épreuves

**Chapitre 8 : Les épreuves**

« Alors, on s'est remis de sa chute dans le vide? » l'interrogea Yannec le jour suivant alors qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de Mace.

« Mumh, » grogna Elana. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à rire aux plaisanteries de Yannec. Après s'être tournée et retournée dans son lit la nuit dernière pendant de nombreuses heures, elle s'était finalement endormit d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves, tout aussi confus et brumeux qu'agités. Aucuns d'entre eux ne concernaient Mace, mais tous étaient quelque part imbibés par sa présence et s'étaient révélés par dessus le marché épuisants.

« … c'est le truc le plus marrant que j'ai jamais vu. » jacassa Yannec. « Je pense que Windu flippait complètement à l'idée qu'il puisse tuer l'un de nous, on aurait dit un dingue lorsqu'il a plongé, il y avait de l'eau partout... »

Elana releva les yeux, son intérêt soudainement piqué au vif à l'idée que Mace puisse se jeter n'importe où comme un 'dingue' dans le but de la sauver...

« … J'ai essayé de faire léviter une ceinture de sauvetage vers toi, ça n'a pas vraiment marché, j'ai pourtant tout fait pour bien faire léviter la ceinture mais elle a percuté Ki-Adi Mundi dans l'œil... Oh bon, c'est le truc le plus coriace que j'ai pu faire avec la Force, c'est quand même un bon progrès, non? Hé, Ki-Adi et Windu ne s'apprécient pas vraiment, pas vrai? »

« Ki-Adi a regardé hargneusement Mace jusqu'à la fin de la journée. » ajouta une recrue.

« T'en penses quoi, Cal? A ton avis, pourquoi Ki-Adi déteste Mace? »

Elana soupira, se joignant avec réticence à la discussion.

« Je suppose que, peut-être, il est jaloux. Parce que Mace fait déjà parti du conseil, alors qu'il a... quoi, la trentaine? » suggéra Elana se rappelant de sa conversation avec Qui-Gon quelques semaines auparavant. « Du moins, c'est ce que m'a dit Qui-Gon Jinn. »

« Qui-Gon, ce n'est pas ce Padawan qui était là le premier jour? » s'enquit une recrue. « Vous trainez ensemble? » Il paraissait très impressionné par le fait que Elana puisse être amie avec un Padawan. Enfin, était-elle amie avec Qui-Gon? Elana se dit que c'était un bon terme qui définissait leur relation.

« Euh, ouais. Ça arrive, parfois. »

« Cool. » fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut. Mais Elana fut confrontée à une pensée qui l'alarma: Hier, Qui-Gon s'était-il aperçut de quelque chose? Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, la conversation qu'ils avaient eut avait laissé entendre qu'il avait deviné quelque chose. Elle n'avait aucune inquiétude en ce qui concernait la découverte de sa fausse identité, mais avait-il remarqué quelque chose à propos de... Mace?

Finalement, la discussion dériva sur d'autres sujets plus intéressants, et Qui-Gon fut rapidement oublié, pour le moment. Comme les recrues attendaient l'arrivée de maître Windu, Yannec souleva une interrogation.

« Les gars, » dit-il soudainement. « Quand allons-nous faire quelque chose de _vrai_ dans l'armée? »

« Ouais, on sais... on nous a dit qu'on allait se battre, mais pas qu'on allait perdre notre temps à aller à droite à gauche, à apprendre des trucs inutiles- »

Arriva enfin Mace Windu.

«_ Merci _de commenter ton entrainement, Sol. » dit Mace Windu acerbe. « mais je pense que tu vas trouver au fil des semaines que les exercices se révéleront moins- comme tu les as si bien décris- _inutiles_. »

Les recrues se remirent vivement sur leurs pieds. Elana écouta plus attentivement encore. Qu'est ce que Mace pouvait bien vouloir dire?

« Le conseil s'est mit d'accord sur le fait que vous avez suffisamment progressé dans votre entrainement, » Mace s'interrompit volontairement, dans le but de créer un effet de suspense puis reprit, « … et que vous êtes prêts pour être désignés individuellement à un maître, en tant que Padawan. »

Une vague d'excitation traversa la pièce. Mace leva la main, et tous se turent.

« La nuit dernière, le conseil s'est réunit, et il a été décidé qu'une simple épreuve se tiendrait, et que c'est en fonction de ses résultats que vous serrez affectés à un maître. Quelques uns d'entre vous continueront à travailler en groupe, sous la tutelle d'un maître, pendant que les autres seront affectés seuls comme Padawan. Certains Padawans actuellement en fin de formation feront les classes avec vous, et par la même occasion aideront quelques groupes à pratiquer l'entrainement au combat. »

« Les Sith ne s'étant pas manifestés jusqu'à maintenant, nous nous devons de continuer à nous entrainer et à se préparer pour le moment où ils mettront à jour. » déclara Mace. « Nous devons être préparés, et je sais bien qu'il est difficile de rester à ne rien faire... »

_Qui est-ce, et qu'a t-il fait à Mace Windu? _pensa Elana, ahurie. Il essayait _vraiment_ de les encourager. Son admiration pour lui s'accentua.

« … la patience est indispensable, si cette guerre veut être remportée. » conclut Mace. « Tout le monde a-t-il bien comprit? »

« Oui, maître! » s'écrièrent les garçons à l'unisson. En regardant à travers la salle, Elana vit que les garçons semblaient un peu plus heureux et motivés que ce qu'ils avaient été durant ces semaines, si ce n'est encore plus. Maintenant que les bâillements incessants et les expressions maussades avaient disparues, les recrues chuchotaient à présent avec excitation, enthousiastes et prêts à l'idée de commencer. Pendant un instant, Elana se demanda si le changement de caractère de Mace avait quelque chose à voir avec la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la nuit dernière... laquelle, à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur et la rendait confuse. Se pouvait-il que Mace se soit rendu compte qu'elle ne sois pas si mauvaise que ça?

_Arrêtes TOUT DE SUITE cette idée dans la tête, Sango! _s'ordonna Elana. Elle _devait_ apprendre à se contrôler, ou tenir son secret serait alors difficile et il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse ajouter... si ce n'est qu'elle le regretterait sans doute plus tard.

* * *

Les épreuves commencèrent dans l'après-midi. Durant les cinq jours qui suivirent, les conscrits furent évaluées aussi bien sur les épreuves de course et d'escalade, que sur leurs connaissances de l'histoire Galactique, tout cela sous la tutelle de Mace pendant qu'ils étaient observés par le reste du conseil Jedi. Elle pouvait sentir l'anxiété de leur maître. Bien que sa voix tendue reflétait son état, plutôt que de les enfoncer, il les encouragea et cela poussa chacun à donner le meilleur de lui-même.

A plusieurs reprises elle fut prise de vertiges, mais l'avantage, c'est qu'il était plus facile pour elle d'accéder à la Force lorsqu'elle était en parti déconnectée. Mace Windu lui adressa un bref signe de tête approbateur, lorsqu'elle termina largement devant les autres, une nouvelle course d'obstacle. Elle passa devant lui, marchant en direction du maître évaluateur, mais vacilla légèrement sous la fatigue.

« Ne forces pas trop, Sango. » dit-il sèchement, posant une main ferme sur son épaule. Elana reprit son équilibre, et poursuivit son chemin; cependant, elle fut d'autant plus sujette aux vertiges qu'auparavant.

Mais cette fois, il y avait une bonne raison.

* * *

La dernière épreuve que constitua le test, fut celle de se battre en duel devant un membre du conseil. Lorsque Elana entra dans la salle, cinq duels étaient déjà en cours, chacun supervisé par un maître. Un groupe de Padawan se tenait au fond de la salle, attendant de faire office d'adversaire.

« Caleb Sango! » Elana se retourna pour voir maître Yoda marcher en sa direction. « T'observer maintenant, je peux. Qui-Gon Jinn, ton partenaire il peut être. »

Elana acquiesça et marcha vers Qui-Gon. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux perçants de maître Yoda fixés derrière son dos. C'était mieux que de les avoir sur son visage, qui était quand on y repensait légèrement caché par un maquillage grossier et des bavures imaginées par son amie. Mais ces yeux ne voyaient pas seulement son visage. Ils lisaient dans son âme aussi bien que dans un livre ouvert.

« Ne te sens pas obligé de me faciliter la tache, Qui-Gon. » dit-elle sévèrement tandis qu'ils se faisaient face.

« Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille? » il sourit, et s'inclina formellement. Elle lui rendit le geste, puis il se jeta en avant, pas assez vite pour l'atteindre, mais presque. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se trouva à proprement parler, à se battre pour sauver sa peau. Son entrainement à l'escrime ne l'avait pas préparée à faire face à une attaque offensive au labre laser; tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de continuer à parer ses coups.

L'ayant dominée avec sa première attaque, Qui-Gon recula et tourna autour d'elle, cherchant une faille dans sa défense. Sans prévenir il plongea, et encore une fois elle faillit se faire surprendre et réussit juste à temps à parer, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et la rendit vulnérable. Mais au lieu de poursuivre son attaque il se retira à nouveau, le sabre maintenu et pointé calmement vers elle. Elle voyait à présent clairement dans son manège. Son but était de la mettre en difficulté, et de faire durer ce duel afin de tester ses habilitées à s'en sortir selon divers scénarios, de telle sorte que maître Yoda puisse voir comment elle pouvait se tirer d'une situation à chaque fois différente.

Lorsqu'il plongea à nouveau, elle était fin prête à le recevoir, et para son attaque à temps. Elle riposta presque aussitôt en lui adressant quelques brèves attaques. Qui-Gon bloqua chacune d'entre elles adroitement, mais la laissa poursuivre son offensive. Ainsi donc, maître Yoda pourrait avoir un bon aperçu de sa technique.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Qui-Gon dévia la trajectoire de son sabre, s'accroupit légèrement puis disparut brusquement de son champ de vision. Le temps qu'elle prit pour réaliser qu'il avait sauté par dessus sa tête à l'aide de la Force, il était déjà derrière elle, le sabre prêt à s'abattre sur elle. Elle passa sous sa lame, lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes qui s'écartèrent, et finit par se retrouver étalée par terre avec Qui-Gon au dessus d'elle, son sabre-laser pointé sur sa gorge.

Elana pinça ses lèvres. Ok, ok, il a gagné. Était-il indispensable d'en faire tout un spectacle?

Derrière lui, elle entrevit maître Yoda, assis dans une sorte de chaise en lévitation avec... oh Force... Mace Windu à ses côtés, une main pensive sur le menton.

« C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher. » marmonna t-elle, donnant un coup au sabre-laser. C'était une lame d'entrainement inoffensive, qui ne fit que la piquer un peu.

« Voir ce que tu as voulu dire, je comprend. » entendit t-elle dire Yoda tandis qu'elle se remettait sur ses pieds. « Étonnant le garçon est. »

Elana se pétrifia. Voir ce que tu as voulu dire? Étonnant? Est-ce que Mace avait vraiment parlé d'elle à maître Yoda?

« Caleb? » demanda Qui-Gon. « Tu te sens bien? »

Elle lâcha du regard les deux maîtres Jedi pour le regarder. « Oui, pourquoi? »

« C'était vraiment très bien. » complimenta t-il, s'essuyant le front tandis que leurs ainés se concertaient.

« Tu rigoles? Tu m'as battus à plate couture. »

« J'ai été entrainé toute ma vie. Crois-moi, c'était une excellente performance. »

Elana réfléchit à ses paroles, s'appuyant contre la palissade afin de reprendre sa respiration. Elle jugea que pour une première fois, elle s'en était plutôt bien tirée. Mais elle ne le devait qu'à la façon dont Qui-Gon avait mené le duel. Elle avait découvert une autre facette de lui; un caractère plus concentré et mature, qui avait remplacé son air habituellement blagueur. Il avait joué le jeu du professeur, et s'en était très bien sortit. Un jour, se dit-elle, il ferrait un très bon maître.

Qui-Gon se pencha plus vers elle. « Je pense que maître Windu aussi à été très impressionné par ta performance. » dit-il avec un large sourire.

Le cœur d'Elana s'emballa. Que savait exactement Qui-Gon? Mace Windu avait été impressionné? _Non, non, non! Tu devrais t'inquiéter que Qui ait deviné que tu sois amoureuse, et non de ce que Mace pense de ta performance. Mais je me demande s'il a vu tout le combat... a-t-il vu le moment où... enfin, après tout, quelle importance?_

« De quoi tu- je veux dire- _qu'est_ ce que ça à avoir avec le _reste_? » siffla Elana, parvenant avec peine à conserver son calme.

« Hum, je ne sais pas. Je pense que l'opinion qu'il avait de toi, avant qu'il ne te sauves dans la piscine s'est volatilisé. As-tu discuté avec lui? »

Évidemment, par la Force, il avait _fallut_ qu'elle rougisse à ce moment précis. Qui-Gon avait deviné, elle en était sûre.

Nom d'un Sith.

« On y va? » suggéra Qui-Gon. « C'était ta dernière épreuve, et j'ai fais tout les duels auxquels on m'a assigné. »

Bien qu'elle souhaitait à tout prix de ne pas se retrouver en tête à tête avec Qui-Gon, Elana accepta à contrecœur. Tandis qu'ils marchaient le long du corridor en direction du réfectoire, Qui-Gon parla des nombreux duels qu'il avait fait durant toute la journée, lui résumant la manière dont chaque recrue avait combattue. Puis il lui dit qu'il avait vu quelques unes des autres épreuves, incluant celle où elle avait terminé première.

« Tu as été brillant. Ça a du te crever, en y repensant, on aurait dit que tu allais t'effondrer. Je t'ai fais un signe, mais tu ne m'as pas vu. »

« Ah oui. Euh... »

« Tu avais l'air d'être prêt à t'évanouir. »

« Et bien, oui, enfin... »

« Et quand tu as dépassé maître Windu, on aurait dit que tu étais encore plus mal. Tu ne remarquais rien.»

Oh non, il allait lâcher le morceau dans quelques secondes! « Euh... ouais, je pensais à la course. Elle était un peu- »

« Juste à la course? »

Elana commençait maintenant à réellement paniquer. « Oui! » Elle se mit à parler plus vite. « A quoi d'autre pourrais-je penser, qu'est-ce que tu insinues, maître Mace- »

« Caleb. » Qui-Gon l'interrompit dans sa tirade, puis se pencha en avant avec un air entendu. « De toi à moi... tu as un faible pour maître Windu, n'est-ce pas? »

Dans le mille.

« Oh,_ Force_! » gémit-elle, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains pour cacher ses joues en feu. Elle était tiraillée entre un vif soulagement que son secret le plus important soit toujours sous terre, et complétement mortifiée par le fait que Qui-Gon ait deviné ses sentiments. Elle respira profondément, tentant de conserver un peu de calme.

Qui-Gon lui tapota le dos afin de la réconforter. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Caleb. Je suis certain que les autres gars ne vont pas être _trop_ effrayés. » Il sourit malicieusement. « En vérité, je pense que je vais aller leur dire dés mainte- »

« _Qui-Gon!_ »

« Je plaisante, Cal. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. » Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Tu m'énerves, Qui. » Elana ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout, et son embrassement commençait à se changer en contrariété. « Ce ne sont pas du tout tes affaires. »

« Je suppose que tu as un peu raison là-dessus; je suis désolé. » Qui-Gon, étonnamment, parut sincère. « Je ne faisais que te taquiner. Et puis, en réalité j'étais aussi un peu curieux. »

« C'est bon, je te crois. » Elana se résigna à lui pardonner. Après tout, à sa place, n'aurait-elle pas fait la même chose? « Mais à présent changeons de sujet. »

« Bon, très bien. Euh... alors, quel a été l'endroit le plus dur de la course d'obstacle? »

Elana commença à lui expliquer, soulagée d'un poids. C'était tellement plus simple de discuter avec les garçons; on pouvait exposer quelque chose de simple, sans pour autant avoir à penser à ses sentiments à chaque moment de la conversation. A présent que ses confidences avaient été révélées, ce pourrait être – serait, si Qui-Gon garde le bon sens de tenir sa langue – assez plaisant d'avoir en fin de compte quelqu'un qui sache. Le secret ne lui pesait à présent plus autant sur ses épaules.

Être un garçon, ce n'était pas si _nul_ finalement.


	10. Maître Mace

**Chapitre 9: Maitre Mace**

« Mais- »

« Pas de mais, Mace. » le coupa sévèrement Yoda. « Toi-même tu as dis, que Caleb Sango le plus doué des recrues était. »

Mace réfléchit un moment tournant cette phrase dans sa tête, puis réalisa que ses propres mots avaient été retournés contre lui. « Et bien en effet, oui, mais... je... il me déteste! » C'était vrai. Caleb était probablement en train de souffler de soulagement du fait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à revoir Mace de nouveau. Et à qui la faute? Celle de Mace. Il s'en fichait, mais si Yoda arrivait à ses fins, cela pourrait leur rendre la vie impossible à tous les deux. « Et puis, sa présence ne m'est à moi aussi guère plaisante. Maître, dois-je vraiment... »

« Affirmé que prêt tu étais. » dit Yoda sévèrement. Il était amusant de voir une créature ne lui dépassant même pas la taille demeurer si inflexible. « Si ce que tu dis vrai il s'avère, alors surmonter vos différences vous serez capables. »

« Mais maître... »

« Cette expérience, bénéfique te seras. » trancha Yoda en conclusion. « A présent, rejoindre la salle d'entrainement, nous devons. »

Furieux et vaincu, Mace suivit maître Yoda hors de la chambre du conseil. D'abord on lui imposait les recrues, et maintenant _ça_?

* * *

Alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, Elana et ses compagnons d'armes entrèrent en file indienne dans la salle d'entrainement. Les autres groupes, ceux ayant été prit en charge par d'autres chevaliers que maître Windu, étaient également présents. Ils entrèrent silencieusement et se se mirent en ligne, par colonnes et en rangs. Face à eux se tenait le conseil au plus grand complet, maître Yoda lévitant au centre, dans sa chaise à gravitation. C'était la première fois que Elana avait l'occasion de l'observer sans subir un examen scrutateur en retour. Elle tendit le cou, essayant d'apercevoir tant bien que mal quelque chose par-dessus les têtes des hommes plus grands qu'elle. Une recrue gungan lui posait un sacré problème. Néanmoins elle put entrapercevoir le visage de Yoda, et elle se mit à nouveau à songer à son désir de gagner son estime.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle repéra l'emplacement de Mace, debout tout à la fin de la rangée des membres du conseil. Il avait l'air gêné, la tête baissé et les mains jointes derrière son dos. Elle songea qu'il paraissait plus pondéré et bien plus noble que la moitié des autres membres du conseil. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait amener un homme comme lui à douter autant de lui-même.

Alignés derrière le conseil se tenaient de nombreux chevaliers Jedi, qui semblaient juger du regard les recrues. Tandis qu'elle les observaient, Yoda éleva sa chaise à gravitation plus haut dans les airs et se mit à parler:

« Recrues, terminé votre entrainement élémentaire est. A partir des résultats des épreuves d'aujourd'hui, sélectionnés vont être ceux qui passeront à un statut de Padawan. Si appelés vous êtes, passer par la porte sur votre droite vous devrez, et aller dans votre dortoir, puis rassembler vos affaires. Pour vous chercher, votre nouveau maître viendra. Ceux qui restent, l'armée vous rejoindrez, dans les Forces sécrètes. Maître Ki-Adi... »

Ki-Adi Mundi fit un pas en avant avec un datapad dans les mains, et commença à énumérer les noms. Le ventre d'Elana la torturait de plus en plus à chaque nouvel appel. Elle avait conscience que son nom était l'un des derniers de l'alphabet dans sa planète, mais d'autres systèmes usaient de lettres différentes, et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'ordre dans laquelle la liste de maître Mundi était organisée. Combien de temps allait-elle devoir attendre pour savoir s'il était possible qu'une femme devienne Jedi? Alors que les rangées se réduisaient, elles sentit ses mains devenir moites. Elle remarqua Yannec à ses côtés; à son grand soulagement il paraissait aussi mal en point qu'elle. Il croisa son regard et sourit faiblement.

Mace l'avait-il véritablement recommandé?

« Sango, Caleb! »

C'était presque encore plus horrible d'avoir à sortir des rangs et à s'éloigner des autres conscrits. Elle sentit avec intensité les regards jaloux la suivre dans son dos, mais ne sut s'ils étaient réels ou non.

« On se voit au dortoir. » dit-elle à voix basse à Yannec alors qu'elle le dépassait. Il acquiesça, incapable de former un sourire cette fois. Elana monta au dortoir, abattue. C'était finie l'époque où elle luttait pour venir à bout des challenges en espérant prendre une douche, finie l'époque où elle pouvait se plaindre de la nourriture et des méthodes tyranniques de Mace Windu. Maintenant il n'y aurait plus que des Padawans sérieux, ennuyeux, avec pour seule mot Force, Force, Force à la bouche en permanence. Elle ne serait plus première de la classe, non plus.

Dans le dortoir elle commença à empaqueter tristement ses affaires. Quelques autres recrues étaient présentes, également en train de ranger leurs affaires. Ils semblaient partager son humeur sombre, hochant juste brièvement la tête lorsqu'elle entra. Elana savait que nombreux d'entre eux allaient faire leurs adieux à des amis proches. Peut-être même pour toujours. Ils étaient Jedi à présent, et l'attachement était prohibé. Soudainement toutes les conséquences de l'étape qu'elle venait de franchir la frappèrent de plein fouet. Bien entendu rien ne pouvait pousser un Jedi à quitter l'ordre, mais qui savait quand la guerre prendrait fin, ou même le nombre de vies qu'elle prendrait. En y repensant, elle n'avait jamais véritablement mesuré les dangers.

Elle venait juste de finir d'emballer ses bagages lorsque Yannec entra en titubant et s'écroula sur son lit, le visage blafard.

« Tu as réussis! » félicita t-elle, tentant de communiquer un peu d'enthousiasme.

« Ouais. » Il leva le poing en l'air faiblement. « Ils auraient put trouver une méthode encore plus stressante pour nous le dire. »

« Alors... tu as une idée du chevalier à qui on t'a désigné? »

« N'en j'en ai aucune, Cal. » Yannec se rassit lui faisant face. « Et toi? T'as quelqu'un en tête? Tu crois qu'ils nous envoient un avertissement? Un ultimatum, même? Du genre, foutez pas la merde les gars avec les règlements si vous voulez rester ? »

« Fichus règlements, » marmonna Elana. « Peut-être que c'est une sorte de truc contre l'attachement? Plus on déteste nos maîtres, et moins on est exposés à avoir des sentiments inappropriés à leur égard? »

« Il n'y a QUE des MECS ici, Cal. »

« Je voulais parler d'amitié! » s'empressa t-elle de s'exclamer. « Les secourir dans des moments risqués et tout ça quoi! »

« Y a rien d'inapproprié là dedans, » marmonna Yannec, s'allongeant de nouveau. Elana poussa un soupir soulagé, ses joues se mirent à bruler. Combien d'autres bourdes lourdes de sens, allait-elle encore faire?

« Allons-nous pouvoir dire au moins au revoir aux autres? » interrogea Yannec.

« Je suppose que non. Une rupture nette est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour un Jedi, je crois. »

Allait-elle revoir un jour Mace? Enfin, elle le _verrait_, évidemment, mais lui reparlerait-elle, profiterait-elle de son enseignement? Elle n'était pas venue pour lui, et pourtant ce qui était inquiétant c'est qu'elle avait l'impression maintenant qu'elle ne se trouvait plus sous son autorité, et que tout ce qu'elle avait accomplie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, n'avait plus vraiment de sens.

* * *

Leurs affaires rassemblées et prêts à partir, ils étaient tous assis au pied de leurs lits et attendaient. Le problème c'était qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée du temps qu'ils devaient attendre, autrement ils se seraient déjà tranquillement installés pour discuter. Mais compte tenu de la situation, ils étaient à l'affut du moindre mouvement. Elana s'assit, le regard absent tandis que ses compagnons soufflaient et se tortillaient. Yannec laissa échapper un juron une fois seulement, mais mise à part lui, personne ne parla.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit. Ils sursautèrent tous et se retournèrent lorsqu'un Twi'lek à la peau verte émeraude entra, et marcha jusqu'au lit situé dans le coin de la pièce.

« Tu as été choisis pour être mon nouveau Padawan, » dit-il au garçon assit là, avant de se retourner pour lancer un sourire rassurant aux autres. « Vos nouveaux maîtres arriveront d'ici peu. Pas besoin de faire ces têtes d'enterrement; on vous a tous assignés avec soin. »

C'était sensé rassurer, en vain.

Personne ne parla, si ce n'est pour saluer les maîtres qui entraient, ou pour balbutier des au revoir à chaque garçon qui quittait la pièce. Tous le monde semblait nerveux et impatient, et le même air de soulagement traversait le visage de chaque garçon lorsqu'il se trouvait assigné.

La pièce commença doucement à se vider autour d'Elana, et tandis que le nombre des garçons se réduisait, son angoisse grandissait. Imaginons qu'elle ai échouée? Et s'ils l'avaient appelée pour lui éviter une humiliation devant les autres recrues? Et s'ils prévoyaient la renvoyer chez elle?

Il ne restait que deux garçons. Puis un seul.

« Excusez-moi. » Un autre chevalier apparut à la porte, puis entra dans la pièce. Elana et l'autre garçon se regardèrent l'un et l'autre, se demandant qui d'eux deux se serait. Le chevalier se tourna vers l'autre garçon. « Tu as été choisis pour être mon apprenti. » dit-il, comme tout les autres. Le garçon laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et se tourna pour attraper son sac. Il adressa à Elana une grimace amicale. Elle s'efforça de lui rendre son sourire, et haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

L'autre chevalier remarqua leur échange, et lui adressa la parole. « Tu es Caleb Sango, n'est-ce pas? » interrogea t-il. La confusion d'Elana s'accentua; comment un simple chevalier pouvait-il connaître son nom?

« Euh, ouais. »

« Ah. » le chevalier l'observa avec ce qui ressemblait presque à de la sympathie. « Quelqu'un viendra te chercher dans moins d'une minute. » dit-il d'un air énigmatique, puis il quitta la pièce avec son nouvel apprenti.

Elana se sentit nauséeuse. Qu'est ce qui était en train de ce passer, bon sang? Elle était en train de penser à se lever et à aller trouver quelqu'un, lorsqu'un autre Jedi apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Se pouvait-il que...?

Mais oui!

« Maître Windu! » s'exclama t-elle avec une joie à peine dissimulée, bondissant sur ses pieds. Elle se sentait euphorique. Elle allait être la Padawan de Mace!

« Caleb. » dit Mace Windu, s'avançant un peu plus dans la pièce. « Tu as été choisis pour être mon apprenti. Tes affaires sont prêtes? »

« Oui maître. »

« Dépêches toi alors, prends-les et suis-moi. »

Mace marcha à grand pas dans le corridor, son nouvel apprenti derrière lui. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il aurait put ralentir, et marcher aux côtés de Caleb, mais il était trop troublé pour s'en donner la peine. Caleb avait semblé plutôt nerveux lorsque Mace était entré; pourquoi cette réaction? Et par la Force, qu'étaient-ils sensés faire maintenant?

Elana suivit Mace avec ses valises, ne sachant pas vraiment où ils allaient, ni ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. Mace n'avait laissé transparaitre aucune émotion quant il était entré dans la pièce, et ça ne l'avançait pas plus. Elle se demanda pourquoi on avait décidé de faire d'elle sa Padawan, et pour quels motifs ils...

Elana sortit brutalement de sa rêverie alors que Mace s'arrêta soudainement. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle faillit lui rentrer dedans, et il amorça un mouvement de recul instinctif. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, tentant de faire baisser la tension ambiante dans l'air.

« C'est notre appartement, maître? » questionna t-elle.

« Ce sont _nos_ appartements_, _Sango_. » _corrigea Mace, ouvrant la porte. « Oui, ça l'est. » Il laissa passer un silence maladroit, puis fit un pas de côté pour la laisser entrer.

« Je ne vois pas de différence; vous m'auriez compris de toute façon, d'une manière ou d'une autre. » argumenta t-elle, pénétrant à l'intérieur. La pièce était divisée en deux espaces, sans cloison séparatrice. Une moitié était composée d'un espace tapissé contenant des sièges confortables, un bureau et un ordinateur, tandis que l'autre moitié était composée d'une kitchenette blanche.

« Au contraire, l'exactitude est primordiale. Un Jedi doit apprendre la précision pour chaque chose, ainsi donc cela sera devenu pour lui une habitude qui lui rendra service quand le besoin s'en fera vraiment sentir. Considère ceci comme ta première leçon. »

« Bien maître. » Elana posa ses sacs contre ses jambes et jeta un œil autour d'elle. « Euh, où puis-je mettre mes affaires? »

« En fait, pour tout dire je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil ici... tu vois, on change son appartement pour un double lorsqu'on est assigné à un Padawan... » Mace marcha vers une porte donnant sur la pièce principale et l'ouvrit pour regarder à l'intérieur. « Eh bien, voilà une chambre... et ici c'est... ah non, c'est juste un placard. Ceci est l'autre chambre. Euh... laquelle tu veux? »

« Est-ce qu'elles ont des détails particuliers? Ou est-ce qu'elles sont, et bien, carrément pareilles? »

« Pareilles, je pense. » répondit Mace, préférant ignorer la mauvaise utilisation du mot 'carrément'.

« Très bien, je prend celle-là alors. » décida rapidement Elana, prenant ses affaires. Mace actionna la porte et lui tint ouverte. Elle se pressa contre la chambranle de la porte afin d'éviter de lui rentrer dedans, mais trébucha sur le rebord, se prit les pieds dans la lanière de son sac, et tomba tête la première dans la pièce.

Sa chute vers le sol fut stoppée lorsque Mace passa, grâce à ses réflexes un bras autour de sa taille. Il la souleva facilement, et la tira sur ses pieds, la relâchant bien trop tôt à son goût. Ses joues s'embrasèrent et elle se mit à fixer résolument le mur devant elle, mortifiée. Je jure sur la tête de Yoda, que jamais, plus jamais il n'aura à me sauver, pensa t-elle furieusement.

« Je vais aller préparer le repas. » commenta Mace derrière elle, puis il partit la porte coulissant derrière lui.

Elana se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, la tête vacillante. Force, la situation devenait incontrôlable. Voilà qu'elle était la Padawan de Mace, nom d'un Kriff! C'était encore mieux que les landes vertes du paradis. _Rien_ ne l'avait fait se sentir comme ça auparavant; elle se sentait prise de palpitations et de vertige à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Mace, se trouvait la moitié du temps à se demander à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Se pouvait-il que se soit plus qu'un béguin pour un type séduisant? Se pouvait-il que se soit... de l'amour?

* * *

Mace remua les pâtes qu'il était en train de cuisiner. Depuis qu'il était devenu chevalier Jedi, il avait apprit à subvenir à ses besoins, bien qu'il considère la cuisine et ces tâches similaires comme une corvée. Sa nourriture était mangeable, mais pas extraordinaire. Il se demanda si par hasard Caleb savait cuisiner.

Le garçon n'avait pas trop parut malheureux de devoir passer plus de temps avec Mace. Mais peut-être que cela changerait plus tard, une fois que Caleb se serait rendu compte de la difficulté de la vie de Jedi. Mace était déterminé à entrainer Caleb comme il le fallait; un bon Padawan serait un bon point pour assurer sa réputation dans l'ordre, même s'il était mentionné que son Padawan n'était qu'à la base qu'une simple recrue. Il prodiguerait à son Padawan un enseignement au mieux de ses capacités, et il pouvait juste espérer que Caleb ne lui compliquerait pas la tâche. Si on s'en fiait au vu de sa première réaction, peut-être que finalement se ne serait pas si difficile. Mace sourit, versant un peu de sauce tomate dans le bol. Avoir un Padawan ne pouvait que lui être un avantage.

Le diner fut, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire, intéressant. Attirée par l'odeur de la nourriture, Elana avait quittée sa chambre où elle s'occupait à lire (pour essayer de se changer les idées), et était allée dans la pièce principale. Mace se préparait justement à cet instant, à retirer du feu une grosse casserole pleine de pâtes.

« Ça a l'air bon. » dit-elle, jetant un regard appréciatif à la nourriture. Mace sursauta; il ne l'avait pas remarquée, vraisemblablement.

« Ah, merci... » Il semblait être ailleurs, comme si on l'avait sortit d'une longue réflexion. « Une minute... » Il se pencha et éteignit le four à micro-ondes, et fit en sorte de ne pas en mettre partout.

Elana vit immédiatement que la cuisine n'était pas ce en quoi son maître était le plus doué, et se précipita pour lui apporter son aide. « Attendez, laissez-moi faire... » Elle s'avança, et égoutta en vitesse les pâtes, puis à l'aide de cuillères les transvasa dans les deux bols. Elle prit ensuite la sauce tomate des mains de Mace et en versa un peu sur chaque portion.

Sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle apprenne à cuisiner, bien qu'en y repensant ça n'était pas vraiment indispensable; elle avait toujours dit que c'était quelque chose que les filles devaient être capables de faire. Elana n'était pas exactement une experte, mais elle s'était toujours assez bien débrouillée. Elle posa enfin les deux bols sur la table.

« Merci. » dit à nouveau Mace, paraissant encore plus déconcerté qu'auparavant. Ils s'assirent tous les deux, et dans un silence plutôt tendu, commencèrent à manger. Après quelques minutes, Elana parla.

« Alors, » attaqua t-elle, incapable de supporter plus longtemps ce silence. « vous cuisinez beaucoup? »

Mace leva les yeux, surprit.

« Euh. Et bien, je sais faire des pâtes et des toasts, mais c'est tout pour ce qui touche à l'alimentation. Toi? »

Elana se mit à réfléchir frénétiquement. « Je pense me tirer assez bien en cuisine. » Elle remarqua trop tard sa faute de grammaire, mais se résolut à ne pas y prêter attention. « On avait à apprendre ces bêtises à l'école, et j'ai un peu appris sur le tas à la maison. » Elle espérait qu'elle ne baratinait pas trop. « Ma mère a toujours crut que le travail ne devait pas être laissé aux droïdes. » Elana sourit; elle avait essayé de rester au plus près de la vérité.

Mace paraissait intéressé à présent. « Alors comme ça ton père est Shan Sango? Comment c'est chez toi? » Il était clair qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'engager une conversation, mais il semblait malgré tout véritablement curieux. _Par mon père, comme toutes les autres personnes ici,_ pensa t-elle non sans rire. « As-tu des frères et sœurs? »

Elana se dit à cet instant que se taire était le mieux. Parler de ses parents allait simplement l'amener à révéler de ce qui l'avait pousser à vouloir devenir un Jedi, et pour ce qui était des frères et sœurs... et bien, elle ne savait si elle se devait imaginer une sœur imaginaire ou non. Dans tous les cas, cela la conduirait à des ennuis. « Mon père travaille dans le domaine scientifique du gouvernement. » répondit-elle mollement, puis changea brusquement de sujet. « Vous savez probablement que je suis originaire d'Alderaan. Vous aimeriez cet endroit; c'est un lieu magnifique. » Elle sourit, se rappelant sa planète natale. Avec un rare sentiment de nostalgie, elle pensa à la beauté culturelle et naturelle avec laquelle elle avait grandit, lesquelles elle n'avait pas côtoyé depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité...

« Est-ce que ça te manques? » Elana revint brusquement au présent, secouant la tête. Hein? quoi, qu'est ce que Mace venait juste de lui demander?

« Hum... pardon, quoi? »

« Est-ce que Alderaan te manques? » répéta Mace lentement. Elana se sentit soudainement bête, et ses joues s'enflammèrent. _Réponds juste à la question, mec!... enfin, pas vraiment mec, mais..._

« Eh bien, jusqu'ici, pas vraiment. Mais c'est vrai que, là maintenant elle me manque vraiment. C'est complétement différent de Coruscant, pour de nombreuses choses. Être ici c'est comme se retrouver dans une autre vie; ça vous fait oublier ce que vous étiez auparavant. » Super, elle avait involontairement laisser échapper la vérité. _Idiote_.

Mace fixait un point perdu entre eux, et répondit calmement. « J'ai eu l'occasion d'aller sur pas mal de planètes, lors de missions et de visites officielles, mais jamais sur Alderaan. J'aurais pensé y aller au moins une fois, c'est une planète très visitée. » Il n'avait même pas parut remarquer combien sa réponse avait résonné étrangement. Elana l'observa, se demandant... pour la millième fois, à quoi il pouvait bien penser...

Juste à cet instant, le comlink de Mace sonna, lui faisant faire un bond. « Maître Windu présentez-vous immédiatement à la chambre du conseil Jedi pour une session. » C'était maître Plo Koon qui avait parlé, et Mace se hâta de répondre. « J'arrive tout de suite, maître. »

« On se verra là-bas, Mace. » Le comlink crachota, et la transmission prit fin.

Mace se leva instantanément de sa chaise, engloutissant une dernière bouchée de pâtes. « Désolé, Padawan, j'ai une réunion. » Il enfila sa cape et se dirigea vers la porte. « Tu peux sortir et aller voir les autres recrues si tu le souhaites; mais assures-toi d'être en forme pour commencer aux aurores demain matin. »

« Oui maître. » soupira Elana, ennuyée que Mace doive partir si vite. « Mais... »

La porte s'était déjà refermée.

Elana finit de manger sa dernière fourchée de pâtes, puis nettoya la table et fit la vaisselle. Elle espérait que Mace n'aurait pas une réunion chaque jour; autre le fait que cela signifiait qu'elle aurait à faire la vaisselle à chaque fois, cela voudrait dire qu'elle aurait à passer injustement moins de temps avec lui. Ne devait-elle pas passer avant les autres?

Ayant déposé les derniers bols, Elana s'adossa contre le plan de travail, se demandant quoi faire ensuite. Elle pouvait rester à flâner ici, à pianoter sur son datapad et à apprendre tout ce qui pouvait être susceptible de l'intéresser. Ou bien elle pouvait faire comme Mace l'avait suggéré, et trainer dehors avec les autres recrues. Elana s'écarta du meuble, saisit sa cape, et sortit des appartements. Il serait curieux de voir à qui chaque recrue avait été assignée.

Elana sortit dans le corridor, observant les alentours. Elle avait suivit Mace dans cette partie du temple, mais à présent elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où menait chaque couloir. Elle était justement en train de se demander pourquoi ils n'avaient pas prit l'initiative de distribuer des cartes quand elle entendit quelqu'un crier son 'nom' derrière elle. C'était Qui-Gon.

« Hé Cal! Je te cherchais justement! » l'accueillit-il. « Écoutes, je pensais aller trainer un peu avec les autres Padawan, comme je suis obligé de les aider et à leur apprendre des trucs, cetera. Tu viens? »

« Euh, bien sure. Pourquoi pas. » Elana était heureuse que Qui-Gon ait choisit ce moment pour se montrer. « Mais par contre, tu devras me dire comment m'y retrouver pour arriver jusqu'ici. »

« Pas d'inquiétudes – Je serais ton guide touristique personnel. » lui assura Qui-Gon. Ils continuèrent à marcher le long du corridor, Qui-Gon coachant Elana sur les différentes façons de s'y retrouver dans le temple, et sur les directions à ne pas prendre.

« Et il faudra que tu sois très attentif quand tu rentreras dans tes appartements, tous ceux des maîtres et des Padawan sont situés dans cette partie du temple, et ils sont en tout point indenti- » Soudainement, Qui-Gon s'interrompit, et se donna une claque sur la tête. « Mais oui! Comment ai-je put oublier? C'est aujourd'hui que tu as été assigné! Alors, qui est l'heureux élu? » interrogea t-il impatiemment.

Elana soupira. Qui-Gon allait s'en donner à cœur joie et lui rendre la vie infernale après ça. Mais au moins si elle le disait maintenant, elle en serait débarrassée. « J'ai été assigné à maître Windu. »

La réaction qu'elle avait anticipée ne se fit pas attendre.

« Ouillououille ! » s'écria t-il, plongeant aussitôt vers elle pour la regarder. « Je te souhaites bien du courage. » Son visage prit un air soudainement plus sérieux. « J'ai entendu dire que c'était un fervent partisan pour le respect du Code, ton maître Mace. »

« Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça, c'est irrespectueux! »

« Protecteur, seriez-vous? Auriez-vous échangé vos rôles? »

« Arrêtes ça, Qui-Gon! »

« Ça va, Cal, du calme. Ton secret est bien gardé. On peut y aller, et rejoindre les autres? »

« Oui. »

Dans la soirée, les plus jeunes Padawans et leurs camarades conscrits avaient pour habitude de partager et de se retrouver dans l'une des cour du temple, supervisés par les Padawans plus âgés, dont Qui-Gon faisait parti. Quelque uns des disciples levèrent les yeux, et les accueillirent à grands gestes tandis qu'ils approchaient.

« Salut Cal, salut Qui-Gon, venez et asseyez-vous. »

« Alors, on vous a tous assignés aujourd'hui non? » interrogea un des Padawans.

« Oui. » grogna Yannec. « Je suis avec ce chevalier qui ressemble à une cacahuète. »

« Oh non, il va te forcer à méditer- et je ne plaisante pas- au moins trois heures par jour. Éclates-toi bien. »

« J'ai eu ce type de Naboo. »

« Bah, ne t'inquiètes pas trop à propos de lui, il n'est pas si mal. »

Les investigateurs se tournèrent vers Elana.

« Et toi alors, Cal? Tu as quelqu'un de bien? »

Elle conserva une voix impassible lorsqu'elle répondit « Maître Windu. »

Des plaintes compatissantes éclatèrent tout autour de la table. « T'es pas SERIEUX? Moi qui étais si heureux d'avoir à me débarrasser de lui, et toi maintenant qui l'a comme _maître_? Il va te crever jour et nuit! »

« Il le fera. » approuva Qui-Gon sombrement. « Pauvre Cal. Il ne pourra plus jamais dormir. »

Elana lui lança un regard noir.

« Sérieusement. » reprit un des conscrits. « Rien ne le satisfait. » _Pourquoi_ voyait-elle des allusions vaseuses _partout_?

« Il devra travailler dur pour faire_ sensation_ à maître Mace, pas vrai, Cal? » déclara Qui-Gon mesquinement. A présent réellement agacée, Elana lui donna un coup sur la poitrine. Il lui rendit son coup... et Elana se retrouva pliée en deux, le souffle coupé par la douleur.

« Bon sang, aïe, Qui-Gon! » siffla t-elle, outrée. Les autres garçons avaient un air perplexe sur le visage.

« C'est quoi ton problème? » Subitement, Elana se rappela que les autres garçons, s'ils avaient été dans sa position, n'aurait probablement rien ressentit... il y avait aussi l'inconvénient que sa petite pichenette coléreuse ne semblait pas avoir affecté Qui-Gon plus que ça. Elle fit tourner ses méninges. « Euh, j'ai trébuché pendant les épreuves. Ma douleur au thorax ne s'est pas encore guérit pour le moment. »

Les autres garçons haussèrent les épaules, et Qui-Gon l'examina, haussant un sourcil. « A la vitesse où ça va, Caleb sera encore plus cabossé avant que maître Mace ne s'occupe de lui! » Ce type était insupportable.

« Maître _Windu_ est un Jedi exemplaire. » s'exclama t-elle glaciale. « Je suis fière d'être son Padawan. »

« Et bien, je te souhaites bonne chance. » soupira Yannec. « C'est toi qui vois, si tu préfères vivre dans une salle d'entrainement, méditer constamment, et le rendre _fier..._ »

* * *

Il apparut que Yannec n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Le matin suivant, à pas moins de sept heures du matin, Elana fut tirée du lit par quelqu'un qui lui secouait l'épaule. Elle était à cet instant en train d'avoir un rêve où elle et Behra étaient à une soirée, et où elle finissait par se faire bombarder de popcorn. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une autre attaque de Behra sur sa personne, elle s'était cachée sous ses couvertures, marmonnant un 'fous-moi la paix, Behra!' qu'elle prononça réellement à voix haute. Puis, elle avait prit soudainement conscience du véritable endroit où elle se trouvait, et s'était redressé d'un bond, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un maître passablement énervé.

« Pardon! » glapit t-elle, bondissant hors de son lit.

« Dépêches-toi de te préparer, Sango, _tout de suite_ ! » aboya t-il, quittant la pièce rapidement. Les joues brulantes, et heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne sinon elles l'auraient trahit, elle se hâta d'enfiler une de ses tuniques, et se rua dans la cuisine.

Mace marchait activement le long du corridor, Elana trottinant derrière lui afin de garder le rythme.

« Où allons-nous? » demanda t-elle à son crâne. Il ralentit légèrement, lui permettant de marcher à ses côtés.

« A la salle d'entrainement, Caleb. » Ils parcoururent un nombre incroyable de couloirs... Elana essaya de mémoriser chacune des directions qu'ils prenaient afin de prendre des repères qui pourraient lui servir dans le futur, pour éventuellement l'aider à rejoindre la salle d'entrainement. Elana fut un instant perdue; le couloir donnait dans une direction totalement opposée à celle où elle arrivait dans la salle d'entrainement, et pourtant...

« Présentement, jusqu'ici tu n'as toujours pas de sabre-laser qui t'appartiennes... » dit Mace songeur, retirant sa lourde cape. En dessous il portait la tunique traditionnelle Jedi ainsi qu'une chemise à manches longues. Comment faisait-il pour être si séduisant?

« Caleb? »

« Oh! Euh, désolé. J'ai le sabre-laser d'entrainement de mon père; le premier qu'il ait conçut. » avança Elana, essayant de ne pas paraître trop distraite.

« Laisses-moi voir. »

Hâtivement, Elana farfouilla dans sa robe et en extirpa le cylindre argenté. Elle l'avait apporté dans l'espoir, qu'enfin aujourd'hui, elle pourrait s'en servir.

L'arme était sans particularité, un peu égratignée, mais encore utilisable malgré les épreuves subies lors des actions de son père. Elle la tendit à Mace, la tenant à ras bord afin d'éviter d'avoir à frôler ses doigts. Il la retourna dans ses mains, la manipulant avec une étonnante dextérité et délicatesse, puis pressa le bouton rond sur le côté. La lame verte d'un ton glace jaillit avec un bourdonnement d'énergie. Mace la redressa, l'étudiant avec attention, puis la jeta dans les airs l'envoyant tournoyer dans un trait de lumière, bien plus haut que ce qu'elle aurait crut possible. Elle retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle redescendit en fouettant l'air, mais Mace la rattrapa par la garde sans se blesser. Il éteignit le sabre et le lui retendit, hochant la tête d'un air approbateur.

« Ça ira parfaitement pour débuter. » approuva t-il. « Bien entendu nous ne pourrons pas faire de duels avec de vrais lames tranchantes; le risque de se blesser est trop grand. » Il marcha vers l'endroit où étaient stockés les bâtons et en rapporta deux, un pour lui et l'autre pour elle.

« J'ai pour intention de t'entrainer en premier lieu à la forme II du combat au sabre-laser. » dit-il tandis qu'il marchait. « De toutes les formes c'est celle qui ressemble le plus à ce que tu as appris lors de tes entrainements au combat. Tout dépend de la précision et de l'équilibre. Correctement exécuté, cette forme te permet de conserver ton énergie tout en laissant ton adversaire s'épuiser. C'est un bon choix... »

« Pour ceux qui ne disposent pas d'une grande puissance? » suggéra Elana.

« Oui. » répondit Mace franchement. « Je t'apprendrais aussi les bases de la forme III, laquelle te permettra de te défendre comme contre les attaques de blaster. Et au fil du temps où tu progresseras nous ajouterons des éléments de la forme IV. Les duellistes de la forme IV puisent énormément dans la Force pour réaliser diverses performances acrobatiques, ainsi tu auras besoin de te familiariser un plus avec la Force avant de pouvoir t'y essayer. »

« Euh... d'accord. » dit Elana, puis ensuite se tut. « Un Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn, m'a raconté que normalement les Jedi apprenaient d'abord la forme I, pour les habituer à manipuler l'arme, puis passaient la forme IV, afin de voir à quoi ressemble leur puissance, et qu'ensuite ils se spécialisaient plus dans certaines formes... »

« Je pense avoir eu un bon aperçu de ta puissance, » la coupa Mace. « et je pense que la Forme II passera largement. La forme IV est une forme de combat polyvalente, mais les autres formes que j'intègre te donnerons une large gamme de possibilités. C'est peu orthodoxe, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » Mace ne lui avait dit que la vérité à moitié. Il était convaincu que le garçon s'en tirerait bien malgré le régime qu'il lui imposait, mais il ne voulait surtout pas perdre de temps à enseigner la forme IV alors qu'il était tout à fait capable d'avancer dans un entrainement beaucoup plus pointu. Si Caleb avait prit du plaisir à manier le sabre, il allait probablement trouver accommodant de maîtriser les bases de la forme II. Un Padawan parfaitement entrainé dans une forme bien définie l'aiderait à affirmer sa crédibilité auprès du conseil. Dans la présent, il brandit le bâton afin d'indiquer que la discussion était close.

« Ceci est le premier mouvement de la Forme II... »

Elana était étonné de voir combien revenir à des mouvements familiers lui étaient réconfortant. Voilà, enfin, quelque chose qu'elle était capable de faire. C'était définitivement beaucoup plus dur que de manier simplement le sabre, une technique de combat plus que d'un sport quelconque, mais pas aussi difficile que ce qu'elle avait enduré durant les trois semaines passées. Tandis qu'elle enchainait mouvements après mouvements, elle vit l'expression sévère de Mace se changer en approbation.

Il se déplaçait avec un contrôle parfait sur chaque geste, mais elle eut l'impression que ses mouvements étaient maladroits, comme s'il y avait bien trop d'énergie contenue dans ses gestes pesés et limités.

« Maître? » demanda t-elle lorsqu'ils eurent finis.

« Oui Caleb? »

« Quelle... quelle forme utilisez-vous? »

Il lui adressa brièvement un sourire. « Je ne pense vraiment pas être la bonne personne qui puisse t'enseigner la forme II, crois-moi. » dit-il. « Je ne sais pas à quoi pensait le conseil en... » il se tut, pensant certainement que le sujet abordé n'était pas de rigueur à être déblatéré sur le moment. « Je me sers de la forme V et VI, » changea t-il de sujet. « mais je n'arrive pas à trouver une forme qui me convienne parfaitement. Je suis en train d'essayer de développer une autre forme. » Il semblait plutôt fière de ça, et Elana se dit que réaliser une telle prouesse comme celle-ci serait fabuleuse, s'il y parvenait. Et serait, par la même occasion, assez gratifiante pour gagner les faveurs du conseil.

« Ainsi ce serait donc... la forme VII? » interrogea t-elle.

Mace parut quelque peu heureux par sa question, mais aussi, également un peu surprit. « Oui, je suppose que c'est ça. » Il parut reprendre brusquement ses esprits, et prit à nouveau son bâton, se mouvant dans la position de la forme II. « Mais c'est un travail encore en progression, et nous devrions travailler sur _ton_ entrainement. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent; et à la mi-journée Elana se retrouva complétement épuisée.

« C'est mieux. » concéda Mace, après ce qui paraissait avoir été sa millième tentative d'amorce d'un mouvement d'attaque. « A présent tu peux y aller et aller manger. Après le repas, tu méditeras. »

« Oui maître. » Elana inclina la tête et quitta la salle d'entrainement, retenant un bâillement. Elle se posa la question si les autres garçons passaient des moments aussi éprouvants, ou si cela n'était dut qu'à l'opiniâtreté de Mace. _Probablement juste à cause de lui. _

Enfin. D'après elle, ça en valait la peine.


	11. Semoule, Insinuations et Importantes

**Chapitre 10: Semoule, Insinuations **

**et Importantes informations**

Une semaine plus tard, son avis était dangereusement menacé de changer. Elle ne supportait plus les séances de méditation, et elle était tellement couverte de bleus qu'elle pouvait à peine s'asseoir.

« Couvres ton côté gauche, Sango! » aboya Mace, s'avançant vers elle avec son arme prête à passer à l'attaque. Ils se battaient avec d'inoffensifs sabres d'entraînements, et une caméra de visualisation enregistrait leurs frappes. Elana se déplaça d'un demi-pas et grimaça. _Inoffensifs_, ce n'était pas vraiment le mot qu'elle aurait choisit.

Mace plongea en avant et elle fit un bond sur le côté, ses jambes protestant sous l'effort. Le style de Mace était frénétique et extrêmement agressif, et elle était supposé se restreindre, précisément utiliser les coups de la Forme II pour le parer avec le minimum d'effort. Mais sa lame semblait venir de tous les côtés, et il était bien difficile dans ce cas de ne pas s'agiter dans tous les sens.

« Allez, secoues-toi Sango, _penses_, » ordonna Mace tandis qu'elle bloquait de justesse son attaque avec un mouvement beaucoup trop grand de son sabre-laser.

« Je connais mes erreurs... » siffla-elle entre ses dents serrées.

« Dans ce cas, corriges-les. »

Une bouffée de colère monta en elle, et elle sauta en avant, lui donnant un coup sur la nuque. Ce n'était pas jusqu'alors une frappe enregistrée dans la base de donnée du système, mais c'était une bonne attaque pouvant créer une ouverture par la suite. Mace hurla un: « Ahw » et adopta une position défensive, mais elle sous-estima la force de sa frappe. Sa lame rebondit en arrière, et avant qu'elle n'est put la ramener au dessus d'elle pour assener une nouvelle attaque, Mace la frappa de plein fouet à l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle et la pliant en deux.

« La colère est la voie du côté obscur, » dit-il sévèrement, se massant l'arrière de sa nuque. « Si tu avais réfléchis au lieu d'essayer à tout prix de m'infliger le plus de douleurs possibles, tu n'aurais pas frappé aussi fort et perdu le contrôle. »

«_ Oui_, maître. »

Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la salle. Quelques autres Padawans s'entraînaient également, et à côté d'eux, Qui-Gon échangeait des coups avec son maître. Elana fut surprise de l'élan de sympathie qui déferlait en lui pour elle. A plusieurs reprises, elle le sentit sur le point de bondir pour s'interposer en sa défense, mais il y avait rien qu'il ne pouvait vraiment faire. Néanmoins, savoir qu'elle avait un si bon ami l'aida à se calmer, et elle se sentit plus sereine lorsqu'elle prit à nouveau la position de départ, chassant également de sa main les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Ces derniers devenaient d'ailleurs un peu trop longs. Elle devrait certainement les couper bientôt.

Elle réussit à porter avec succès quelques coups durant leur échange suivant, bien qu'elle suspectait Mace d'avoir baissé son niveau juste de quelques crans pour lui permettre de le défier. En y repensant, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Comment était-elle supposée apprendre, s'il persistait à la mettre au tapis à chaque fois en moins de deux secondes? Elle était gênée par ses cheveux, devant constamment secouer la tête d'un coup sec pour les chasser de ses yeux. Si ses cheveux avaient été plus longs, sa transpiration aurait facilement collée sa frange contre son front. Et alors, sa chevelure aurait prit un éclat ruisselant terne, pour ne pas dire légèrement mouillé.

Finalement Mace s'arrêta, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle. « Souviens-toi, gardes tes attaques vives et précises. » dit-il. « La Forme II, ne consiste qu'à épuiser ton adversaire; ces ouvertures larges que tu fais sont contre-productives. Cependant, lorsque la situation exige quelque chose de plus offensif... » Elle se tint debout et acquiesça par instants. Enfin, Mace s'éloigna d'elle d'un pas, et dit:

« On va essayer un enchainement plus lent. »

Elana leva son sabre-laser, recalant en même temps ses cheveux en arrière. Mace manifesta une expression agacée devant son geste, puis aboya:

« Cesses de retirer tes cheveux de tes yeux! »

« Si je ne les retires pas, » fit Elana en mesurant bien ses mots, « je ne peux rien voir. »

« Un Jedi n'a pas besoin de voir. Il utilise la Force. »

Elana regarda d'une manière significative le crâne de Mace, et les mots qui suivirent sortirent machinalement de sa bouche:

« C'est sûr que pour vous, c'est facile à dire. »

« Ne joue pas l'impertinent avec moi! » postillonna Mace, tandis que Qui-Gon et quelques autres Padawans s'étaient immobilisés pour ricaner.

« Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là. » tenta de dire Elana raisonnablement. Mace la regardait d'un œil noir.

« Oui, dans ton intérêt. »

Les diverses sessions d'entraînements s'étaient interrompues, et l'audience s'était rassemblée pour former un cercle autour d'eux. A cet instant, maître Dooku déposa une main sur l'épaule de Mace, et annonça:

« Je pense que nous devrions tous faire une pause. » Elana nota qu'il paraissait davantage rappeler Mace à l'ordre; tandis qu'elle l'observait, il lui adressa un léger sourire, et attira Mace un peu plus loin par le coude. Au bout d'un moment, Mace se calma, acceptant même d'être entrainé par le groupe. Ils quittèrent la salle tous ensemble; Elana, jetant en coin des regards nerveux à Mace, vit qu'il paraissait à présent plus amusé que furieux.

Dooku marchait de l'autre côté de Mace, et il paraissait désireux d'entraîner son maître dans une conversation.

« Qui-Gon et moi allons rejoindre les autres Padawans, si vous le permettez. » dit-elle, leur offrant de les laisser seuls à leur occupation.

« Oui, Caleb. » dit Mace distraitement. « Je te retrouverais au réfectoire, Jard. » dit-il à Dooku. « Je veux prendre une douche d'abord. »

« Je te verrais là-bas. » répondit Dooku de sa voix profonde, et modulé. « Viens, Padawan. » Il plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Qui-Gon et le conduisit vers le fond du corridor. Elana les observa un instant. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Qui-Gon et son maître semblaient toujours être d'un commun accord, qu'elle n'aimait pas. Après avoir sondé ses sentiments pendant un moment, elle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle était jalouse. Elle était sur le point de les rattraper lorsqu'elle sentit le poids de la main de Mace sur son épaule, la ramener en arrière. Tous les autres maîtres et Padawans firent leur chemin vers le bout du corridor, les laissant tous les deux seuls.

« Tu t'es bien battu aujourd'hui Padawan. » dit doucement Mace. « Je suis continuellement dur avec toi car je crois que tu as un véritable potentiel, et comparé à ceux qui sont sélectionnés à la naissance, nous avons peu de temps pour le développer. Mais n'ai pas de doute vis à vis de tes capacités à satisfaire les attentes du conseil. C'est mon rôle de faire que tu dépasses leurs espérances. »

Elana s'immobilisa un long moment; ceci était inattendu. « Merci, maître. » dit-elle enfin, inclina la tête respectueusement. « Je... je ne voulais pas dire cela, à propos des cheveux. » avança t-elle.

Mace laissa transparaître un bref instant un sourire. « Je crois pouvoir oublier ça, Padawan. » dit-il d'un ton coupant court à la conversation. Elle était en train de se retourner pour partir, mais soudainement, il tendit la main et tourna son visage à nouveau vers lui, inclinant son menton vers le haut.

« Caleb, » dit-il, fronçant les sourcils. « De quelle couleur sont tes yeux? »

« Je... Ils sont, euh... » elle était piégé, fixant avec impuissance le visage de Mace. Ses doigts sur sa peau semblaient laisser des traînées brûlantes. Il lui était quasiment impossible de formuler une phrase cohérente dans sa tête.

« Ils... changent. » réussit-elle à dire.

« Changent? »

« Avec le temps. » Elle pouvait sentir ses dons de baratineuse reprendre le dessus. « Ils deviennent plus sombres par les temps orageux, comme aujourd'hui, vous voyez? Quand la pression de l'air chute. Une pression élevée les fait devenir- »

« Noisettes? » anticipa Mace. Deux de ses doigts étaient restés sous son menton, et sa voix sonnait d'une manière étrangement absente.

« C'est ça. » haleta t-elle.

« Je vois. » Finalement, il la libéra, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle se recula en quelques enjambées, puis se tourna et marcha vivement vers le fond du couloir.

Presque aussitôt Qui-Gon se montra, adossé au mur, un petit sourire bête sur les lèvres. Le portrait parfait de l'ami fidèle attendant après la bataille.

« Je ne veux – rien – entendre. » dit-elle avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, plaçant une main sur son épaule et se mettant à le pousser le long du corridor. Il ne s'était apparemment pas attendu à ce qu'elle agisse de cette manière, et resta silencieux, avec un air bienveillant qui ne dura environ que trente secondes. Puis il s'exclama:

« Eh bien, c'était un cours spectaculaire. Toujours aussi fier d'être le Padawan de maître Mace? »

« Grumpf, » répondit Elana distraitement.

« Parce que tu m'as l'air un peu amoché, Caleb. »

« Écoutes. » dit-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans le réfectoire. « Toi tu es un Jedi. Mais tu sais la plupart des êtres vivants ne sont pas raisonnables. Alors oui. Et que la Force me vienne en aide. Je suis toujours aussi fier d'être le Padawan de Mace Windu. »

« Hum, tu ne paraissais pas vraiment être de cet avis, il y a deux minutes. _Fier_, ce n'est peut-être pas le mot que j'aurais choisis, plutôt... »

« Fermes-la, Qui-Gon, » souffla t-elle, en s'effondrant à une table vide et tournant le dos au reste de la pièce. Qui-Gon glissa sur le siège devant elle, et se laissa aller contre le mur derrière lui, souriant d'un air satisfait.

Elana lui envoya un regard noir, féroce et attaqua son repas. Qui-Gon vit la menace sous-jacente et se redressa, abandonnant son sourire.

« Maître Dooku pense qu'une bataille aura lieu probablement d'ici peu. » dit-il.

« A-t-il dit quelque chose concernant Alderaan? »

« Seulement qu'ils paraissaient se tenir à carreau des conflits; t'inquiètes pas de ce côté là. »

« C'est juste que, j'aimerais savoir _quand_ quelque chose va se passer... »

« Bestine. Maître Dooku a mentionné que nos informateurs avaient vus des troupes se réunir sur Bestine. »

« Alors c'est donc là que ça se passera, » chuchota Elana. « … Qui-Gon, maître Dooku est-il sensé te dire tout ça? »

« Je suis son Padawan, » dit Qui-Gon fuyant. « Tu n'es pas inquiet? Les recrues devront se battre tu sais. »

« Pas vraiment, j'en ai juste marre de rester là, assis, à me faire traiter comme un rien par maître Windu. C'est à peine s'il me parle, tu sais. Enfin, en dehors des entraînements. »

« Ah, eh bien. » dit Qui-Gon avec un air sérieux peu convaincant. « Je suis certain que tu auras... plus d'action, bientôt. »

Si un regard avait put tuer, Qui-Gon serait déjà déjà mort. Mais Elana contrairement à lui était loin de maîtriser l'étouffement de Force, ainsi donc Qui-Gon, entièrement conscient de cette longueur d'avance qu'il possédait, souriait d'un air ravi tout en restant assit en face d'elle.

« Ne crois pas que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, sale petit- »

«_ Calmos_, Cal, les gens vont commencer à remarquer quelque chose. »

« Pas si tu cesses de _mettre_ sur le tapis_ ce sujet _à chaque fois_._.. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler, Cal. » dit Qui-Gon tristement.

« Quoi, comme pour lui dire mes sentiments? »

« Non, mais tu as dis qu'il te parlais à peine... donc tu as besoin d'aller lui parler. Pour bien lui faire comprendre que tu as des besoins, et... »

« Qui-Gon! »

« Bah c'est vrai, tu ne t'assois même pas avec lui. Comment est-il supposé savoir que tu as besoin de son amour et de son soutient? »

« Tu n'es pas assis avec ton maître non plus. »

« Non, parce que je suis assis avec toi, et que tu fuis ton maître comme la peste. »

« Je ne le fuis pas. »

« Alors vas le voir, et parles-lui. »

« Et on parlerais de quoi? »

« Bah, qu'est-ce que j'en sais _moi_? » répondit Qui-Gon. « C'est ton problème, Caleb. »

« Tu essayes délibérément de m'attirer du côté obscur. »

Qui-Gon sourit diaboliquement, prit une fourchette et la fit tourner. Soudainement, il posa son coude sur les dents de sa fourchette, la catapultant dans les airs. Elle tourbillonna à travers le réfectoire dans un grand arc de cercle, que Elana supposa assisté de la Force, avant de s'écraser sur le sol dans un tintement métallique juste derrière Mace. Il ne la remarqua même pas; il était en grande conversation avec Dooku.

« Oh, » entonna Qui-Gon. « Qu'est ce que je suis _maladroit_. On dirait que j'ai laissé tombé ma fourchette près de la table de Mace Windu. Caleb, vas-y et récupères-la pour moi, tu veux? »

Elana lui lança un regard noir. « Non. C'est ta fourchette, vas la chercher toi-même. »

« Mais je pense que tu la ramènerais _beaucoup_ mieux que moi, Caleb. » dit Qui-Gon avec sincérité.

« Je vais te montrer comment je peux la ramener en beaucoup mieux. » gonda Elana. Se servant de la Force, elle captura la fourchette et la ramena violemment en arrière à travers la pièce. Elle s'écrasa contre le mur et y resta enfoncée, oscillant d'un air sinistre, à quelques centimètres du visage de Qui-Gon.

Tandis qu'ils s'observaient fixement par dessus la table, la voix de Yannec se fit entendre à l'autre bout du réfectoire. Leurs yeux dévièrent graduellement vers le groupe des recrues qui s'approchaient. Elana retira la fourchette du mur et la pointa sur le visage de Qui-Gon.

« Je te préviens, » dit-elle à voix basse se penchant par-dessus la table, « un mot... » elle fit un geste vif avec la fourchette.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la cantine, Dooku avait observé la confrontation avec un mélange de nervosité et d'amusement. Inclinant la tête vers Mace, il fit un signe dans leur direction.

« Mace, ton Padawan semble menacer le mien avec une fourchette. » commenta t-il.

Mace eut l'air surprit, et se tourna sur son siège pour voir, qu'en effet il disait juste. Comme une foule de conscrits bavards boucha subitement sa vue sur la table, il se retourna, haussa les épaules et continua à manger. En lui-même, il était content que le garçon montre enfin une certaine force de caractère.

« Il semble que c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire, oui. »

Dooku continua également à manger. Après tout, il n'y avait pas situation pire que celle-ci, où Qui-Gon pouvait se fourrer.

* * *

« Calmos, Cal, ton secret est sain et sauf. » retourna Qui-Gon. « Par contre ta tête, je ne suis pas si sûr qu'elle le reste. »

« Essayes toujours. »

Juste à ce moment, Yannec et les autres recrues s'assirent à leur table.

« Salut, Cal, Qui-Gon. Vous permettez qu'on s'assoie avec vous? »

La conversation bruyante des garçons se porta essentiellement sur ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs assiettes, étant totalement inconscients de l'exaspération qui émanait d'Elana en vibrations.

« C'est dégoutant. » se plaignit un garçon, repoussant le bol de semoule devant lui. « On dirait que c'est vivant. »

« Et ben, tu n'avais pas qu'à choisir ça, alors arrêtes de te plaindre. »

« Berk. » La semoule perturbatrice fut poussée au milieu de la table.

Qui-Gon et Elana se joignirent tous deux aux discussions, et il semblait que la menace de Qui-Gon avait été mise sous terre. Elana garda un œil attentif sur Qui-Gon, se félicitant de ses capacités à faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Il s'agissait certainement d'une menace en l'air, mais ça ne coutait rien de rester sur ses gar-

Puis, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Elle eut un pressentiment une seconde avant que cela ne se passe dans la réalité, et se plaqua contre la table, une seconde avant que...

Qui-Gon lui lance la semoule dans la tête.

Le bol vola à travers la pièce, trop rapidement pour être évité par quelqu'un qui ne s'en serait pas aperçu. Il passa à côté d'un groupe de Padawan, manqua de peu Dooku, puis percuta...

Mace

A l'arrière...

De la tête.

On n'avait encore jamais vu une pièce passer aussi rapidement d'un brouhaha tonitruant, à un silence aussi complet. Qui-Gon, le visage glacé d'effroi, avait encore une main levée dans une position accablante. Elana était toujours plaquée contre la table; après avoir sentit la perturbation dans la Force, elle se demanda qui cela avait put bien être. Peut-être Ki-Adi, ou Yoda, ou...

**« JINN! **»

_Oh la la lala Force!_

_Qui-Gon était mort._

* * *

Le chemin de retour à la sortie du réfectoire se passa dans un silence absolu. Elana gardait la tête basse, s'interdisant presque de respirer, ressentant une envie irrésistible de se cacher derrière sa longue chevelure portant absente. Mace marchait avec vivacité à ses côtés, un silence sombre semblant l'envelopper comme un nuage noir. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle se risquait à jeter un coup d'œil en sa direction, elle n'arrivait alors qu'à se rappeler de ce moment inoubliable où sans penser aux conséquences, elle l'avait vue, le visage figé d'horreur, de la semoule tombant en gouttelettes au milieu de ses yeux marrons...

« Arrêtes de te moquer de moi! » dit Mace.

« Je ne ris pas, je ne ris pas! » s'écria Elana, levant les mains avec innocence. Mace poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Je _sais_ que tu n'es pas en train de rire, Caleb. Je _sais_ en te voyant, qu'en apparence tu trembles de peur. Mais intérieurement, ça te fais rire, je le sais. »

« Vous n'auriez pas dû hurler aussi fort. » dit Elana, décidé à ne pas montrer qu'elle trouvait malgré tout, tout cela amusant.

« Je sais. » soupira Mace, passant une main sur son crâne chauve. « La colère est mon point faible, Caleb. C'est pour cette raison que j'essaye de créer cette nouvelle Forme de combat au sabre-laser; elle permet de se décharger de ses émotions sans pour autant être submergé par elles. Soit constamment attentif à tes émotions, toujours. »

« Oui, maître. »

« Pour commencer, tu pourrais cesser ce ricanement insupportable! »

« Maître, vous êtes _obligé_ de l'admettre, c'était très amusant. »

« Ce n'était pas amusant. De toutes, c'était bien la soirée la plus humiliante de ma vie. » Elana en resta bouche bée. Mace parlait presque comme Behra.

« Mais... n'est-ce pas en essayant de comprendre le fond du problème qu'un Jedi peut espérer porter un jugement juste? » dit-elle prudemment. « Vous devriez voir le côté amusant de la chose. »

Mace soupira à nouveau, cette fois résigné. « Ce que je vois, » dit-il, « c'est que si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais certainement trouvé cela amusant. Bien que, quand j'avais ton âge, j'avais un peu plus de respect! »

« Pardon, maître. »

« Tu es excusé. Mais n'en reparle _jamais_. »

« Je ferrais en sorte que cela ne quitte pas cette pièce, maître. »

« J'y compte bien. » dit Mace sarcastiquement, ouvrant la porte de leur appartement. Il disparut aussitôt dans la salle de bain, se débarrassant à mi-chemin de ses robes salies. Elana se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte durant un moment, le cœur pétillant de joie. Malgré la délicatesse de la situation, Mace ne s'était jamais autant livré à elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien tout compte fait, de le faire descendre de son piédestal de temps à autre.

* * *

Elana se réveilla tôt le matin suivant. Elle était légèrement agacée d'être privée si tôt de sommeil, mais c'était un soulagement pour une fois de ne pas être tiré du lit comme à l'accoutumé, par un Mace furieux. Elle décida qu'elle irait prendre son petit-déjeuner au réfectoire, au lieu d'attendre qu'il se réveille et qu'elle soit à nouveau forcée de manger son porridge sans goût. Voir une nourriture, avec une consistance proche de celle de la veille, n'allait pas de plus arranger l'humeur de son maître.

Le réfectoire était vide lorsqu'elle entra, mais du bruit provenait d'une annexe ouverte au fond de la pièce. Elle passa la tête à travers celle-ci et vit Qui-Gon, debout à une table de travail en train de peler avec application des pommes de terre.

« Bonjour Cal. » grommela t-il, d'un ton qui voulait clairement dire: _ne dis rien._

« Bonjour, Qui-Gon. » sourit-elle. « Tu as l'air de t'éclater. »

« Ça aurait put être pire. » reconnut sèchement Qui-Gon, déposant une pile de pommes de terre pelées dans une casserole d'eau posée sur le réchaud.

« Y a quelque chose de prêt pour le petit-déj? »

« J'ai bien peur que non. »

« Bon. » Elana traîna les pieds jusqu'à la sortie du réfectoire, se dirigeant vers la salle d'entraînement où elle avait oubliée son sabre la veille. Pendant qu'elle était dans la salle, elle en profita pour faire quelques sauts aidés de la Force. Mace n'était pas au courant de ses progrès. Elle pourrait peut-être avoir le dessus et le dominer aujourd'hui, si elle avait de la chance. Avoir le dessus? Dominer? Maudit Qui-Gon, elle ne pouvait même plus penser tranquillement sans que ses sous-entendus ne lui envahissent la tête!

Elle retourna au réfectoire environ dix minutes plus tard. Plusieurs personnes étaient à présent arrivées. Elle marcha à nouveau en direction de la cuisine et trouva Qui-Gon affalé sur une chaise, essayant de peler une patate en utilisant la Force. Ça ne l'avançait pas plus. Tout d'abord, le couteau dérapa accidentellement dans la pomme de terre découpant un gros morceau avec la pelure, puis il racla inutilement la surface, et enfin la manqua complétement. Le couteau était coincé dans la pomme de terre lorsque Elana entra dans la cuisine, et elle remarqua:

« Il y a une façon plus rapide de le faire, Qui-Gon. »

« Humpf. T'as qu'à essayer toi. » Qui-Gon donna une brusque poussée de Force et tira le couteau de la pomme de terre qui s'envola, et frôla dangereusement le nez d'Elana. Elle le rattrapa et le pointa vers la pomme de terre, la langue coincée entre les dents. Elle avait presque finie, lorsque Qui-Gon brisa sa concentration en riant.

« Tu vas loucher si tu continu, Cal. » rit-il. Elana redressa ses yeux normalement en le regardant, puis se concentra de nouveau sur la pomme de terre. Peu de temps après, tous les deux éclatèrent de rire sur les tentatives infructueuses de chacun pour manipuler le couteau avec la Force. Alors que Elana fit une tentative et rata une nouvelle fois, Dooku se pencha par l'ouverture, posant ses mains longues et élégantes sur le rebord.

« On dirait que le repas va avoir un peu de retard aujourd'hui. » observa t-il gravement. Elana inclina la tête, prenant une expression aussitôt contrite, mais Qui-Gon déclara:

« Nous étions en train d'exercer notre technique de la Force, maître. J'ai pensé que Caleb pouvait avoir besoin d'un peu plus d'instructions. »

Elana se sentit immédiatement offusquée, mais se força à plaquer un sourire sur son visage et acquiesça. Avec un geste fluide de la main, Dooku déplaça le couteau autour de la pomme de terre dans un arc de cercle harmonieux. Elle fut épluchée deux fois plus vite que si Qui-Gon l'avait fait à la main.

Le travail terminé, Dooku se pencha à nouveau à travers la fente. Son sourire s'effaça lentement dans une expression sombre, et il dit:

« Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous informer de cette nouvelle, Padawan, mais le conseil a prit la décision de commencer à envoyer des troupes sur Bestine. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il va y avoir une bataille? » demanda Elana, se retournant en direction de la fente afin de pouvoir lui faire face correctement.

« Oui, j'en ai bien peur, Caleb, et il est très probable que tu y prennes part. »

« C'est... ce pourquoi je me suis engagé. » dit Elana avec un sourire peu convaincant.

Qui-Gon fut brusquement à ses côtés.

« Nous irons là-bas aussi, maître, n'est-ce pas? » interrogea t-il, d'une voix pressante.

« Je vais être chargé de diriger une station de commandement aérienne, mais je te laisses ici cette fois, Padawan. Le conseil a fait la suggestion que se serait le moment idéal pour toi de suivre quelques cours rudimentaires avec les guérisseurs. Ce serait en plus une expérience qui te serais très profitable. »

« Donc vous ne serrez pas réellement sur le terrain? »

« Non. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, je serais suffisamment à l'abri. »

Elana surprit Qui-Gon en train de lui lancer un regard anxieux, et sentit que Dooku avait délibérément omit un détail.

« Bref, Qui, » dit-elle, l'encourageant à revenir sur un terrain plus joyeux, « tu dois vraiment en finir avec ces pommes de terre, si tu ne veux pas manquer le petit-déjeuner. »

« Oh, euh, c'est vrai. » dit Qui-Gon, regardant autour de lui notamment la pile se trouvant sur le banc.

Elana était en train de discuter avec Qui-Gon en sirotant une tasse de caf, et Dooku s'attaquait aux patates en se servant de la Force lorsque Mace apparut à la porte du réfectoire. Elana devina à la façon dont il lançait des regards autour de lui, qu'il la cherchait. Il les aperçut, et lui adressa à elle et à Dooku un regard froissé. Elana supposa qu'il était fâché parce qu'ils avaient aidés Qui-Gon; être planté là en train de papoter, alors que c'est votre maître qui fait tout le boulot n'est pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler une punition.

« Ah, bien le bonjour, Mace. » dit Dooku d'un ton léger, délaissant les pommes de terres comme s'il ne les avaient jamais touchées. Elana attendit pendant que les deux hommes échangeaient une brève conversation, puis enfin Mace l'entraîna hors du réfectoire.

« Tu as l'air bien sombre Padawan, qu'y a t-il? » questionna t-il.

« Je suis seulement un peu nerveux, je suppose. A cause du combat sur Bestine. Est-ce vrai que les recrues vont y prendre part? »

« Attends. » Mace s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Comment as-tu appris ça? Le conseil vient seulement d'en être informé! »

« Je, euh, » Elana baissa la tête, cherchant à trouver une explication. « Maître Dooku vient juste de nous le dire. »

Mace l'examina un moment, puis se détourna sans un mot et continua à marcher. Elana se s'empressa de le rattraper.

« Maître? » appela t-elle. « Je... il n'y a rien de mal à ce qu'il nous l'ai dit, pas vrai? »

« C'est de cette façon que les rumeurs et les non dits se propagent, Caleb. C'est de cette façon que les secrets se divulguent accidentellement. » Elana fut surprise de la dureté de sa voix. Elle pensait dépasser un peu les bornes, mais elle devait lui demander:

« Mais maître, je croyais que maître Dooku était votre ami? Le désapprouvez-vous? »

« Je n'approuve pas la manière avec laquelle il entraîne son Padawan, Caleb. » dit Mace, respirant bruyamment du nez. « Il traite le jeune Qui-Gon plus comme un égal que comme un disciple; il est toujours en train de l'encourager à exprimer son propre point de vu, plutôt que de l'instruire aux préceptes Jedi. Qui-Gon n'est pas prêt pour avoir une telle liberté. Il est bien trop sincère pour que cela ne lui fasse du bien. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas avoir son propre avis. »

« Un avis, oui, mais une vie de Jedi est difficile. Les défauts de caractère qui ne sont pas réprimés maintenant ne pourront que seulement causer des ennuis à Qui-Gon, et à ceux qui l'entoureront plus tard. Regardes-le déjà maintenant, il jette des bols 'dieu ne sait où' à travers une cantine. »

« Ce n'est pas vous qu'il _visait_, maître... »

« Il n'avait pas le _faire_ c'est tout, Cal. »

Elle n'avait pas d'argument contre ça.

Elle se débrouilla bien à l'entraînement ce jour-ci, parvenant à porter quelques bonnes attaques et tentant avec succès plusieurs saut à l'aide de la Force. Mace lui adressa même un sourire et un signe de tête tandis qu'ils rangeaient le matériel. Ce soir-là, le conflit sur Bestine fut officiellement annoncé, et ils furent informés que chaque maître d'un conscrit serait aux commandes d'un bataillon armé. Les recrues auraient un titre de commandant second sous celui de leur maître.

« Vous voulez dire que j'ai la responsabilité d'une de ces foutues unités? » s'écria Elana.

« Ton langage. » reprit Mace. « Oui, _nous_ aurons la responsabilité d'une unité. En retrait, donc nous allons surement voir peu d'action. »

« Qui-Gon, maudit sois-tu, c'est de ta faute. » murmura Elana, se retournant pour marcher de nouveau vers leurs appartements.

« Caleb. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle avec brusquerie. Mace l'observait attentivement, et malgré son calme apparent elle vit une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Ne t'attires pas d'ennuis, tu veux? » dit-il.

« Maître, c'est une zone de combat. Comment voulez-vous que je ne m'attire pas d'ennuis? »

« Et autre chose, cesses d'être insolent. »

_Maudit_ Qui-Gon.


	12. Bestine

**Chapitre 11 : Bestine**

Les oreilles d'Elana bourdonnèrent alors que le léger transport entamait sa descente dans la haute atmosphère de Bestine, transportant cinq duos de Maîtres et Padawan rejoignant leurs unités de soldats. Bestine était une planète imposante, et Elana pouvait commencer à sentir le poids de sa gravité l'attirer vers sa surface.

Personne ne pilotait à l'intérieur du vaisseau; il était contrôlé par le satellite de coordination que Dooku manœuvrait. Sa silhouette apparut, rétrécit et bleue, sur le projecteur holographique au nez du transport, et il se mit à parler.

« Jedi, préparez-vous à l'arrimage dans dix sept minutes standard. Les synthétiseurs sont en train de changer la pression de la cabine afin de vous conditionner à la pression élevé de l'atmosphère. »

_Il n'y pas de changement, c'est toujours aussi insupportable,_ pensa Elana avec irritation, alors que ses oreilles sifflaient. La voix profonde et velouté du maître Jedi n'aidait pas à améliorer son humeur, car elle l'amenait alors à penser à la voix profonde, velouté de Mace...

« Caleb! » appela Mace à l'avant de la cabine. « A quoi ressemble le temps dehors? »

« Maître, nous sommes encore dans la plus haute atmosphère de la planète, à l'intérieur d'un véhicule pressurisé. » répondit-elle, roulant des yeux devant les autres recrues d'une façon incongrue. « Mes yeux ne peuvent pas traverser le métal. »

Mace se retourna vers l'avant en hochant la tête d'un brusque mouvement, acceptant la justesse de ses paroles. Elana ferma les yeux et se concentra afin d'ignorer le vrombissement persistant dans ses oreilles. Au bout de quelques minutes, cela commença à se calmer. La gravité n'était plus aussi lourde que celle présente sur la surface de la planète; du moins, rien qui ne puisse entravé un être sensible à la Force. Mais Elana se demanda ce que cela devait être pour des soldats ordinaires. Faire quelques mouvements pouvait se comparer à nager plusieurs mètres en dessous du niveau de la mer, mais marcher pendant des heures, et essayer de se battre... ça devait être épuisant. Et puis, il y avait le fait que la surface de la planète ne se composait seulement que de cinq pour cent de terre. La plupart de ce qui restait n'était composé que d'ilots et de marais, s'étirant à peine sur quelques kilomètres. Elana releva un détail dans sa lecture du compte-rendu: le continent le plus grand de la planète ne s'étendait que sur cinquante kilomètres. Mener une guerre sur ce terrain-là allait s'avérer plus que compliqué.

« Arrimage dans cinq minutes... »

« Oh la ferme, » marmonna t-elle. Yannec croisa son regard et sourit. Elana sentit une bouffée réconfortante de chaleur l'envahir. Ici, sans Qui-Gon qui était au temple à des années lumières de là, et Behra qui était davantage un lointain souvenir située dans une autre vie, il était certainement le meilleur ami qu'il lui restait.

Avec une délicatesse surprenante, le vaisseau glissa jusqu'au quai d'arrimage. Elana pouvait observer la brume se déposer et s'agglutiner sur les vitres. Le lieu d'atterrissage ne pouvait pas être encore plus restreint. Il empiétait à peine sur les régions sauvages, et passait donc presque inaperçu. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent, le goudron sous leurs pieds s'estompa au bout de quelques pas. Il fut vite remplacé par un sol dur, juste avant que l'eau ne se mettre à jaillir autour de leurs pieds. Un binôme de soldats virent à leur rencontre en courant.

« Les motojets de mer sont dans l'entrepôt à l'arrière, » dit l'un d'eux. « Allez-y, et équipez-vous. Je vais aller regrouper les troupes. »

Mace délogea deux lourdes motos de leur socle, puis regarda autour de lui à la recherche de son Padawan.

« Caleb! » héla t-il. « Des prévisions météorologiques! J'attends. »

Caleb se sépara de ses amis en ronchonnant et marcha vers Mace.

« Ca ne nous serais pas d'un avantage tu sais, » dit Mace avec un air mi-sérieux mi-moqueur alors qu'il lançait un coup d'œil à Caleb « si nous sommes prit dans un orage, ou bien... » il s'interrompit brusquement.

Qu'est ce que la Force avait fait aux yeux du garçon? Au lieu de la couleur noisette ou brune habituelle, les yeux de Caleb étaient d'un vert feuille brillant, tacheté d'éclats orange et or. « Tu te sens bien, Padawan? Tes yeux ont une couleur éblouissante! » Mace réalisa tout à coup à quel point ses mots avaient dut résonner de manière singulière; Caleb le regardait étrangement

« Hum... euh... » Juste à cet instant, une des motojet tomba à la renverse derrière eux, provocant un vacarme effroyable. Caleb se détourna, remettant en ordre les machines, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Mace, semblant être enfin redescendu sur terre.

« Euh, je suppose que c'est à cause de la pression élevé qu'il y a ici, maître. Ils sont comme, enfin, imprévisibles. Ou quelque chose du genre. » De toute évidence, Caleb était mal à l'aise pour une raison inconnue, et semblait impatient d'éloigner le sujet de son regard inquisiteur. « Bon, nous ferions mieux d'aider à décharger ces motojets, les gars... »

« Donc, pas de prévisions. » dit Mace, soulevant une autre moto au sol.

« Nan, mais le temps m'a l'air plutôt couvert. » répondit Caleb. Mace passa une main dans l'air, sentant les gouttes d'eau se condenser contre sa peau, et en convint que son Padawan avait peut-être raison.

Elana fit traîner sa moto jusqu'à une jetée métallique, et jeta dans l'eau. Elle produisit un grand bruit d'éclaboussure et tangua pendant quelques secondes. Elana y grimpa avec précaution, priant pour que l'engin ne se retourne pas et ne la fasse basculer dans l'eau. Sa dernière expérience avec l'eau lui avait bien suffit.

Une fois à califourchon sur la moto elle poussa l'accélérateur, et sentit le moteur ronronner lorsque celui-ci prit vie. Elle fit un essai ou deux sur quelques longueurs, puis remarqua une ligne d'hommes sur le rivage enfourchant des véhicules similaires. Il devait s'agir de son unité. Ils avaient sans aucun doute déjà de l'expérience dans la conduite de motojets, car ils n'avaient aucun mal à les manœuvrer sur l'eau. Lorsqu'ils la dépassèrent, ils la regardèrent avec méfiance. Peu étonnant. Certainement qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude de la présence des Jedi, ni même ne devaient vraiment à croire au pouvoir de la Force.

Elle fit dévier la moto et s'avança en leur direction, la gorge sèche. Mais soudainement, un rugissement puis un bruit d'éclaboussure retentit derrière elle.

« Padawan! »

Elana tourna sa moto juste à temps pour voir Mace faire une embardée, s'éloigner du rivage de l'île, puis freiner brusquement avant de s'arrêter à côté d'elle, projetant par la même occasion de l'écume dans tous les sens.

« Frimeur. » marmonna Elana.

« Il y a un temps et un endroit pour tout, et là c'est le moment idéal pour montrer ce qu'on sait faire. » dit Mace doucement. Il paraissait être de meilleur humeur maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin un peu d'action; depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, Elana avait sut que Mace était davantage un combattant qu'un Jedi. Il apparut que les soldats semblaient s'en être aussi aperçus. Un air de franche approbation se reflétait désormais sur leurs visages.

« Comme vous le savez, » annonça Mace « nous sommes une unité de soutien et nous ne sommes pas sensés être dans le feu de l'action. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous reposer sur nos lauriers. On va nous guider à l'extérieur, vers une base se trouvant sur une île à environ cinq kilomètres d'ici, et patienter jusqu'à obtenir plus d'instructions. Les bases comme celles-ci dominent la région où la bataille va se dérouler. C'est notre boulot d'empêcher la retraite de l'ennemi ou de se tenir prêt en renfort et porter assistance si cela est nécessaire. Ca ne devrait pas arriver. Mais comme je viens juste de le dire, dans ce boulot tout peut se passer. Alors, allez. »

Les hommes formèrent une ligne en flèche derrière Elana et Mace, qui s'éloignèrent de l'îlot en prenant la tête de la direction du Nord. Dix minutes plus tard, et après de nombreuses gerbes d'écumes, Elana aperçut enfin le panorama de la région se dessiner à l'horizon.

« Nous nous dirigeons vers le côté Est de l'île. » hurla Mace par dessus le vrombissement des motos. L'unité ralentit, longeant avec prudence la partie visible de l'île. Quelques minutes plus tard, une longue plage étroite surgit du brouillard devant eux.

« Là-bas. » indiqua Mace. Ils stoppèrent leurs motojets lorsque l'eau leur permit d'avoir pied, descendirent puis trainèrent les machines jusqu'à la plage. Car bien que celles-ci étaient maniables sur l'eau, elles l'étaient beaucoup moins sur terre. Elana se jeta joyeusement au bas de son véhicule, remerciant la Force de ne pas l'avoir fait une seule fois chavirer. Elle hissa sa lourde moto sur la plage, et la posa en équilibre à côté de celle de Mace. Enfin, elle se dirigea en contrebas là où les hommes s'étaient rassemblés autour de Mace... ou de leur commandant, comme ils l'appelaient, et attendirent les nouveaux ordres.

« Bien » commença Mace, « Maintenant nous devons patienter ici, avant de recevoir de plus amples instructions. Si on a besoin de nous, nous recevrons un message du satellite positionné en orbite. Jusque là, nous devons nous contenter de rester ici, être prêt à passer à l'action, et si une activité ennemi il y a, la rapporter immédiatement. Tout est clair? »

« Oui, commandant! » répondirent-ils tous en chœur. Elana retint un rire nerveux; cela lui rappelait fortement leur premier jour d'entrainement. C'était étrange qu'à l'époque il lui avait apparut aussi harassant, mais à présent avec le temps, ça lui semblait plutôt drôle. En fait, peut-être qu'elle rirait un jour de tout ça, et raconterait ses histoires de guerre à ses amis...

Si elle ne se faisait pas tirer dessus avant, bien sûr. Mais elle faisait partie d'une unité de réserve. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de plus qu'un tir de blaster?

« Caleb? » Elana sortit brusquement de sa rêverie apercevant Mace debout à ses côtés, ayant l'air d'être sur le pied de guerre.

« Tu devrais aider les hommes à installer le feu de camp et la zone de repos, Padawan. Je vais aller m'occuper de l'organisation de la surveillance. »

« Très bien, maître. » Elana se redressa comme un piquet en serrant les fesses, et le salua.

« Très amusant, Padawan. » dit Mace avec sarcasme; mais souriant malgré lui.

« Sérieusement. Ça vous est venu comme un don cette façon de diriger les soldats, on dirait. »commenta Elana.

« Ces soldats sont entrainés à recevoir des ordres précis. Ce qui n'a pas été le cas de certaines recrues que je pourrais nommer. Quand vous, les initiés vous êtes arrivés, tous ce que vous avez trouvés de mieux à faire c'est de pousser des gémissements, si tu te souviens bien. » Bien que Mace parlait sérieusement, il y avait une lueur taquine qui rougeoyait dans ses yeux._ Force, est-ce que Mace est en train de développer un sens de l'humour? _

« C'est vrai, comment ai-je put oublier ces courses d'obstacles inoubliables? » Mace ne savait pas à quel point ses mots étaient proches de la vérité; elle n'oublierait jamais les secondes qu'elle avait passée avec lui...

« Tu marques un point, Padawan. Promènes-toi et familiarises-toi avec la base; débrouilles-toi pour faire quelque chose; c'est important que les soldats apprennent à te respecter également. Je dois aller... et faire... » Mace s'éloignait déjà en marmonnant, et elle n'entendit pas où il devait 'aller' ni ce qu'il devait 'faire'. Elana refoula une soudaine vague d'amertume. Quand elle pensait qu'elle se rapprochait enfin de son maître, il la repoussait encore. D'un certain côté, elle eut à nouveau l'impression qu'il la rejetait aussi loin que possible, sans véritablement se soucier d'elle. Elle pensait à Dooku, entraînant Qui-Gon le long du corridor avec une main sur son épaule, leurs têtes penchées l'une vers l'autre. Quand elle avait vu cela, elle avait été irritée. Mais peut-être était-ce seulement parce qu'elle en était profondément jalouse. Jalouse du fait que Dooku semblait réellement se préoccuper de son Padawan.

Durant le reste de la journée elle s'occupa de l'installation du camp, ce qui était épuisant mais l'empêchait de trop réfléchir. Les soldats l'observait avec un mélange de méfiance mêlé de respect, mais ils finirent par se détendre lorsqu'elle leur parla amicalement et les aida dans leurs corvées. Quelques manipulations avec la Force l'aida à se débarrasser des esprits les plus réfractaires. En fin de journée tandis qu'ils dégustaient un plat réchauffé sur le réchaud, le moral des hommes remonta. Ils semblaient convaincus qu'avec sa présence et celle de Mace, et grâce à leurs pouvoirs incroyables venus de la Force, tout irait bien.

Elana grelotta. Son dos, tourné à l'opposé du réchaud, était glacé. Elle avait prit son tour de garde les deux premières heures, tournant en rond et s'asseyant par intermittences, tentant en vain de se tenir chaud. Les étoiles commencèrent à percer à travers la brume. Elana leva les yeux et se perdit dans celles-ci, respirant à pleins poumons l'air frais qui glissa brièvement lorsque le vent se leva. Sur Coruscant, elle avait oublié à quel point elles pouvaient être nombreuses, car masquées par la pollution et les lumières de la ville. Des millions d'étoiles, des millions de systèmes, qui se trouvaient à des centaines de milliers d'années lumières de là.

« Vas dormir un peu, Padawan. » dit Mace. Elana s'introduisit aussi vite qu'elle put dans son sac de couchage. Se liquéfier ne serait que partie facile sur cette minuscule parcelle de terre gorgée d'eau. Elle s'allongea sur le sol accidenté, et fixa Mace. Son comlink grésilla, éclairant son visage penché d'une lumière bleu. Une voix laissait échapper quelques bribes de phrases.

« Tout le monde va bien ici, maître Koon, » dit Mace à voix basse. « … rien à signaler... je pense que l'aube nous permettra d'avoir une meilleur visibilité... je sais... »

_Mace_, pensa t-elle. _Si tu es inquiet, parles-moi. _

Malgré le froid, elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

* * *

A présent que le diner était terminé, chacun était soit endormi, ou debout pour faire son tour de garde. Et il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, sinon attendre que le matin arrive. Mace arpenta tranquillement la zone dans le périmètre du camp, sondant les lieux environnant à l'aide de son esprit. Il ne devait pas être contrarié, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Caleb semblait le considérer comme un parfait modèle Jedi à suivre. Mais en réalité, Mace trouvait qu'il avait de nombreux défauts. Un autre soldat de garde le dépassa et il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour lui parler, comme tout bon commandant le ferait, pour essayer de dissiper la monotonie des rondes et de l'attente tout à ne rien faire. Il faisait vraiment très sombre maintenant... Bestine n'avait pas de lune. Et il faisait très froid, avec une brise de mer presque indiscernable, mais continuelle. Il se frotta les bras de bas en haut, cherchant à stimuler un peu de chaleur à travers ses vêtements. Il retint un juron lorsque que son pied buta contre une touffe d'herbe. Qu'aurait-il donné à cet instant pour avoir un petit rocher éclairé par un rayon de lune! C'est vrai, il aurait dut sentir cette touffe d'herbe dans la Force. Mace ferma les yeux, trouvant son chemin dans la Force, et essaya de se concentrer.

Il délaissa sa ronde autour de la limite du camp, et dériva vers l'endroit où son Padawan était allongé. Caleb avait réussit à s'endormir, mais il était recroquevillé et tremblait la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Il avait l'air bien trop frêle et vulnérable dans cette nuit noire, et Mace fut soudainement prit d'une inquiétude. Et si les choses tournaient mal, et qu'ils se retrouvaient prit en plein feu croisé dans la bataille? _Ils ne devraient pas envoyer des adolescents à moitié entrainés pour faire ce sale boulot_, pensa t-il avec colère. _Où sont donc passé nos discours des valeurs? _Caleb fut prit d'un autre tremblement convulsif, et ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux rebords de la couverture. Oh, et puis... de toute façon il se tiendrait au chaud en marchant, pensa Mace. Il se débarrassa de sa lourde cape et la secoua dans la brise fraiche. Puis il la laisser retomber sur son Padawan, et le borda afin d'empêcher le vent de s'engouffrer sur les côtés. Si Caleb ne parvenait pas à trouver une bonne nuit de sommeil, il ne serait d'aucune utilité le matin. Il était maintenant pleinement conscient que sa nuque était glacée, mais cela lui parut à ce moment plus revitalisant que désagréable. Il tendit ses bras au dessus de sa tête, étirant ses muscles, puis se souvint brusquement de la présence des autres soldats et se sentit ridicule. L'un d'entre eux l'avait-il vu materner son Padawan? Ce serait fâcheux s'ils se mettaient à penser que les Jedi étaient de vraies mères poules, qui passaient leur temps à dorloter leur apprenti.

« Rien à signaler, soldat? » s'adressa t-il à l'homme qui s'approchait de lui, se remettant du même fait en marche.

« On dirait bien que non, monsieur. » Leurs voix se répercutèrent dans l'air sec. Mace se frictionna les bras et poursuivit sa marche, attendant que le soleil se lève.

* * *

Elana se réveilla, les yeux aveuglés par les premiers rayons du soleil et avec une sensation de lourdeur dans les jambes, qui était en partie causée par la trop grande force de gravité de la planète. Tous les signes de la nuit passée sur un sol plus que rudimentaire étaient là: des épaules ankylosées, un léger mal de tête, des dents douloureuses. Elle se retourna et vit que le soleil se dépassait à peine à l'horizon. Bien entendu, dormir dehors impliquait que le sujet concerné se réveille avec l'aurore, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Alors qu'elle se retournait, un tissu rugueux rappa sa joue, et elle se figea sous la surprise. Comparé à la température extérieur de l'air qui fouettait son visage, elle se sentait beaucoup trop au chaud pour que cela soit normal. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'un cape de Jedi la recouvrait. Ce devait être celle de Mace; personne d'autre dans le camp ne portait de vêtement similaire, et tout dans celle-ci la faisait penser à lui. La cape était bien trop grande pour elle, mais assez large pour couvrir les épaules bien battis du Jedi. Elle se prit à fantasmer sur sa chaleur corporelle encore imprégnée dans l'étoffe. Mace était ardent, même si parfois c'était d'une colère brûlante. Elle l'imagina marcher vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien, puis remarquer qu'elle avait froid et se courber pour étendre sa propre cape sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux, les doigts entrelacés dans le tissu. _Il se préoccupe de mon bien-être. Il se souci de moi._

_Ah... les joies de l'amour_, roucoula la voix de Behra. _Bon allez, maintenant bouges-toi ma fille, avant que les soldats ne se mettent à avoir de sérieux soupçons sur toi aussi. _

Elana prit une bouffée d'air et se redressa, forçant un peu plus sur ses jambes qu'a l'accoutumé pour répondre à l'attraction terrestre.

« Eh bien, Padawan, qu'attends-tu pour utiliser la Force. »

Elle n'avait pas entendue Mace venir derrière elle, et sa voix la fit sursauter.

« Il est encore trop tôt. » protesta t-elle.

« Arrêtes de te plaindre. On a du travail qui nous attends. »

La réprimande qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion ramena Elana à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. La cape toujours dans sa main: dure réalité.

« Merci maître, » dit-elle poliment, en la lui rendant. « J'espère que vous n'avez pas eut trop froid. »

« J'ai déjà connu bien pire que ça, Padawan. » répondit-il, mais il l'enfila malgré tout aussitôt.

« Quand même, on peux pas dire que c'est les tropiques. Quand est-ce que ces droïdes de combat vont se pointer, à votre avis? Je pourrais en découper quelques uns, ça pourrait me réchauffer. »

« On ne doit pas plaisanter avec les choses de la guerre, Caleb, mais je dois admettre qu'un peu d'action serait bienvenu, si ça pouvait nous sortir de ce trou per- »

Mace se tut lorsque son comlink sonna. _Ce satané comlink! _pensa Elana. _Je te garantis que si c'est un autre message de l'autre casse-bonbon, son meilleur ami de toujours, maître Dooku..._

« Ah. » dit Mace d'un ton qui la refroidit aussitôt. « Dans le secteur Nord, vous dîtes? Très bien, maître, mes troupes et moi seront prêts à temps. Oui. Non. Non, bien entendu. Terminé. »

« Maître? » interrogea t-elle soudainement de plus en plus effrayée.

« On nous demande sur les lignes de front. » marmonna t-il, manipulant maladroitement ses robes pour y ranger son comlink.

« QUOI? »

« Baisse d'un ton! L'armée de droïde est plus forte que nous ne le pensions, et ils ont placés des troupes entières dans des bases sous la mer. Notre appui dans ce secteur a foncé droit dans un traquenard. Caleb, va prévenir les hommes. »

« Pourquoi moi? »

« Ils sont supposés t'obéir à toi aussi, tu te souviens. Ça leur remontera le moral de savoir qu'il y a deux Jedi pour les guider. Vas-y, maintenant! »

Jurant silencieusement, Elana retourna en courant en direction du centre du camp. Elle trouva un tertre surélevé, y grimpa, se composa une attitude de leader et s'écria:

« Soldats! »

Sa façon de s'exclamer n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Mace. Sa voix haut perchée, à cet instant portée par la brise du matin, sonnait horriblement de manière féminine. D'un même mouvement, tous les hommes arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et se tournèrent vers elle.

« Il y a un changement de plan. » annonça t-elle. « Nous sommes demandés sur le front... »

« Quand est-ce que ce message est arrivé? » interrogea un homme.

« Il y a moins d'une minute. Maître Windu a reçu un appel sur son comlink. Des forces ennemis imprévues. Ils appellent toutes les unités à se battre... »

« Il y avait pourtant une sacré marge de manœuvre dans le nombre de soldats déployés! » protesta l'un des hommes. « Rappeler toutes les unités en retrait, c'est complétement dingue! »

« Exactement! » s'exclama quelqu'un d'autre. « C'est du suicide... »

Elana commença à se sentir gagnée par la panique, puis elle entendit un sabre-laser s'allumer derrière elle. La seconde suivante, Mace bondissait sur le tertre à ses côtés.

« Ce n'est _pas_ du suicide, » dit-il, d'une voix assourdissante. « Oui, nous avons des jours de labeurs devant nous, difficiles et dangereux, mais ce n'est rien... » Il tourna son sabre-laser d'une façon impressionnante. « … _rien, _que des soldats de la République puissent vraiment redouter. » Il leva son comlink. « A l'autre bout de ceci se trouve Jard Dooku, mon vieil ami et l'un de nos meilleurs combattant de l'ordre Jedi. Lui et son équipe travaillent d'arrache-pied, en ce moment-même pour coordonner une nouvelle stratégie d'attaque. Ce n'est pas une sorte de dernière action désespérée. C'est un redéploiement stratégique de nos forces. Et à la fin de tout ceci, je vous le promet, nous aurons la victoire! Maintenant soldats, aux armes! »

Mace dressa la pointe de son sabre dans les airs, et les soldats répondirent avec des acclamations enthousiastes. Elana lança en biais un long regard à Mace, puis alluma elle aussi son sabre-laser. Il n'y avait rien de mal à mettre en valeur leur statut de Jedi, mais pour elle cela lui donnait l'impression de ne pas agir correctement, comme s'ils mentaient.

Tout autour d'elle, le camp se mit en activité. Les hommes, une confiance désormais toute retrouvée, se préparaient hâtivement pour la bataille et ne prêtaient déjà plus attention à elle et à Mace.

Elana éteignit son sabre-laser, et examina Mace qui fixait un point vide devant lui. « Joli discours. » commenta t-elle, se demandant s'il avait lui-même pensé au moins la moitié de ce qu'il venait de déclamer.

« C'était nécessaire. »

« De faire croire à tout le monde que nous allons remporter cette mission suicide? »

« Ce n'est _pas_ une mission suicide! »

« Alors, à quoi ça rimait toute cette comédie? »

« Silence, Sango! » aboya Mace; Elana tressaillit; il ne l'avait plus appelée comme ça depuis des semaines. Elle décida de ne pas insister, prenant en compte l'air peu avenant qu'avait son maître.

« Pardonnez-moi, maître. Cette mission _est_ dangereuse, mais selon vous jusqu'à quel point? »

« Nous avons nos chances... et croire que nous allons la remporter c'est déjà remporter la moitié de cette bataille. » dit Mace lentement, plus pour lui-même. « Mais Padawan, » dit-il, sa voix soudainement insistante. « tu dois comprendre, que peu importe ce que j'ai dit aux hommes, cette bataille ne concerne que nous; et oui, se sera dangereux. Donc, Caleb: ne fais rien... de stupide. Tu as compris? »

« Oui maître. » Elle se dit que Mace devrait se sentir vraiment mal si son Padawan était tué dès leur toute première mission, car il lui parlait avec un air extrêmement solennel. Bien qu'elle soit consciente que ce qu'il lui disait était important, elle éprouvait des difficultés à se concentrer; elle était bien trop distraite par son visage. Il n'en avait pas la _moindre_ _idée, _mais c'est fou ce qu'il était incroyablement sexy...

« Fais attention. » répéta Mace, puis il se détourna et commença à donner des ordres à des soldats.

« Oui maître. » soupira Elana. _Mais juste pour vous_, ajouta t-elle dans sa tête.


	13. Feux croisés

**Chapitre 12: Feux croisés**

Leur point de ralliement se trouvait sur une grande île, à une heure de voyage de leur précédente base. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ce fut aussitôt pour entrer dans une vaste salle de réunion souterraine. Là, les attendait maître Plo Koon.

« Nous disposons de peu de temps. » engagea t-il de front alors même que les derniers membres de l'unité venait à peine de rentrer. Derrière lui, un schéma de grandeur nature apparut à l'écran, reconstituant les lieux où ils allaient combattre. « Vous devez parvenir jusqu'à ce site, puis créer une zone de périmètre autour de cette base. » Tandis qu'il parlait, le plan derrière lui illustra ce qui devait être fait. « L'objectif est très simple: vous tiendrez à l'écart les droïdes, pendant que vos commandants, » il désigna d'un signe de tête Elana et Mace, « détruirons le système de commandement principal. Ça rendra les droïdes inoffensifs, et forcera nos forces adverses à se retirer.»

« Je ne vous cache pas qu'il y a un risque certain, » termina Plo Koon, la voix grave. « Mais j'ai confiance en vos capacités pour accomplir cette mission; d'autant plus que votre succès sera l'élément déterminant qui fera pencher la balance vers notre victoire. Que la Force soit avec vous! »

Elana quitta la pièce dans un état de torpeur, son esprit enregistrant à peine ce qu'elle faisait. Elle secoua la tête brusquement; ce n'était _pas_ le moment idéal pour se mettre en pilotage automatique!

« Caleb! » La voix qui l'apostropha lui fit faire un bond. Elle se retourna et vit Mace qui se tenait derrière elle, à côté de leurs motojets. « Dépêches-toi, nous devons partir. » La voix de Mace était cassante. Il avait quelque chose dans sa texture qui était à la fois rassurante et lui donnait de l'espoir, mais il y avait aussi autre chose qui la clouait et la remettait à sa place. Elle le regarda avec admiration. Cependant alors qu'elle l'observait, elle fut frappée par la pensée que ces moments pouvaient probablement être les dernières heures de sa vie. _Peut-être que c'est ça ma vie après tout_, songea t-elle ironiquement. _Je meurs dans la peau d'un garçon, et d'un Jedi, tout en aimant_... Peut-être que c'était le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé la Force pour lui retirer la vie, avant qu'elle ne la complique encore un petit peu plus...

Non. Elle _n'allait_ pas mourir. Il y avait de l'espoir.

* * *

L'eau autour de la moto de Mace bouillonna et forma de l'écume, giclant sur sa robe et son visage. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas... l'eau rafraîchissante l'aidait à se concentrer, et à penser à des plans d'actions.

« Pfeupfeu! » un crachotement lui parvint à côté de lui, et Mace s'exclama sans regarder sur son flanc.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Padawan? »

« De la mousse venant de votre stupide moto a trouvé le moyen de venir jusque dans ma bouche! » Le garçon se montrait si indigné que Mace dut se forcer à retenir un sourire.

« Dans ce cas, gardes ta bouche fermé lorsque tu conduis, apprenti. » Aucune réponse ne vint derrière lui, mais malgré tout, il voyait presque le visage du garçon se renfrogner.

« Concentres-toi, Padawan. Penses à ce que tu dois faire, et maîtrise ton esprit. »

« Oui, maître... mais si penser m'oblige à ouvrir la bouche? Quel ordre je dois suivre dans ce cas? »

« Soit sérieux, Padawan. »

« Oui, maître. » répéta Caleb. Mace savait que se chamailler avec son Padawan était une chose peu convenable pour un maître, mais c'était plus accommodant que de rester assis là, à le couver. Ça leur changeaient les idées de penser à autre chose...

« REGARDEZ! » Le cri fut poussé par un soldat derrière lui.

Mace leva brusquement les yeux pour regarder le continent se profiler à l'horizon, sous la forme d'un point noir grossissant. C'était la zone de Combat. Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient, ils commencèrent à voir des raies de lumières et des volutes de fumées. Les bruits des tirs et des explosions se répercutèrent jusqu'à eux à travers les eaux.

« Très bien les gars, nous devons nous rapprocher par la gauche. Formation défensive, allons-y! » Les soldats se dispersèrent et se placèrent en flèche. Puis ils contournèrent le rivage de l'île.

Elana se demandait ce que Qui-Gon faisait à cet instant précis. Il était certainement en train de courir de droite à gauche pour essayer de transmettre les communications, se penchait sur les tactiques sur les holosimulateurs, enfin essayait de gérer quelque chose dans tout cette panasse... ou peut-être que son ami était tout simplement installé dans le réfectoire, et s'occupait à manipuler des patates avec la Force. Elle retint un éclat de rire, puis se frappa la tête mentalement. Comment pouvait-elle rire alors que autant de vies étaient menacés?

« Allons-y, formation défensive! » la voix de Mace claqua comme un fouet au-dessus de l'eau. Elana se mit en position, à présent entièrement tournée vers la bataille.

« Activation des boucliers déflecteurs! » Elana réalisa que ce n'était pas les motos simples et légères de leur précédent voyage, mais des machines lourdes, bourrés de gadgets, et conçues pour les combats. Elle baissa la tête pour examiner son tableau de commande, et repéra vite l'activateur des boucliers. Elle appuya sur le bouton qui s'enclencha, puis regarda Mace en attente de recevoir plus d'instructions.

Ils longèrent le rivage tout autour de l'île, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au point ouest. Elana vit la base surgir à mi-chemin dans les marais, exactement comme on l'avait décrite.

« Très bien, maintenant on se sépare! Allez! » L'escouade se rompit en groupes plus restreins, et chacun se dirigea vers un côté de la base. Avec ce plan, se serait un miracle s'ils arrivaient tous entiers.

Nom d'un Kriff, pourquoi avait-elle pensé ça? _sapristi_, pensa Elana aussitôt, levant la main pour se frapper la tête; c'était une vieille blague superstitieuse qu'il y avait entre elle et Behra.

« Qu'est ce que tu FAIS, Caleb? » hurla Mace en se tournant vers elle. Elle réalisa que deux énormes droïdes volants, semblant avoir surgit de nulle part, se trouvaient juste devant elle. Pourrait-elle s'écarter de leur trajectoire à temps?

Elle se renversa sur le côté pour éviter les droïdes, s'envoyant vriller dans les airs. Puis, dans un cahotement la moto cala, entraînant Elana dans sa chute, et alla finalement percuter l'eau dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussures.

Elle entendit Mace jurer derrière elle, et alors elle se sentit glisser en bas, toujours plus bas...

… pour finalement être stoppée par un grand objet métallique. Elle se projeta dans la Force, et découvrit qu'elle arrivait à voir avec assez de netteté, ce qui se trouvait en dessous d'elle. Elle se rappela de la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça. Ça s'était terminé en fiasco, donnant un magnifique coquart à Ki-Adi Mundi, et aussi... EN COULANT AUSSI, SANGO!

Ce qu'elle voyait en dessous d'elle ressemblait à un énorme baraquement sous-marin, pourtant sa surface étincelait à la lueur d'une faible lumière diffusée. Couché dans l'eau comme une créature marine, il serait totalement resté caché de la vue de quiconque ne serait pas descendu comme elle à cet endroit exacte. Pile à cette profondeur, en fait. Et c'était plutôt déplaisant car tout compte fait pour en arriver là, l'individu avait tout d'abord réussit à tomber de sa moto après avoir tenté de se taper la tête, alors qu'il se rendait vers une base qui ne se révélait être en vérité, qu'un leurre.

Peut-être que la Force était de son côté, après tout.

Mais elle commençait à manquer d'air, et elle n'avait aucune idée de la direction qui menait à la surface. Elle se mit à nager vers une lumière clignotante au-dessus d'elle, mais elle avait de plus en plus l'envie pressante de reprendre une bouffée d'air...

Soudainement, Elana eut une violente impression de déjà-vu.

Juste à ce moment-là cependant, une forme se dessina dans l'eau à côté d'elle. Puis apparut dans la Force une signature aisément reconnaissable. Alors, pour la seconde fois, elle se retrouva propulsée vers la surface par la Force d'attraction de son maître.

Elana émergea en aspirant une grande bouffée d'air, et nageait sans grande force lorsque que son maître surgit à ses côtés. Il avait l'air si furieux que Elana eut un mouvement de recul.

« Sango! Par la FORCE qu'étais-tu en train de faire? Tu viens ruiner l'opération entière, et... »

« Mais maître. La base droïde est juste là, en dessous! »

« QUOI? »

« Celle sur terre est un leurre! Quand je suis tombé, j'ai vu une énorme machine. Il s'agissait du _vrai_ centre de contrôle! »

Mace semblait à présent être celui ayant reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête. « Tu en es sûr? » hésita t-il.

« Affirmatif. Il faut y aller! Maintenant ! »

Et alors, pour la première fois depuis le début de son entrainement, Elana vit se peindre sur le visage de Mace une expression d'admiration. « Très bien; tu conduis, Padawan. »

Elana aspira une grande goulée d'air, et plongea.

Pendant un instant, lorsqu'elle ne vit devant elle que les ténèbres des profondeurs, Elana pensa avec horreur qu'elle avait peut-être tout imaginé. Mais ensuite, le duracier à l'éclat terne et les faibles lumières clignotantes apparurent juste en dessous d'elle.

_« Je le vois, Padawan. »_ lui adressa Mace à travers la Force.

_« Oui, c'est ici. Suivez-moi. » _Elle plongea plus profondément, les tympans de ses oreilles sifflant douloureusement. Ils firent presque tout le tour de la base en nageant, jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'ils trouvent à mi-chemin un sas. Mais, comme Elana s'en doutait, il était fermement verrouillé.

_« Utilises la Force, Padawan. » _Évidemment. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Elana se débarrassa de ses émotions, se concentrant entièrement sur la porte, l'imaginant s'ouvrir...

Et alors, lentement mais surement, celle-ci s'ouvrit en coulissant.

_« C'est très bien, Caleb. »_

Les deux Jedi se hâtèrent dans le sas, et la porte se referma derrière eux presque immédiatement.

« Bien joué, Caleb. » félicita Mace tandis qu'ils se remettaient debout dans le sas, haletants et ruisselants d'eau de mer. « Sentir la présence de cette base au sein de la Force dans ces conditions, je dois le dire Caleb, mais, je suis fier de toi. »

« Euh... oui, ce n'était pas si difficile. » Elana se dit qu'elle pourrait encore attendre un peu, avant de lui dire que ça n'avait été qu'un accident.

« Les soldats sont en train d'encercler la base principale, et pourtant personne n'a encore deviné ce que nous venons tout juste de trouver! »

« … et ainsi donc, personne ne retrouveras vos corps. » persiffla une voix sourde dans l'obscurité. Puis il y eut un vrombissement tandis qu'une lame d'un rouge sang s'alluma.

« Sith. » rugit Mace, brandissant son propre sabre-laser. Il fit signe à Caleb de l'imiter.

« Jedi. » rétorqua froidement une voix. Puis une silhouette encapuchonné fit un pas et sortit de l'obscurité. « Je vois que tu as découvert sans le vouloir la véritable base droïde. Pourtant, j'ai bien peur que vous serrez morts depuis longtemps avant que toi et ton apprenti ne vous soyez rendus utiles. »

« Probablement, mais au moins nous, nous sommes prêts à nous battre. Nous ne nous planquons pas dans les recoins sombres, ni ne cherchons à cacher notre présence dans les ténèbres. » Mace entendit Caleb rétorquer; bien qu'il était impressionné par la réplique bien placée du garçon, l'avoir dit allait certainement lui attirer des problèmes.

« Restes en dehors de ça, Caleb. » avertit Mace.

Le Sith éclata d'un rire moqueur. « Je vois que les Jedi chouchoutent leurs apprentis; voilà bien une raison de votre faiblesse. Mon maître m'a entrainé suivant... » Le Sith s'arrêta net, réalisant son erreur.

« Voyons, alors comme ça tu n'es toi-même qu'un apprenti. Donc que des vantardises! » s'écria Mace. Puis il plongea, engageant le combat avec le Sith.

« Caleb! Essayes de détruire le panneau de contrôle! »

« Oui, maître! » Caleb sprinta pour atteindre la salle de contrôle.

L'apprenti n'était pas un débutant, réalisa Mace. Il était très adroit avec son sabre-laser, parant chacune des attaques de Mace, parvenant même à placer ses propres attaques. Il était rapide et rusé. Toujours en mouvement, il se servait du manque de connaissance de Mace sur son environnement à son avantage.

Mais pour Mace, ce n'était pas un défi infranchissable.

Il se mit à intégrer de nombreux déplacements et mouvements d'attaques de sa propre Forme, haussant son niveau pour égaler celui de son adversaire. Il se battait pour sa survie; pour celles nombreuses vies. Mais le Sith ne se battait que pour lui-même. C'est ce qui donna un léger avantage à Mace.

« Lorsque tu mourras, Jedi, de nombreuses vies seront perdues. Ton _Padawan..._ » il prononça le mot avec mépris. « sera tué peu de temps après toi. Et ensuite, ce sera sans compter au tour des autres... »

Mace serra les dents sous la colère, puis plongea avec férocité en avant, faisant presque perdre l'équilibre au Sith. Ce dernier se rattrapa de justesse sur ses pieds.

« Tiens, tiens... voilà qui est intéressant. Ton style de combat est inhabituel pour un Jedi. Il puise profondément dans le côté Obscur. »

« Seul les Sith jugent avec autant de certitude. » répondit Mace

« Nous sommes donc d'accord. »

Le combat les avait entraînés à l'intérieur de la salle de contrôle, et Mace pouvait entendre Caleb se déplacer dans les ténèbres aux alentours. Ses robes tourbillonnantes apparaissaient de temps à autre à la lumières de leurs sabre-lasers. Le Sith fit un bond en arrière, et pendant un bref instant de pure folie, Mace crut qu'il était tombé, ou alors qu'il avait prit finalement la fuite. Mais il entendit ensuite le cri de surprise de Caleb, et réalisa ensuite que le Sith avait trouvé en son Padawan une autre cible.

Il se jeta dans les ténèbres, et tira son adversaire violemment en arrière pour l'éloigner de Caleb. Mais sa propre attaque l'envoya tituber en arrière, et le Sith en profita pour le saisir à la gorge, et le plaquer contre le mur.

« Alors, comment vas-tu te sortir ce ceci à présent? » railla t-il. Une bouffée de colère saisit Mace face à ces mots narquois et il lui assena un violent coup de poing. La force du coup prit le Sith par surprise et il recula, perdant par la même occasion son emprise sur le Jedi. Mace attrapa son poignet et lui tordit le bras. Le moment d'après, ils se battaient à mains nues. L'espace d'une seconde, Mace put entrevoir une brève partie du visage de son adversaire: un teint pâle, un semblant de cheveux roux, des traits à l'apparence humaine.

Mais ensuite, il disparut. Et le Sith se déroba sur le côté, se mouvant en direction de l'apprenti de Mace. _NON! _L'exclamation involontaire s'écria dans son esprit, et il plongea en avant, n'ayant rien d'autre en tête que son apprenti.

Il faillit presque arriver trop tard.

Le seigneur Sith avait une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux lorsque sa lame traversa le flanc de Caleb. Mace hurla, et avec une poussée de Force monumentale qui l'envoya voler à travers la pièce, abattit sa lame et intercepta celle du Sith. S'il l'avait baissé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde plus tard, le garçon aurait été coupé en deux.

L'arme de Mace percuta celle du Sith avec tant de force qu'il fut désarçonné et chancela en arrière, sa lame se balançant violemment au-dessus de lui. Il vacilla, battit des bras pour regagner son équilibre...

… puis, alors que son bras était projeté en arrière, son sabre-laser vint soudainement s'encastrer dans l'ordinateur principal.

Des étincelles fusèrent dans toute la pièce, conséquence de la réaction en chaîne qui avait provoqué des explosions dans tout le système. Des éclairs de lumière aveuglants crépitèrent, puis toute la base se mit à trembler.

Le Sith fit volte face et courut. Mace s'apprêtait à le suivre, lorsqu'il entendit par-delà le bruit assourdissant, un gémissement juste derrière lui. Caleb! Il tendit le bras et aida le garçon à se lever, notant avec non sans esquisser une grimace, la largeur de la plaie qui était à sa taille. Le système entier était grillé. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que cette réaction en chaine ne détruise toute cette base. Ils devaient sortir d'ici tout de suite.

Trouver le Sith devrait attendre.

* * *

Prise de vertiges et désorienté, la seule chose que Elana parvint à faire, fut de prendre une grande bouffée d'air lorsque Mace le lui ordonna. Nageant à moitié, et se laissant plus flotter plus qu'autre chose, Mace la tira sur la berge.

Tout autour d'eux régnait la confusion. Les droïdes court-circuitaient dans tous les sens, et s'effondraient à l'endroit même où ils se tenaient encore immobiles, un peu plus tôt. Elana remarqua à un moment un membre de leur unité accourir vers eux, le visage triomphant. Un autre Jedi, et son Padawan étaient derrière lui.

« Vous avez réussi! Les droïdes sont en train de se disloquer partout sur la planète, et nos soldats sont en ce moment même en train de forcer les transports à se replier. »

Soudainement, tout sembla se bousculer autour d'elle, et les voix et les cris se firent horriblement échos dans sa tête. Elana réalisa qu'elle s'inclinait dangereusement vers Mace. Alors tout se mit à tourbillonner. Elle tomba en avant sur ses genoux, puis s'affaissa sur le côté, percutant un rocher qui racla méchamment sa blessure.

« Oh, Force! » Tout le monde se mit à s'avancer pour entourer Elana lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de son état. « Que lui est-il arrivé? »

« Il est pâle comme un mort; a-t-il été blessé? »

« Cal? Tu vas bien? » Elana reconnut cette voix. C'était Yannec! Elle essaya de l'appeler, mais s'aperçut qu'elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle prit conscience que ses blessures, auparavant cicatrisés par la lame du sabre-laser, avaient recommencés à saigner lorsqu'elle était tombé sur la pierre. Tout commençait à se détraquer dans sa tête.

« Il a prit un coup de sabre-laser sur le flanc. » expliqua Mace avec hâte. « Il a besoin de soins médicaux. Yannec, s'il te plait, va chercher de l'aide! »

« Oui, maître! » Il se retourna, et partit en courant à travers le champ de bataille. Une fois qu'il fut partit, Mace s'agenouilla à côté d'Elana. et se saisit de sa trousse de premiers soins, à la recherche de compresses.

« Voilà, maintenant il va falloir que tu restes calme, Caleb. » dit Mace avec recommandation, appuyant les pansements sur sa blessure. « Ce n'est pas si grave, tu vas t'en tirer. »

Elana sentit sa tête lui tourner. La blessure brûlante la piquait, mais l'élancement puissant et acéré qui palpitait tout autour de la coupure sanglante était bien pire. Peu douloureuse, elle lui donnait en revanche la nausée. Elle bougea la tête, et haleta lorsqu'elle vit du sang.

« Tu vas t'en tirer. » répéta Mace. Il appliqua encore une fois la compresse. « C'est rien. » Il ajusta le morceau de tissu, et elle fut à nouveau prise d'une douleur fulgurante, suivit peu après de tremblements paniqués. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de sang, avant; et ça ne devait être rien comparé à ce qu'il y avait encore à l'intérieur d'elle. C'était d'une couleur écarlate et brillante, et il y en avait partout. Elle s'évanouit aussitôt, la vision prenant le dessus sur sa volonté. Mace posa une main large sur son épaule, la rassurant silencieusement.

« Maître, » haleta t-elle, levant les yeux pour le regarder. « Maître, si je ne m'en sors pas... »

« Ne dis pas _ça_! » Il l'interrompit brusquement, mais sa voix portait des traces de fatigue évidente. Puis à nouveau pour la troisième fois, il dit: « Tu vas t'en tirer. »

Alors tout devint noir.


	14. Réveil

**Chapitre 13: Réveil**

Un vrombissement lointain résonna dans ses oreilles, en même temps qu'elle sentit une odeur de fraîcheur et de propreté lui monter au nez. Elana bougea légèrement, tentant de donner un sens à cette sensation étrange qui lui était pourtant si agréable. Alors elle réalisa. La pression de l'air était redevenue normale. Tout ici était si douillet et lumineux. Elle n'était restée sur Bestine que durant quelques jours. Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle était de retour sur Coruscant et que...

Soudainement, quelque chose se remit en place dans son esprit, et elle se redressa d'un bond paniqué. Ou plutôt elle essaya. Car aussitôt qu'elle bougea, une douleur lacérée lui traversa l'abdomen, et elle retomba sur son lit, un lit d'hôpital nota t-elle, frappée d'horreur. Les médecins avaient probablement vu ce qui se cachait sous sa lourde tunique. Ils avaient dut voir ce qu'elle était vraiment. Elle allait être renvoyée de l'ordre, et allait devoir affronter l'expression de profond dégoût sur le visage de son maître...

« Restes couché, Caleb. Tu ne vas arriver qu'à qu'aggraver tes blessures! »

Elana papillonna des yeux, tentant de s'habituer à cette nouvelle lumière, puis tourna la tête. Elle était allongé dans l'infirmerie du Temple, reliée à un électrocardiogramme. Mace était assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Il s'était pratiquement redressé d'un bond et avait redressé une main pour l'obliger à se tenir immobile, comme pensant qu'elle allait soudainement sauter de son lit, et se ruer dans la salle d'entrainement pour faire une série d'exercices de sabre-laser... Enfin, quelques soit les pensées qu'il avait à son sujet, ce n'était certainement pas le profond dégoût auquel elle s'était préparée.

« Caleb! Tu as mal? »

« Hein, euh... nan. » Puis brusquement, Elana réalisa. Tout les soins intensifs étaient prit en charge par les droïdes. Bien sure! Comment avait-elle put l'oublier? Ils n'étaient certainement pas programmés pour observer et noter les différences qui existaient entre le corps d'un homme et d'une femme. Ainsi, son secret était sauf. Éreinté, elle se sentit envahie par une vague de soulagement.

« J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller. » Mace secoua doucement la tête, se rasseyant lourdement sur sa chaise. La confusion d'Elana fut rapidement remplacée par un besoin pressant de savoir ce qui s'était passé juste après qu'elle se soit évanouie. Également, et c'était le plus important encore, elle fut saisit d'une sensation étrangement fiévreuse aux mots de Mace. _Il s'inquiétait pour elle!_

« Évidemment que j'allais me réveiller! » dit-elle, soucieuse de le faire sortir de son malaise.

« Je parlais d'un point de vu purement médical. »

« Ah, d'accord. » Elana jeta un coup d'œil à la machine à laquelle elle était rattachée. « Est-ce que tout ça est nécessaire? Je ne savais pas que mon cas était si désespéré. »

A présent, Mace arborait un air penaud. « Souvent, l'un trouvera que les plus petits maux peuvent rapidement se transformer en un plus grand s'ils ne sont pas soignés à temps avec précaution. » dit-il avec sa voix contemplative. Que voulait-il dire par là exactement? « Tu m'as fichu une sacré frousse, à tourner de l'œil comme ça. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas à _toi_ de t'excuser, Caleb! » Mace secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Elana décida de changer de sujet, avant de dire autre chose qui puisse pousser Mace à se sentir mal.

« Donc... juste après que j'ai perdu connaissance, que s'est-il passé? »

« Eh bien, nous avons remportés la bataille. » Mace se lança dans le récit des évènements avec une nouvelle ferveur. « Après que nous ayons détruit l'unité de contrôle, tous les droïdes se sont désactivés, et les rares soldats vivants qui restaient se sont alors presque aussitôt rendus. Il y avait des centaines de milliers de droïdes, Caleb. Si tu n'avais pas trouvé et détruit ce centre de commande, qui sait ce qui aurait put arriver. Sans doute la victoire n'aurait pas été l'issue de notre combat. » Il fit une pause, puis dit doucement: « Tu es un héros, Caleb. »

« Euh, vous savez en fait ce n'était qu'un accident. » Elana tenta subitement de baisser la tête, mais c'était une manœuvre assez difficile à exécuter, pour quelqu'un qui se trouvait couché sur le dos.

« Je pensais plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'une initiative prise sous un coup de tête, » dit Mace. « mais un accident? Penses-tu réellement que nous remporté cette bataille grâce à la chance, Caleb? »

« Vous pensez que la Force était de notre côté? »

« Rien n'arrive par accident. » Mace se rapprocha plus près, ses yeux fixant son visage. « Je crois que si tu es tombé de cette moto, c'est parce que tu le devais. Aussi, cette réaction en chaine que j'ai provoqué... par _accident,_ n'aurait put se produire si tu n'avais pas déjà fait tout le travail dans la station. Accident ou pas, tu as été malgré tout incroyablement courageux. Tu as suivis mes ordres sans broncher, et tu as conservé ton sang-froid, ce qui est une chose impressionnante pour un apprenti si jeune. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été emballé par cette idée de conscrits, mais je dois admettre que moi... et l'Ordre, nous avons de la chance de t'avoir parmi nous.

« Merci. » souffla Elana.

« Peu de Padawan avec ton entrainement auraient put survivre à cette épreuve. » L'espace d'un instant, les yeux de Mace se voilèrent. Elana prit tout à coup conscience combien il semblait usé et épuisé, tout comme un vétéran revenant de la guerre, à qui il manquait de nombreuses nuits de sommeil... « J'ai crus que j'allais te perdre. » Il tendit le bras et lui prit la main, agrippant celle-ci fermement comme s'il pouvait l'enlacer par ce simple geste. « Tu n'aurais jamais dut être obligé te battre, mais tu as surmonté les épreuves. »

« Je suis seulement soulagé de savoir que nous avons gagnés. » chuchota Elana. « C'est aussi pour protéger mon peuple que je suis là, il ne faut pas l'oublier. »

« Et c'est ce que tu as fait. » Mace sourit, dégageant ses cheveux de son front. « Remporter cette bataille nous a donné un avantage stratégique. C'est comme si on était capable maintenant de donner un coup d'accélérateur à toutes nos initiatives, cela va nous permettre enfin d'avancer et d'en finir avec cette menace. Le chancelier nous en est extrêmement reconnaissant. Lorsque tu iras mieux, il a éprouvé avec enthousiasme le souhait de te rencontrer. »

La mâchoire d'Elana s'en décrocha, et elle resta ahurit, la bouche ouverte. Lorsque l'information parvint finalement jusqu'à son cerveau, elle ne parvint qu'à balbutier:

« Moi? Rencontrer le Chancelier Suprême? »

« Oui, toi. » Mace souriait à présent, mais c'était plus de joie que d'amusement. « Dés que tu te sentiras mieux. Le Sénat doit bientôt se rassembler pour discuter de notre prochaine action. Il y aura un bal d'honneur avant cela, et tu es invité. »

Chancelier! _Bal d'honneur? _Évidemment, Elana avait déjà eu son gain de soirées, mais jamais encore elle n'en avait connue une avec quelqu'un d'aussi important que le _Chancelier_ _Suprême_! Par ailleurs, elle n'avait aucune idée du comportement que les garçons étaient sensés adopter dans ce genre de circonstances. Elle allait se ridiculiser. Elle avait juste à espérer que Mace ne lui en tiendrait pas trop rigueur...

« Attendez. Vous viendrez avec moi, quand même? » couina Elana. Mace ne put contenir son rire.

« Oui, mais si j'étais toi je ne compterais pas sur moi pour t'apprendre les subtilités de l'art et des plaisirs de la conversation. » _Alors nous sommes deux._

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me contenterais de me cacher derrière vous. »

« Pendant que le bol de semoule volera sur ma tête. »

« Ouais, entre autre. »

Mace laissa échapper un nouveau petit rire, mais alors son sourire s'effaça, et il se pencha en avant pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elana sentit soudainement sa poitrine s'oppresser. « Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour parmi nous, Padawan. » dit-il plus bas d'une voix douce.

Mace avala sa salive, fixant pendant un moment ses genoux. Caleb avait l'air tellement fragile étendu là. Bien que les droïdes lui aient certifiés qu'il était en bonne santé, on avait l'impression en le regardant qu'il allait d'un instant à l'autre se briser. Il réalisa alors d'un coup que son visage n'était pas agaçant, comme celui qu'il avait toujours voulut voir, mais qu'il était agréable et avenant, et même séduisant. Il fut prit d'une irrésistible envie de le toucher, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant. Il leva de nouveau les yeux, dissipant les pensées lugubres dans sa tête. Il y avait à présent une rougeur écarlate sur les joues de Caleb, qui n'avait pas été là lorsque celui-ci était encore sous sédatif; ses yeux alertes étaient grand ouverts. Il reprenait des forces. Bientôt il serait sur pied, aussi en forme et en bon état de marche qu'avant son accident. Mace se pencha en avant et saisit sa main.

« Je crois que ton ami Qui-Gon attends avec impatience de te voir. » dit-il. « Donc, je vais m'en aller. Que la Force soit avec toi. »

« Et avec vous, maître. » murmura Elana d'une voix chevrotante. Elle l'observa tandis qu'il se hâtait vers la sortie de l'infirmerie, s'arrêtant devant la porte pour laisser passer Qui-Gon.

Le visage de son ami exultait, et elle n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour connaître la raison de sa joie.

« Ah, l'amouur... » soupira Qui-Gon, s'écroulant sur la chaise que Mace venait tout juste de quitter.

« Ne commences pas. »

« Désolé. » Qui-Gon prit un air contrit. Il garda le silence pendant quelques secondes. « Eh, on peut dire que tu as une meilleure mine que quand je t'ai vu arriver. »

« Tu m'as vu? Mais alors, que s'est-il passé après que j'ai perdu connaissance sur Bestine? »

« Eh bien, ils t'ont évacué sur un transport léger avant même d'embarquer le plus gros des troupes. Ils t'ont amenés directement ici, les droïdes t'ont donnés quelques soins médicaux sur le chemin. Et tu sais que je travaillais avec les guérisseurs, pendant que la plupart d'entre vous étaient à l'extérieur et j'étais en train de faire les trucs habituels... tu sais, refaire les bandages des entorses, changer les draps des lits, des trucs comme ça... quand deux d'entre eux t'ont amenés sur un brancard, toi à moitié mort avec un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Ça m'as foutu une sacré trouille, je dois dire. »

« Mumh oui, je m'en doute. »

« Et Mace suivait, et on aurait dit que... eh ben, pour être honnête, il avait l'air de carrément flipper. Sans rire, Caleb, je pense qu'il tient vraiment à toi. »

« Ouais, Qui... » balbutia Elana, mal à l'aise.

« Sans rire. Écoutes, je sais que tu es inquiet, mais tous les maîtres ne sont pas comme maître Dooku. Un grand nombre de personnes désapprouvent la façon dont il me forme, pour dire la vérité. Mais ce n'est pas parce que ton maître est un peu rude avec toi, que ça ne veux pas dire que tu ne comptes pas pour lui, autant que moi je compte pour maître Dooku. »

« Ouais. » Elana se tut. « Merci, Qui. »

« Aucun problème. J'aurais juste aimé que tu sois réveillé, parce que quand maître Mace (Elana souligna la réutilisation de ce surnom exaspérant) m'a vu, j'ai bien crus qu'il allait m'estropier. J'aurais préféré que tu sois là pour calmer ses ardeurs. »

« Désolé, j'espère que mon enveloppe corporelle t'a envoyée des vibrations positives. »

« Ça a dut marcher. Je suis toujours en vie, pas vrai? »

Elana rit.

« Oh, et tant qu'on y est, » continua Qui-Gon. « quand on parle du loup. Tu vas avoir grand besoin de ses talents en matière de relation sociale. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de rencontrer le Chancelier? »

« Oh, Force, j'ai oublié! Comment est-ce que je vais faire? »

« Ça ne peut pas être aussi difficile que ça, tu as juste à sortir des phrases du genre à quel point tu es reconnaissant, et que tu n'as eu qu'un coup de bol dans cette histoire, et tout ça. » Elana fut piqué au vif. Depuis quand Qui-Gon insinuait-il que sa réussite n'était dut qu'à de la chance? Enfin, c'était vrai, mais...

« Je dois me rendre à un _bal_, Qui. Sais-tu ce que ça veut dire, ou es-tu si ignorant que ça? »

Qui-Gon haussa un sourcil. « Non. Éclaires moi. »

« C'est la manière distingué pour parler d'une grande, et extraordinaire, » Elana fit une pause pour accentuer l'effet dramatique « _soirée_. »

« Force, Cal. » Qui jeta la tête en arrière et soupira. « Tu es _irrécupérable_. »

* * *

Finalement, se comporter comme un garçon ne fut pas si difficile que ça. Il s'agissait simplement de rire fortement aux blagues hilarantes de son auditoire, se promener, saluer poliment les dames et manger un peu. En fait, elle était plutôt contente de ne pas avoir à se mêler aux conversations lorsqu'elle allait grignoter... Eh, quoi ? Après tout, elle était un ado. A quoi s'attendaient-ils?

« Caleb? » Elana fit volte face, la bouche pleine d'un de ces fameux et délicieux gâteaux.

« Mhumph? »

« Avales-moi ça vite, on dirait un castor. Le chancelier vient par ici. »

Un homme élancé aux cheveux blancs s'approchait d'eux, les gratifiants même avant de les avoir rejoints d'un sourire.

« Maître Windu! C'est un plaisir de vous voir ici! »

Mace sourit et tendit une main pour le saluer. Le chancelier la serra chaleureusement, puis se tourna vers Elana.

« Et je suppose qu'il s'agit de votre Padawan, est-ce exacte? »

« Oui, voici Caleb. » Mace lui fit signe qu'elle devait parler au chancelier.

« Bonsoir, chancelier. » amorça Elana.

« Bonsoir, Caleb Sango. » répondit le chancelier avec un sourire bienveillant, allongeant la main. Elle la prit, et ils se serrèrent la main. Elle fut surprise; elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui soit plus intimidant, comme Mace, ou Yoda, ou bien même son père l'était lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

Mais sa figure était amicale et avenante. Une part d'elle-même s'était déjà prise de sympathie pour lui, mais au fond d'elle, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Il ne l'impressionnait pas du tout. Un leader devait être plus effrayant que ça. Il ne devrait pas être le genre d'homme, que n'importe quel Padawan intimidé de dix neuf ans, pouvait regarder dans les yeux.

« Nous vous sommes entièrement redevables à vous et à votre maître. » disait le chancelier. « Sans votre aide nous n'aurions pas remportés la victoire. Je dois admettre que j'avais au début des doutes concernant l'utilisation d'êtres sensibles à la Force comme soldats, mais maintenant je suis plutôt heureux de m'être montré favorable à cette décision. »

« La Force nous guide en chacun de nous, monseigneur. » répondit Elana solennellement. « Je lui suit reconnaissant d'avoir choisit d'éclairer nos leaders dans ces temps troublés. »

Le chancelier acquiesça. Il paraissait à la fois ennuyé et satisfait. C'était sensé être la manière avec laquelle les Jedi s'exprimaient. Elle devait être à la hauteur.

« En effet. » répondit-il. « Voici la preuve d'un franc succès de votre programme de recrutement, maître Windu. » Puis, en disant ceci, il s'éloigna ensuite vers un autre groupe de délégués. Elana en fut ébahit; c'est tout? Elle était presque déçue qu'un si bref et court échange soit tout ce qui avait été demandé d'elle.

« Ah, c'est ce à quoi on devait s'attendre. » Mace haussa les épaules.

« Ils ne nous aiment pas beaucoup, nous les Jedi, pas vrai? »

« Ils ne nous comprennent pas. » Le visage de Mace s'assombrit légèrement, mais il paraissait plus résigné qu'en colère. « Pour eux, la Force est imprécise, et aberrante comparé au canon d'un bon pistolaser. La moitié du temps ils pensent que la Force est une sorte de tour de magie infaillible, ou que maître Yoda est un vieux charlatan arrogant qui passe son temps à parler à son chapeau. » Elana gloussa à cette dernière phrase, et le visage de Mace se détendit dans un grand sourire hésitant. « Pardonnes-moi, mais d'où vient ce discours sur la Force? »

« J'ai écouté mon maître. »

« Ah. Alors, tu as certainement renforcé son image de parfait Jedi. Je ne sais pas en revanche si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose... »

Elana n'écoutait plus grand chose, bien qu'elle entende toujours le murmure de sa voix velouté. Elle repensait aux mots du chancelier: _Voici la preuve d'un franc succès de votre programme de recrutement._

Est-ce que ce n'était que de ça dont Mace se préoccupait? Qu'elle avait fait de son travail une réussite? S'intéressait-il à elle par simple souci de sa réputation; après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus?

Mace vit le sourire de son Padawan progressivement s'évanouir, et s'en inquiéta. Qu'est ce qui pouvait le contrarier? N'était-il pas heureux qu'ils aient gagnés et que le Sénat leur en soit infiniment redevable?

« Caleb, tu vas bien? » Mace devait savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec le garçon. Il arborait un air abattu qui s'accentuait à chaque nouvelle seconde.

Caleb leva les yeux, l'inquiétude disparaissant légèrement de ses grands yeux bruns. A présent qu'ils étaient revenus de Bestine, ses yeux étaient d'une couleur normale, et non plus de cet incroyable vert éclatant que la pression élevé avait crée. « Oui, maître. Je vais bien, merci. » Il détourna à nouveau les yeux. « Juste un peu fatigué. »

Mace se maudit intérieurement d'avoir laissé Caleb venir à cette soirée. Il aurait dut le laisser se reposer plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait entièrement récupéré, au lieu de l'embarquer à nouveau dans une autre de leurs péripéties.

« Je suis désolé, » commença t-il. « tu ne devrais probablement pas resté éveillé si tard... »

« S'il vous plait, maître. » coupa Caleb, avec un sourire resplendissant. « Je n'ai plus douze ans. »

« Tu parais troublé. » dit finalement Mace, à voix basse.

« Non. Non... »

« Je vois. »

« Je pensais juste, » dit Elana. « que nous devrions nous entraîner ensemble plus souvent. Je n'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir développé aussi bien que j'aurais dut ma compréhension des techniques de combat. » C'était en gros ce qu'elle pouvait le plus rapprocher de _Je pense que tu ne passes pas assez de temps avec moi, parce que tu t'en fous et que tu m'utilise pour booster ta côte auprès du __conseil._

Mace eut un moment l'air de percevoir quelques bribes de ses pensées.

« Bien sûr. » Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Caleb. « Tu es mon Padawan, je devrais passer du temps avec toi. Ton intérêt pour ton propre apprentissage est remarquable. » Caleb baissa vivement la tête, avec une expression gênée mais en même temps ravie, qui donna à Mace l'envie de tendre la main, et de...

Oh non. Oh, non, non, non, non, _non_.

_Comment_ cela a t-il put arriver? _Comment_?

Il devait s'éloigner, _tout de suite_.

Il se tourna vers Caleb, mais ne regarda pas son visage.

« Padawan, peux-tu te débrouiller seul pendant une minute? Je dois... » il laissa sa phrase en suspension, puis marcha, bien trop rapidement vers la sortie du hall.

Mace se hâta le long d'un corridor jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à trouver une fenêtre ouverte, et un balcon donnant sur le paysage urbain de Coruscant. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, et s'accouda à la balustrade puis enfouis sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir ce genre de sentiment. Pas maintenant. Pas pour Caleb. Mais c'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche, qu'ils étaient bien là. Il fracassa son poing sur la balustrade et balaya d'un regard désespéré les lumières de la cité, comme s'il pouvait y trouver certaines réponses cachées.

* * *

Elana entendit des chuchotements derrière elle.

« Lequel? »

« Celui-là. »

« Quoi... tu veux dire le Padawan? Tu sais, ils n'ont pas le droit de... »

« Je sais, je _sais_. Mais il est _craquant _! »

D'accord, à présent elle commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Des filles la trouvait _craquante_! Force, que c'était déroutant! Combien de fois avait-elle eut la même conversation avec Behra, lorsqu'elles épiaient de jeunes soldats ou des fils de politiques?

Et immédiatement après, Behra allait _toujours_ aborder le garçon. Elle devait se sortir de là avant qu'elles n'entament la prochaine étape! Si seulement elle parvenait à trouver son maître!

Elana balaya du regard le hall bondé, se demandant par la Force ce que son maître faisait. Peut-être qu'il avait reçut un appel urgent, ou quelque chose dans le genre; Il avait parut complètement déboussolé...

* * *

Depuis le début, il avait trouvé Caleb irritant. Et à présent, il réalisait que c'était parce que le garçon, lorsqu'il était en sa présence, lui donnait ce sentiment qu'il ne pourrait pas se sentir serein, et qu'il pouvait à tout moment perdre le contrôle. Puis tout s'était accéléré: Caleb découvrant la Force, l'accident de la piscine, Caleb devenant son Padawan. Même le Sith avait sentit qu'il devenait trop attaché à son Padawan... bien qu'il n'ait jamais soupçonné que ce soit de _ce_ type d'attachement.

Et enfin, ensuite, Caleb avait perdu connaissance. Et il y avait eut ces longues journées passées à son chevet à attendre, attendre que son Padawan se réveille, incapable de penser à ce qui pourrait se passer si cela ne se produisait jamais...

… puis sa joie lorsque le garçon s'était réveillé. Le besoin qu'il avait eut de le toucher pour s'assurer qu'il était réel, et bien d'autres choses encore qui jusque là ne lui étaient pas venues à l'esprit. Toutes les pièces s'emboitèrent. Et Mace n'aima pas, mais alors, pas du tout le résultat.

Mace Windu était amoureux de son Padawan, Caleb Sango.


	15. Katas

**Chapitre 14 : Katas**

Mace l'évitait.

Se laissant lourdement tomber sur son lit, Elana s'accorda une pause après avoir ressentit toute l'exaspération qu'un tel exploit représentait en elle. Elle était sa Padawan, bon sang; ils _vivaient_ ensemble. Et pourtant, elle le voyait à peine d'une journée à l'autre. Il avait une réunion au Conseil, il entrainait les jeunes Jedi... il détestait les jeunes Jedi... elle arrivait à le coincer au petit-déjeuner si elle se levait tôt, et mangeait quotidiennement avec lui, et c'était tout.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait _encore_ cette fois?

Pour la troisième fois de la matinée, elle tendit inconsciemment le bras vers le comlink fixé au mur, dans le but d'appeler Qui-Gon et de partager sa frustration. Puis elle songea que les discussions en longueur concernant les sentiments étaient essentiellement féminines, et que par ailleurs, elle était de toute manière sensée contenir ses émotions uniquement dans la Force.

« Ahh! » s'écria t-elle en se retournant sur le ventre, et se cognant la tête contre l'oreiller. « Si seulement il n'y avait pas que ces absurdités Jedi! »

« Je peux peut-être arranger ça, mon petit loup. » suggéra une voix chantonnant. Elana fit volte face, et en levant les yeux vit une créature aux cheveux longs et aux yeux dorés flotter dans l'air près de son lit, les jambes croisés.

« Par Hoth, vous-êtes qui? » s'écria t-elle d'un ton perçant.

L'étranger parut décontenancé. « Désolé, je me suis trompé de chambre. » dit-il, son visage prenant une expression polie. « Euh... savez-vous où je peux trouver Momomiya Ichigo, s'il vous plait? »

« Je suis désolé, je... » Elana s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une autre voix, complètement différente, l'appela de l'extérieur:

« Caleb! »

« Mace! » s'écria Elana, en se précipitant hors de son lit, puis en se prenant le pied dans les draps et s'affalant au sol. L'étrange visiteur prit tranquillement la fuite tandis qu'elle se débattait pour se dépêtrer des draps.

« Caleb, qu_'est_ ce que tu fiches? »

Mace avait décidé que les choses avaient assez durées. Éviter Caleb aurait put leur être bénéfique à tous les deux, mais lorsque le garçon avait commencé à passer toutes ses matinées à fureter près de leur appartement, il fut évident qu'une décision devait être prise. C'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers la porte de son Padawan, se donna contenance puis appela avec plus de rudesse qu'il ne l'aurait voulut:

« Caleb? »

Il y eut un bruit de froissement empressé, puis celui d'une chute plutôt inquiétante. Alarmé, Mace actionna l'ouverture de la porte, et vit son Padawan vautré sur le sol, le regardant d'un air tout à la fois épouvanté et penaud.

« Caleb, » dit Mace avec fermeté. « Tu crois qu'on a le temps pour ces bêtises? Relèves-toi et montres un peu plus de dignité, s'il te plais. » Caleb se remit sur ses pieds, grinçant des dents.

« Je pense que tu as l'air suffisamment en forme... » Des excuses Mace, des excuses. « pour faire un peu d'entrainement au sabre-laser aujourd'hui. »

« Je croyais que vous aviez un engagement. » marmonna Caleb.

« Je dois superviser quelques novices dans leur maniement du sabre aujourd'hui, mais je peux faire plusieurs choses à la fois. Viens à la salle d'entrainement, et je te donnerais quelques Katas à travailler pendant que je leur apprend quelques mouvements. Ça te vas? »

« Oui maître. » murmura Caleb, les yeux braqués au sol. « Vous êtes un homme important; je comprend. »

« Viens alors. » Mace lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, et l'entraina hors de la pièce. Dans la salle d'entrainement, il tendit à son Padawan une longue barre puis lui indiqua comment s'en servir en une série de mouvements similaire à un enchainement d'attaque basique. Elana l'observa manier la barre au ralentit, dans les diverses phases d'enchainements. Même à cette allure, la puissance et le pouvoir qu'il y avait dans ses mouvements étaient évidents; elle imaginait parfaitement la barre tournoyer, et mettre à terre son opposant avant même qu'elle n'ait réussit à cligner des yeux.

« A ton tour, maintenant. » Il sourit presque. « Fais particulièrement attention à la façon dont chaque mouvement puise dans celui qui le précède. C'est là le but du Kata, et ce qu'il t'enseigne. » Elana lui prit la barre des mains, et le regarda s'éloigner à grand pas dans la salle, redemandant l'attention des novices. Elle se mouva dans le premier enchainement, se concentrant sur chaque muscle de son corps qui se tendaient.

Mace guida les novices dans une série de mouvements. Aucun d'entre eux n'apprenait aussi vite que son Padawan, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes. C'était insupportable d'enseigner le dos tourné à Caleb, et de ne pas pouvoir garder un œil sur ses progrès. Cependant, songea Mace, il valait certainement mieux qu'il donne aux novices toute son attention, considérant la longue période durant laquelle il aurait à leur enseigner.

« A présent, mettez-vous par deux. » leur dit-il une fois qu'il furent échauffés. « Je vais aller m'assoir un peu plus loin et vous observer manier le sabre. D'abord faites les mouvements de défense que je vous ai apprit, puis essayez de l'utiliser en situation après un temps. »

« Plus vite, Caleb. » adressa t-il à son Padawan, tout en se déplaçant pour s'assoir en hauteur et ayant une vue sur tous. Caleb se mit accélérer les Katas en bougeant avec grâce et vivacité, fendant un ennemi invisible, comme il glissait d'un mouvement sur un autre. Le garçon avait ça dans le sang. C'était ahurissant qu'il n'ait pas été identifié à la naissance... il n'y avait aucun doute que son taux de midi-chlorien était supérieur à la moyenne, même sans faire le moindre test.

Quelque part, cette constatation était troublante. Comment les Jedi avaient-ils put manquer depuis le début le garçon, spécialement en considérant l'identité du père? Pourquoi ses parents ne l'avaient-ils pas entrainé pour devenir Jedi jusqu'alors, tandis que ses prédispositions étaient si évidentes? Et puis... supposons que Caleb ne soit pas le seul, et qu'à travers toute la galaxie, des individus disposant d'un talent équivalent avaient été écartés? Mace secoua la tête. Il s'agissait de questions auxquelles il n'y avait pas de réponses pour le moment, et de toute façon il ne ressentait pas l'envie d'y penser.

Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers Caleb. Il remarqua comment les mouvements de Caleb étaient fluides désormais, et ne correspondaient plus aux enchainements découpés que Mace lui avait montré. De toute évidence, il s'appliquait, ses lèvres étaient pincées sous la concentration... Mace se réprimanda d'avoir ce genre de pensée; Ce qui se manifestait sur le visage de Caleb n'avait aucun rapport avec la situation. Il examina la prise en main du garçon sur la barre. Il la tenait un peu trop au milieu, mais la position de ces doigts élancés était parfaite. Mace secoua la tête avec exaspération. C'était désespérant. Pourquoi ne voyait-il que _ça_?

« Comment progresse votre Padawan? »

Mace sursauta alors que la voix de Ki Adi Mundi résonna à côté de lui. Il se tourna et répondit au maître.

« Je suis satisfait de ses progrès. » dit-il. « Il se débrouille remarquablement bien pour une recrue, vous ne trouvez pas? »

« Je dirais, pour une recrue oui, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à moi-même le qualifier de remarquable. Après tout, comme certains disent, la beauté ne peut se voir que dans l'œil de celui qui regarde. »

Mace se figea brusquement. « Qu'entendez-vous par là? » interrogea t-il.

« Mon dieu, calmez-vous. Ce tempérament que vous avez-là n'est pas digne d'un Jedi. Tout comme l'intérêt que vous semblez bien garder pour vous.

« Je ne suis pas certain de bien vous comprendre, maître. » dit Mace avec froideur.

« J'ai vu l'expression de votre visage lorsque vous regardez votre apprenti. » dit Mundi d'un ton glacial. « Lorsque je suis rentré, vous aviez les yeux qui s'égaraient presque. Vous êtes trop jeune pour former un apprenti portant autant d'attrait... »

« Ces accusations sont entièrement fausses. » cracha Mace, les poings serrés.

« Prenez garde à vos émotions. » rétorqua Mundi. « Si vous voulez prouver votre valeur en tant que maître Jedi, vous devrez apprendre à contrôler vos pulsions. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Il se tourna et s'éloigna, laissant Mace furieux et confus, à la fois contre le maître et lui même. Sa première envie, autre que celle de rattraper Ki-Adi et lui mettre son poing dans la figure, fut celle de sortir le plus rapidement possible de cette salle d'entrainement, et de ne jamais se retrouver à nouveau à proximité de son Padawan... c'était trop dur de ne pas monter ce qu'il ressentait pour Caleb, lorsqu'il lui parlait ou même lorsqu'il le regardait. D'autre part, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait accidentellement dire ou faire. Mais bien entendu, cela n'était pas possible. Il soupira, tournant le dos à son Padawan. Bon sang, Caleb était si séduisant!(non! Je ne viens pas d'y penser!); Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse garder un œil sur lui, sans avoir l'air de loucher sur autre chose.

Elana regarda le maître haut gradé s'éloigner de Mace, laissant celui-ci avec un air ulcéré. Puis son expression devint coléreuse, et il tourna le dos à son apprenti. Il apparaissait qu'il avait décidé que seuls les novices méritaient son attention. _Laisses-moi deviner, j'ai encore des ennuis. Ki-Adi a cafté, et maintenant Mace est en colère._

Elle soupira. Même lorsque son maître pétait les plombs à cause d'elle... ce qui arrivait souvent d'ailleurs... il ne s'était jamais mis à hurler sur elle, ni n'avait tenté de la menacer. Il ne faisait que la sermonner, en donnant le soin au ton de sa voix et à son expression de réaliser la véritable punition. Elle préférait presque les hurlements autoritaires et désagréables qu'il poussait lorsqu'elle était encore une recrue. Le sentiment de savoir que son maître était déçu était presque insupportable à vivre, considérant combien elle voulait qu'il soit fier d'elle. En fait, le seul point positif d'avoir rendu Mace en colère fut d'avoir put plonger son regard dans le sien pendant un temps considérable... une chose qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Ses pensées étaient presque constamment tournées vers lui, et elle put affirmer à ce moment qu'il s'agissait plus d'un béguin. Elana espérait dans un sens que Mace puisse lui retourner ses sentiments, mais il était bien trop dévoué aux Jedi pour que l'idée même de faire quelque chose ne lui traverse l'esprit.

Elle laissa échapper un autre soupir, se mouvant dans les Katas distraitement, regardant le dos de son maître. Elle aurait aimé qu'il se retourne. Ainsi elle aurait put voir son visage saillant et séduisant, et se serait noyée dans ses yeux noirs et pénétrants. Comme elle le faisait souvent, son esprit repassa en boucle le moment où il l'avait sauvé dans la piscine... la sensation de son corps si proche du sien...

Elle secoua la tête. Ressasser ces choses pendant des heures ne la mènerait nulle part. Il ne restait que dix minutes de l'heure écoulé, et elle savait que Mace voulait que les Katas soient parfaits, qu'il l'aide ou pas. Elle allait certainement devoir les refaire.

Cependant, ils commençaient à devenir lassant. S'ennuyant, elle examina la salle d'entrainement, observant quelque uns des Padawan les plus âgés, Qui-Gon inclus, et qui pratiquaient eux aussi des Katas. Elle le remarqua en train de faire un mouvement qui l'intrigua. Il sautait tout d'abord dans les airs, comme pour esquiver un coup à ses jambes, puis ramenait une jambe en arrière. En atterrissant, il pivotait sur l'autre et projetait la première jambe en avant avec un grand coup de pied, destiné à la nuque de son adversaire imaginaire. Elle étudia le mouvement à plusieurs reprises. C'était complexe, mais il pourrait facilement s'intégrer à ses exercices de base.

Qui-Gon la surprit en train de le regarder, et fit un signe de main. « Hé oh, Cal! Viens par ici! » Elana jeta un coup d'œil à son maître. Il lui tournait toujours le dos. Si elle rejoignait les autres, elle entrerait dans son champ de vision. _Eh bien_, pensa t-elle, _s'il ne veux pas voir son Padawan, c'est son problème, qui suis-je pour l'y forcer? _

« Je vais rester là, merci! » répondit-elle, mais ajouta, « Je te verrais au repas ce soir! » afin qu'il ne pense pas qu'elle lui en voulait pour une raison inconnue.

Elle savait combien cela pouvait être irritant.

« Ok! » Qui-Gon continua ses exercices. Elana s'étira plusieurs fois, puis commença lentement à exécuter ses Katas, ajoutant le mouvement supplémentaire en douceur. Plissant des yeux sous la concentration, elle oublia tout excepté la barre tourbillonnant dans ses mains, perdant la perception de ce qui se passait autour d'elle...

Mace pouvait sentir la confusion et l'anxiété venant de Caleb. Bien entendu, le rejeter alors que c'était son Padawan était impensable, et il ne devait pas l'ignorer tel qu'il le faisait, non plus. C'était le devoir du maître d'encourager et d'enseigner à son apprenti; pour Mace, mettre Caleb à l'écart à cause de sa propre faiblesse à lui, était mal et injuste. Alors que l'heure prit fin et que la salle commençait à se vider, il prit sur lui et s'approcha de son Padawan, tentant de conserver un semblant de calme en lui-même; aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

« Caleb. » appela t-il.

« Maître? »

« Montres-moi les Katas à la vitesse maximale, avec cette attaque en plus que tu sembles avoir ajouté. » Caleb rougit légèrement, baissa vivement la tête et se mit à se mouvoir à nouveau dans les Katas.

« C'est très bien. » approuva Mace lorsqu'il eut terminé. « Ce que tu viens de faire est un mouvement plus avancé. Je savais que la Forme II serait celle qui te conviendrais le mieux. » Une partie de lui se sentit coupable de réclamer les crédits, alors qu'il ne faisait actuellement que pousser Caleb au-delà de ses limites, mais il écarta cette pensée sur le côté rapidement.

« Merci, maître. » murmurait Caleb modestement, les yeux au sol. Il semblait quelque part avoir perdu de son enthousiasme.

_Évidemment qu'il n'est pas enthousiaste_, pensa Mace en colère contre lui-même,_ il est abandonné par son propre maître, et il ne sait même pas pourquoi._ Il se força à rester immobile, pour dire quelque chose d'autre.

« Tu perds ton équilibre sur le coup de pied; un ennemi plus rapide pourra te désarçonner. Pendant que tu te courbes, essayes de mettre ton poids en avant, comme ça. » Il prit la barre des mains de son Padawan et exécuta l'enchainement, atterrissant sur ses pieds avec l'arme prête à passer au mouvement suivant. Puis soudainement, il eut l'impression d'en avoir trop fait, et d'avoir agit avec suffisance. Mace résista à l'envie d'envoyer valser la barre au loin avec rage. N'arriverait-il donc à rien faire de bien?

« Je vois. » Caleb reprit la barre et commença à répéter les mouvements, pivoter sauter frapper, pivoter sauter frapper, tandis que Mace essayait à la fois de regarder et de ne pas regarder. Et pendant tout ce temps, émanait de son apprenti une anxiété miséreuse...

« Caleb, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te gênes? » demanda Mace brutalement. C'était la démarche à suivre, certainement. Se renseigner sur ce qui tracassait son Padawan, le soutenir tout en ayant une conversation avec lui, lui offrir de l'aide et des conseils. Peut-être ressentirait-il ce que ça fait de remplir son devoir.

Elana s'immobilisa au milieu de son Kata et se retourna lentement pour le regarder. Y avait-il quelque chose qui la gênait? Dans tout les cas, elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, surtout à _lui_. Mais si elle le pouvait?... Elana savait que se poser cette question qui la tentait tant ne résoudrait rien, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser en le voyant se tenir devant elle, combien ses rêves resteraient sans espoir. Elle secoua la tête lentement, puis demanda:

« Maître, croyez-vous que tout ce qu'on aime est forcément de l'amour? »

« Est-ce que je crois que tout ce qu'on aime est forcément de l'amour ? » répéta Mace lentement. « Caleb, poses ça, tu t'es suffisamment entraîné. Allons faire un tour. » Il attendit au milieu de la pièce tandis qu'elle déposa la barre dans un coin du mur. Puis, il marcha à côté d'elle et la conduisit hors de la salle, dans les corridors déserts.

« Eh bien oui. » dit-il une fois qu'ils marchèrent à une allure tranquille. Il paraissait un peu déconcerté. « Je suppose que, une chose est ce qu'elle est. Je ne suis pas certain de bien te comprendre, Padawan. »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que, croyez-vous que, tout ce qui se dit être de l'amour, est vraiment de l'amour? Le véritable amour, je veux dire. Parce que aimer c'est bien, n'est ce pas?

« Oui. Mais c'est interdit aux Jedi. »

« Bien sûr. Mais tout les amours sont bons, pas vrai? L'amour entre une famille, entre un homme et une femme... entre deux hommes? »

Voilà donc ce qui le tracassait! Il avait déjà entendu cette question quelque part, peut-être de quelqu'un d'autre, ou d'une petite voix qui était enfouit en lui. Mace étouffa avant même de l'avoir identifié l'espoir qui surgit brusquement de ses entrailles, et dit pensivement:

« C'est quelque chose à laquelle il m'est arrivé de me questionner. »

« Vraiment? » demanda Caleb avec un intérêt non feint.

« Oui, vraiment. » répondit Mace avec une pointe d'humour. « Et je répondrais oui, je suppose. L'amour est une vertu pour quiconque qui le ressent. »

« Plus une malédiction pour les Jedi. »

« Tu n'es pas le premier à le dire, en fait je dois avouer qu'il m'est arrivé de m'y heurter... certaines fois. C'est souvent dur, très dur en effet, d'éviter... soit attentif à tes émotions et apprends de la Force, Caleb. »

« Hum... » Elana était trop absorbé par ses pensées pour daigner le saluer d'un formel 'oui, maître'. « Et avez-vous déjà été tenté? » se risqua t-elle à demander.

« Oui. » répondit Mace, très brièvement. _Donc il pourrait_, pensa t-elle follement, _il pourrait aimer un homme_. Elle n'était pas sure si cela rendait sa situation plus désespérée encore, ou c'était là une once d'espoir.

« Et supposons... » dit-elle, bien qu'elle le sentit se raidir. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et plongea tête la première. « Supposons qu'un homme en aime un autre, mais qu'il... qu'il le trompe, qu'il garde pour lui quelque chose d'important. » Mace lui lança un regard interloqué, et elle eut l'impression de perdre les mots comme la dernière fois, lors de l'épisode de la piscine. Si seulement elle pouvait lui dire la vérité, elle serait enfin libérée de son entrave! « Je veux dire, pas de mensonges sur son amour, mais quelque chose qui a un rapport avec... s'il n'était pas réellement attiré par les hommes... mais étais... enfin pas dans ce sens... »

« Caleb. » Mace s'arrêta de marcher et se détourna du corridor pour lui faire face. « Où veux-tu en venir? »

Elle pouvait voir bien d'autres questions se former sur ses lèvres, des questions compromettantes auxquelles elle n'avait aucune réponse valable à donner. Son subterfuge sembla soudainement craquer tout autour d'elle et s'effondrer, comme un château de cartes, son monde avec. Comment le faire taire?

Par panique, ou peut-être avec une intention plus précise en tête, elle se projeta en avant, et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes en quelque sorte et s'y collèrent.

Il était complétement pétrifié, bien qu'un bras vint immédiatement se poser dans son dos, et elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents, attendant le pire. Toujours rien ne se passa, et elle s'écarta lentement puis se tint là,immobile retenant son souffle.

Mace la regardait comme s'il semblait la voir pour la première fois, l'expression indéchiffrable mais pas coléreuse. Puis alors, il tendit le bras et la ramena vers lui.

La respiration d'Elana s'accéléra et elle se pressa encore plus près, malgré l'avertissement que lui criait sa raison sur le danger d'une telle proximité. Elle glissa une main derrière le cou de Mace, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent... puis sans prévenir il s'arracha à son étreinte, et la repoussa violemment loin de lui.

« Pardon! » haleta t-elle, mortifiée contre le mur qu'elle venait de percuter.

« Non. Pardonnes-moi. Caleb, es-tu blessé? » Soudainement Mace fut juste devant elle, les mains s'agitant inutilement alors qu'il tentait sans y parvenir de l'aider à se relever.

« Je vais bien! » lança t-elle dans un cri étranglé, et le repoussant avec un bras. « Maître, je... »

« Retournes à notre appartement, Caleb. » ordonna Mace, d'une voix terne et vide. « Tu as pris un coup de chaud, tu as travaillé trop dur. Médites avec la Force. Je te rejoindrais pour notre repas du soir. » Intérieurement, il ironisait. Pourquoi le garçon devrait-il s'excuser? Qu'avait-on à attendre de plus de la part de lui, un jeune homme, prêt à vivre des expériences dans le monde extérieur? C'était au maître que revenait le rôle de guider son Padawan pour prévenir ce genre d'acte et leur apprendre à y résister, mais pas à les y précipiter droit dedans! Mace se retourna et s'éloigna rapidement de son Padawan, fuyant sans une once de doute, l'esprit déboussolé.

Elana s'assit contre le mur, et repoussa des mèches de cheveux qui collaient à son front. _Qu'est ce que j'ai fais?_ pensa t-elle. _Je suis venue ici dans le but de prouver ma valeur, pas pour tomber amoureuse. Mais aussi, je suis venue ici pour aider à gagner cette guerre, pas pour devenir une Jedi à jamais._ Elle était allée trop loin, et de multiples manières; avec Mace, avec son déguisement précaire, en devenant Jedi. Ça n'avait _pas_ été ce qu'elle avait imaginée, lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie dans cette froide nuit de printemps.

_Et quoi maintenant? Qu'allait-il se passer à cause de son acte impulsif? Est-ce que Mace allait le rapporter au conseil, ou allait-il la détester pour le restant de ses jours? _Une part rebelle de son esprit, pensa cependant que durant ces brèves secondes, il l'avait aussi embrassé.


	16. Plan B

**Chapitre 15: Plan B**

Le seigneur Sith écrasa son poing contre le mur, et jura. Sous sa cape, ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat rougeâtre, fusillant la salle obscur aussi bien que des rayons lasers.

Son apprenti se tenait silencieusement à côté de lui, une trace infime de suffisance dans la voix. « Je _l'avais_ dis » commença t-il avec prudence, « que cette attaque était une mauvaise id-Arghhh! »

Son maître l'avait frappé d'un éclair de Force, l'envoyant s'écraser de l'autre côté de la pièce sur le sol en béton. Il resta prostré à terre en un tas de chiffon, puis se remit lentement sur ses pieds, se massant l'arrière de la tête.

« Pardon, maître. » marmonna t-il, les yeux baissés. Le Sith ne lui prêta aucune attention.

« Il semblerait, » dit-il doucereusement, sa mauvaise humeur semblant s'être en grande partie envolée, « que nous soyons dans l'obligation de changer nos plans. »

« A quoi pensez-vous, maître? » interrogea l'apprenti après une hésitation.

Le Sith se mit à faire les cents pas, ses robes noires tourbillonnants dans son sillage. « Il est évident, que j'avais prévu un plan de secours au cas où notre scénario de départ échouerait. Je pense qu'il est à présent temps pour nous de le mettre en exécution. J'ai les codes et la connaissance nécessaire, pour me permettre d'infiltrer la base de données de chaque droïde de cette galaxie... ne me demande pas comment je l'ai obtenu, apprenti, car c'est un secret que je ne partagerais pas avec toi... Alors, si je pouvais obtenir l'énergie d'un processeur assez puissant, et l'équipement adéquat pour condenser cette information, activer ces codes serait un vrai jeu d'enfant.

« Et ensuite? » interrogea l'apprenti.

« Nous aurons le contrôle sur tous les droïdes existants. Ils se détourneraient de leur maîtres, quitteraient leurs usines, et rejoindrais nos forces, ou demeureraient en tant qu'espions, si nous le désirons. Même les machines au sein du Temple Jedi seront sous notre contrôle, et plus encore, toutes les informations concernant leurs stratégies. Comprends-tu cela apprenti? Un contrôle total. »

« Mais maître... » le jeune homme se tut, hésitant à exposer ses doutes. « Comment allons-nous pouvoir acquérir une énergie suffisante pour exécuter ceci? »

Même si l'ombre de la capuche le dissimulait, un sourire mauvais était clairement visible sur le visage du Sith. « Alderaan dispose de l'un des centres scientifique et technologique les plus avancés de la galaxie. Un homme, en particulier, pourra nous aider à arriver à nos fins... Shan Sango. »

« Pourquoi lui? »

« Sa fille a récemment été portée disparut. Cette perte l'a bouleversé. Nous pourrions le duper... lui faire croire que nous savons où elle se trouve. » le seigneur Sith ricana doucement.

Son apprenti n'était pas autant emballé que lui par cette idée. « Maître... il y a beaucoup de détails qui pourraient contrecarrer ce plan. Il se pourrait qu'il la retrouve avant nous, ou bien il pourrait ne pas nous croire, et encore il ne pourrait pas avoir l'influence requise pour nous permettre de contrôler cette base, ou... »

Son maître le fit taire. « Silence! » coupa t-il sèchement. « Ce plan _marchera, _etje le sais. Tu dois retourner sur Naboo et à tes obligations. Lorsque mes pièces seront en position, tu nous serviras d'intermédiaire en tant qu'ambassadeur. Mais assures-toi que ton identité reste secrète... ta place au palais pourrait nous être encore utile. »

« Oui, maître. »

« Bien. Maintenant, pars. »

Le jeune homme s'inclina, puis se dirigea vers un petit transport verdâtre, se mariant quasiment à la couleur des vignes. Il y grimpa et enfonça l'accélérateur, s'éloignant à grande vitesse du Temple et entra dans la jungle environnante. Leur entretien avait dépassé la petite demi-heure qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Il était dangereux qu'ils restent ensemble aussi longtemps, même ici.

Son maître se tourna vers un énorme processeur placé contre le mur au fond de la pièce; une forme lisse et brillante qui jurait avec l'environnement où il se trouvait. Il alluma l'écran, et se mit à saisir toute une série de codes complexes, se mettant à ce travail qui devait être fait. Et qui le devait, rapidement.

Il espérait avec ardeur que son plan allait fonctionner cette fois. Et il avait l'entière conviction qu'il allait marcher, sans compter l'aide que lui fournirait l'amour et le sens du devoir. L'attachement allait si souvent en faveur des Sith.

_Elana Sango, tu n'as pas idée de ce que va causer ta soudaine envie d'avoir voulu disparaître._


	17. Corps à corps

**Chapitre 16: Corps à corps**

Quelques heures plus tard, Elana retourna en titubant en direction de ses appartements après s'être accordé une pause 'méditative' dans la salle aux mille fontaines (alors qu'en réalité cela avait plus ressemblé à une séance placide de monologue intérieur) durant deux bonnes heures.

Son estomac s'agitait comme une balle de ping-pong, montant et descendant. Ou peut-être était-ce une balle de tennis? Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, son estomac était sans dessus-dessous, et à des années lumières de sa tranquillité habituelle. Oh Force, qu'allait-elle dire à Mace? Par bonheur, personne n'était encore venu lui taper sur l'épaule pour lui demander de se présenter au Conseil, dans l'intention de la renvoyer pour avoir enfreint le code. Ca signifiait qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais pourtant...

Elana s'immobilisa subitement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le couloir n'était plus vide. Qui-Gon se tenait devant sa porte. Ses pensées se partagèrent entre '_Dieu merci, voilà enfin une personne à qui parler'_ et '_De la visite! Exactement ce dont je n'ai pas besoin en ce moment._' Mais elle vit ensuite son visage.

Il était très pâle, et ses yeux étaient rouges. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés comme s'il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à les ébouriffer avec ses doigts, et le regard qu'il lui adressa était pire, et plus inquiétant encore que celui de quelqu'un d'angoissé. Elana resta pantelante à le fixer un moment avant de se précipiter vers lui, toute sa mauvaise humeur envolé.

« Qui-Gon! » s'exclama t-elle. « Qu'y a t-il? »

Il laissa errer une main tremblante sur son front. « Tiens, Cal. » Sa voix était plus moqueuse, et moins empreinte de cette bonne humeur enfantine qu'il avait pour habitude d'afficher. « Je peux entrer? »

« Bien sûr! » Elle se précipita pour pianoter le code d'accès de sa porte, puis le fit entrer sans plus attendre à l'intérieur. Elle le conduisit à la table de sa cuisine et lui présenta une chaise, puis écrasa un interrupteur contre le mur pour actionner le caf. Alors que la machine se mettait progressivement en route, elle se retourna et l'interrogea :

« Que se passe t-il? »

Qui-Gon prit une longue et pénible respiration, puis dit:

« C'est mon maître. On a eu un accrochage. »

_Tu as tenté de l'embrasser toi aussi? _faillit laisser échapper Elana, mais elle se retint de justesse, et se garda bien de le dire à haute voix. « A propos de quoi? » demanda t-elle finalement.

« … divergence d'opinion sur les vraies valeurs . » dit Qui-Gon, après un instant de réflexion. Elana le contempla en silence, se répétant inlassablement les paroles de Qui-Gon dans la tête, jusqu'au moment où l'appareil à caf tinta. Elle eut un sursaut et se détourna, puis revint en posant deux tasses sur la table.

« Qui-Gon, » dit-elle, doucement et fermement. « Bois-ça et racontes moi tout, si tu as besoin d'une oreille. »

« Oui. » dit Qui-Gon, reprenant contenance et aspirant une petite gorgée. « Oui, tu vois... »

Il garda le silence durant un long moment, sirotant sa tasse de caf à intervalles réguliers. Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre lui et Dooku, il était évident qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à aborder le sujet. Elana sentit ses propres problèmes s'envoler pour laisser la place à une puissante émotion compatissante à son égard. Finalement, Qui-Gon prit une inspiration sifflante et dit sans détour:

« Il pense que le Code ne fonctionne pas. Tu le sais ça; tout comme moi. Tu as bien vu comment nous sommes tout le temps en train de... discuter, d'échanger nos idées l'un avec l'autre. Nous pensions que c'était quelque chose de positif. Je... je l'admirais tellement, Cal, je... »

«_ L'admirais_? » interrompit Elana sèchement.

« Eh bien oui, Cal. A présent je n'en suis plus si sûr! » La tête de Qui-Gon se redressa avec mouvement brusque et la regarda. « Tu vois, mon maître a le sentiment... et je suis d'accord avec lui... que le Code n'est plus ce qu'il était au fondement de ses origines. Que nous les Jedi, nous ne suivons pas la Force, mais une interprétation qui a été redéfinit au fur et à mesure du temps et par nos prédécesseurs. C'est comme le jeu du téléphone arabe, à chaque fois qu'il passe de bouches à oreilles, le message devient au final complétement différent de ce qu'il était au départ.

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire... »

« Souvent, il arrive qu'un Jedi se retienne de faire une action qui pourtant lui semble être juste, avec pour justification des règles plus ou moins obscures. Sur ce point, j'ai toujours été entièrement d'accord avec mon maître. J'ai toujours dis que si je devais être amené à prendre ce type de décision, je choisirais d'écouter la Force, même si pour ça je suis obligé de défier le Code. Mais... mais, je n'ai encore jamais eu à remettre en question les préceptes de base de l'Ordre même. » dit Qui-Gon d'une voix de plus en plus faible, tout en observant d'un regard vide sa tasse de caf. Elana crut un instant qu'il allait garder le silence, mais au bout du compte, il reprit le fil de son discours d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure:

« Nous avions l'habitude de discuter... des changements que nous pourrions apporter, de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire pour arranger les choses. Dans l'Ordre, au Sénat, partout. Mais ce soir, quand nous étions en train de parler, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune considération pour l'Ordre. Ce n'était pas seulement quelques détails insignifiants du Code qu'il remettait en question, c'était le fonctionnement de notre système dans son intégralité, la façon dont l'autorité était établit. »

« Et tu n'es pas d'accord? »

« Je crois en l'Ordre, Caleb. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Lorsqu'il a arrêté son baratin habituel sur l'interprétation de chaque sujet digne d'attention, il a changé de ligne de tire. Il s'est mit à vanter un Ordre différent, tel qu'il aimerait le voir, et je me suis rendu compte qu'il le _ferait_. Il serait prêt à prendre les choses en main, et à tout remodeler selon sa vision. Je suis conscient qu'en faisant ça, lui penserait bien faire, Caleb, mais... mais... »

« Mais quoi? »

« Mais nous sommes une _démocratie_! » s'écria t-il, bondissant brusquement sur ses pieds. Elana fut paralysée sur sa chaise lorsqu'il se dressa face à elle de toute sa hauteur; pendant un bref instant, elle vit un autre homme, plus vieux rayonner à travers lui. Mais aussitôt alors, il redevint Qui-Gon, paraissant plus jeune qu'auparavant, avec l'apparence d'un garçon brisé et effrayé, ce qu'elle découvrit pour la première fois. « Nous sommes une démocratie. » répéta Qui-Gon « Et il... il ne croit pas en la démocratie, Caleb. » Il se rassit sur sa chaise avec lenteur et couvrit son visage dans ses mains.

Elana resta un moment à court de mots, estomaquée. Puis elle se pencha sur la table et se saisit de sa main.

« Écoutes, Qui-Gon, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. » dit-elle avec douceur. « Il s'est un peu emporté, c'est tout. En dehors du Temple, les gens parlent de cette façon tout le temps. Tu aurais dû entendre ce qui se disait lorsque mon père invitait du monde à diner! 'Si je pouvais changer le monde, je ferrais ci, je ferrais ça.' C'est ça le problème avec l'Ordre: on est constamment sous pression. Un faux pas et ça y est, tout le monde s'imagine que l'on va basculer du côté obscur. En fait, si on suit cette ligne de conduite, tu n'aurais jamais du venir me voir. Tu aurais du méditer et évacuer tes doutes dans la Force, au lieu de venir. Et pourtant, crois-tu vraiment d'avoir eu tord d'être venu m'en parler? »

« Non, Cal. Et d'ailleurs, tu t'écartes du sujet. »

« Désolé. Je voulais juste te dire qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que tu prennes les choses si sérieusement. Et si c'était le cas, écoutes, Qui-Gon... il tient à toi, n'est-ce pas? Donc il n'est pas trop tard pour que tu le fasses changer d'avis. »

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Mais ce soir, il n'a même pas eu l'air tenté de s'intéresser à ce que je disais, et je me suis même demandé s'il m'écoutait vraiment, ou s'il faisait juste semblant de m'écouter pour avoir l'occasion de me plomber avec ses idées. C'est ça le pire. J'ai eu le sentiment qu'il essayait de faire de moi une sorte de... de... »

« Partisan? » suggéra Elana, un peu cassante. Il y eu un moment silencieux durant lequel il la dévisagea, avant de réussir à lâcher avec difficulté :

« Oui. »

« Peut-être que c'est le cas. » Elana attira un peu plus sa main posé sur la table vers elle, pour la recouvrir avec les siennes. « Mais en ce qui _me_ concerne, je pense toujours qu'il tient à toi, et même s'il n'est pas... non écoutes moi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'aimes, le prends en exemple, ou même que tu apprécies la manière avec laquelle il te traite, que ça fait de toi une _mauvaise personne_. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, quoiqu'en disent les maîtres. »

Qui-Gon la regarda avec perplexité puis laissa échapper un rire bref.

« Comment as-tu fais pour deviner ce me trottait dans la tête? » demanda t-il.

_Intuition féminine_, pensa Elana, mais elle se garda bien de le dire à voix haute. Elle se mit à sourire tandis que l'atmosphère s'allégeait. Qui-Gon sentit le malaise le gagner lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il tenait la main à son meilleur ami gay, mais prit sur lui. Elana haussa les épaules et expira une bouffée d'air dans une vague de tristesse, et c'est à ce moment là que Mace choisit de passer la porte.

Elana et Qui-Gon se liquéfièrent, main dans la main. Mace arriva les épaules baissés, dans une position si exténué que cela donna à la jeune fille l'envie soudaine de se jeter sur lui, mais lorsqu'il vit enfin la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux, son expression se fit noire. Qui-Gon se leva, retirant instinctivement sa main avec embarras. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit quelle était la vraie nature du problème 'maître Mace'. Mace se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un regard assassin, et Elana sentit sa tendresse être remplacée par autre chose qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas envisagée, de la colère.

« Qui-Gon, je pense que tu ferrais mieux de partir maintenant, mais _nous..._ » elle lança un regard d'avertissement à Mace, qu'il ignora. « … espérons que les choses s'arrangeront d'ici là. »

« Pardonnez mon intrusion, maître. » balbutia Qui-Gon, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu rentres dans tes quartiers. » dit froidement Mace.

« Il s'apprêtait _justement_ à_ partir. »_ s'emporta Elana avec colère, et les deux hommes la regardèrent avec surprise. Qui-Gon la regarda l'air de dire 'Oh, par la Force, il ne pense quand même pas que... », Elle laissa ses cheveux faire barrière à son visage et se détourna en roulant des yeux discrètement vers Qui, à l'abri du regard de Mace.

« 'nuit, Cal. » dit-il rapidement. Légèrement poussé par son geste, il s'éclipsa par la porte. Mace la referma d'un coup sec, qui aurait put davantage se décrire comme un fracassement et se tourna vers elle, une respiration dangereusement sifflante dans lui sortant par le nez. Elana ramena ses cheveux en arrière en exécutant autant de mimiques agaçantes possibles, avant de parler. Son sang froid dont elle était pourvue autrefois avait disparu, animé par un feu bouillonnant d'une ferveur inattendu et d'un courage insouciant.

« Maître. » dit-elle en articulant. « Je peux comprendre qu'ayant enfreint le Code, vous êtes en colère contre moi, mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de vous en prendre à mes amis. »

« Tu parles comme un officier destitué. » lança d'un ton sec Mace. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Elana ne comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle poussa un cri outré.

« Évidemment, parce que les Jedi n'ont pas le droit d'avoir _d'amis_. » dit-elle. « En tout cas, aucun qui ne compte comme un _attachement_. Mais vous devez savoir que Qui-Gon traverse une mauvaise passe en ce moment... »

« Qui est le résultat du respect excessif qu'il voue à son maître. Vous auriez mieux fait de prendre en note le comportement défaillant de chacun, plutôt que de vous encourager l'un et l'autre dans vos projets. »

« Maître, je ne pense pas que nous parlons de la même chose... » dit-elle, avec autant de calme qu'elle put. « Pour ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt... »

« Je ne veux pas en entendre parler. » trancha t-il, l'expression intransigeante et rageuse.

Toujours aussi mature et sensible, mais quel imb...

Elana craqua, et les mots jaillirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse parvenir à les retenir, tellement qu'elle était excédée. « Allez-vous me détester encore longtemps? » dit-elle furieusement. « Écoutez, je suis désolé pour... ce que j'ai fais. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, je pense que votre réaction est démesurée. Et puis, je croyais que les membres du conseil Jedi avaient mieux à faire que de se préoccuper de petites choses aussi insignifiantes. »

Mace ne la regarda pas, ni ne lui répondit. Il retourna à grands pas vers la porte, qu'il claqua cette fois. Elana se laissa retomber sur une chaise, luttant contre l'envie violente de jeter son assiette contre la porte fermée. Un puissant sentiment de tentation lui soufflait d'aller rattraper Mace pour lui crier dessus, ou l'embrasser, ou pour le prendre en chasse à travers tout le Temple avec son propre sabre-laser et de le forcer à courir pour sauver ses fesses.

« Satanées épaules, maudite attitude macho, maudit sabre-laser violet. » se marmonna t-elle à elle-même, en tournant en rond dans la cuisine. Aussi longtemps qu'elle serait en colère contre lui, l'once d'anxiété et de culpabilité qui s'était mit à se former dans un coin de sa tête à propos de son secret, resterait silencieux.

* * *

Mace s'adossa contre le mur à l'extérieur, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il pouvait sentir la vague de colère qui émanait de l'autre côté de la porte. Aux dernières nouvelles, Caleb n'avait pas essayé de présenter des excuses, et il ne s'était pas laissé marché sur les pieds. C'était entièrement de sa faute, à lui Mace, et il en était conscient. Il respira profondément, essayant de mater ses pensées, mais instantanément les souvenirs de leur baiser rejaillit brusquement dans son esprit. Il grogna et se cogna la tête contre le mur. Il voulait tellement aimer Caleb, lui apprendre les voies de la Force, être son mentor et son ami. Mais comment le pourrait-il alors que le garçon provoquait toutes ces émotions en lui? Serait-il en mesure de se contrôler? Pourrait-il réparer le désastre qu'il avait causé lorsqu'il avait retenu Caleb pour l'embrasser cette seconde fois? Il en avait le devoir. Car Caleb méritait mieux qu'un maître incapable, de se maîtriser et de lui fournir une éducation acceptable.

Il attendit un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que son Padawan soit couché, puis regagna l'appartement. Il se sentit soudainement las et fatigué. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de sommeil, tout disparaitrait.

* * *

Elana était étendue sur le lit, les yeux encore grands ouverts. Elle entendit son maître entrer dans la pièce adjacente, et vit presque l'air misérable qu'il arborait rien qu'au son de ses pas trainant. Toute sa colère s'évanouit, remplacée par un désir urgent d'aller le rejoindre et de le réconforter. Mais la seule façon de s'y prendre qu'elle voyait était de l'embrasser et de lui dire combien elle l'aimait, ce qui à son avis se révélerait aller à contre-sens de tout ce qui s'était passé précédemment. Soupirant lourdement, elle se tourna sur le ventre et essaya de dormir.

Bien entendu, ses rêves ne lui offrirent pas plus de réconfort.

Lorsqu'elle se leva le matin suivant, aucun signe ne prouvait la présence de Mace. Il n'était pourtant que huit heures du matin; voilà qu'il cherchait délibérément à l'éviter. Son irritation de la nuit dernière rejaillit. _Quelle immaturité!_ pensa t-elle, tout en marchant d'un pas lourd dans le corridor en direction du réfectoire. Elle ouvrit la porte brutalement dans un mouvement de colère, puis se dirigea vers la table occupée par ses amis.

« Salut Caleb. » l'accueillit Qui-Gon. Il semblait aller mieux depuis la nuit dernière. Il la regarda alors avec attention et le faible sourire qu'il lui adressait s'évanouit. « Par la Force, t'en fais une tête. Qu'est qu'il y a? »

Elana s'affala sur son siège. « Mon maître est un abruti de première. » Elle regretta à moitié d'avoir ouvert la bouche... Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir leur raconter? En même temps, ça lui faisait du bien de déballer son sac. Les autres recrues grognèrent avec sympathie, mais retournèrent ensuite à leur déjeuner sans plus de commentaire, et à son plus grand soulagement. Seul Qui-Gon s'ennuya à poser d'autres questions.

« Tu veux que je t'aides à lui casser la gueule? » proposa t-il, et ils se mirent à rire comme deux individus embarqués dans un même navire. Elana soupira.

« Non. Merci, mais non; ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Qui. » Elle bailla et s'étira.

« Tu aurais au moins put me laisser une chance. »

« Non, vraiment, je ne préfère pas. Je préfère le laisser se morfondre dans son silence jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à venir s'excuser. C'est ce qu'il a fait avec moi, j'estime donc qu'on ne sera pas trop de deux à jouer ce jeu-là. » Elle se mit à manger. Qui-Gon haussa les épaules et se servit d'une autre cuillerée de porridge.

Juste à ce moment, Mace passa devant leur table à grandes foulées, ignorant vraisemblablement que son Padawan se trouvait assit là. Elana résista à l'envie frénétique de lui lancer un regard noir, et orienta au contraire toute sa colère sur son porridge.

« Heu... Cal? Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que tu t'acharnes sur ce pauvre porridge? » questionna Yannec d'un air prudent.

« Aucune. » répondit Elana d'un ton sec, puis elle se mit à avaler de grandes cuillerées de porridge, dont chaque bouchée parut lui apporter un plaisir satisfaisant.

Qui-Gon et le reste de ses amis se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et ni l'humeur d'Elana ni celle de Mace ne s'arrangea.

Mace déversait sa colère sur ceux à qui il enseignait (excepté Elana, qu'il évitait délibérément), et il était désormais de plus en plus fréquent qu'elle croise de jeunes novices en larmes dans les couloirs. Elle-même et ses amis s'étaient d'un commun accord ralliés pour encourager les enfants lorsqu'un maître ne trainait pas dans les parages. Cela réconfortait Elana de savoir que le reste des autres recrues avaient pris automatiquement son parti, même s'ils avaient une idée très réduite de ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre elle et son maître. Qui-Gon s'était forgé sa propre opinion sur le problème, tout en ayant glané des informations à droite à gauche, provenant d'elle-même pour la plupart, mais il resterait indubitablement muet sur le sujet. Il était devenu plutôt silencieux depuis l'altercation avec maître Dooku, bien que tous les deux semblaient être restés dans des termes très cordiaux à chaque fois qu'elle les voyaient ensemble.

« Je suis désolé que nous nous soyons si peu vu dernièrement, » dit Mace. « Mais j'ai été surchargé de travail. Pouvons-nous aller dans la salle d'entrainement, et faire quelques exercices? »

« Oui maître! » Caleb bondit sur ses pieds, empressé, et Mace sentit la tension sur ses épaules s'apaiser. Peut-être qu'après tout ce ne serait pas si difficile. Tandis qu'ils marchaient ensemble en direction de la salle d'entrainement, il se remémora les raisons pour lesquelles il aimait Caleb, simplement en tant qu'individu. Le garçon irradiait de chaleur et d'enthousiasme. _Je n'aurais pas du l'éviter, mais faire face au problème ces derniers jours_, pensa Mace. _Il mérite un maître qui puisse lui donner toute son attention. Enfin. Nous y voilà. _

Il attrapa dans la salle deux barres en bois pour eux, puis commença à montrer à son Padawan diverses postures et mouvements. Il vit avec satisfaction qu'il pouvait le toucher et le corriger sans se déconcentrer sur sa tâche, et que même Caleb restait concentré et obéissant. Au bout d'un moment, ils déposèrent les barres sur le côté et Mace se mit à expliquer à Caleb comment réaliser divers sauts et acrobaties au moyen de la Force, un domaine qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'effleurer jusque ici. Il fut ravi de voir que son Padawan semblait démontrer autant d'aptitudes à cet exercice que pour tout les autres. Mace l'entraina dans un exercice de combat, un duel aux enchainements ralentis qui permettait à chacun de prendre le temps de considérer sa réponse à chacune des attaques, et même d'en discuter. De cette manière, l'apprenti développait des réflexes qui réapparaitraient dans un véritable combat.

« Si je te frappe comme ça, » dit-il, avançant lentement sa barre de bois en avant, « que le coup viens par-dessus comme ceci, tu peux dresser la barre au dessus de ta tête et le bloquer très facilement... » Caleb exécuta l'enchainement... « mais tu vois, maintenant tu te tiens en arrière, déséquilibré. Avec le temps tu apprendras à anticiper ce genre d'attaque grâce à la Force, et à le contrer; là tu peux faire pivoter ta lame, écarter la mienne, me déséquilibrer, comme ça. » Ils tournoyèrent ensemble, faisant subitement dos aux murs opposés de la salle.

« C'est un peu comme danser, n'est-ce pas? » dit Caleb distraitement.

« Danser? » dit Mace brusquement. Son front se rida. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait? « En fait... c'est un bon point de comparaison. Quand on aborde le pas et l'équilibre, oui c'est comme de la danse. C'est bien. »

Caleb le fixait ou bien regardait-il à travers lui, l'expression calculatrice. Mace s'éclaircit la gorge et se dit qu'il valait mieux le ramener aussitôt sur terre.

« Faisons un duel. »

Caleb se planta aussitôt dans la posture de garde de la Forme sept, l'arme pointé vers le bas, sans être en position d'attaque ni en défense.

« Demain nous nous entrainerons avec des sabres lasers. » promis Mace, puis il attaqua.

Caleb bloqua les premières attaques en tenant sa barre devant son corps, mais la suivante laissa sa trace sur sa hanche. Il chancela en laissant échapper un cri mais fit l'effort de ramener sa garde pour parer le coup suivant de Mace. Pendant un instant, leurs armes restèrent collés l'une à l'autre, puis Mace fit tournoyer sa barre sur le côté et l'envoya en direction des cuisses de Caleb. Son Padawan sauta, s'aida de la Force pour soulever sa barre en bois, puis fonça avec vivacité au-devant, se saisissant de son bâton comme d'un sabre-laser des deux mains jointes. Il plongea dans une série d'attaque sur les côtés de Mace, et Mace les bloqua avec un rapide enchainement souple.

Il était plus que satisfait des progrès de Caleb et décida de monter la barre plus haut, et de le mettre au défi. Il fit un saut périlleux assisté de la Force et passa par-dessus la tête de son Padawan, atterrissant dans son dos. Puis il prit Caleb par surprise, et plongea en avant dans un mouvement agressif. Caleb pivota sauvagement sur le côté, le coup passant à quelques millimètres seulement de sa cuisse, et Mace fut momentanément distrait par la souple ondulation de son corps. Se servant encore une fois de la Force, Caleb roula sous sa barre et l'éjecta d'un coup sec des mains de son maître au moyen de son arme. Alors qu'il bondissait en avant pour attaquer Mace, ce dernier se saisit de sa barre à pleine main, et ils se firent ainsi face à face, se débattant au corps à corps.

La main de Mace était plus haute que celle de Caleb, aussi les lois de la physique lui donnait l'avantage. La tête de Caleb était rejeté en arrière, ses lèvres pleines entrouvertes sous l'effort, un de ses sourcils brillant à cause de la sueur qui s'écoulait sur front, tandis qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces. Mais alors, tandis que Mace força la barre contre sa poitrine, il plongea en avant et embrassa son maître à pleine bouche.

Le visage de Mace se tordit en un froncement de sourcils, et il s'écarta, arracha la barre des mains de Caleb, puis la maintint entre le corps de Caleb et lui.

« Contrôles-toi, Padawan. » ordonna t-il. « Je te l'ai déjà dis. »

« Non, vous ne l'avez pas dis. » Caleb murmura d'un ton maussade, les yeux rivés sur le sol. « En fait, vous ne m'avez_ rien dit du tout. _»

Mace soupira, sa colère s'estompant, et il posa la barre sur un des côtés. « C'est vrai. » dit-il avec brusquerie. « Je n'ai rien dis. Caleb... Je m'excuse d'avoir rendu cette situation si difficile à vivre pour toi... c'est mon problème, pas le tiens... »

« Non. » Caleb semblait tellement coupable. « C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai commencé... »

« Arrêtes ça, Caleb. » dit Mace avec douceur. Perdant le contrôle de lui-même un instant, il attira le garçon à nouveau contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Caleb hésita pendant un court moment, puis soupira et posa sa tête contre la large poitrine de Mace, se laissant entourer de ses bras puissants. Finalement Mace soupira et le repoussa légèrement, agrippant ses épaules afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est de ma faute. » dit-il avec fermeté. « Je suis ton maître; c'est mon boulot, pas le tiens de te guider dans la voie des Jedi. Caleb, il n'y a plus aucune raison de se mentir à présent... »

« Qu'est ce que vous dîtes? » interrogea Caleb, se détachant de lui. « Vous ne pouvez pas songer à aller voir le Conseil, vous serez renvoyé de l'Ordre! Pas à cause de moi, maître, il ne s'est presque rien passé et je le jure que je peux arriver à me contrôler... »

« Chut, Caleb, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. » Mace se détendit, se saisit de ses mains qu'il tint fermement dans les siennes. « Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'on se mente l'un envers l'autre, même si nous en resterons là au final. Je vois maintenant les sentiments sincères que tu as pour moi, et je pourrais aussi te dire que je partage ce sentiment. »

« Vous le partagez, maître? » Au-delà de toute l'anxiété qui se reflétait sur le visage de Caleb, Mace put le voir s'éclairer de joie.

« Oui. » dit-il, et il attira Caleb contre lui une nouvelle fois.

« Maître... » murmura Caleb entre ses lèvres.

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. » coupa Mace. « Pas maintenant, alors que nous nous embrassons. » Il écrasa encore une fois ses lèvres contre celles de Caleb.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se séparèrent. Elana prit à plusieurs reprises une profonde respiration, essayant de faire le vide au milieu de ses pensées tout en essayant de retrouver l'usage de la parole. Elle avait embrassé Mace Windu, elle l'avait embrassé. Une action qui, il y a juste très peu de temps encore, elle n'aurait jamais osée imaginer, même dans sa tête. Mace caressa délicatement sa joue avec une de ses larges mains, puis dit:

« Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, Padawan. »

Elle n'était pas sure de savoir s'il parlait de l'entrainement ou du baiser, mais dans tout les cas il avait probablement raison. Elle fit un pas en arrière, se recomposa une expression indifférente et se mit à s'éloigner de lui en direction des douches. Elle essaya de réguler son allure, de sorte qu'elle ne donnait pas l'impression qu'elle fuyait sa présence ni ne voulait rester plus que nécessaire. Elle ne s'autorisa pas à regarder en arrière.

* * *

Une part de l'esprit de Mace souhaitait s'échapper au loin. Comme laisser son esprit vagabonder dans les corridors interminables, afin de se rappeler et se repasser en tête chaque seconde qui venait de se dérouler. Il se demandait ce qui pourrait bien se passer dans le futur, les semaines, les jours, ou les minutes à venir, s'il faisait ce choix là. Mais il se maîtrisa, usant de ses aptitudes de Jedi pour rester dans une perspective du moment présent. Il pouvait encore sentir l'emprunte éphémère des lèvres de Caleb sur les siennes, et une petite flamme d'amour se mit à rougeoyer dans sa poitrine. Pour l'instant, il en resterait là.


	18. Changements en perspective

**Chapitre 17: Changements en perspective**

D'une certaine manière, c'étaient comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis.

Ils pouvaient se parler, plaisanter et se taquiner l'un et l'autre, tout comme elle le faisait avec Behra ou Qui-Gon; à présent lors des repas, ils ne s'asseyaient plus en silence, et il ne la réprimandait plus avec sévérité sur son caractère impertinent, la laissant parfois même rétorquer sans répondre. C'est comme si en brisant pour la première fois le code, on avait libéré chez lui une pression de ses épaules. Elana réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent.

La seule différence qu'elle ne partageait pas avec Behra ou Qui-Gon et qui les liait, était qu'elle pouvait passer un bras autour de lui, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement dans le sofa en train de regarder un holo-film, sans qu'il ne la regarde étrangement; mais encore, elle pouvait s'appuyer sur sa poitrine et écouter les battements de son coeur, tout en prenant conscience qu'il tenait aussi à elle. C'était la meilleure amitié qu'on pouvait souhaiter, avec quelque chose en plus... quelque chose que Elana savait qu'elle voulait, mais qui lui paraissait trop incongru, et semé d'interdit, pour laisser cette idée devenir concrète.

« Caleb? »

« Qui? … Ah, c'est lui... Je veux dire, _oui_, Qui? » Caleb sortit de sa rêverie pour ouvrir les yeux sur un Qui-Gon cachant mal son impatience devant elle.

« T'es vraiment bizarre, tu sais? Je dis juste ton nom et toi tu... Enfin, laisses tomber. Il y a un soleil magnifique dehors, et _Maître Mace_ voudraient que tu _sortes _pour que tu _fasses_ un peu _d'entrainement _avec lui. » Qui-Gon était passé maître en l'art de parler de Mace, de telle façon qu'elle était à chaque fois gênée ou embarrassée par ses paroles. Au fil du temps, elle s'en était accommodée pour finir par y devenir insensible, jusqu'à ce baiser. A présent, elle avait une boule anxieuse dans le creux du ventre, et une mauvaise humeur qui se suspendait dans l'air.

« T'es _pas_ marrant, tu le sais ça? »

« Non, je ne le savait pas; pourtant j'ai des admirateurs. »

« De pauvres, et malheureuses âmes coincées dans un Temple, je suppose. »

« Tout juste. » marmonna Qui-Gon avec une grimace, et Elana se rendit compte qu'il ne l'aurait probablement pas avoué, même très longtemps après leur rencontre. C'était comme si les conscrits avaient apportés avec eux un vent de fraicheur et d'excitation du monde extérieur, qui subitement contaminé tous les Padawans qui ne vivaient que selon les règlements du Temple. Mace avait probablement été le plus atteint. Elana esquissa un sourire, et tenta de se détendre. Bien entendu, Qui-Gon n'était pas au courant. Il agissait simplement comme d'ordinaire, comme il l'avait toujours été.

Elle se détourna et commença à descendre les marches du Temple, se mettant à fredonner un air guilleret. Qui-Gon trottina jusqu'à elle, et scruta le fond de ses yeux.

« Tu as l'air... très joyeux. »

« Et qu'est ce que ça peux te faire? » demanda t-elle. Tous deux échangèrent des regards assassins puis éclatèrent de rire.

« Ouais, bien trop joyeux. » dit Qui-Gon d'un air convaincu. « Mieux vaut ne pas s'approcher de trop près. On se voit plus tard. » Il courut en sens inverse et remonta les escaliers en la saluant, et Elana continua sa route vers les jardins du Temple.

* * *

« Caleb. » Mace était occupé à tout à autre chose lorsqu'elle entra, mais il lui accorda malgré tout un mince sourire. Des milliers de papillons gazouillèrent dans son estomac avant qu'ils ne remontent se coincer dans sa gorge. Force, ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Même s'il ne le saurait jamais, même si elle s'attirait des ennuis jusqu'au cou, cette simple sensation qu'elle avait là maintenant la rendait heureuse.

« Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui, maître? » questionna t-elle.

« De la chasse. »

« Oh, beau programme. »

« Ca fait parti de ton entrainement. » Mace se retourna, la regardant de côté avec une expression qui était à la fois réprobatrice et amusée. « Caleb, il est nécessaire que tu puisses localiser un ennemi grâce à la Force, tu en es conscient ? Il arrivera un moment où la technologie ne te donneras plus les informations dont tu auras besoin, et tu devras te débrouiller seul. »

« D'accord, bien. Qu'est ce que je dois faire? »

« Je vais aller courir dans cette partie de la forêt là, et ensuite dans cinq minutes, tu me suis. Tu devras me localiser en utilisant ton instinct et la Force... Et souviens-toi, je vais aussi essayer de te trouver. »

Elana acquiesça. « J'y penserais. »

« On peut commencer? » dit Mace, tout en lui désignant l'orée de la forêt.

« Oui, maître. »

Il claqua la langue avec impatience. « Ca suffit, Caleb, appelles-moi Mace. » sourit-il.

Le cerveau d'Elana s'embrouilla, et pendant plusieurs secondes, elle ne put que le fixer en train de partir, immobile. Puis elle revint à elle, et s'enfonça dans la forêt, secouant machinalement la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

C'était une magnifique matinée d'été, et l'immense bouleau au tronc épais ainsi que les arbres noisetiers plantés dans cette forêt artificielle, se dressaient fièrement sous le soleil. Une légère brise faisait onduler leurs sommets, tapissant les feuilles mortes d'un jeu de lumière, qu'elle foulaient et retournait sous ses pas. Leurs feuillages était d'un vert éclatant, et une touche cuivrée apportées par les feuilles mortes rendait le tableau encore plus resplendissant...

Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait être pipelette! s'insulta Elana, et elle se mit à marcher avec plus de discrétion sous la cime des arbres. C'était difficile de rester concentrée dans cet endroit; ces arbres, même s'ils semblaient avoir été conçu comme toute chose normale dans ce monde, étaient si beaux et si brutes; ils façonnaient un monde à part entière de celui des grattes-ciels lisses et modernes, qui recouvraient en grande partie la surface de Coruscant. Ici, elle pouvait presque avoir l'impression d'être retournée sur Alderaan.

Derrière elle, une brindille craqua.

Elana se retourna assez vite pour apercevoir une silhouette se cacher derrière un arbre. Ce n'était pas son maître, elle pouvait reconnaître sa présence dans la Force n'importe où... mais qui d'autre se tiendrait là, sans avoir envie qu'on le voit?

Un Sith, peut-être? Non, cette présence avait quelque chose de bon en elle. Elle savait le reconnaître lorsqu'elle était en présence d'un Sith, et cette personne n'avait pas ce genre de signature.

Pourtant elle pouvait sentir une forte énergie venir vers elle. Cette personne était sensible à la Force, c'était évident. Mais qui était-ce?

Elana se racla la gorge et rompit le silence. « Tu n'as pas à te cacher, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Aucune réponse en retour, mais elle put voir un léger mouvement se faire derrière l'arbre.

Elana fit un pas en sa direction. « Tu n'as pas à te cacher. » répéta t-elle.

Et alors enfin, presque avec grâce, la personne sortit de sa cachette. Elana laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

C'était une fille.

Un peu plus âgée qu'elle, probablement du même âge que Qui-Gon, avec des yeux étrangement verts et dorés et des cheveux bruns. Elana reconnut autour de son œil et de sa peau sombre, les tatouages caractéristiques de l'espèce Noorian, et fut forcée de constater à nouveau combien sa présence était puissante au sein de la Force.

Par Hoth, que faisait cette fille ici?

_Peut-être la même chose que ce que je suis en train de faire._

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas aller te dénoncer. » dit-elle, reprenant la meilleur attitude mâle qu'elle avait apprit. Elle avait conscience que la silhouette qui se tenait devant elle pouvait s'éclipser à tout moment... elle avait le sentiment que cette fille ne poserait pas trop de problèmes pour parler, si on la poussait un peu. « Mais que fiches-tu ici? »

« Je-je suis désolé. » bégaya la fille. « J'étais seulement... euh... » elle se tut et baissa les yeux sur le sol.

Elana éleva à nouveau la voix. « Comment tu t'appelles? »

« T-tahl. »

« Pourquoi as-tu crus que tu pourrais venir te promener dans les jardins du Temple? » Elana se souvint qu'elle était supposé être un Jedi intraitable, et mit un peu de rudesse dans sa voix.

« Je... je... » Tahl resta silencieuse pendant un moment, puis craqua. « Je voulais voir à quoi pouvait ressembler le Temple. Je voulais savoir comment ça faisait, d'en... »

« D'en faire parti? » suggéra Elana avec douceur.

Tahl leva les yeux vers elle. « C'est ça. Je... veux être un Jedi. » La fille plaqua alors soudainement ses mains sur sa bouche, et se mit à larmoyer « Oh, Coréllia! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! Je n'ai pas dis ça! Je ne le voulais pas! S'il vous plait, pardonnez mes paroles malhonnêtes... »

« Ecoutez-moi, Tahl, » la coupa Elana. « ça ne fais rien. Quittez juste cet endroit et assurez-vous qu'on ne vous voit plus; parce que certaines personnes ne seront peut-être pas aussi clémentes que moi. Prenez ce conseil avec intérêt, c'est pour votre propre bien. Les femmes ont l'interdiction formelle de pénétrer dans le Temple, vous savez. »

_Force, ce que je peux être hypocrite!_

« Je sais. » soupira Tahl. « Mais c'est trop dur de rester loin d'ici... Oh, vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. »

Les mots sortirent de la bouche d'Elana avant qu'elle n'y réfléchisse. « Je comprends mieux que tu ne le penses, Tahl. »

Elle avait fait une bourde, et elle s'en rendit compte. A présent, Tahl la regardait droit dans les yeux avec un regard inquisiteur. « Es-tu une de ces nouvelles recrues? » l'interrogea t-elle avec lenteur, étudiant Elana comme si elle essayait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qui lui échappait.

« Ouais. » Elana donna une réponse courte, dans le cas où le tremblement de sa voix la trahirait.

Tahl resta silencieuse, et continua à observer Elana, la tête légèrement incliné sur le côté. Elana se rendit compte que sa réflexion allait bientôt l'amener une déduction qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, et que dans quelques secondes...

_Kriff, qu'est ce que je fais maintenant?_

L'inspiration créative l'atteignit comme une décharge, et elle remercia brièvement la Force de lui avoir donné cette idée. Elle se mit à haleter. « Tahl, vite! Cours! »

Elle afficha un air perplexe. « Pourquoi? »

« Mon maître arrive! Je peux le sentir dans la Force! Dépêches-toi! »

Tahl courait déjà dans la direction d'où elle était venue. « Merci! »

« Vas t'en! »

Tahl acquiesça, et en moins de quelques secondes, elle avait disparut derrière les arbres.

Elana s'adossa à un noisetier, et soupira de soulagement.

Deux mains robustes s'abattirent sur ses épaules.

Elana laissa échapper un couinement strident et bondit en avant, s'éloignant de quelques mètres rien qu'en sursautant. Elle fit aussitôt volte face, les mains sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Mace se tenait à l'endroit même où elle était une seconde auparavant, les mains toujours tendues, paraissant aussi choquée qu'elle.

« M-maître! » lâcha t-elle d'une voix étranglée, le coeur battant sauvagement dans sa poitrine.

« Caleb » Sa voix était tremblante et sévère. « Ce n'était _pas_ un bruit normal. Ne refais plus jamais ça. »

_Oh Force_, pensa Elana, _est-ce que j'ai vraiment criée comme une fille?_

« Ne- ne me surprenez plus comme ça! » bégaya t-elle, tremblant encore sous le choc.

« C'était le but de l'exercice, Caleb. » dit Mace sévèrement. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas m'avoir vu approcher. »

Elana baissa la tête d'un air coupable. « Je suis désolé, maître. » dit-elle conciliante. « J'ai laissé mon esprit s'égarer. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. »

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de Mace. « Dorénavant, je ne te sauterais plus dessus. » dit-il. « Allons-y. »

* * *

Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Ses pensées étaient accaparés par Tahl. Elle ressentait une forte compassion pour cette jeune fille. La voir lui avait rappelé sa propre situation précaire, dans laquelle elle trouvait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécut ces derniers mois dans une bulle pleine d'aventures fantaisistes, à apprendre à se battre, à se faire des amis, et à ne s'inquiéter à rien d'autre en ce moment qu'au béguin qu'elle avait pour Mace. D'une certaine manière, elle s'était laissé convaincre qu'elle était une véritable Jedi, une vraie Jedi de l'Ordre; elle s'était laissé allée à ses fantasmes et maintenant... maintenant, elle était dans le pétrin. Que se passerait-il si on la découvrait? Ce qui finirait par arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Elle ne savait même pas quelle serait la punition. Existait-il au moins quelqu'un qui ait fait la même chose qu'elle? L'issue ne pouvait se trouver que par des souffrances. Elle réalisa que perdre les personnes qui lui étaient soudainement devenues chères, Qui-Gon et Mace, serait plus difficile encore. Ne pas être dans la possibilité de revoir Yannec et les autres recrues lui serait douloureux, quant aux deux autres... d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait mit de côté sa condition, et s'était permit de les aimer, les aimer profondément. Qui-Gon était le meilleur ami qu'elle avait, depuis Behra, et Mace...

… on ne pouvait plus dire qu'il s'agissait d'un simple béguin. Elle se concentrait sur lui comme il le fallait lors de leurs entrainements, mais pas de la façon dont avaient la plupart des Jedi avaient l'habitude de le faire. Quelques fois elle le sentait approcher derrière elle, mais elle était certaine qu'il la laissait le détecter, et avec le temps il la prenait de plus en plus de par surprise. Il fut fidèle à ses paroles, et fit attention à ne plus la surprendre, mais à chaque fois qu'il se matérialisait derrière elle, son affliction à elle ne faisait que grandir. Comment arrivait-il à se déplacer si silencieusement? Comment faisait-il pour dissimuler sa présence dans la Force au point qu'elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer un mouvement dans celle-ci, jusqu'au moment où il apparaissait à côté d'elle? Il était incroyable.

Elle lâcha un long soupir, puis se secoua la tête. Il croyait enfin l'apprécier, mais en ce qui la concernait ses sentiments étaient bien différents. Qu'en serait-il de demain? Combien de temps pourraient-ils garder ce secret; combien de temps encore pourrait-il survivre au sein du Temple? D'une certaine manière, elle commençait à haïr l'Ordre. Elle aurait voulut qu'elle et Mace aient la même liberté que Behra et ses conquêtes. Le Temple était tellement froid, terne, qu'il décourageait même les relations d'amitié, comme celle qu'elle avait avec Qui-Gon. Et Behra lui manquait par-dessus tout. Elle était adossé au mur et contre la falaise. Quitter le Temple la ferrait souffrir, mais comment pourrait-elle y rester? Après tout, il y avait aussi des personnes qu'elle aimait dans le monde extérieur.

« Caleb, tu vas bien? » demanda Mace alors qu'ils prenaient leur repas du soir. Il n'était pas friand de montrer ses inquiétudes à l'égard de quelqu'un. Son humeur lugubre devait vraiment se refléter sur son visage.

Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas apprit à être plus attentive?

« J'ai trouvé les exercices d'aujourd'hui difficiles. » répondit-elle stupidement. « Les disciplines que vous m'enseignez... je ne sais pas. L'apprentissage me semble plus dur que d'habitude. »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant. » répondit Mace. « Même sans entrainement, la sensibilité propre à chacun dans la Force se développe. C'est donc normal que tu ai trouvé les premiers entrainements faciles. Il existe un point limite dans chacun de nous, et dans nos capacités naturelles, et qui lorsqu'on l'atteint nous pousse à nous surpasser pour le franchir. Chacun d'entre nous trouve ça difficile, mais les entrainements sont là pour ça. » Il se tut. « En ce qui me concerne, je pense que tu t'en sors plutôt bien. »

« Oh. » Elana cligna une fois des yeux. « Pourtant vous m'avez laissé plusieurs fois vous repérer. »

« Évidemment. Allons, Caleb, tu ne peux pas espérer prendre un maître Jedi sur le fait en un jour. Mais tu te débrouilles bien. Mieux que ce que je ne l'espérais. »

« Vraiment? »

Mace ne répondit pas, et lui adressa juste un regard entendu.

Elana joua avec sa nourriture alors qu'il se levait pour débarrasser son plateau, et le regarda sous ses longs cils. Il était si séduisant... elle permit à ses pensées de dériver vers d'autres paysages, ses inquiétudes s'envolant tandis qu'elle l'admirait. Sa peau olivâtre, ses larges épaules, son incroyable maîtrise de la Force, ainsi que les moments occasionnels de vulnérabilité et de tendresse qui transparaissait sous ce masque taciturne...

Mace se retourna et surprit son regard. Il y eut un silence durant lequel elle sentit la température de son visage s'élever à un niveau probablement jamais atteint par un être humain, puis soudain un coup sec retentit contre la porte. Elle eut un léger sursaut, et une de ses mains renversa son verre d'eau. Mais Mace le rattrapa à l'aide de la Force et le remit sur la table avant même qu'une goutte n'ai put se déverser du verre. Il y eut un silence, puis il inclina la tête, lui indiquant qu'elle devrait probablement aller ouvrir la porte, ce qui était un rituel pour tout Padawan apprenant les règles du savoir-vivre au Temple.

Elana marcha vers la porte, s'avançant dans sa direction à une allure tranquille, puis enfonça sur le mur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte. Elle glissa avec un sifflement sur la haute silhouette de Ki-Adi Mundi. Elana se tendit instinctivement. Ce Jedi-là ne l'avait jamais aimée, elle en avait quelque part l'intime conviction. Grâce à la Force, ou celle de son intuition féminine. Elle s'accorda un mince sourire. Les hommes n'en connaissait pas la moitié, la plupart du temps.

« Bonsoir, maître. » dit-elle formellement, s'inclinant devant lui pour dissimuler son expression. « Je vous en prie, entrez. » Elle se mit sur le côté, libérant la voie afin de le laisser passer, puis appela à voix basse: « Maître, c'est maître Mundi. »

« Ki-Adi! » L'accueil de Mace fut chaleureux, et il s'avança pour serrer la main de l'autre Jedi. Elana crut voir du dédain derrière le sourire rendu par Ki-Adi, et sentit un brin de colère s'élever en elle. Avait-il une telle mauvaise opinion de son maître, rien parce qu'il avait été promu jeune? Etait-il si faible qu'il laissait la jalousie l'aveugler face au mérite évident qu'avait Mace en tant que maître? Elle essaya de refouler ses émotions avant que les maîtres ne sente sa mauvaise humeur dans la Force, et s'assit avec un calme apparent sur le bord d'une chaise. Puis elle se rendit compte que, bien qu'il n'y est rien dans le code le stipulant, elle n'aurait probablement pas dut s'assoir avant les maîtres. Elle jura intérieurement, mais ne bougea pas.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amènes, Ki? » questionna Mace.

« J'apporte un message du conseil. »

« Ah? » dit Mace d'un ton mesuré. Elana put apercevoir une tension sous-jacente, et peu Jedi-esque dans cette simple syllabe. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas été mis au courant plus tôt, quelle que soit la décision qu'ils avaient prise sur ce sujet.

« Pour cette fois, nous avons décidé qu'il serait plus approprié d'en discuter sans ta présence, Windu. » dit Ki-Adi, les lèvres pincés. « Tu vois... c'est à propos de ton Padawan. » Et là il se tourna pour hocher la tête en sa direction, montrant pour la première fois un signe de reconnaissance de sa présence dans la pièce.

« Maître? » dit-elle. Elle tenta de garder une expression neutre, mais ses mains tremblaient.

« Oui. Vois-tu... » Ki-Adi se tut, puis dit: « Maître Yoda a envisagé que tu puisses prendre les épreuves. »

Elle ne put que rester assise dans un silence abasourdit. Derrière l'épaule de Ki-Adi, comme mit sous les feux des projecteurs, elle put voir le visage de Mace se fendre d'un large et rayonnant sourire, mais elle resta sans réaction.

« P-passer les épreuves, maître? » balbutia t-elle.

« Oui, Caleb. » Ki-Adi acquiesça avec un léger sourire, un peu supérieur, mais avec tout de même un semblant évident de sympathie. « Maître Yoda aimerait avoir un court entretien et parler avec toi, et, s'il considère que tu es assez prêt, tu passeras les épreuves aussitôt que cela pourra s'organiser. »

« C'est un honneur, maître. » dit Mace, avançant d'un pas. « Mon Padawan et moi sommes reconnaissants... »

Elana s'éloigna au milieu de ses pensées et de son inconscient, tandis que Mace entamait des remerciements protocolaires. Un autre pas en avant, une nouvelle boule de nervosité la projetait dans ce monde qu'il la faisait rêver. Ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait, mais que ce soit Yoda qui soit à l'origine de ce changement. Pourquoi montrait-il un soudain intérêt pour elle, alors qu'il y avait tous ces Padawans au Temple? Si elle était prête à passer les épreuves, un membre du conseil aurait put le signaler, ou Mace aurait put aborder le sujet et lui demander si elle se sentait prête. Yoda n'avait aucun intérêt de faire des sélections parmi ses Padawans.

Mace considérait sans aucune doute ceci comme un honneur, et peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle était si exceptionnelle que maître Yoda avait décidé de la choisir lui-même? Mais Elana n'était pas sensible à la Force pour rien, et se sentait mal.

Quelque chose avait changé.

Quelque chose approchait.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.


	19. Mission et trahison

**Chapitre 18: Mission et trahison**

Ils longèrent le couloir en direction de la chambre du conseil, Ki-Adi en tête, aussi fier que ce que son statut pouvait le lui permettre; Mace légèrement derrière lui, bondissant presque à chaque foulée; et Elana fermant la marche, peinant à suivre le rythme effréné de son maître.

Elle était heureuse que les deux maîtres soient trop accaparés par leurs pensées pour s'occuper d'elle, car les siennes ne reflétaient que son inquiétude. A cause de son amour interdit, du fait qu'elle était en réalité une fille, mais aussi à cause de ce sentiment d'inconfort, et qui lui disait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond...

_Oh, Force, que puis-je faire? _gémit-elle dans sa tête. Si elle avait été dés maintenant en présence du conseil, avec à l'esprit ce type de pensées, elle se serait aussitôt fait démasquée. Particulièrement là où Yoda se trouvait... et aussi, elle avait toujours pensé que l'étrange être au long cou était plus habile à forcer l'esprit des gens que ce qu'il en montrait...

_Elana, relax! _Les pas d'Elana tournèrent à l'hésitation. Il semblait que dans un moment où elle avait besoin de soutien, la voix de sa meilleure amie venait tout juste de retrouver son chemin de retour. _Ces gars sont tous bouchés. Pense à autre chose, et tout ira bien._

Quelque part, ses paroles réconfortèrent Elana. Elle soupira, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, souhaita se retrouver à nouveau en compagnie de Behra...

… Mace lui jeta un regard en arrière, avec une expression de surprise, mais aussi un regard blessé peint sur le visage.

_Oh, Kriff! C'est sorti tout seul._

Elana essaya d'élever un rempart devant ses pensées, et y parvint non sans difficulté. Dissimuler ses émotions au sein de la Force n'était pas un exercice qu'elle pratiquait au quotidien.

« Nous y sommes. » dit Ki-Adi brusquement, montrant d'un geste de la main une porte coulissante de facture commune encastrée dans le mur. Elana était surprise... elle s'était attendue à ce que l'entrée de la chambre du conseil soit plus impressionnante. L'alien au crâne allongé actionna l'ouverture de la porte, puis s'introduisit à l'intérieur.

« Après toi. » dit Mace cordialement à Elana, et elle passa la porte juste avant lui, tendant le cou dans l'espoir d'avoir la première un aperçu de la chambre. Elle put sentir ses yeux suivre son dos tandis qu'elle entrait, et serra les dents pour s'empêcher de rougir.

Elle ne put qu'être abasourdie lorsque ses yeux enregistrèrent l'immensité de la grande pièce, et elle resta immobile, les yeux grands ouverts à l'embrasure de la porte. Elle sentit Mace s'approcher derrière elle, et bougea précipitamment pour enfin entrer dans la pièce, bien qu'elle continua à regarder tout autour d'elle.

C'était une pièce circulaire, aux voutes hautes, et aux murs légèrement incurvés essentiellement constitués de fenêtres vitrées. Sur le plafond se dessinait une étoile aux formes géométriques élaborées que l'on retrouvait également incrustée sur le sol lustré. La chambre était situé au sommet du Temple Jedi, Elana ne fut donc pas surprise de voir qu'ils étaient entourés par la vue éblouissante de Coruscant, les rayons du soleil se couchant reflétés par les nombreuses tours d'une lumière orangée. Elle ressentit de nouveau la vieille, maintenant devenue habituelle, nostalgie des champs et des forêts verdoyantes mais ne put nier la beauté du spectacle.

Un des maîtres se racla la gorge, et Elana se rendit compte que son maître avait fini par s'assoir et que le reste du conseil la regardait en ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Elle rougit, baissa la tête avec embarras et s'avança pour se venir placer derrière le siège de son Mace adoré.

Maître Yoda la regardait avec un air de compréhension. « Une pièce impressionnante, en effet c'est. » dit-il avec gentillesse. « Pas de honte, il y a , à vouloir la contempler. »

« Merci, maître. » dit Elana, sa voix faible. On aurait dit sa que sa voix préférait se faire la plus petite possible.

« Impressionnant également ont été tes progrès en tant que Padawan. » continua Yoda. « A cette époque, beaucoup de chevaliers nous avons besoin. Discuter ensembles nous avons, et décidés que tu étais prêt à passer les épreuves. L'acceptes-tu? »

Elana inclina la tête. « Je l'accepte, maître. »

« Alors commençons. » dit Yoda. « Récite le septième article du Code Jedi. »

Elana cligna des yeux face à ce soudain assaut, puis se recomposa et répondit.

_« Les Jedi sont les gardiens de la paix dans la galaxie._

_Les Jedi utilisent leurs pouvoirs pour défendre et protéger._

_Les Jedi respectent la vie dans son ensemble, dans toutes ses formes._

_Les Jedi servent les autres plus qu'ils ne cherchent à les dominer, pour le bien de la galaxie._

_Les Jedi s'efforcent de s'améliorer par le savoir et l'instruction. »_

« D'après-toi, quel est l'esprit de cette loi? » interrogea un maître à sa gauche.

« En instaurant nos principes sous une forme si simple, les anciens maîtres espéraient tracer pour nous une ligne plus claire entre ce qui nous partage de la préservation et de la paix, de ceux de nos pouvoirs qui peuvent nous être donnés en temps de conflit, comme maintenant. Afin d'y être fidèle, nous devons constamment remettre en cause nos motivations qui nous conduisent à cette guerre, et s'assurer que nous ne franchissons pas la limite qui nous conduirait à l'encontre de la défense. »

« Subtile est la différence entre un Jedi et un Sith. » grogna Yoda. « Explique-nous en quoi. »

« Les Jedi vivent en harmonie. Leur force vient de leur paix intérieure; ils puisent ce dont ils ont besoin dans la Force. Quand une émotion est ressentie, elle est comprise, acceptée puis mise de côté. Les Sith nourrissent leurs émotions, les encouragent, et les utilisent pour s'allier avec la Force. Leurs pouvoirs sont aussi puissants que leurs sentiments, ainsi ils peuvent paraître invincibles, mais c'est un pouvoir qui n'est pas durable. Les Jedi ne se laissent pas avaler loin de leurs principes par la peur, la colère ou l'amour. »

« La forme VII inachevé au sabre-laser, » dit Mace derrière elle. « implique l'alliance avec ses émotions durant un combat. Voudrais-tu dire qu'elle est incompatible avec l'entrainement d'un Jedi? »

« Non, maître. Je dirais plutôt que cela donne un exutoire à celui qui cherche à déverser ses émotions, et qui ne peut simplement pas s'en débarrasser. Un Sith glorifie ses émotions; elles le poursuivent dans sa voie vers le côté Obscur, et il est dominé par elles. Mais pour ce qui est dans la pratique la forme VII il me semble, à moi, que l'un doit agrandir sa compréhension de son ressenti, l'accepter et le libérer. Probablement cela est mieux d'apprendre à se familiariser avec sa propre part d'obscurité plutôt de la garder enfouie au fond de soi. »

« Tu parles avec audace. » releva Ki-Adi. « Qu'en est-il de toi? Te débarrasses-tu de tes émotions? »

« Je ne peux qu'admettre qu'il m'est difficile de m'en détacher, maître. » répondit Elana avec sincérité. « J'ai une famille, et un foyer. Je refuse à ce qu'ils prennent le pas sur mes décisions, je les mets de côté lorsque je combats, mais de là à me détacher d'eux complétement... pour l'instant, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je suis parvenu à faire. »

« La connaissance de soi, » dit Yoda. « Comme toi-même tu l'as suggéré, bien mieux il est que le sacrifice, et le premier pas est celui-ci que tu devras prendre. » Il y eut un temps de silence. « Parles-moi de ta formation avec maître Windu. »

Les questions lui furent posées avec rapidité, et sans interruption. Elle se sentit comme si elle participait à une compétition de sabre-laser, stoppant les tirs de blaster venant de tous les côtés. Étant un membre du conseil, Mace la questionnait tout autant que les autres, et au fil de l'entretien il ne montra pas plus de pitié qu'eux en avaient pour elle. Les questions de Yoda portant sur son entrainement furent les pires. Elle choisit de contourner la pente savonneuse qui la conduirait à révéler la vérité, et la déguisa sous quelques mensonges et légères improvisations de dernière minute. Elle était reconnaissante qu'ils n'aient pas posés de questions sur sa vie précédente, et s'en trouva même soulagée. C'est comme s'ils lui demandait de tout oublier.

L'interrogatoire prit fin, et la partie physique des épreuves débuta. Deux des maîtres l'emmenèrent dans la salle d'entrainement et l'observèrent utiliser la Force pour bouger des objets, faire des figures acrobatiques et s'orienter dans la pièce. L'un d'entre eux l'affronta dans un échange éprouvant, aussi bien pénible mentalement que physiquement. Elle n'avait pas jusqu'alors réalisé combien Mace était jeune, et combien il avait si peu de contrôle sur ses émotions. Il s'était montré féroce, il s'était montré taciturne, mais il avait toujours été _là_. Le maître contre lequel elle se battait avait une distance, et attaquait avec une sérénité effrayante. L'autre homme resta debout, ne prit aucune note, et se contenta de regarder. Puis elle fut abandonnée dans une pièce voisine, alors que les maîtres se réunissaient à nouveau dans la chambre du conseil. Elle supposait que les maîtres réservaient à Mace Windu le même interrogatoire qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Elle se laissa aller contre le mur et ferma les yeux, sentant que les deux Jedi qui l'avaient évaluée repassaient l'enregistrement de son test aux autres. Elle jugeait que sa prestation était médiocre, bien qu'elle ne se trouvait encore pas trop féminine, mais une vague d'approbation s'éleva dans la pièce. Puis elle fut rappelée par un maître qui par ailleurs la surprit en train d'écouter aux portes grâce la Force, et il lui adressa un signe réprobateur, mais néanmoins amusé, de la tête.

Leurs visages étaient indéchiffrables lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. Elle risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Mace. Il était assit avec le menton dans les mains, les doigts reposés sur sa bouche dans une attitude qu'elle lui connaissait bien. Fermé, mais sous tension. Ses yeux étaient baissés; il ne parut pas s'apercevoir qu'elle le regardait.

« Seul avec le Padawan, je vais parler. » dit Yoda, brisant sa rêverie. « Puis ensemble nous déciderons. »

Les autres maîtres se retirèrent, et Elana fut laissée seule avec Yoda. Cette situation ne la mettait pas à l'aise; le jeu de rôle qu'elle avait endossé, et qui était devenu pour elle comme une seconde peau, semblait à présent plus fragile et plus proche de se déchirer qu'un voile. Et Mace était un autre secret, qu'elle devait garder loin de l'esprit omniscient du maître Jedi.

Il s'assit à l'opposé d'elle dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, et pendant un moment, ne la regarda pas ni ne lui adressa la parole; il parut seulement s'intéresser à s'installer confortablement sur sa chaise et à ménager ses vieux os, se tortillant et marmonnant sur celle-ci. Finalement il leva les yeux pour croiser son regard, et encore une fois son aura de sagesse qui retomba sur elle la désarçonna.

« Quels sentiments as-tu? » interrogea-t-il.

« De la frayeur, maître. » Elle se tut un instant, déglutissant. « De la frayeur à l'idée de ne pas être capable de remplir mon devoir, d''échouer sur le chemin de la Force... » _De la frayeur à ce que vous puissiez voir que j'ai déjà échoué, que je ne suis pas censée être là, par ma naissance et les règles..._

« Lorsqu'ils sont modérés, bons ces sentiments peuvent être. Jamais ne doit être fait chevalier celui qui est fier, car la voie du Jedi facile elle n'est pas. Mais trop de peur, bénéfique n'est pas. Vers le côté obscur, la peur mène. Le savais-tu? »

« Oui maître. Maître Windu m'a donné suffisamment d'instruction sur le code. »

« Bien, bien. Un bon maître il a été pour toi. » Elana s'autorisa un sourire timide. « Effrayée par le danger, es-tu? »

« Non maître. J'ai déjà affronté le danger pour le compte de la République. »

« De tes actes je suis au courant. » Yoda acquiesça. Y avait-il un double sens à ses paroles? « Prouvé ta valeur tu as, par le courage, l'amour et la compréhension de la Force. Un bon chevalier tu deviendras. » Il se tut, souriant à moitié comme pour approuver ses mots, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle sentit la Force se liquéfier. Et ce fut une pause durant laquelle elle sentit son monde s'écrouler autour d'elle.

« Elana, de toi faire un Jedi je ne peux. »

Elle ne fut pas surprise. « Je sais, maître. » dit-elle doucement. « Je m'excuse de vous avoir trompé avec cette supercherie. »

« Pas pour cette raison je rejette ta nomination, Elana. »

Voilà qui était inattendu. Elle leva les yeux vivement, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Un événement imprévu s'est produit. Un évènement sur ta propre planète natale Alderaan. »

Elana prit une grande inspiration, qui lui parut aussi froide qu'un glaçon coincé dans sa gorge. Elle sentit une terreur panique la gagner.

« Maître? »

Yoda leva les yeux vers elle. « Envahit, ta planète a été. »

« Envahit! » cria Elana, puis elle se tut, essayant de reprendre son calme. « Maître, il n'y a eu aucune information... »

« Une visite diplomatique, ils prétendent. Sur ta planète, le représentant des Sith et un détachement de ses fidèles sujets sont venus, avec l'intention de négocier un traité. Étrange cette manœuvre, certaines planètes pensent. L'espoir d'une paix durable, d'autres pensent. » Yoda se tut. « Elana, faux cela est. Faire chanter les ministres est là leur action, et faire passer en force le traité... mais plus en jeu, je crains qu'il y a. Utiliser la puissance de l'ordinateur d'Alderaan, je les soupçonne. » Yoda soupira, fronçant les sourcils. « Un seul autre endroit avec cette même capacité d'énergie existe... les archives, ici. » La créature verte se tut, puis reprit la parole, avec plus de lenteur cette fois.

« Récemment, ils sont entrés par effraction. » Le front d'Elana se plissa, alors qu'elle essayait de saisir l'ensemble des mauvaises nouvelles. « Peu de personnes, ont été mis dans la confidence. Seulement hier, la liste des programmes existants a été mis à jour, et trouvé j'ai ce qui manquait. De beaucoup d'énergie, ce programme nécessite lorsqu'il est activé, et uniquement supporté par la machine qui se trouve à Alderaan et celle d'ici, peut être. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui a été prit? » interrogea Elana, pas vraiment certaine de vouloir le savoir.

« Les données de programmation contrôlant tous les systèmes des droïdes de cette galaxie. »

Elana ne put retenir cette fois une exclamation. « Mais alors... »

« Si activé le système est, inutiles seront nos soldats je le crains. »

Elana se leva, et se mit à marcher de long en large. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle n'en avait pas l'expérience, elle échouerait sans aucun doute... « Maître, » dit-elle, le suppliant à moitié. « ma place est ici. Je dois terminer mon apprentissage, passer les épreuves. »

« Attendre cette mission ne peut pas! » Les oreilles de Yoda se redressèrent avec sévérité et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Importante est cette affaire. »

« Dans ce cas envoyez un chevalier. » l'implora-t-elle. « Faites-moi chevalier, et envoyez-moi. »

Il secoua la tête. « Toi cela doit être, et en secret il faut que tu y ailles. En tant que femme, et fille d'un membre de la maisonnée, au palais tu dois entrer. Au courant de cela personne ne doit être, et aucuns autres chevaliers. » Il la regarda fixement et répéta. «_ aucuns autres chevaliers._ »

Elana se sentit assaillit d'horreur, tandis que son regard restait fixé sur le grand maître.

« Compris, je vois que tu as. Une bonne Jedi tu ferras. Avec toi je suis. Mais malgré cela. Dissiper les rumeurs possibles d'une mission, tu dois dans l'esprit de tes compagnons. Des soupçons ils ne doivent pas avoir. Dans le secret le plus absolu, tu dois y aller. »

« Je vais devoir renoncer à l'ordre. » la voix d'Elana se cassa, la gorge subitement sèche.

Yoda acquiesça. « Leur faire croire que tu es parti pour de bonnes raisons, dans un but personnel, il te faut. Mais facile, cette tâche ne sera pas. Une grande confiance en toi, ton maître a. Briser cette confiance, tu dois. »

Ainsi, il savait aussi pour elle et Mace. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains pendant quelques secondes... après tout, au point où elle en était, elle n'arriverait plus à lui cacher bien longtemps son désespoir... puis elle dit d'une voix basse, et éteinte: « Je ferais ce que vous souhaitez, maître. Je vais dire à Mace Windu que je renonce à l'ordre, et que je retourne chez moi dans ma famille. Je vais le lui faire croire. »

« Te dire ta mission ainsi, je vais. »

« Trouver j'ai, que Dark Plegueis... le seigneur Sith, se cache sur Alderaan. Avec lui, se trouvent les fichiers de contrôle des droïdes. Si activés ils sont, plus aucunes chances nous aurons... contre nous, chaque droïde se retournera. Éliminer lui, et les fichiers, tu dois. »

« Mais maître, comment saurais-je où il se trouve, et comment suis-je supposée y accéder et ensuite détruire ces fichiers? » protesta Elana. « Il pourrait se trouver n'importe où sur la planète! »

Yoda soupira. Il semblait réticent à vouloir lui répondre, et elle vit de la profonde sympathie dans ses yeux. « Retourner dans ta famille tu dois. » répondit-il avec calme. « Près d'eux Plegueis se trouvera. Car autorisé aux Sith d'utiliser la technologie d'Alderaan... ton père a. »

«_ Non_! » Elana poussa une exclamation, incapable de le croire. Son propre père, initialement un Jedi, avait rejoint l'opposition? « Ça ne peut être vrai! » dit-elle avec conviction, tout niant ce fait.

Yoda ne chercha même pas à lui faire des remontrances. « Elana. Te faire passer pour une simple suivante, tu dois. Les espionner, sous ton identité de femme, tu pourras. » Elana ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, et lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était empreinte de fatigue.

« Et si je découvre mon père coupable? »

« De ton choix, il dépendra. Te forcer à faire les bons choix, je ne peux pas. Mais du désespoir, tu ne dois pas avoir Elana. »

Elle leva les yeux, ressentant pour la première fois jusqu'alors une lueur d'espoir. « Que voulez-vous dire? »

« Du chantage, ton père a pu en effet subir; en réalité, comme prisonnier il a été fait. Un homme de bien, ton père est, et rien nous n'avons à douter de lui. Fort et brave, il est, et il pourra t'aider. Mais si la mission échoue, plus fort en ressortira le côté obscur. Y iras-tu, Elana? »

Elana savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Même si cela signifiait briser son coeur amoureux, aller à l'encontre de sa famille, et même prendre la vie de son père... elle devait accomplir cette mission, pour le bien de toute la galaxie. Tout reposait sur elle. Elle répondit avec un seul mot:

« Oui. »

Yoda la regarda, de la fierté clairement inscrits dans ses yeux.

« Ce transmetteur, prends. » Il sortit un petit boîtier avec deux boutons, et une fine cordelette pour lui permettre de l'attacher au cou. « Quand réussit tu auras à localiser le fichier et Dark Plegueis, presser ce bouton tu devras. Des troupes je vais préparer; aller vers le Sith ils vont lorsqu'ils recevront le signal. Si en grand danger tu te trouves, le second bouton tu devras presser. Donner ce transmetteur à un destinataire de confiance, tu dois, pour qu'il puisse me prévenir, et qu'ensuite je puisse venir à ton secours avec discrétion. Compris tu as? »

« Si je réussis le premier bouton ordonnera aux troupes de finir le travail, si j'échoue, j'appuie sur le bouton d'urgence et vous venez à ma rescousse. » énonça-t-elle.

« Bien. Maintenant, prends le transmetteur, et celui d'urgence. » Yoda sortit de nulle part un pendentif en argent et introduisit l'émetteur à l'intérieur puis le referma, le cachant des regards. Elana traversa la pièce et prit le pendentif de ses mains, gardant les yeux baissés pour qu'il ne voit pas la lueur amène brûler à l'intérieur. Tout avait été fichu par terre. _N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai toujours voulu? _pensa-t-elle avec amertume. _Devenir Jedi? Sacrifier mes propres désirs pour le bien de tous. Prenez garde aux attachements, c'est ce qu'ils avaient dit, et ils avaient raison. _Elle referma le médaillon autour de son cou, son destin scellé, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« S'entretenir avec ton maître et moi-même, le conseil doit. » lui dit Yoda. « Te préparer tu peux partir. »

« Oui maître. »

« Elana? »

« Maître? »

Yoda semblait soudainement tassé sur lui-même, vieux et vulnérable.

« De la confiance j'ai placé en toi. Trahir la République tu ne dois pas. Que la Force soit avec toi. »

A cet instant, elle ne put se résoudre à détester le maître Jedi. Il comprenait et ressentait sa souffrance, et plus encore, il était de son côté. Elle avait pris la bonne décision en venant au Temple Jedi. Lui y croyait, et savoir qu'il pensait comme elle lui offrit un peu de réconfort. Dehors, dans l'antichambre elle s'assit, et commença à s'armer de courage pour ce qu'elle aurait bientôt à faire.


	20. Aller retour

**Chapitre 19: Aller retour**

Elena s'assit sur une chaise rigide au dossier droit dans ses appartements, se tordant les mains au-dessus des genoux, alors qu'elle se répétait sans cesse les mots qu'elle allait bientôt blatérer à Mace. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait rien réussit à mémoriser... elle savait qu'elle allait devoir employer les grands moyens pour convaincre son maître qu'elle partait, et elle savait aussi qu'en faisant cela elle lui ferait profondément mal. La nature d'un tel acte lui était impensable; ce serait comme se mutiler elle-même avec un couteau, et voir sa propre souffrance apparaître sur le visage de Mace. Elle s'en savait capable, et plus encore, elle savait qu'elle _devait_ le faire. Cette pensée la terrifiait autant... si ce n'est davantage, que celles qui questionnaient ses chances de réussir sa mission.

Elle était consciente que le temps continuait de tourner... elle avait été renvoyée dans ses quartiers pendant que Mace discutait avec le reste du conseil, et se prononçaient sur le verdict. On lui avait dit que cela ne prendrait pas plus de dix minutes. Neuf étaient déjà passées. Elle aurait aimé que ces minutes soient plus longues, et pas aussi courtes comme on lui avait assuré qu'elle seraient, à attendre que Mace revienne, et quelle ironie, les bras grands ouverts! Durant cette attente interminable, elle ne fut au final pas plus préparée à ce qui l'attendait que lors de son arrivée. Mais, peut-être que si elle avait quelques minutes de plus pour y réfléchir, elle y arriverait... en méditant peut-être...

Juste à ce moment, elle sentit la présence de son maître, grandissante, se rapprocher de sa position. Son inconscient s'était familiarisé à reconnaître son essence, et elle s'en maudit presque à présent d'avoir cette capacité. Elle était forcée de prendre part à ses émotions exaltées, tout en sachant qu'elle aurait à ruiner toute cette joie d'ici peu de temps.

Mace allait entrer dans les appartements dans approximativement dix secondes.

Elana se cacha brièvement le visage dans les mains, se frottant les yeux dans un espoir désespéré d'obtenir un sursis. _ Oh non. Oh non, non, non, non, non..._

« Caleb! »

Elana se redressa d'un coup, dissimulant ses émotions derrière un masque impassible.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Mace entra en bondissant dans la pièce. Il avait un sourire radieux, et cette expression parut le rajeunir d'au moins dix ans. Elana resta assise et immobile, se contentant de le fixer. Son visage ne laissa rien paraître, mais un masque fragile dissimulait à peine son tumulte intérieur. Elle le regarda d'un air résolu, tentant de mémoriser les traits de son visage à présent joyeux et souriant, qu'elle savait, disparaitraient lorsqu'elle s'en irait.

« Ils vont faire de toi un chevalier Jedi! » s'écria Mace avec jubilation, se plantant en face d'elle. Il sautillait sur la plante des pieds, incapable de rester en place. « Oh, Caleb, je suis si fier de toi, et si soulagé. Je craignais que l'entraînement que je t'ai donné ne soit pas suffisant, mais à présent tu vas devenir un Jedi. Je suis impatient de servir la République avec toi à mes côtés... »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Ne soit pas ridicule, Caleb. » sourit-il, en prenant ses mains et en la remettant sur ses pieds. « Tu as passé les épreuves haut la main... »

« Je ne peux pas le faire, maître. »

Pour la première fois, le doute et la confusion traversa le visage de Mace. Son sourire s'effaça. « Caleb. » Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux du visage d'Elana, et regarda dans ses yeux bruns, virant au noisette. « De quoi parles-tu? »

Elana plissa ses yeux jusqu'à les fermer, essayant de finalement cracher les mots. Elle savait que si elle n'y allait pas maintenant, elle ne le ferrait jamais. Elle prit une longue inspiration, puis s'arracha des bras de Mace, son coeur battant à tout rompre. « Non, maître. Je ne PEUX PAS être un Jedi! »

Un poignard lui transperça le cœur, lorsqu'elle vit l'expression choquée sur le visage de Mace. Déboulant dans sa chambre, elle entassa quelques affaires avec précipitation dans son sac. Si elle restait encore cinq minutes de plus, elle finirait par tout lui avouer. Elle fourra son comlink et son datapad dans le sac, fit grincer la fermeture éclair en la remontant, puis marcha à grands pas vers la sortie, et finalement claqua la porte.

« Caleb, par Hoth que se passe-t-il? » demanda Mace, prenant son bras en étau.

Ses yeux à moitié remplis de larmes, elle le regarda sans ciller, essayant de donner à sa voix un ton froid. « Je renonce à l'ordre, maître. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'aller aussi loin. Je voulais aider dans l'effort de guerre... pas être _fait chevalier. _J'ai eu ce que je voulais, et maintenant je dois partir, ou alors jamais je ne partirais. » Sa voix se cassa.

Mais Mace n'était pas du genre à abandonner sans se battre. « Comment peux-tu faire ça, Caleb? A l'ordre? A _moi_? » Bien qu'il essayait de mettre de la colère dans sa voix, elle put s'apercevoir qu'il était plutôt blessé. C'était encore pire que tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginée.

« Vous vous en fichez de moi! Vous m'utilisez juste pour impressionner le Conseil! » Elle espérait que ce coup traître, partiellement vrai, allait le faire battre en retraite.

« Caleb! » Mace la rapprocha de lui, baissant les yeux sur les siens aujourd'hui noisettes. « Peut-être était-ce vrai, au tout début. Mais maintenant, c'est pour toi. Ne le vois-tu pas? Je veux que tu réussisses! »

« Ca ne fait que prouver ce que je viens de dire. » déclara froidement Elana.

« Écoutes, s'il te plait, Caleb! Je peux changer. » Il commença à l'implorer. « Je sais que j'ai été un enseignant difficile, mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer, et rendre les choses plus agréables pour nous. Je... je t'aime! »

Elana ne put supporter d'en entendre davantage. Mace venait de dire les mots qu'elle avait rêvée de lui entendre chaque nuit durant ce mois. Et maintenant, elle devait tout briser. Ses yeux étaient aveuglés par des larmes retenues, elle regarda Mace. Dans un dernier effort, elle arriva à dire les mots, issus de sa longue réflexion, et se haït.

« Comment, _maître_? » siffla t-elle, mettant toutes ses émotions dans ces simples mots, les retournant si bien que sa voix semblait cracher du poison. « En me favorisant au détriment des autres recrues? En me laissant gagner les duels d'entrainement? Tout ça n'y changera rien. »

« Laissez-moi m'en aller. Cette vie... _vous..._ n'êtes pas assez bien pour moi. » Les plus dures, et douloureuses paroles qu'elle eut jamais à dire.

En l'espace d'un instant, le visage de Mace refléta successivement un masque de chagrin, d'amertume, et de colère. Ce fut comme-ci une lueur s'était définitivement éteinte en lui.

« Pour moi tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un _Sith_. » lui cracha-t-il à la figure, la regardant avec telle expression qu'elle esquissa un mouvement de recul.

La voix d'Elana se coinça dans sa gorge. « Je... »

Elle ne devait pas. Tout serait gâché.

Alors, au lieu de ça, Elana se retourna et s'enfuit de la pièce, écrasant le bouton de 'fermeture' au passage. Tandis que la porte se refermait avec un sifflement, elle entendit un bruit de fracas, comme si la personne à l'intérieur venait tout juste de jeter son poing contre le micro-onde, réduisant le verre de la vitrine en pièce détachées.

Son coeur se brisa à l'unisson.

Elana courut à perte d'haleine dans le corridor, les larmes ruisselants à présent librement sur ses joues. Elle avait presque atteint le bout, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas de courses derrière elle puis quelqu'un se mettre à crier son nom.

« CALEB? » C'était Qui-Gon.

Elle se retourna sur lui, et il se mit à parler. « Cal, je pense qu'il a quelque chose qui fous un sacré bordel dans tes appartements, j'ai entendu des bruits de casse à l'intérieur... » Puis il vit son expression, son sac, et fit aussitôt le rapprochement entre les deux. « Cal. Par Hoth que s'est-il passé? » il l'observait de haut en bas avec une inquiétude uniquement fraternelle, et Elana réalisa qu'elle serait de nouveau obligée de mentir, et de blesser encore une autre personne. Elle se sentait vidée de l'intérieur, et avait l'impression d'avoir déjà épuisée toutes ses ressources de duperies au premier round.

Elle soupira. « Je m'en vais, Qui-Gon. J'ai décidé de quitter l'Ordre. » Les mots résonnaient platement, comme si elle les avaient sortis d'une vieille histoire déjà écrite. Elle essaya de se déplacer vers la sortie, mais soudainement Qui-Gon fut sur son chemin, lui bloquant le passage.

« Ne me sert pas ces salades, Cal. » gronda Qui-Gon. « Je pense assez bien te connaître pour ça. Que s'est-il réellement passé? »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire d'autres mensonges, lorsque soudainement elle se rappela des mots de Yoda. _Donner ce transmetteur à un destinataire de confiance, tu dois..._

Elle avait la solution.

Elana prit une grande bouffée d'air. « Qui-Gon. » Elle lui fit signe de se rapprocher, et baissa la voix. « _Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. _Peu importe ce que tu entendras dans les prochains jours, souviens toi de ce que je te dis maintenant. »

Qui-Gon parut perplexe, mais la laissa poursuivre.

« A présent écoutes moi très attentivement. J'ai besoin que tu prennes ce transmetteur. Gardes-le avec toi _tout le temps_. Mais personne d'autre ne doit être au courant. Yoda, lui le sait déjà. » continua t-elle, levant les mains devant elle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser une question. « Et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre soupçonnera quoique ce soit. Ca va jusque là? »

Qui-Gon acquiesça gravement. Elana prit une autre inspiration, et continua.

« Maintenant, on arrive à la partie importante. Si tu reçois un signal venant de ce machin... ce ne sera qu'un simple bip... tu devras le dire à Yoda... peu importe ce que tu es en train de faire, va directement à lui. Montres lui simplement le transmetteur, et il prendra alors les choses en main. »

« D'accord. » Qui-Gon hocha la tête. « Caleb... »

« Qui, avant que tu ne le fasses... » laissa échapper Elana. Elle savait que son instruction à venir n'avait strictement _rien_ à voir avec les plans de Yoda, et que cela pourrait même l'empêcher de venir à temps pour la sauver, mais elle était fatigué d'avoir à mentir. Il y avait plus important. « Avant que tu ne le fasses, va voir maître Windu. Et dit lui... que je l'aime, tu veux bien? »

« Jamais je ne dirais ça! » couina Qui-Gon. « Occupes-toi de tes propres cochonneries! »

Elana laissa échapper un petit rire. « Je sais, et je le ferrais, si je le pouvais. Qui-Gon, fais-le pour moi, s'il te plait? »

Une trace d'amusement, de compréhension, puis finalement d'inquiétude s'afficha sur le visage du Padawan. « Caleb, » dit-il lentement « Peu importe ce que tu vas faire... essayes de ne pas te faire tuer. J'aurais l'air d'un vrai crétin à débiter une tirade amoureuse à Mace. »

Elana rit avec chaleur, en voyant sous les protestations de Qui-Gon une véritable préoccupation. « J'essayerais, Qui. » murmura t-elle. « Et... merci. » Elle se mit à sa hauteur, et le prit dans ses bras un court instant. Il lui donna un coup sur l'épaule... heureusement pas assez fort pour lui faire mal, puis elle se détourna, et s'éloigna hâtivement. Elle put sentir ses yeux la suivre alors qu'elle s'éloignait tout au bout du corridor.

Elana tourna à l'angle, et se mit à courir. Elle se précipita le long d'un étroit passage, dévala une volée de marches et se glissa à travers l'une des sorties dissimulées sur les côtés du Temple. Mieux ne valait pas faire remarquer son départ. Elana jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ce lieu, qu'elle avait prit lors de ces derniers mois pour habitude de nommer son chez-elle, puis tourna les talons et se remit de nouveau à courir. Cinq minutes plus tard, et elle se trouvait au milieu d'une foule dense en plein Coruscant, aussi anonyme que les visages de ces autres êtres vivants. Une larme solitaire s'échoua sur sa joue, et elle réalisa enfin qu'elle venait de tourner le dos au Temple... peut-être pour toujours.

* * *

Douze heures plus tard, dame Elana Sango... bien que peu reconnaissable en tant que telle... débarqua sur Alderaan à bord d'un vaisseau. Elle avait mit la main sur des vêtements relativement neutres et unisexes dans une boutique de Coruscant, avait relevé ses cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique (ils lui arrivaient pratiquement au menton à présent), et avait louée un petit transport pour la ramener chez elle. Alors que le vaisseau fit un arc de cercle en direction de la planète, qui semblait briller au milieu de l'espace comme un joyau bleu et vert, Elana ne put retenir un léger sourire. C'était bon de revenir à la maison.

Mais tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans l'air de débarquement, Elana se stoppa net dans ses activités, à demi surprise. A demi, car elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il y ai des Sith dans les alentours. Mais elle son étonnement fut grand lorsqu'elle se retrouva en face d'un simple soldat armé, à la sortie de son vaisseau.

« Qui va là? » aboya t-il, levant son arme de façon défensive. Elana se rendit compte, avec un élan de joie, qu'elle le reconnut et que par la chance du destin, il s'agissait de ce même capitaine de la garde à qui elle avait parlé la nuit précédant juste son départ.

« Monsieur, » déclara t-elle, faisant un pas en avant. « Je vous demande de me laisser passer. »

« Qui va là? » répéta t-il, la confusion empreinte dans sa voix.

« Je suis surprise que vous n'ayez pas reconnu ma voix, capitaine. » commenta Elana, sortant de l'ombre projetée par le vaisseau.

Le capitaine plissa des yeux un instant, puis afficha une expression de stupeur. « Dame Sango! » s'exclama t-il, inclinant sa lampe pour mieux examiner son visage. Elana ne put s'empêcher de répondre par un petit sourire... avait-elle tant changée que ça?

C'est vrai que ses cheveux et ses vêtements, étaient principalement ce qui permettait de mieux l'identifier autrefois, du moins le pensait-elle.

« Capitaine, » dit-elle avec formalité, reprenant ses vieilles habitudes et ses manies de parler. « Je suppose que je retrouve mon peuple dans un état de crise politique. »

« Madame, les politiciens sont en pleines négociations avec les ambassadeurs des Sith. Les allées et venues autour de la cité sont strictement contrôlés; nous venons tout juste de dépasser le couvre-feu, et il n'est autorisé à personne d'entrer dans le palais. » sa voix semblait désolée, mais il était ferme.

« En tant que résidente permanente du parlement et visiteuse en mission diplomatique, je demande à être conduit au Parlement. » insista Elana, se redressant de toute sa taille. « Je souhaite voir mon père. J'ose croire qu'en tant que visiteur diplomatique et fille de sénateur, ils m'accorderont une audience? »

Le garde jeta un bref coup d'œil des deux côtés, puis se rapprocha d'elle et chuchota: « Il n'y a pas de négociations. Je crois que ces soit-disant ambassadeurs sont ici juste pour faire passer en force ce traité, qui leur donnerait certainement l'avantage tactique pour remporter cette guerre. Et comment le premier ministre pourrait-il refuser? Ils sont trop puissants. Nous avons été assiégés, madame. Vous feriez mieux de retourner de là d'où vous venez, tout de suite. Je ne dirais pas que je vous ai vu ici atterrir... »

« Capitaine, je _dois_ voir mon père. »

Il hocha lentement la tête, s'humectant les lèvres. « … je vais essayer. Je vous conduirais à la maison du parlement. Madame, êtes-vous venue pour nous porter assistance? »

Elana baissa encore plus le ton de sa voix. « Peut-être. Capitaine, vous devez absolument garder le silence là-dessus. »

« Je ne dirais rien, madame. Les Sith n'ont que du mépris pour nous tous ici, et ils savent que nos femmes ne sont pas des combattantes. Il n'auront pas de soupçons. »

« Merci. Quand tout cela sera fini, certainement que l'on se souviendra de votre participation à la libération. »

« Suivez-moi, par ici. »

Il l'emmena à l'autre bout du hangar, jusqu'à une plate forme où attendaient sagement une multitude de speeders.

« Prenez la route la plus exposée. » lui dit-elle alors qu'il faisait décoller le vaisseau hors du spatioport. « Ne dissimulez rien. Je suis une dignitaire, revenant de plusieurs voyages de fonction. Nous pouvons aussi jouer leur jeu diplomatique. »

Il esquissa un sourire. « Bien, Madame. »

Elle se rassit contre le fond de son siège, et se rappela comment elle aussi avait prit pour habitude de répondre 'Bien, Maître' à Mace lorsque celui-ci s'adressait à elle. Elle était tellement rassurée par cette salutation, qu'elle s'était crut assez digne de l'utiliser quotidiennement! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, réalisa t-elle. Inconsciemment elle avait pensé que lorsque tout serait terminé, elle retournerait au Temple, et peut-être que d'une manière ou d'une autre les choses redeviendraient comme avant. Mais à présent la compréhension qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais Mace la percuta de plein fouet. Et même si elle pourrait revenir, si Yoda arrivait à la faire accepter une nouvelle fois parmi eux, lui ne la pardonnerait surement pas. De toute façon, comment avait-elle put croire qu'elle pourrait cacher si longtemps sa différence? Elle s'efforça de rester calme, de contenir ses émotions, alors que le speeder ralentissait pour venir se stopper au niveau d'un poste de contrôle, qui était définitivement était nouveau. Elle observa comment les rues étaient silencieuses et à quel point, et une bouffée de colère la traversa. Qu'avait-on fait à sa planète?

« Halte! Qui va là? » apostropha un individu encapuchonné, s'interposant sur la trajectoire du speeder.

« Le capitaine des gardes du Palais, conduisant Elana Sango à la résidence de son père. » répondit le capitaine. Elana remarqua combien il luttait pour garder un ton égal. Elle-même n'était pas aussi inquiète. Elle pouvait voir que l'homme encapuchonné n'était pas sensible à la Force, et elle avait son sabre-laser qui reposait à quelques centimètres de là où se trouvait ses mains, posées innocemment sur ses genoux.

L'individu au visage dissimulé sous une capuche leur tourna le dos, et elle l'entendit discuter rapidement avec deux autres personnes, en retrait dans l'ombre du poste de surveillance. Puis un homme de petite taille s'avança.

« Nous serions heureux de pouvoir accompagner Madame au Palais royal. » dit-il, la voix dégoulinant de courtoisie. « S'il vous plait, veuillez patienter le temps que nous préparons nos speeders. » Il avait un léger accent Neimoidien. _Sans aucun doute_, pensa Elana, _la Fédération du Commerce a dut s'allier avec les Sith. Je me demande combien d'autres les ont suivit? _

Ils attendirent, le moteur tournant à vide, pendant que le Neimoidien et le troisième garde allaient chercher leur speeder, puis les trois véhicules se mirent à avancer le long de la route. Elana et le capitaine volaient à présent avec un vaisseau Sith posté sur chaque côté. Cela aurait put avoir l'air d'une escorte d'honneur, mais Elana savait qu'en vérité ils étaient surveillés. A peine entreraient-elle dans le Palais, qu'elle deviendrait une prisonnière des Sith. Son père était-il un prisonnier? songea-t-elle. Ou un traître? Seul le temps pourrait le lui dire, et il arrivait rapidement.

Ils s'arrêtent devant les marches du Palais, et le Neimoidien se précipita aussitôt dehors son véhicule pour lui ouvrir la porte, et l'aider à sortir. Lui et son compagnon la flanquèrent, la coupant du capitaine, et lui firent gravir les escaliers. Un autre Neimoidien descendit à la hâte à leur rencontre, et aussitôt qu'elle lui fut présentée, il lui tint compagnie avec une démonstration exagérément respectueuse. Tandis qu'elle fit un pas vers l'entrée du Palais, le capitaine fut conduit dans une autre direction par les deux gardes. Elana tordit le cou pour l'apercevoir; on la poussa sans sommation dans le Palais.

« Bonne nuit, capitaine. Et merci. » lança t-elle.

« Avec l'espoir, madame. » répondit-il énigmatiquement avant de disparaître de sa vue. Elle tourna la tête, et entra dans le Palais où régnait un silence oppressant.

Le Neimoidien lui fit traverser de nombreux corridors; mais cette fois la mise était différente, car elle connaissait chacun d'eux. Elle se récapitula l'agencement du Palais dans sa tête, planifiant des issues de secours, réfléchissant à l'endroit le plus probable où les Sith auraient put cacher les données du programme. Ils tournèrent au bout du couloir pour enfin arriver devant le bureau de son père. Son guide... ou garde... frappa, puis ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Le bureau était exactement tel qu'elle se le rappelait: sombre, richement décoré, avec un tapis rouge et de grandes vitrines remplies de disquettes et de données, ainsi que de toutes sortes d'autres bizarreries. Plusieurs étagères étaient pleines d'esquisses réalisées à la main et de livres, plus compliqués à copier et à voler qu'un simple disque. A l'autre bout du bureau, son père était agenouillé, les mains tendues. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait au-dessus de lui. A leur arrivée, l'individu s'écarta de son père, cachant précipitamment quelque chose dans ses robes. En apercevant son visage, elle le vit dissimuler une brève expression de surprise.

_Alors comme ça,_ pensa t-elle férocement,_ le Sith a peur lui-aussi. _Elle n'avait pas rencontré ce Sith lorsqu'elle était Jedi, et sentit déferler en elle une vague de soulagement... si ça avait été l'autre Sith, il aurait put faire le lien, et l'identifier.

« Voici Dame Elana Sango, monseigneur. » annonça le Neimoidien.

Son père resta bouche bée, et se releva en titubant sur ses pieds, s'exclamant:

« Elana! » Une seconde trop tard, son esprit se rendit compte de son erreur et son corps se figea, jetant un regard terrifié à la silhouette derrière lui, comme craignant une remontrance. Rien ne vint, pourtant.

« Elana Sango? » répéta une voix suave et douce. « Approchez, mon enfant, laissez-moi vous regarder. »

Alors qu'il s'avançait dans la lumière, il abaissa sa capuche dans un geste de considération, et elle put enfin le voir correctement. Il était taillé tel les humanoïdes, grand, le visage tatoué de rouge et de noir. Elle sentit son esprit tressaillir; son aura dans la Force était aussi puissante que menaçante. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit le côté obscur auparavant. Il s'agissait de Dark Plegueis, le Seigneur des Sith, et les marques de ceux-là-même étaient gravées sur son visage.

« C'est une joie de vous rencontrer, monseigneur. » dit-elle doucement.

« Et de vous rencontrer également, Elana Sango. » retourna t-il, en l'examinant attentivement. « En effet Sango, elle vous ressemble à bien des égards. »

Une onde de frayeur la traversa. Avait-il déjà sentit qu'elle était aussi un Jedi? Elle se força garder son calme. Tout n'était pas encore perdu; il pouvait avoir deviné qu'elle était sensible à la Force, et toujours croire qu'elle n'avait pas encore été formée.

« Dame Sango, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous, alors que notre alliance avec votre peuple ne fait que commencer. Bien sûr, maintenant que votre père et moi avons engagés les négociations, il n'est guère étonnant de vous voir de retour. » Le Sith jeta un regard indéchiffrable à son père.

« Monseigneur est trop bon. » dit son père, la voix empreinte de remerciement.

« En effet. » Il la regarda pendant un moment. « Je vais devoir vous quitter maintenant, Sango. Je suis sûr que vous et votre fille désirez passer un peu de temps ensemble après votre longue séparation. » Il traversa la pièce, le Neimoidien le suivant. Elana remarqua que sa main alla se loger dans sa poche, juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

« Elana! »

Les bras de son père se retrouvèrent soudainement autour d'elle; il la serra dans ses bras, comme s'il avait dans la tête l'idée qu'elle allait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre. « Elana, mon enfant, je... »

« Que lui as-tu donné? » interrogea t-elle, à voix basse.

« Ils m'ont raconté qu'ils t'avaient capturée, qu'ils te retenaient en otage... » Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil, cachant son visage avec ses mains. Il semblait avoir prit dix ans de plus depuis leur dernière rencontre. « C'était les codes. » avoua t-il. « Les codes dont ils avaient besoin pour faire fonctionner leur programme avec les droïdes. Ils m'ont fait chanter, ils détiennent le Premier ministre. Je n'avais pas le choix. Maintenant, tu m'es de nouveau revenue, mais il est trop tard. » Il gémit dans ses mains.

« Mais père, tu savais où j'étais. »

« Tu as pris mon sabre-laser. » acquiesça t-il, avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « Mais comment aurais-je put savoir si tu étais vraiment arrivée jusqu'au Temple? »

Elle traversa la pièce, et se mit à genoux à côté de lui. « Père, je suis ici pour vous secourir. » chuchota t-elle. « Tu dois me dire tout ce que tu sais. Où gardes-tu les programmes? »

« Il y a un ordinateur dans la salle de défense principale. » haleta t-il. « La clé de données que tu m'as vue lui donner... ce sont les codes d'activation; ils lui permettent d'accéder à l'énergie de notre processeur et d'utiliser le système des droïdes... qui, par la Force il a eut je ne sais où. » Elana hocha la tête. Jusque là, elle savait de quoi il parlait. « Tu dois les détruire toutes les deux. »

« Les deux clés, c'est ça? »

« Chut! » siffla son père. « Tu n'es pas sensée savoir qu'elles existent! »

Elana se tut.

« Maintenant, » reprit son père « écoutes moi très attentivement. Les deux clés ont chacune une copie; elles sont reliées à l'ordinateur principal. » Elana ressentit l'envie soudaine de penser à autre chose, comme cela lui arrivait souvent lorsque son père se mettait à parler de gadgets technologiques, mais elle savait que dans la situation actuelle, elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle se rassit bien droite, et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. « Il est nécessaire de les avoir toutes les deux pour les activer, c'est un mécanisme de sécurité. Et si tu connectes les deux supports instantanément, elle se détruirons automatiquement. Je leurs ait dit avoir ajouté cet utilitaire comme une simple précaution, afin d'empêcher quiconque d'autre de se servir de l'énergie du processeur. »

« Donc, je dois retrouver ces deux clés et les connecter ensemble? »

« Oui. Je ne sais pas où il les gardes, mais mes doutes me poussent à penser qu'il en conserve une sur lui en permanence, et que l'autre est cachée. N'oublies pas que les deux sont nécessaires pour activer le système d'armement. La destruction de l'une d'elle nous offrira un peu de temps, bien qu'il soit fort possible qu'ils obtiennent une autre copie peu de temps ensuite. Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui est au courant que tu es ici? »

« Seulement le capitaine des gardes. »

« Je vais essayer de lui parler ce soir, et lui ordonner d'alerter les troupes. Lorsque je saurais que tu es en possession des clés, ils pourront commencer à tenter de reprendre les choses en main ici. »

« Oui. » Elle se tut, puis repoussa sa cape sur le côté et sortit le sabre-laser de son père. « Je suppose que je devrais te rendre aussi ceci. » dit-elle. « Il ne m'est plus utile, maintenant. »

« _Plus utile? _Elana, tu... tu vas devoir affronter Dark Plegueis! »

« Je ne serais incapable de le battre, avec ou sans sabre-laser. » raisonna Elana. « Et il ne doit pas deviner que je suis une Jedi. Non, j'ai peur que si je réussis, ce ne sera qu'en restant sous couverture. »

Son père la regarda pendant une longue minute, puis lentement tendit le bras et reprit le sabre-laser. « Tu as raison. » dit-il. « Il dois rester un temps en retrait. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te balades parmi ces bandits sans la moindre protection... attends. »

Il ouvrit son bureau de travail, et sortit un élégant blaster argenté. C'était un pistolet compact, et pratique, le genre d'arme qu'elle n'avait guère eut le temps d'apprendre à maîtriser, autre que l'escrime qui était tout ce dont elle connaissait. A cet instant, pourtant, cette apparition fit naître en elle une vague de soulagement.

« Merci. » dit-elle, le saisissant et le glissant dans ses robes. Son père sourit.

« J'ai toujours fait en sorte d'en garder un en cas d'urgence, » il lui fit un signe de tête. « mais je pense que tu en as plus besoin que moi cette fois. » Il tendit la main, et remit le sabre-laser à sa place dans la vitrine au-dessus de son bureau. La vitre était neuve et étincelait; bien entendu, puisqu'elle avait cassée l'ancienne.

« Bonne nuit, père. » dit-elle avec pudeur, et elle recula vers la sortie, ses pensées luttant avec frénésie dans sa tête.

Finalement, ce soir, elle n'était pas certaine que le sommeil vienne encore facilement à elle.


	21. La bataille commence

**Chapitre 20: La bataille commence**

Étendue sur son grand lit à baldaquin, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir et finalement abandonna, trouvant refuge dans les remous de la Force. Elle pouvait sentir l'aura pesante et étouffante du seigneur Sith, situé quelque part en dessous d'elle ses appartements devaient se trouver là. Elle pivota et se retourna, le ventre secoué de crampes, ce qu'elle tenta de stopper sans y parvenir. Elle était trop tendue, et elle devait l'admettre, elle avait bien trop la frousse pour se calmer. La chambre lui paraissait familière, et pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas, n'était pas à sa place et avait disparut. Sa nouveau lien avec la Force ajoutait une dimension d'inconfort, et elle ne se sentait guère plus chez elle dans ces anciennes pièces qu'elle jadis avait occupée. Elles lui donnaient la sensation d'une cage, se refermant autour d'elle, la coupant de sa vie de Jedi avec une note de fin qui résonnait horriblement d'un air sinistre.

Pouvait-elle utiliser la Force pour localiser les clés ? Elle ferma les yeux, la sensation la guidant tout d'abord dans la salle de contrôle principale. Après un moment, elle put le voir, un trait dessiné dans la Force. Le nouvel ordinateur était là, vie électronique auréolée de ténèbres, son processeur tournant à grande vitesse, comme une ombre malveillante. Lorsque les boitiers de données étaient connectés, cet ordinateur avait le pouvoir de contrôler tous les droïdes de la galaxie. Elle put même apercevoir l'emplacement, et la fente dans laquelle les clés et leur programme destructeur serait tôt ou tard introduits. Elana étira ses lèvres dans un sourire. Maintenant elle savait où se trouvait le nœud névralgique du centre de contrôle des Sith, et le chemin qu'elle prendrait pour le rejoindre.

Mais tout de suite, il lui fallait rassembler les deux clés.

Ce fut plus difficile que la fois précédente de chercher dans la Force, trop de ténèbres la voilait, et sa présence l'étouffait à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'y voir un peu plus clair. Mais peu à peu, la forteresse commença à se révéler. Elle sentit les vagues et les légers tourbillons du côté obscur, empreintes de la présence Sith, ici dans le palais. Il y avait plus d'un Sith, songea-t-elle, et de nombreux soldats ennemis patrouillaient dans les parages également. Bien entendu la majorité de leurs forces armées se composaient de droïdes, disséminés ici ainsi que sur d'autres planètes, en attente d'être activés. Elle chercha les clés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pensa enfin les avoir trouvés : l'une se trouvait au fond d'une poche d'un être si empreint d'essence noire qu'elle ne supporta pas de l'examiner plus longtemps, et l'autre était dans un endroit indistinct quelque part dans le palais, là où la présence Sith était la plus forte. Dark Plegueis devait l'avoir caché dans ses appartements. Génial.

Elle était fichue.

Pâle et fatiguée, elle se leva le matin aux premières lueurs du jour, lorsqu'il lui devint évident qu'elle ne dormirait pas davantage. Peu de temps après, une de ses anciennes suivantes vint lui annoncer que les politiciens prenaient le petit-déjeuner, et que sa présence était demandée. Elle se plaignit d'une mauvaise nuit, et prit le repas dans sa chambre, mais elle savait qu'on l'attendrait pour celui du midi et que tous les politiques seraient là, pressés de revoir dame Sango qui venait de rentrer. Elle fit de son mieux pour reprendre confiance en elle, demandant avec insistance à ce qu'on lui apporte de somptueuses robes, coiffant ses cheveux de façon compliquée, comme tout ce qui convenait à une maîtresse de maison d'un diplomate important. Mais c'est avec le cœur battant frénétiquement contre sa poitrine, qu'elle entra dans la grande salle à manger.

Une créature de race inconnue, drapée dans un uniforme apparut aussitôt à ses côtés, pour l'accompagner jusqu'à son siège. Ses manières étaient révérencieuses, mais elle sentait le mépris dissimulé qu'il gardait en lui, et sut qu'il faisait parti des ennemis. Chaque côté de la longue table était occupé par des officiels : les politiciens, ceux qu'elle avait pour la plupart côtoyée en grandissant, et d'autres visages qui lui étaient étrangers ce qui devait être les « ambassadeurs » des Sith. Il y avait des uniformes de l'armée, des tenues d'apparats, et parmi eux, deux qu'elle identifia comme étant les seigneurs noirs. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la place d'honneur au bout de la table. Le Premier ministre était assis là, les mèches grises, tressaillant au moindre petit bruit, Dark Plegueis à sa droite. Le seigneur Sith mangeait avec délicatesse, et même avec un certain enthousiasme. Cette vision de le voir faire quelque chose de si ordinaire la frappa, et inexplicablement ses pensées furent encore une fois ramenées à Mace, lorsque à la fin des entrainements il se débarrassait volontiers de son titre de maître pour se jeter avec entrain sur la nourriture. Elle fixa son assiette les yeux baissés, certaine que quelqu'un avait perçu son tremblement.

« Ma chère, j'ai eu vent de votre malaise ce matin ? » s'enquit Plegueis, le verre levé dans une main.

« Je n'étais pas malade, juste fatiguée. » répondit-elle. « J'ai encore un peu de mal à m'ajuster au décalage horaire depuis mon retour. »

« Le décalage horaire... quel système était-ce, où êtes-vous restée ? Qu'avez-vous fait durant vos journées? » Il s'arrêta. « Je serais intéressé de connaître les moindres détails de vos nombreux exploits durant ces trois derniers mois Je suis certain que vous avez usé de ce temps avec une certaine efficacité ? »

Pour une personne extérieur cela aurait put paraître une tentative relativement maladroite d'amener la conversation sur un sujet du niveau de compréhension qu'on attends normalement d'une jeune fille, mais cette suite de questions lui glaça en vérité le sang dans les veines.

« Nous les femmes avons nos propres habitudes, monseigneur. » dit-elle, levant les yeux. « Pardonnez-moi si je m'étend peu sur le sujet. »

« Bien entendu. » dit-il avec mesure, et se retourna vers l'un des officiers de son armée. Elana rencontra le regard de son père par dessus la table. Sa main était si serré autour de sa coupe que bientôt le verre se mettrait à se fissurer. _Père_, voulut-elle dire, _restez calme, ne montrez rien. Soyez attentif à vos émotions. _Mais cela aurait été hypocrite elle même avait l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à vomir.

Le repas sembla s'entendre avec une infinie lenteur, animé de formalités que tout le monde savait au fond totalement fausses. Finalement, enfin, les officiels se levèrent de table, et commencèrent à partir, Dark Plegueis montrant le chemin. Une fois sortit dans le hall, Elana respira profondément à plusieurs reprises, puis se plongea dans la Force.

_Père_.

Elle n'avait jamais tenté de le faire auparavant, mais cela marchait.

_Elana ?_

_Je m'en vais chercher les clés de données maintenant. Il n'y a aucune raison d'attendre plus longtemps, il se doute de quelque chose. Dîtes au capitaine et à ses hommes d'être prêt. Je peux contacter les Jedi une fois que j'aurais les plans des Sith, mais nos hommes devront engager le combat avec les soldats des Sith jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent._

_Je vais préparer nos troupes. Que la Force soit avec toi._

_Et avec vous aussi, père._

Il n'y avait aucun doute; Plegueis suspectait bien trop de choses. Elle devait agir maintenant, où peut-être n'aurait-elle plus d'autre chance.

Elana retourna dans sa chambre en silence, et se changea pour une robe pourpre étoffée sur un collant serré, avec un t-shirt en dessous ce genre de vêtement pratique qu'elle avait portée pour s'entraîner... c'est ce dont elle avait besoin. Enfin elle passa la tête par la porte, regardant de droite à gauche. Le couloir était désert à quoi bon, qui voudrait s'aventurer dans les couloirs alors que les Sith y pullulaient?

Elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds, sondant les lieux grâce à la Force. Les appartements de Plegueis étaient vides. Il était, d'après ce qu'elle put sentir, avec le Premier ministre. L'autre Sith se trouvait avec lui. _Ah !_ Au moins, l'une de leurs précieuses clés était accessible.

Elle avait atteint la zone la plus riche du palais. C'était l'endroit le plus sombre, sans aucun doute construit pour intimider les ennemis eh bien, on pouvait dire que c'était efficace. L'obscurité latente lui fichait la frousse. Elle parvint à une immense porte à deux battants, marmonna une prière à l'intention de la Force, ou Dieu, enfin qu'importe celui qui écoutait, puis l'ouvrit à la volée.

Elle entra dans un trois pièces, un salon avec deux portes qu'elle savait conduisant à une chambre et un bureau. Elle s'avança, s'accroupissant, et faisant courir ses mains sur le sol et chaque parcelle de surface qu'elle pouvait rencontrer, essayant de sentir où la clé de donnée pouvait bien se trouver.

Rien. Il n'y avait aucune présence. Elle s'orienta vers le bureau.

Son énervement commençait à monter, elle était proche de la crise de nerf. Pourquoi elle ? Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement passer inaperçue? En tant que dame inoffensive de la cour, elle survivrait très probablement à cette guerre... non. Elle devait continuer à chercher. Elle se rendit compte que quelque chose de relativement petit, attirait depuis un moment son attention. Elle se retourna et vit un petit secrétaire en bois dans le coin, pourvu d'une rangée de tiroirs sur un bas côté. Non, quand même, pas à un endroit aussi évident... ?

Son estomac fit plusieurs bonds et un espoir fou la saisissant, elle fonça sur le bureau et ouvrit d'un coup le tiroir du haut.

_Patience, Elana, prends ton temps..._

_Écoutes, Mace ou Behra, ou qui que tu sois, je n'ai pas le temps d'être patiente. Kriffing, j'ai une trouille pas possible, alors laisses-moi en finir avec ça, une bonne fois pour toute. _

Rien dans le tiroir. Elle essaya celui du dessous.

Des documents, des papiers intraduisibles résumant les finances de la cité.

Une pile d'analyses scientifiques.

Des babioles, des souvenirs, du papier à lettre. Elana termina ses recherches par le dernier tiroir, et repoussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille, perplexe.

_On dirait une cache, Elana ? _

Elle bondit, comme électrifiée. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi simple ! Elle tapa contre le fond du tiroir, et il sonna creux. Ses doigts tâtèrent, trouvèrent une petite interstice dans le bois, passèrent à travers, puis la soulevèrent.

Elle ferma les yeux avec force. _S'il vous plait, par pité, faîtes qu'elle soit dans ce tiroir._ Le fond du tiroir se détacha, révélant une paroi creuse qui était inoccupée, exceptée par un petit bâton orange. Elana tendit la main, et l'attrapa.

_OUI !_

Une clé de données, la moitié des précieux plans du seigneur Sith.

Elle l'avait, dans sa main.

C'était un objet d'apparence inoffensif, orange, un peu plus long que les clés de données similaires qu'elle avait déjà utilisée. Elle retira le capuchon, exposant la partie brillante de la clé à brancher. Elle pouvait dés maintenant le réduire en miette en l'écrasant sous sa semelle, rendant le système inopérable, mais même après ça elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il y ait un autre moyen de sauver les fichiers. Elle devrait se retenir en attendant d'obtenir l'autre, alors elle pourrait les connecter ensemble, et détruire l'information définitivement. Pourtant il lui faudrait plus qu'un miracle, pour arriver à la voler dans la poche d'un seigneur Sith...

« Dame Sango, que faîtes-vous dans mes appartements ? »

La voix de Dark Plegueis lui parvint de la porte derrière elle. _Comment_ n'avait-elle pas put sentir sa présence plus tôt ? Du calme et de la patience, lui avaient dit les voix. Bien, c'était trop tard. Il était là maintenant, parfait.

« Levez-vous. » ordonna t-il.

Elle obéit, se remettant lentement sur ses pieds et lui faisant face. Alors qu'elle se tournait, elle entraperçut l'espace d'un instant un verre d'eau posé sur le bureau.

« Auriez-vous quelque chose qui m'appartient? Donnez-le moi... »

Elle retira sa main, suspendant la clé au-dessus du verre.

« Oui. » répondit-elle, levant le menton. « Oui, je l'ai. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire avec ça ? »

L'eau endommagerait-elle la clé ? Dark Plegueis semblait le penser. Son visage s'était entièrement figé. Il se tendit comme s'il allait se précipiter sur elle, mais elle se saisit du verre et le maintint contre sa poitrine, la clé à seulement quelques millimètres de sa surface.

« Ne vous approchez pas ! »

Il se tint parfaitement immobile, ses yeux fixés sur le verre. Elana commença à se déplacer sur le côté en direction de la fenêtre. Tandis qu'elle bougeait, il fit un arc de cercle pour se retrouver à l'opposé. Finalement Elana s'arrêta, ses yeux allant de la fenêtre à lui, ses mains serrés étroitement autour de la clé dans la crainte qu'il ne se serve de la Force pour la lui arracher.

« Je n'aimerais pas tomber d'aussi haut » remarqua Plegueis, jetant à son tour un regard en direction de la fenêtre. Il y avait trois étages, donnant sur une vaste cour pavée. « Allons, Dame Sango, vous n'avez nulle part où vous échapper... »

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir à l'extérieur, et une voix appela :

« Mon seigneur ? »

Profitant de cette intervention fortuite, Elana envoya le verre d'eau droit sur le visage de Plegueis à l'aide de la Force. A la même seconde, elle plongea sur le côté à travers la fenêtre fermée, usant de la Force pour se protéger des morceaux de verre brisés, et aussi pour amortir un peu sa chute. Si elle n'avait pas été capable de faire ça, elle se serait certainement fracassée les deux jambes contre le béton à l'arrivée. Plegueis n'avait pas comprit qu'elle était sensible à la Force.

Elle secoua la tête. Il ne s'était douté de rien ! _D'absolument rien ! _

« Vous là ! »

Un soldat ennemi était accourut au bruit du fracas. A la vue d'une femme à genoux, il hésita, baissant légèrement son arme.

« Debout ! Levez les mains- »

Elana saisit à la volée le blaster attaché derrière son dos, et lui décrocha deux rayons assommant. Il décolla du sol, et valdingua un peu plus loin sur le sol de la cour. Avant même qu'il ne s'écrase, elle était sur ses pieds, fonçant vers la porte par laquelle il était sortit. Elle devait rejoindre l'ordinateur du Sith et le détruire. Elle devait chercher de l'aide. Elle tâtonna à la recherche du pendentif que lui avait donné Yoda tout en courant, l'ouvrit d'une chiquenaude et enfonça les deux boutons. Celui qui signalait qu'elle était en danger, et celui qui signalait qu'elle avait localisé les programmes. Avec un peu de chance les troupes Républicaines arriveraient à temps pour soutenir les gardes du palais, qui sans l'once d'un doute ne tiendraient pas longtemps face aux soldats des Sith. Et par chance, peut-être que quelqu'un la retrouverait avant que Plegueis ne puisse reprendre sa clé, et la tuer, par la même occasion. Il en convient dans d'atroces souffrances.

* * *

Qui-Gon était assit les jambes croisés sur sa couverture, incapable de dormir. Il méditait, et en même temps pensait de tout et de rien. Il n'aimait toujours pas ces longues heures passées à méditer, mais ce soir la présence de la Force était d'un réconfort.

Il était avec un groupe de chevaliers Jedi d'une vingtaine d'année et récemment promus, qui dormaient à point fermés sur le sol d'un vaisseau en orbite autour d'Alderaan. De temps à autre, un chevalier plus âgé arpentait la pièce, venant vérifier que tout allait bien et qu'ils étaient tous là, ainsi que les troupes Républicaines qui séjournait non loin. Parfois Qui-Gon leur adressait la parole, échangeant quelques mots d'une conversation, parfois il restait silencieux, ne voulant pas entendre leurs paroles rassurantes, qui s'adressaient à lui que comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant effrayé. Ce qu'il était vraiment, mais à d'autre.

Caleb avait déjà participé à une bataille, et il avait déclaré que ce n'était pas si horrible. C'était l'attente le pire, avait-il dit, et Qui-Gon voyait où il voulait en venir. Tout était si calme, en apparence si paisible, mais il y avait une boule de stresse qui lui dévorait l'estomac. L'un de ses compagnons d'arme Jedi se retourna, marmonnant à voix basse dans son sommeil, et Qui-Gon eu la soudaine envie de pousser un hurlement. N'importe quoi, que ce soit un mouvement, ou du sang, ou un bout de phrase, ou même la mort, mais que qu'on mette fin à ce calvaire interminable!

Il se demanda s'il pouvait réveiller un des autres, et lui parler un peu. Il soupira. Si Caleb avait été là il se serait probablement jeté sur le plus jeune garçon pour le réveiller, avant de s'assoir et de chuchoter sa désapprobation à propos des maîtres et du Code. Caleb, à la différence des Jedi qui étaient entrainés depuis la naissance, semblait davantage disposé à comprendre les doutes de Qui-Gon à propos du Code, son sentiment étant que les règles les rendait aveugles et leur cachait la véritable voie de la Force. Mais pour ce qui était de l'attachement, ils avaient probablement raison. D'après ce que Qui-Gon avait deviné, Caleb était retourné chez lui après avoir eu une espèce de dispute avec son maître. Qui-Gon frappa son poing contre sa couverture. La vérité c'était qu'il était en colère contre son ami. Pourquoi devait-il à la fois gérer ses béguins pour Mace Windu, et en même temps s'assurer d'avoir une issue de secours lorsqu'il le dirait au maître Jedi ?

N'importe quoi pour briser ce silence...

Quelque part dans ses affaires, un bip rapide et persistant retentit. Sa première réaction fut de grogner devant cette nouvelle interruption, mais à la seconde suivante il reprit ses esprits, et bondit sur son sac, farfouillant à l'intérieur.

Caleb !

Il sortit le petit récepteur que son ami lui avait donné. Il sonnait frénétiquement, une lumière rouge apparaissant et disparaissant au même rythme que le bruit.

_« Si tu reçois un signal venant de ce machin... ce ne sera qu'un simple bip... tu devras le dire à Yoda... peu importe ce que tu es en train de faire, va directement à lui. Mais avant que tu ne le fasses, va voir maître Windu. Et dis-lui... que je l'aime, veux-tu ? » _

Qui-Gon appuya automatiquement sur l'appareil, faisant mourir la sonnerie. Puis il s'assit, statufié sur place. Est-ce que son ami était en danger ? Que ce passait-il bon sang ? Puis... brusquement, il sentit son sang se glacer, et la boule dans son estomac fit un nouveau soubresaut.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il devait aller délivrer le message d'amour de Cal à Mace Windu, maintenant ?

Kriff, évidement.

« Stupide abruti suicidaire, vas te faire cuire un œuf! » marmonna t-il pour lui-même, se redressant d'un coup sec et piétinant sa couverture. Il rendrait probablement les choses plus compliqués pour tous les deux en allant voir Mace d'abord. D'après les instructions de Caleb, il avait laissé entendre que Qui-Gon devait aller voir directement Yoda, et n'avait rajouté la demande pour Mace qu'après. Donc Caleb devait affronter il ne savait-quoi en ce moment, tout en perdant plus de temps, et il... enfin, si on en jugeait par l'expression du maître sur son visage depuis que Caleb était partit, Mace allait probablement le massacrer.

Serrant les dents, Qui-Gon se glissa silencieusement hors de la pièce et traversa un long couloir éclairé par de faibles néons, bercé par le ronronnement des moteurs. Il trottina jusqu'au fond, avant d'arriver au couloir donnant sur les quartiers des maîtres.

Il frappa à la porte de droite et, avant que le maître n'ait put lui hurler « dégagez ! » l'ouvrit.

La pièce était entièrement éclairée. Mace était debout, entièrement habillé, avec un pied posé sur la chaise, tout en tentant de lacer ses bottes. Ses mains se figèrent au milieu de leur travail, et ses sourcils se levèrent dans une expression accusatrice.

Le trouver dans cette posture inhabituelle, sortit complétement la mission de la tête de Qui-Gon.

« Maître ? Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit-il.

« Nous avons reçu le signal ordonnant le début de l'attaque, » répondit Mace, tirant d'un coup sec sur ses lacets. « ce que tu aurais su, Jinn, si tu t'étais trouvé là où tu étais sensé être lorsque maître Mundi a réveillé ton unité. Je suggère que tu y retournes, immédiatement. »

« Mais maître, je suis venu pour vous dire quelque chose d'important. »

« Quoi, qu'est ce que c'est ? Dépêches-toi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »

« C'est au sujet de votre Padawan... »

Mace se redressa lentement, son regard noir coupant Qui-Gon au milieu de sa phrase.

« Je n'ai pas de Padawan. » dit-il.

« Arrêtez de faire le gamin ! » lança hargneusement Qui-Gon.

Mace ouvrit la bouche, le regardant stupéfait.

« Avant qu'il ne parte, Caleb m'a donné ceci. » Qui-Gon qui avait enfoncé la main dans sa poche, la sortit. Le transmetteur coincé entre le pouce. « Ce qu'il transmet, d'après ce que j'ai put deviner est un signal de détresse, bien que Caleb n'ai pas été spécifique quant à sa fonction. Il m'a dit de l'apporter à maître Yoda s'il s'emballait, mais avant je devais venir vous voir vous, et de vous dire... et je ne fais que _citer..._ que Caleb vous aime. »

Mace était pétrifié de la tête aux pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda t-il d'une voix volontairement lente.

« Eh, prenez-vous en plutôt à ceux qui s'amusent à faire des pari ! » s'écria Qui-Gon avec exaspération. « Écoutez, je ne vais _pas_ le répéter. »

« Je vois. » Mace paraissait partagé entre deux décisions, le front tendu. Soudainement, sa tête se releva.

« Jinn, donnes-moi ce transmetteur. Je vais le garder. Vas au conseil, et dis-leur où je suis partit, s'il te plait. »

« Mais maître, Caleb m'a dit de le donner à maître Yoda... »

« Caleb peut aussi bien être en danger au moment où nous parlons. » Mace plongea sur sa cape et se saisit de son sabre-laser. « Si maître Yoda a besoin de connaître l'une ou l'autre de nos positions, il peut me contacter sur mon comlink à n'importe quel moment. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre Qui-Gon Vite ! »

« Maître, ne devriez-vous pas attendre le temps que le reste de nos soldats se mobilisent ? »

« Comme je l'ai dis, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Je peux parfaitement m'occuper de moi-même, jeune apprenti. » Il lui adressa faible sourire. « Si tu es si inquiet, vas voir maître Yoda et dis-lui où je vais. »

En un tourbillon de cape marron, il avait disparut.

Qui-Gon donna un coup dans le pied du lit, et jura.


	22. Dans la mêlée

**Comme promis, un autre chapitre. Plus long, et ****de loin un de mes préférés. J'hésite entre celui-ci et les deux derniers qui restent. La bataille fait rage sur Alderaan, voyons comment Elana et nos Jedi vont s'en sortir...**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Dans la mêlée**

_Père_, pensa Elana.

_Ma chérie?_

_J'ai récupéré l'une des clés. Mais Dark Plegueis m'a surprit. Dîtes à vos soldats d'engager le combat contre les troupes des Sith, maintenant. J'ai appelée les Jedi, ils sont en chemin._ Elle hésita un instant._ Je vais aller à la recherche de l'autre clé. _

_Elana ! _

_Je t'aime,_ pensa t-elle rapidement, puis coupa son esprit de la connexion et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Les alentours étaient étrangement silencieux. Quelque part dans le palais les troupes Sith et celles d'Alderaan devaient se préparer, s'apprêtant à attaquer l'une ou l'autre, mais ici en haut dans la partie résidentielle de la bâtisse tout était encore calme. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, derrière elle vers la fenêtre qu'elle avait fracassée. Où était passé le seigneur Sith ? Elle devait dégager d'ici, avant qu'il ne la trouve. Rejoindre la salle de contrôle, détruire l'ordinateur principal, et ensuite... quoi ? Se battre contre lui pour remporter l'autre clé de données.

Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dut être aussi pressée de se couper de la connexion avec son père. Mais elle savait dans tout les cas qu'elle ne pourrait le laisser affronter le Sith. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'un autre Jedi arriverait à temps pour l'aider.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et se mit en route.

* * *

Mace courut à vive allure à travers les corridors, marchant sur les doigts de personnes endormies, jurant alors qu'il trébuchait contre les sacs et sabre-laser des mêmes dormeurs. Autour de lui, il pouvait entendre les Jedi vétérans recevoir la même communication encore et encore, enjamber à la hâte leur troupes endormies, et les tirer du sommeil afin de les préparer pour la bataille qui était à venir.

Néanmoins, il prêta très peu d'attention à ce chahut. Les troupes se mettraient en route rapidement, mais pas aussi vite que lui. Il devait récupérer Caleb. S'il pouvait juste le trouver, il pourrait alors les mettre en sécurité le temps que le reste de l'armada n'arrive.

Il l'espérait.

Il se dirigea directement vers son propre vaisseau qui était posé dans un petit hangar. Il sauta dedans et appuya sur diverses touches dans une suite rapide. Il y eut un sifflement alors que le cockpit se refermait au-dessus de lui et que les réserves d'oxygène se mirent en route.

Il agrippa son comlink et pianota précipitamment les codes afin de contacter l'unité de contrôle. Il y eut un grésillement, puis une voix masculine jaillit du haut parleur. « Neuf-ah-quatre, avez-vous une permission pour un départ d'urgence ? »

« Oui, je suis sur une importante affaire Jedi. » dit-il avec impatience.

Il eut un silence, puis la voix revint. « Nous n'avons aucune vérification dans les communications que nous reçu. Que prévoyez-vous de faire lors de cette affaire exactement ? »

_Espèce d'idiot_. La dernière chose que Mace avait besoin était d'avoir à expliquer toute la situation à ce mollusque qui bossait au contrôle. Aussi il ferma simplement les yeux, s'imprégnant de la Force, et dit. « C'est une urgence. J'ai toutes les autorisations pour les décollages d'urgence. »

Silence, alors que Mace pria pour que cela marche. Puis, « Oui, c'est une urgence. Vous avez toutes les autorisations pour les décollages d'urgence. »

« Merci. » Mace écrasa l'accélérateur et le vaisseau s'éleva puis se tourna vers la sortie, qui s'ouvrit pour lui sur le vide abyssal de l'espace. Brillant comme un joyau en son milieu, se trouvait Alderaan, tournant lentement sur son axe. Il accéléra, fendit l'espace et se dirigea vers la planète, son ordinateur de navigation le guidant en direction de la capitale.

Le transmetteur qu'il avait prit à Qui-Gon était posé sur le tableau de bord devant lui, projetant son bruit d'alarme. Il se plongea dans la Force et baissa sa fréquence, se réfugiant dans un silence complet seulement perturbé par sa propre respiration. La petite lumière rouge continua à s'allumer et à s'éteindre, un peu plus vite qu'un battement de cœur. Il se sentit comme s'il était complétement seul dans l'univers juste lui, la planète en-dessous de lui et le clignotement rouge dans un coin de sa vision. Le clignotement, comme celui de panique qui s'allumait dans un coin de son esprit.

Il fit le saut en hyperespace, puis il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que la planète ne devienne gigantesque, la lumière scintillante à sa surface aveuglant sa vue. Il fonça en avant, zoomant sa vision en une boule de lumière, laquelle se fragmenta, s'écarta et devint une cité entière, avec un magnifique palais se dressant en son centre. Les gens d'Alderaan avaient du goût pour le style, on ne pouvait le nier. Et par tout les saints que faisait Caleb dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? Mace commençait à se douter qu'il y en avait plus là dessous que ce qu'on avait put lui en dire, et que la fuite coléreuse du garçon n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une mise en scène. Le message de Qui-Gon était parvenu pratiquement au même moment que celui qui appelait à prendre les armes. Caleb se trouvait-il dans une mission, du genre, sous-couverture ? »

_Franchement_, pensa Mace, _qu'est-ce que le conseil espérerait qu'il se passe ensuite?_

Enfin il atterrit, et il n'y eut plus le temps pour les spéculations.

Il sauta hors de son cockpit, se débarrassant de sa longue robe par la même occasion, et sprinta à travers l'aire d'atterrissage en direction du palais. La palais était semé d'agitation il pouvait sentir la confusion, la peur, ce qui d'une part annonçait le début des combats. Il se déroba rapidement sur le côté alors qu'une équipe d'hommes sortirent en courant du hangar principal, puis nota qu'ils étaient habillés de l'uniforme des gardes du palais. Ainsi, les choses ici étaient déjà bien avancées. Il espéra que l'armée arriverait bientôt.

Il ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque la porte la plus proche et se retrouva au milieu d'une fusillade. Trois membres de la garde étaient à couvert dans l'angle à l'embrasure de la porte, protégeant le couloir de l'avancée d'un groupe de droïdes de combats, du même type que Caleb et lui avait combattus sur Bestine. C'était des machines tueuses dénuées d'intelligence dans l'espace de temps qui leur prit pour que leur système enregistre sa présence, il avait allumé son sabre-laser et les avait réduit de derrière en tas de ferraille. En moins d'une seconde, il ne resta d'eux qu'un amas de métal.

« Bon sang, _qu'est-ce que_- » bégaya l'un des gardes, se redressant.

« Regardez, c'est un Jedi ! La République est là ! s'écria un autre. Les hommes poussèrent des exclamations tonitruantes, mais Mace courait déjà avant que quiconque n'ai put le retenir, fonçant vers un autre passage, suivant le signal du traqueur dans sa main. Il était désormais tout proche, il pouvait aussi le sentir dans la Force... mais alors une autre présence lui fit perdre la trace.

Sombre, malveillante et horriblement déterminé à remplir ses desseins. Il reconnut l'identité d'un seigneur Sith, et sa mission initiale lui revint droit dessus. Il était ici pour renverser les Sith, et celui-ci avait avec évidence des plans qu'il fallait absolument contrecarrer.

Un moment d'indécision, puis Mace courait dans une direction différente, son sabre-laser prêt. Caleb allait devoir patienter.

* * *

Plegueis se glissa par la porte de la salle de contrôle et la referma derrière lui, s'exposant à une concentration de lumière qui accentua son teint pâle. Seul un soldat avait tenté de l'arrêter : un jeune imbécile avec un blaster, facilement mis hors-jeu. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure, verrouillant la pièce pour que personne ne puissent entrer à sa suite, sauf un être sensible à la Force, puis se dirigea vers l'ordinateur qu'il avait installé il y a peu. Il l'alluma, commença à taper les codes et mots de passes requis, puis inséra finalement la clé qu'il avait prit pour habitude de garder constamment sur lui. Enfin il se rassit, et sourit.

Il ne jouerait pas au jeu du chat et de la souris dans la bâtisse à cause de la môme de Sango. Elle connaissait très bien les lieux, et il y avait toujours une petite chance qu'elle puisse se faufiler jusqu'ici avant lui et avoir accès à cette pièce avant même qu'il ne puisse la stopper. Non, il attendrait, et elle lui apporterait tout droit l'autre clé.

Il avait conscience qu'il jouait avec le feu. Nombre de gens auraient décidés de filer à la suite de la fille au moment où celle-ci avait volée la première clé. Mais pas lui. Tout était encore possible à reprendre, avec un peu de confiance et de patience. A l'extérieur dans le couloir, ses troupes et les droïdes avaient engagés le combat avec les gardes du palais : qu'il savait à juste titre, de force égale. Mais bientôt Elana Sango serait là, avec l'intention de détruire son précieux ordinateur, grâce à cette clé de donnée qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas détruite au fond de sa poche, aussi qui avait l'avantage n'était d'aucune importance. Il tuerait la fille, reprendrait sa clé, et enfin il aurait accès à tous les droïdes de la galaxie ! Et si quelque chose tournait mal, ou que la fille décidait de détruire la clé en sa possession, au lieu de venir et de tenter d'un découdre avec lui... et bien, dans ce cas il pourrait s'échapper facilement. Son apprenti l'attendait prêt dans un speeder, et ensemble ils disparaîtraient.

La porte se déverrouilla.

Plegueis se mit vivement debout, allumant son sabre-laser. Il fut perplexe par la puissance de l'aura qu'il sentit, bien plus forte que celle que la fille avait... à moins que Shan Sango avait décidé de venir et se battre contre lui...

Il fit un petit geste de la main, refermant de nouveau la porte, et scruta la pénombre. Il distingua une silhouette gigantesque à travers l'obscurité, beaucoup plus baraqué que Sango ou sa fille... et ensuite, une lame violette surgit, illuminant un visage que Plegueis voyait pour la première fois.

« Jedi. » siffla t-il, sa constatation se répercutant sur les murs de la salle. Il y aurait du s'y attendre. Comment l'ordre avait-il fait pour savoir où il était ? Cette fille laide... il sonda la Force, essayant de sentir où les compagnons de cet homme pouvaient se trouver, mais ne sentit rien. Seulement ses propres hommes, et les gardes du palais. Il le scruta d'un peu plus près, et constata après coup que ce chevalier n'était pas si vieux. Une mince ligne barrait son front, et son regard était aussi intense et sauvage qu'un cheval nerveux.

« Tu es seul. » dit-il, laissant la satisfaction transparaître dans sa voix.

« Qu'avez vous fait de mon Padawan ? » interrogea l'autre.

Le corps entier de Plegueis se détendit, et il laissa échapper un soupir qui se termina par un petit rire. En partie parce que le timbre ténor de la voix l'avait convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, inexpérimenté et facile à dominer. Et en partie parce que sa question venait de confirmer ce que Plegueis n'avait fait que se douter auparavant. Il n'avait jamais sut si le saut assisté de la Force d'Elana Sango était tout ce qu'elle savait faire, s'il n'avait été qu'un tour enseigné par son père, ou si elle avait eut un entrainement plus poussé. Et maintenant, il en avait la certitude. Padawan, hein ? L'ordre avait abolit une de ces règles, ou était-ce dut à une trop grande déception de la fille ?

Ca promettait d'être amusant.

« Gardes ton calme, Jedi. » apaisa t-il. « Je n'ai pas endommagé ton animal de compagnie... il va plutôt bien. Pour le moment. »

« Où est-il ? » grogna de nouveau le Jedi. Il avait commencé à faire des cercles autour de lui, son étrange lame violette brandit.

« En fuite. » répondit tout simplement Plegueis. Un autre tour de bluff avait marché. Était-ce de la déception qu'il voyait ? « En fuite, avec probablement un peu d'endroits en moins où aller. »

Le Jedi frappa. Plus dur que de la pierre. Plegueis para son coup de point facilement, mais en même temps se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer très longtemps avec cet adversaire. Pas tout de suite, enfin. Il pouvait s'amuser un peu avec lui, user ses nerfs.

Il pouvait bien lui dire ces choses dés la première manche.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda le Jedi. Idiot. Il lui répondait. Ne voyait-il pas que les mots du Sith étaient destinée à ravager son esprit et à le détruire de l'intérieur?

« Ton Padawan fuis, j'ai dit. » répliqua Plegueis, prenant les rênes à présent. Le Jedi était fort. Il avait dans l'obligation de le fragiliser. Plegueis laissa sa colère et sa haine de côté à partir de cet instant, et commença à se battre avec quelque chose qui ressemblait peu à la Forme II, un style qui forçait son adversaire à dépenser plus d'énergie que lui-même. « Il fuit, esquive, s'échappe et se cache. De toi. »

« De- » commença le Jedi, mais Plegueis plaqua leurs lames l'une contre l'autre, et il dut s'arrêter de parler dans l'effort de repousser l'attaque. Leurs bras retrouvèrent de force dressées au-dessus de leur tête, et ils se tendirent, se faisant face.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire. » siffla Plegueis à son visage. « Que ton Padawan est tout pour toi, que tu l'as bien instruit, que vous vous battrez tous les deux côte à côte. Mais il t'a déjà trahit, encore plus que ce que tu ne peux l'imaginer... »

Le Jedi se dégagea, et Plegueis le vit flancher. Il semblait que ses paroles, bien qu'il soit le seul à les comprendre réellement, avaient touché un point sensible. Quel heureux hasard, qu'en essayant de semer les graines du doute, malgré le peu d'information qu'il avait, il se retrouvait sur un nouveau terrain de jeu sans même l'avoir cherché...

La chance du Sith. Plegueis sourit, et laissa la soif de sang l'assaillir. Ce combat allait être facile à remporter, et encore plus satisfaisant à savourer face au talent de son adversaire.

* * *

Tandis qu'Elana courait à travers les couloirs du palais, elle pouvait dire qu'elle se rapprochait des zones de combat. C'était ça, ou bien la bataille s'étendait, ou les deux. Des tirs éloignés de blaster frappèrent les murs, et deux fois elle fut obligée de se réfugier à l'entrée d'une porte alors qu'une patrouille de gardes du palais passèrent en courant. Puis elle tourna à un angle, et rentra presque dans un des soldats de combat Sith.

Elle était prête avec son pistolet, mais ses rayons à faible énergie étaient aussi efficace que lorsqu'elle avait assommée l'étranger dépourvu de protection. Ses circuits crépitèrent un instant rageusement, puis il pointa ses canons sur elle. Au même moment, la sirène d'un bâtiment se mit à sonner. Jurant entre ses lèvres, Elana se retourna et courut. Elle se cacha à l'angle d'un mur, faillit s'écraser contre une porte à demi-ouverte, et surgit dans un couloir envahit d'une poussière qui la fit toussoter.

Le droïde de combat la poursuivait toujours. Avec précipitation, elle écrasa un interrupteur, scellant la porte de secours sous son nez. Un moment plus tard, un tir de blaster vint percuter l'acier à côté d'elle, et elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille.

Des membres de la garde luttaient contre les soldats des Sith tout le long du couloir. Elle examina la scène du regard, essayant de voir dans quelle direction la bataille s'orientait, et se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle pouvait voir des soldats de la République parmi ses propres hommes, et, de l'autre côté du hall, un détachement de droïdes reculaient devant trois personnages en robes marrons...

Les Jedi étaient ici !

Elana poussa des cris de joie, puis soudain réalisa qu'elle était encore loin d'être sauvée -en fait, elle avait juste à traverser ce champ de bataille en espérant ne pas tomber sous le feu ennemi. Elle décida qu'il serait mieux de se lancer tout de suite plutôt que plus tard. Ainsi, prononçant une rapide prière, se plongeant dans la Force et essayant de se remettre en tête tout ce que Mace avait dit aux recrues dans le cas de cette situation, elle fonça en avant.

Esquive sur la gauche, baisser la tête afin d'éviter un tir -était-ce d'une arme droïde ?- un groupe de Jedi surgit devant elle et poussèrent des cris d'exclamations qu'elle n'entendit pas _(s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait faîtes qu'ils ne m'ont pas reconnue)_, une autre esquive, un sprint, et enfin...

Force, merci. Elle avait réussit.

Juste au moment où elle avait atteint le bout du couloir, une porte sur l'un des côtés s'ouvrit à la volée et quelqu'un fit irruption, entrant lourdement en collision avec elle et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle chancela sous l'impact et faillit tomber, mais le nouvel arrivant la rattrapa par la taille.

« Hé- CAL ? Qu'est-ce que- »

Elana connaissait cette voix.

_« Qui-Gon? _»

« J'y crois pas ! » bafouilla Qui-Gon, la tenant fermement, la bouche ouverte. Elana lui tapa sur les mains pour qu'il les écartes, le serra contre elle dans une impulsion et dit :

« Oh Force, je n'ai jamais été aussi ravie de te voir ! Écoutes-moi bien, je dois- »

« M-Mace ne t'a pas trouvé? » laissa t-il échapper.

« Hein ? Mace ? »

« Eh merde ! » s'exclama Qui-Gon. Juste alors un tir s'écrasa sur le mur derrière eux, prenant avec lui une bonne partie du marbre taillé. A la hâte, Elana attrapa Qui-Gon et le traina derrière l'angle d'un passage qui était plus silencieux.

« Vite ! » siffla t-elle. « Quoi à propos de maître Windu ? »

« Quand cette satanée balise s'est mise en route, je suis allé le voir et je lui ai donné ton stupide message. Et ensuite il est partit, et a foncé tête baissée avant nous tous, disant qu'il devait te trouver, mais tu ne l'as pas vu. »

« Oh, non. » Elana claqua une main contre son front et s'effondra contre le mur. _« Oh, non ! » _

« Caleb, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » murmura Elana. « Je... je pari qu'il a... quel abruti... »

« Caleb, j'ai du mal à te suivre- »

« Bien, Qui-Gon, écoutes-moi attentivement. » coupa Elana, agrippant les pans de sa robe et le tirant vers elle. « Il y a un seigneur Sith dans le palais. A mon avis, il se trouve dans la salle de contrôle principale. Il a un ordinateur, et une clé de donnée comme celle-ci. » Elle retira la clé de sa poche et la tint en hauteur pour qu'il puisse la voir. « S'il arrive à se servir de l'ordinateur et de ses clés de données, des choses horribles risquent de se passer. Je n'ai pas vu Mace, donc je pense qu'il a du aller se battre contre le seigneur Sith. Dans tous les cas, nous devons l'arrêter. »

« Ne pouvons-nous pas attendre que Mace l'arrête ? »

« NON ! »

« Oh, bon sang! »

« Allez ! s'écria Elana, le remettant sur ses pieds. « Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, seulement à l'étage du dessous... »

Ils se mirent tous les deux à courir.

* * *

La Forme VII montrait enfin son utilité.

Il la composa sur un style aérien, tel qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à mettre en pratique auparavant. La furieuse lame rouge plongea sur lui, mais il était à égalité, bloquant chaque attaque avec sa défense puissante qui lui donnait un contrôle sur l'agression, et l'orgueil facilement manœuvrable. Mais alors les pensées de son Padawan l'envahissait, et Mace perdait sa concentration. Quels genres de dangers affrontait son étudiant borné en ce moment ? La meilleure chose que Mace pouvait constater c'était qu'il se battait probablement avec la personne la plus dangereuse présente dans cet l'édifice.

« Tu es effrayé. » siffla le Sith. Mace grogna entre ses dents de frustration, tandis qu'il bondit pour s'éloigner de lui, à un niveau plus élevé de la pièce.

« Tu pourrais te servir de cette peur, mais tu préfères au contraire la laisser t'affaiblir. » Pendant un instant le Sith abaissa sa lame et se détendit, examinant Mace d'un regard observateur. « Hummm. Tu as beaucoup de conflit en toi pour un Jedi. Tellement de _colère_... »

«_ Pourquoi_ – toujours – les mêmes – quolibets? » gronda Mace, envoyant une suite d'attaques à son adversaire. Pendant un moment, le Sith recula, les dents serrés dans un sifflement féroce. Puis il changea son expression en un sourire, et reprit encore une fois.

« Parce que, mon garçon, vous tous les Jedi êtes si _prévisibles_. »

Provoquez-les, moquez-vous d'eux, utilisez chaque faiblesse. Cherchez les points sensibles rendus au silence par les règles dogmatiques des Jedi, et jouez avec eux comme sur les cordes d'un instrument. Laissez-les se tuer eux-mêmes.

* * *

Essoufflée, Elana sauta les six derrière marches, retombant sur la terre ferme sans délicatesse. Qui-Gon la suivait de prés.

« Là ! » haleta t-elle, se ruant sur la porte de la salle de contrôle et posant sa tête un instant contre son battant. Les portes blindées s'étaient refermées sur celle-ci, automatiquement scellées par le système de sécurité du palais. Qui-Gon décrocha son sabre-laser, le plongea dans les portes et commença à découper lentement un cercle dans le métal.

« Euh, Qui ? » Elana venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas de sabre-laser. »

« Super. Génial, vraiment. » Il était concentré, son attention fixé sur la porte, mais il avait en revanche les sourcils froncés. « Aucune importance, je te protégerais. Recules. » Le cercle fit un bruit clinquant en retombant derrière la porte, puis tous les deux se faufilèrent dans l'ouverture encore bouillonnante. Il étaient dans un étroit passage qui se terminait par une seconde porte, pour la sécurité. Il faisait beaucoup plus sombre ici bien qu'il arrivait aux humains de visiter la salle de contrôle, ce passage avait été conçu pour les droïdes, et parce que la porte n'avait pas été correctement ouverte les éclairages ne s'étaient pas activés. Elana fit un pas en avant, le ventre noué, puis trébucha dans le noir sur quelque chose. Elle poussa un cri perçant.

« Cal ? » lui parvint la voix de Qui-Gon, plus jeune et plus effrayée que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de l'entendre.

La chose étrangère sur son chemin respirait. A peine.

« Ma dame ? » chuchota une voix rauque.

Elle laissa échapper une plainte horrifiée. Elle connaissait cette voix, de même.

« Oh, non. » Elana s'effondra à genoux et tourna la tête de l'homme dans le cercle de lumière laissé par l'ouverture de la porte. C'était le capitaine de la garde. « Oh non, non, non, non, _non_... »

La voix de Qui-Gon rompit les ténèbres. « Caleb, qu'est-ce que- »

« La ferme ! » lui cria Elana, puis se retourna sur le capitaine mourant. « Monsieur, » dit-elle impérieusement, « que s'est-il passé ? »

« Votre père... m'a dit... que le Sith chercherait à venir ici. Je... il... »

Les mains d'Elana se serrèrent en un poing. « Vous a t-il _ordonné_ de venir ici ? »

« Non, non ! » souffla l'homme, levant une main pour l'apaiser. « Je suis venu ici... de mon propre chef. » sa voix s'imprima d'une légère touche d'humour noir. « Je pensais que je pourrais défendre cet endroit de- » il se tut, cherchant à reprendre une bouffée d'air qui n'arrivait pas.

_Pauvre fou_, pensa Elana. _Pensait-il vraiment pouvoir tenir tête face à ce Sith ?_

Le capitaine continuait de parler. « Un autre Jedi est entré par ici... il... ne m'a pas vu... » il s'interrompit lorsqu'il se mit à tousser et à cracher en même temps, et Elana vit avec horreur que même dans la semi-obscurité, le liquide dans sa bouche était d'une couleur sombre.

Qui-Gon prit une nouvelle fois la parole, maladroitement. « Cal, ça devait être Mace. Nous devons aller l'aider. »

« Toi vas-y ! » lui dit-elle sans cérémonie. « Je vais rester. »

« Vous devriez aller aider votre ami. » grimaça la voix en dessous d'elle. « C'en est terminé pour moi. »

« Non, il n'est pas encore trop tard ! » dit-elle, mais elle sut, avec une certitude qui la rendait malade, que c'était un mensonge. « Nous pouvons vous amener aux soigneurs, et ils- »

« Au beau milieu d'une bataille ? » coassa t-il, avec le même humour moqueur. « Je ne pense pas... de plus... il m'a transpercé le torse avec son arme, madame. J'ai peur que... »

Elle avait évitée de regarder ses blessures, mais à présent elle fut forcée. « Non. » dit-elle à voix basse, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Sur ses genoux, elle pouvait sentir la respiration du capitaine faiblir de plus en plus. « Ah !.. au moins... »

Elle tâtonna pour trouver sa main. Son pouls était à peine perceptible. « Capitaine. »

« … je serais mort en ayant fait mon devoir. » sa voix s'éteignit sur le dernier mot, et il lâcha un soupir, son corps libéré de toute pression.

« Vous l'avez, capitaine. » Ses yeux étaient fermés pouvait-il encore l'entendre ? Peut-être. Si c'était le cas, elle espérait que ses paroles lui apporterait du réconfort.

Il poussa un râle, puis, dans une atroce amorce d'une fin, Elana sentit les battements de son pouls ralentir pour finalement s'arrêter.

La main de Qui-Gon reposait sur son épaule, tremblante. Elle aurait voulut rester accroupie ici dans le noir, mais dés cet instant, leurs oreilles entendirent des sons étouffés de craquements et de vrombissements de sabre-lasers à travers la seconde porte. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et plaça la main au-dessus de la serrure, la faisant bouger avec la Force jusqu'à ce qu'elle émette un petit bruit sec. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

* * *

_Stupide gamin,_ pensa Plegueis. L'importance de l'ordinateur du Sith aurait du lui sauter aux yeux, mais le jeune Jedi était trop occupé à s'angoisser pour son Padawan et prit par son désir égocentrique de gagner le combat, pour le remarquer. Ainsi il persista à attaquer les défenses impénétrables de Plegueis, alors qu'il aurait put se glisser derrière lui et mettre fin à cette guerre avec un simple coup de lame...

Et à présent, Plegueis avait confiance. Son adversaire démontrait des talents équivalent à un chevalier du double de son âge, mais il n'avait jamais été une véritable menace. Plegueis ne faisait que le repousser, attendant le bon moment, et soudainement les yeux noirs du Jedi dévièrent sur le côté alors qu'un trait de lumière s'échappa de la porte qui, il y a quelques secondes à peine était encore fermée. Plegueis ressentit un sentiment de triomphe en sachant qui devait se trouver derrière cette porte, et l'émotion sembla porter sa lame en avant spontanément, finissant sa course dans l'estomac du jeune chevalier. Il tomba avec un cri, lâchant son sabre-laser. La lame s'éteignit d'elle-même aussitôt, et une obscurité encore plus profonde tomba dans la pièce, alors que Plegueis fit un pas en avant pour en finir.

Mais alors une silhouette, assez différente de celle désemparée d'une Elana Sango à l'embrasure de la porte, lui rentra dedans sur le côté. Plegueis trébucha et se laissa tomber, les mains levées dans l'obscurité. Son propre élan le remit sur ses pieds, et il se retrouva à agripper la gorge d'un jeune dégingandé en habit Jedi, son sabre-laser envoyant des reflets verts en travers de son visage pétrifié. Plegueis le projeta sur le côté avec un fourbe mouvement du bras, juste à temps pour voir Elana ramasser le sabre-laser abandonné non loin de son maître vaincu.

Pendant un instant l'arme de son maître déchu parut impossible à contrôler, rebelle et libérée de la domination de Mace. Elle l'agrippa fermement pendant un temps, et puis tout d'un coup sentit comme si elle venait d'être accepté comme amie – ou peut-être s'imaginait-elle des choses ? Dans tout les cas, l'arme sembla soudainement s'imbriquer dans sa paume de main, puis elle alluma la lame dans un claquement sec et fit face au Sith.

Derrière lui, Qui-Gon s'efforçait de se relever sur ses mains et ses genoux. Elle pouvait voir le sang scintiller dans la pénombre sur son visage.

« Essayes de trouver et de rejoindre l'ordinateur. » dit-elle à voix haute, lui envoyant une image mentale de celui qui devait l'être, et où. Elle encercla Plegueis progressivement, les emmenant un peu plus loin de l'endroit où était étendu Mace, vers un terrain plus ouvert.

« Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as essayé de faire à la galaxie, Sith. » siffla t-elle.

« Oh non, ma chère. » répondit la voix dans l'obscurité, aussi suave que du miel. « C'est toi qui va payer. » Puis il se tourna et disparut de son champ de vision.

Elle s'était tant préparée à recevoir une série d'attaques qu'elle en tomba presque de haut lorsqu'il détourna son attention d'elle, mais immédiatement elle vit qu'il se dirigeait vers Qui-Gon et l'ordinateur. Poussant un cri, elle plongea sur lui, Qui-Gon fonça pour le percuter dans l'autre sens, et brusquement ils se retrouvèrent à se battre tous les trois.

C'était difficile, et rapide, et l'obscurité y fut pour beaucoup. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était les trois lames lumineuses, violette, rouge et verte, qui la berçait dans un étrange état second. Enfin un visage rouge tatoué s'illumina dans le noir, riant, et elle inspira prise par la fureur. Elle abandonna son entraînement les Sango ne délaissaient jamais de leurs émotions. Elle se battit avec une colère franche née de sa loyauté pour son peuple et de son amour pour Mace, ainsi que de son désir de voir Qui-Gon se sortir de là sain et sauf. Un moment le Sith recula, étonné par sa férocité, puis il attaqua avec une nouvelle vigueur. Un bref instant elle s'imagina qu'elle était avec Breha, s'entrainant sur la bande sablonneuse juste en dessous des arbres en fleurs au printemps, qu'elle venait avec inconscience de permettre à son ami d'avoir l'avantage et que d'un moment à l'autre elle reviendrait à la charge – mais ensuite elle fut projeté en l'air par une poussée de Force, comme si un speeder l'avait percutée.

Elle mit un temps avant prendre conscience de sa position, du sang dans la bouche. Elle était désorientée, les robes emmêlées, mais le sabre-laser de Mace ne l'avait pas quittée. _Courage_, semblait-il dire.

_Cela ne me mène nulle part,_ pensa t-elle._ Ce n'est pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir survivre face à lui qui est important, c'est comment arriver à mettre hors course ce maudit ordinateur..._

« Ma clé, Elana Sango. » siffla Plegueis, s'avançant lentement vers elle. « Remettez-là maintenant, et je ferais en sorte de vous accorder une fin rapide. »

Elle battit en retraite, commençant dés lors à ressentir un élan de panique, secouant la tête silencieusement.

« Je peux attraper ce petit ami à vous, et le faire souffrir en premier. » offrit-il. De l'autre côté de la pièce Qui-Gon, qui avait essayé de rejoindre à nouveau l'ordinateur, retomba en arrière avec une plainte douloureuse.

« Tu aurais dut voir le visage de ton précieux maître, lorsque je lui ai dit que son Padawan adoré lui avait mentit depuis le début de leur rencontre. Loin d'être le joyau le plus brillant des Jedi une crasseuse, pleurnicharde _gamine_, pas même assez bonne pour occuper les cuisines d'Alderaan... »

« S'il savait que j'avais eu assez de clairvoyance pour me faire passer pour un garçon, » haleta Elana, « il aurait été _fier_. Et sans doute soulagé, aussi- »

Plegueis envoya un éclair foudroyant en direction de sa tête, et Elana se jeta sur le sol, se réceptionnant durement hors d'haleine. Au même instant Plegueis trébucha, et il y eut un bruit de déchirure. Un morceau de tissu fut arraché à sa robe, serré dans la main de Qui-Gon. Il y eut un son cristallin alors qu'un petit objet, rectangulaire, tomba sur le sol.

Plegueis se précipita pour le ramasser, mais Qui-Gon fut plus rapide. Il l'attrapa au vol et le brancha à son jumeau, qu'Elana lui avait passé à la dernière seconde avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la pièce.

Le message électronique fila entre les deux clé, et le programme se mit à s'autodétruire de lui-même, les codes se brisant, et les appareils redevenant totalement vierges.

Alors que le Sith le saisissait à la gorge, Elana leva le sabre-laser de Mace puis, au lieu de se battre, la lança de toute ses forces dans les airs. La lame brillante fit un arc au-dessus de la pièce et termina finalement sa course dans l'ordinateur. Il resta allumé quelques secondes, puis s'éteignit. La garde du sabre tinta lorsqu'il tomba sur le sol là où il se trouvait, il ne restait qu'un trou propre de la longueur d'une épée, des clignotements d'alarmes et des circuits grillés, ainsi qu'une forte odeur de brulé.

C'était la seconde fois que Elana détruisait un ordinateur qui était vital pour les Sith. Elle semblait plutôt doué à ça.

Elle se tourna pour faire face au seigneur Sith, à moitié jubilante et hystérique. « Finissez-en ! » cria t-elle, ouvrant grand les bras. « Tuez-moi ! Tuez-nous tous les deux ! Ca ne vous apportera plus d'intérêt à présent ! » Ses yeux étaient brillants, entraînés par l'adrénaline dégagée par le combat.

Pendant un moment Plegueis la regarda, et le calme parut presque s'instaurer. Mais la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup à nouveau.

« Dark Plegueis ! »

Elana poussa un cri, cette fois de joie. Shan Sango se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Éloignez – vous - de ma - fille ! » gronda t-il, faisant un pas en avant. Son sabre-laser était dans sa main, luisant d'une lumière d'un vert glacial. Des Jedi et des gardes commencèrent à émerger du passage derrière lui, se dispersant pour le flanquer sur les côtés.

« C'est terminé, Sith. Le Premier ministre est en sécurité. Tes armes sont détruites. Je te place en état d'arrestation pour tentative de- »

Soudainement Plegueis plongea sur le côté. Il écrasa un bouton et les volets s'ouvrirent, exposant la fenêtre. Les rayons du jour illuminèrent la baie vitrée. Et tout comme Elana l'avait fait une heure plus tôt, Plegueis sauta.

Pendant un moment, elle crut qu'il s'était envoyé à la mort, mais ensuite elle vit le speeder s'élever pour l'intercepter dans sa chute. Plegueis atterrit sur le siège passager, le rejoignant avec une telle aisance que seul un adepte de la Force en aurait été capable. Le speeder prit un virage, et Elana aperçut l'espace d'un instant le profil du conducteur dissimulé sous sa large capuche : fort, un nez pointu, une peau pâle, un semblant de cheveux roux. Enfin, le speeder s'éloigna.

« Rattrapez-le ! » hurla Shan, s'énervant sur les touches de contrôle de son comlink à son poignet. Dans la seconde, les fenêtres s'étaient grandes ouvertes et des speeders d'urgence s'élancèrent de leur hangar pour récupérer ses hommes. Ils traversèrent en courant la salle de contrôle et montèrent dans les véhicules, s'élançant à la poursuite des Sith, et Elana, qui les regarda s'éloigner, fut fière. Son père ne mettrait jamais ses sentiments de côté, mais aujourd'hui il avait agit en Jedi. Il avait observé qu'elle n'avait rien, et avait donné la priorité à ce qui devait être la priorité. Réellement, il l'était l'un des plus valeureux guerriers qu'elle connaissait.

Mais alors elle se rappela de Mace.

Elle n'avait aucune idée si le coup qu'elle l'avait vu recevoir lui avait été fatal ou non, seulement que cela l'avait assommé comme une pierre, et qu'il n'avait plus bougé par la suite. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui souleva la tête, cherchant un pouls. Il n'y avait pas de sang -les sabres-lasers cicatrisaient toujours les blessures qu'ils infligeaient- mais ses robes étaient déchirées et brulées. Pendant un instant, elle ne put détecter aucun signe de vie, mais ensuite à son plus grand choc, il se mit à parler.

« Caleb ? Tu vas bien. L'as-tu... l'as-tu battu ?

« En quelque sorte. » répondit-elle. « Maître, vous êtes- »

« Beau... beau travail. » Mace prit une inspiration, mais sa voix s'affaiblissait. Terrifiée le cœur battant, Elana attrapa le comlink d'urgence sur le mur et parla avec précipitation.

« Sango aux secours d'urgence, vous m'entendez ? Il y a un Jedi gravement blessé dans la zone de contrôle principale... envoyez une équipe médicale tout de suite. C'est un ordre. » Elle éteignit le comlink, et la dernière part de self-contrôle qu'elle semblait avoir s'envola avec aussi.

« Caleb ? » La poigne de Mace était désespérément forte sur sa main.

« Maître, » hoqueta t-elle, les larmes lui obstruait sa vision désormais. « Maître, je suis tellement désolée, je suis désolée j'ai menti... »

« Shuut. » chuchota Mace. « Ne parles pas de ça. Tu me sauves la vie. » Il soupira lourdement et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Qui-Gon rampa du recoin où Plegueis l'avait envoyé s'écraser. Il avait beaucoup de sang qui ruisselait sur son œil venant d'une coupure au front, mais il paraissait avoir tout ses esprits. Sans un mot, il écarta les mains d'Elana, et se pencha sur Mace, et elle se souvint qu'il avait suivit une formation auprès des guérisseurs du temple... peut-être qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour son maître ?

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes, Qui-Gon plongé dans la Force, Elana tentant simplement de se débarrasser de son sentiment de choc et de fatigue. Finalement, Qui-Gon acheva ses premiers soins et la regarda.

« Cal ? »

« Oui ? _»_

« Tu es une fille, pas vrai ?

« Oui, il n'y a pas de doutes. »

« Ca explique... beaucoup de choses. »

Ainsi, il n'y avait plus de secret. Plus de jeu à jouer, et même si elle le devait, elle n'en avait plus le courage. Mais Qui-Gon lui adressa un faible sourire, trop épuisé pour poser des questions, et s'effondra contre un mur. Et Elana eut le sentiment que, quelque soit les épreuves qui l'attendait par la suite, elle se prête à relever tous les défis. En définitive, elle n'avait pas perdu un ami.


	23. Séquelles

**Chapitre 22 : Séquelles**

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne m'aie _rien_ dit! »

« Je te l'ai déjà dis, Behra, » grogna Elana avec agacement, pour la centième fois. « Si je t'avais envoyé un message, ils auraient... »

« … suivis le signal, trouvé l'emplacement, et de là t'auraient retrouvée. » récita Behra. « Mais tu aurais put laisser un mot, ou un message codé, au moins _quelque chose_, tu saisis? »

Elana soupira. « Je suis vraiment désolée, Behra. Tout s'est passé tellement vite, je n'y ai même pas songé. »

Elles étaient assises sur des chaises au pied du lit d'un Mace plongé dans un sommeil réparateur, lequel après avoir été sortit de la cuve à bacta le matin précédent, était désormais sensé se réveiller dans les prochaines heures. Elana avait insisté pour être là lorsqu'il se réveillerait, et d'une certaine façon, Behra avait finit par se retrouver là aussi.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est pas grave, El, » disait-elle à présent d'une voix douce, tapant sur l'épaule de son amie. « En fait, j'étais si inquiète. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver de _vraie_ distraction pendant ton absence, parce qu'à chaque fois j'étais... _hey _! » Soudainement Behra perdit son intonation sérieuse, et s'anima, ses boucles s'agitant. Des boucles _brunes_. Apparemment son amie avait décidée de changer de couleur de cheveux, 'juste pour voir ce que ça ferait'. « Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu n'étais pas là! »

« Quoi ? » Après tout ce que Behra lui avait raconté sur ce qui s'était passé sur Alderaan durant sa longue absence, Elana avait le sentiment que plus rien ne pourrait la surprendre.

Cela faisait presque deux jours depuis que les Sith avaient été vaincus, et Elana avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à dormir, cassée en milles morceaux après le stresse et les efforts qu'elle avait dit fournir durant la longue bataille. Mais pendant les dix dernières heures, elle avait été avec Behra, essayant de lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait disparut sans laisser de trace la moitié d'une année, sans même prendre la peine de prévenir sa meilleure amie.

Il y avait eut des larmes, des hurlements, des embrassades et des cris. Lorsque Behra eut finit de l'interroger, Elana se sentit presque aussi fatiguée que lorsque la bataille avait prit fin.

Mais malgré ça, elle était reconnaissante... tellement reconnaissante, de voir son amie de nouveau. Les longs mois de séparations avaient été difficiles pour toutes les deux.

« Euh, Elana ? » appela Behra, agitant une main devant son visage.

« Hein ? Oh, désolé. J'étais juste en train de... rêver... tu sais, la fatigue. »

« Ouais, je sais. Enfin, peu importe. Comme je le disais. Bail Organa et moi... » Behra s'interrompit pour donner un effet. « … sommes fiancés. »

« QUOI ? » glapit Elana, oubliant de ce fait de chuchoter. Elle jeta un regard nerveux vers la silhouette inconsciente étendue sur le lit, mais il ne bougea pas. « Je veux dire... _quoi _? Depuis quand ? »

Behra soupira, et une rougeur colora ses joues. Le signe de tout sentiments culpabilisants, encore. « En fait, pour tout dire, nous avons eut une discussion la nuit où tu es partie. Il est venu me dire que tu lui avais dit d'annoncer que tu rentrais plus tôt, et tout est partit de là... »

« Ouah, » marmonna Elana. «_ Tu_ as occupée ton temps avec efficacité. »

« … Sénateur Bail Organa, Prince d'Alderaan, et Behra Organa, Reine d'Alderaan, » soupira Behra rêveuse. « Cela ne sonne-t-il pas merveilleusement bien ? »

« Si, j'en conçois. » sourit Elana.

« Même mon père l'apprécie... il dit que c'est la meilleur chose qui peut se produire pour le Sénat Républicain depuis des années ! » Behra continua. « Je suis impatiente de te le présenter, Elana, comme mon fiancé, j'entends... étant donné que c'est en parti grâce à toi que nous sommes ensembles ! » finit-elle, rayonnante.

« Je suis réellement contente pour toi, Behra. » dit Elana avec sincérité. « Je suis sûre que tu seras très heureuse. »

« Merci. Mais...' Behra se tut, et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Mace endormit. « Et toi ? »

Elana grogna. Elle s'était convaincu que ce moment allait arriver tôt ou tard.

« Je peux voir pourquoi tu l'aimes bien, » dit Behra d'un ton critique. « mais je ne serais jamais sortie avec quelqu'un n'a pas de cheveux... »

«_ Behra _! »

« … et le fait qu'il est Jedi risque de compliquer beaucoup les choses, tu sais... »

« Tu as raison... c'est d'ailleurs une des choses dont je me suis inquiétée. Que penses-tu que je devrais- »

« …. et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il t'a embrassé alors qu'il pensait que tu étais un garçon... »

« Pouvons-nous clore le chapitre sur cet épisode- »

« Que peut-on _penser_ de ça ? Je veux dire, tu n'es même plus sûre maintenant qu'il soit vraiment intéressé, ou qu'il soit- »

« Behra ! Je. L'aime. Un point c'est tout. »

« Hum... Elana... »

«_ Quoi _? »

« Tu devrais peut-être... »

Elana suivit le regard de son amie.

Et là se trouvait Mace, les yeux ouverts, accoudé sur le lit, les observant avec un regard amusé.

Elana rougit d'une charmante couleur tomate.

« Euh, bien, » dit Behra, après une pause qui sembla durer plusieurs heures. « Je pense que les présentations sont se rigueur. Maître Windu, je suis... »

« Behra, » dit Elana, lentement et d'un ton posé, « ça te dérangerais de, hum, d'aller informer les guérisseurs que Maître Windu est réveillé ? »

Behra eut un petit sourire en coin. « Es-tu sûre que ce soit nécessaire, Elana ? Je pense qu'ils ont probablement des droïdes, ou quelque chose comme ça ici, qui puisse effectuer pour eux ce genre de- »

« Dehors. » traduisit Elana.

« Il te suffisait de demander, El, » dit Behra, se levant. « J'attendrais à l'extérieur. » Elle sortit de la pièce d'une démarche courroucée, mais juste avant que la porte ne se referme, elle adressa un clin d'œil à son amie. Elana se retint pouffer de rire.

Elle se retourna sur Mace et son sourire évanouit. « Vous allez bien ? Comment vous vous sentez ? »

Il s'adossa contre ses oreillers, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas son visage. « Exténué. Et mon estomac me fait mal. »

« Peu étonnant. Le seigneur Sith vous a transpercé à cet endroit. »

« Je m'en souviens. »

Il y eut un court silence, durant lequel Elana regarda ses mains, et Mace la fixa elle.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle réalisa que Mace ne parlerait pas avant qu'elle le fasse, Elana posa la question qui lui avait trottiné la tête depuis le moment où elle s'était réveillée. « Vous n'êtes pas... en colère contre moi ? Après... après tout ça ?

« Non, » dit simplement Mace. « Seulement très surprit. Alors tu es réellement Elana Sango, donc, pas Caleb. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui. » Elana tendit le bras et se saisit de sa main. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi soulagée. « Oh, Mace, je suis heureuse. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais être furieux contre toi, Ca… Elana. » se corrigea Mace. Puis son visage s'éclaira de l'un de ses rares, larges sourires. « Pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis très reconnaissant. Que tu es une fille, avant tout, mais aussi et surtout, je suis content que tu n'ai pas quitté vraiment l'ordre. »

« Oh, » Elana rougit. « Oui. »

« Et, autre chose... » continua t-il, son visage devint plus sérieux. « Quand j'ai prit la mesure de ton potentiel la première fois, durant l'entrainement. Je suis resté stupéfait, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mais après un moment, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, que si nous avions manqué un individu aussi talentueux que toi... et tu viens d'une famille que nous _savions_ doués de la Force... nous pouvions aussi alors manquer un nombre incalculable de potentiels Jedi à travers toute la galaxie. Savoir que ce n'est pas le cas est un énorme soulagement. »

« Oui, » dit Elana pensivement, lui caressant la main. Tandis qu'ils s'accoudaient à un silence agréable, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Coruscant, là où Qui-Gon et la plupart des autres Jedi étaient déjà retournés. Seul le conseil, quelques chevaliers et les blessés graves demeuraient encore sur Alderaan reprenant des forces, supervisant les opérations, les soldats ennemis ayant déposés les armes, la chasse des Seigneurs Sith se poursuivait néanmoins.

« Alors... » dit Mace, après qu'un court instant soit passé. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? As-tu parlé au conseil ? »

« Non, » murmura Elana, fixant ses mains. « pas encore. J'ai discuté avec maître Yoda après la bataille, et il semblait... plutôt fier de moi, et pas du tout en colère... mais maître Mundi ne m'a même pas adressé un regard, et quelques autres membres du conseil paraissaient assez contrariés... »

« Je leur ferais changer de point de vu, » grogna Mace. « aussi vite, dès que je pourrais sortir de ce lit stupide. Ces têtes de cornichons... ne voient-ils pas que tu es un héros ? »

« Que pensez-vous qu'ils puissent me faire ? » chuchota Elana.

« Rien ! » dit Mace avec force. Un peu trop fortement, à son avis. « Ils ne te feront rien ! Ce serait profondément injuste ! »

« Mais maître, que _peuvent_-ils me faire, légalement ?

« Ah bien... » dit Mace à contrecœur. « il y a des sanctions pour usurpation d'identité, bien entendu.. d'accord, des emprisonnements... la sentence est plus lourde pour ceux qui se font passer pour des officiers, comme des Jedi, mais tu ne t'es pas fait passer pour l'un d'entre eux, tu en es _devenue_ un... »

« Ne vous fatiguez pas, maître. » le coupa Elana. « Et concernant... l'exécution ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Elana. »

« Répondez à la question ! »

« La pire sanction que les Jedi eux-mêmes peuvent imposer est l'expulsion de l'ordre. » dit Mace. « La Cour peut seulement t'exécuter pour usurpation d'identité de Jedi, si c'est prouvé que tu l'as fait avec des intentions criminelles. Et je dis, _clairement_ criminelles. Mais Elana, personne ne voudra t'exécuter. Comme je l'ai dis, tu es un héros. »

Elana acquiesça, hésita, puis finalement se pencha et l'embrassa.

Immédiatement, elle réalisa que ce qu'il lui avait dit concernant son soulagement, était vrai. Jamais encore, il n'avait été aussi détendu lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, si passionné. _Il devait donc vraiment m'aimer pour ce que je suis_, pensa t-elle. _Il a du m'aimer, malgré tout ce qui était, malgré qu'il croit que je suis un garçon, malgré le code..._ Elle s'était attendue à ce que le baiser soit bref, mais tout en y réfléchissant, elle se retrouva soudain à passer ses bras autour de son cou et à l'attirer plus vers elle... jusqu'à ce qu'un petit, léger bruit de toussotement résonna de la porte.

Elana recula en arrière loin de Mace et remonta à nouveau sur sa chaise. Yoda se tenait devant l'entrée de la pièce.

Un instant plus tard, et avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de se recomposer un visage, Ki-Adi Mundi apparut à ses côtés.

Son visage affichait un air de désapprobation similaire à tout autre Jedi, mais elle crut voir dans son expression une note de triomphe lorsqu'il la surprit dans cette posture. _Il veut ma peau,_ songea t-elle._ Il ne m'a jamais apprécié._ Puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : _C'est encore à cause de cette maudite ceinture volante, c'est certain._

« Dame Sango. » dit Yoda. « Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? »

« Reposée, maître. » répondit-elle humblement, se levant pour le saluer.

« Et vous, maître Windu. » continua Yoda, clopinant dans la pièce. Ki-Adi resta sur le seuil de la porte, un léger sourire méprisant sur les lèvres. « Ravi de te voir réveillé, enfin je suis. Espéré j'ai que tu le serais bientôt. »

« Merci, maître. » Mace avait détendu de façon admirable les traits de son visage dans un sourire. « Je me sens mieux grâce à ces quelques jours de repos forcé, du moins si ça ne l'est pas aujourd'hui ce le sera demain. »

« Excellent, cela est. » dit Yoda avec un sourire, et Ki-Adi s'éclaira bruyamment la gorge à l'entrée.

« Ah, oui. » dit Yoda, en jetant un regard très bref en sa direction. « Maître Mundi... »

« Nous sommes en fait venus te chercher, Sango. » dit Ki-Adi, avec un mauvais sourire. « Ton jugement est une affaire dont nous devons discuter. »

« J'imagine, » s'exclama Mace, soudainement et fort. « que vous avez l'intention de l'amener devant le conseil, pour décider si cela nécessite d'aller plus loin qu'aux oreilles de l'Ordre ou pas. »

« En effet, » acquiesça Ki-Adi. « Si elle s'avère coupable d'usurpation d'identité, elle sera déférée devant les tribunaux... »

« Le procès ne peut donc avoir lieu sans ma présence. »

Ki-Adi se tut brusquement, et lui lança un regard noir.

« Je suis un membre du conseil, ne le suis-je pas ? » pressa Mace.

« Vrai, » admit Ki-Adi. « mais les autres maîtres pourraient penser qu'étant donné votre rôle particulier dans cette affaire, il serait inapproprié pour vous d'occuper votre siège au conseil durant le jugement. »

« Très anormal cela serait, que seuls onze membres soient présents. » fit remarquer Yoda.

« Ridicule. » Ki-Adi jeta un regard suffisant à Elana. « Pour un cas pareil, trois maîtres simplement suffiraient. »

« Compte tenu des faits, » déclara Mace, « J'ai été le maître de dame Sango, et ma parole à donc un appui essentiel pour éclairer cette affaire. Le jugement ne peut avoir lieu tant que je n'aurais pas récupéré des forces et retrouvé mon statut. »

« Très bien. » Ki-Adi esquissa une grimace coincée, et tapa d'un coup sec une boule argenté fixée au mur qui se matérialisa aussitôt, et se métamorphosa en droïde.

« Quand est-ce que ce patient sera prêt à quitter sa chambre? » aboya t-il.

« Le traitement en caisson Bacta à obtenu d'excellents résultats. » lui répondit la voix médicale. « Une récupération complète ne sera possible que dans quarante-huit heures. »

« Très bien. » Ki-Adi se détourna et pour la seconde fois, s'adressa directement à Elana. « Tu sera amené devant le conseil à neuf heures précise, dés après-demain. Nous pourrons enfin mettre un point d'honneur à cette scandaleuse affaire. Jamais dans le passé de l'Ordre Jedi... »

Yoda se mit à claudiquer en direction de la porte, tout en poussant un léger grognement éreinté. Il ne regarda même pas Ki-Adi, mais de toute évidence le maître parut apeuré. Il mit fin à sa tirade, et suivit aussitôt Yoda hors de la pièce.

Elana resta assise, parfaitement immobile jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se referme derrière eux, puis se tourna finalement vers Mace. Il s'était de nouveau allongé, sa poitrine se soulevait et retombait au gré de sa respiration, mais ses yeux brillait d'une étrange lueur alors qu'il la regardait.

Elle soutint son regard pendant un léger moment, et puis enfin, il parut rassuré de ne pas la voir tomber soudainement en morceaux, et referma les yeux dans une démonstration réelle de son épuisement.

Elana se leva et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la porte. C'est maintenant, qu'elle avait besoin de Behra.

* * *

Elle aurait presque préféré se pointer directement à son procès, plutôt que d'avoir à attendre durant ces deux jours de sursit. C'était le temps juste nécessaire, pour que son impatience se transforme en vraie panique.

Elle s'étonna à éviter la chambre de Mace. Il lui rappelait encore plus le bazar qu'elle avait réussi à semer, et d'ailleurs il était bien trop à cran pour lui offrir une présence amicale. Au lieu de ça, elle se raccrocha le plus possible à Behra. Bien que fiancée, elle découvrit que son amie appréciait toujours autant sa compagnie. Elle se mit à pester et à dénigrer l'Ordre et les maîtres, critiquant avec virulence la coupe et la couleur de leurs capes, dénonçant leur attitude plus que sexiste, elle conseilla même à Elana de s'imaginer tout le monde qui serait dans la pièce le jour de son procès, nus comme des vers. Lorsqu'elle marmonna, rougissante, que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, en fin de compte, Behra dit :

« Enfin dans tous les cas, ça aurait quand même put être une distraction plaisante. » ce qu'elle ajouta rapidement, et Elana, malgré elle éclata de rire.

Le matin du procès, tout parut surréaliste. Les bruits des pas qui s'élevèrent en entrant dans la pièce, semblaient encore longtemps retentir après que son émetteur en ai franchi le seuil. Chaque visage paraissait flotter au bout d'un long tunnel. Lorsqu'elle prit place sur son siège au centre de la pièce, elle avait sur le visage une parfaite expression déconcertée et poli. Ce qui expliquait peut-être la dernière remarque de Behra juste avant le début de l'audience :

« Ouah, tu as l'air posée. »

Il y avait un non-Jedi, un genre de représentant officiel de l'État, qui lisait le dossier, annotait les présences, lui demandait si elle était bien Elana Sango et si elle acceptait les conditions du jugement. Elle s'efforça de rester concentrée lorsque Ki-Adi exposa la liste de charges retenues contre elle 'Usurpation d'identité d'un officiel Républicain'... 'vol et détérioration de biens matériels' (le sabre-laser de son père ?)... 'corruption d'un membre du conseil'... puis arriva les témoignages.

Yariel Poof attesta qu'elle n'avait en effet, pas un taux de midi-chlorien assez élevé pour rentrer légalement dans l'Ordre Jedi. Il attesta aussi qu'elle s'était elle-même identifiée comme Caleb Sango dés son arrivée au temple. Mace parla, disant elle supposa, quelque chose qui concernait le sérieux avec lequel elle avait prit son entraînement et qu'elle n'avait nullement, et jamais abusé de sa position de Padawan. Puis le représentant du sénat se leva et posa un holodisque au centre de la pièce.

« Enregistrements des témoins non-présents. » déclara t-il, et il se rassit.

L'holodisque prit vie, et une image bleue apparut, tournant au dessus de son socle. Elana battit des paupières, surprise. C'était Yannec.

« La personne que nous connaissions comme Caleb Sango, » dit-il, « était un Jedi très talentueux, et le meilleur d'entre nous, les recrues. Il était apprécié, et n'a jamais essayé de prendre avantage sur sa position. Son seul délit à été de prendre une fausse identité, ce qui j'en suis certain, il n'a fait que pour le bien de la République. »

Son image disparut, remplacé par celle de Qui-Gon.

« Quiconque jugera Caleb Sango, ou Elana, ou qu'importe qui il ou elle est, doit se souvenir qu'il est un héros de guerre, » dit-il. « Il y a de nombreuses preuves des actes héroïques d'Elana sur Bestine, et pour ce qu'elle a fait sur sa planète natale, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Si elle n'avait pas été là, nous aurions tous été chassés et massacrés par les Sith à l'heure qu'il est. Et si le Code dit que celui qui a accomplit tout ça doit être punit, alors, peut-être y a t-il quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. »

Son image s'évanouit, et une autre apparut. Lorsqu'il parla, Elana reconnut la voix riche, et modulée de Jard Dooku.

« Il ne peut être discuté le fait que Elana Sango a enfreint la loi. » dit-il. « Néanmoins, je salut cette jeune Jedi pour avoir défié l'une des plus grandes inégalités de notre société. Pendant des centaines de générations nous n'avons pas remis en question le fait que le mandat Jedi était juste réservé aux hommes. La dame Sango a prouvé le contraire. »

Un clic retentit, et la projection s'éteignit d'elle-même, laissant derrière elle planer un silence. Elana continua de regarder l'endroit où étaient apparues les silhouettes, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Les tâches de lumières éblouissaient encore ses yeux jusqu'à la rétine. Elle cligna des yeux, deux fois.

« Elana Sango ! » La voix du représentant officiel brisa le silence autour d'elle, la ramenant sur terre. « Vous êtes à présent autorisée à vous lever devant cette cour et à témoigner... »

Lentement, Elana se leva. Quelque chose lui dévorait l'estomac envoyant partout en elle, dans ses veines, une montée d'adrénaline brûlante et fiévreuse qui ne faisait que remonter lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait...

« Maîtres » dit-elle. « Compagnons Jedi, honorables représentants de la République. Dés le début de cette guerre, vous vous êtes retrouvés en manque de soldats, et vous avez donc prit l'initiative de faire appel à des hommes et garçons ayant un taux de midi-chlorien suffisant... même ceux ayant un taux aussi bas que cinq milles. Heureusement, cette guerre a prit fin avant qu'ils n'aient put prendre part à l'action, mais imaginez ce qui aurait put se passer si l'un de ses garçons... ou même un groupe d'entre eux, de neuf ou dix... s'était retrouvé face à un Sith. Cela aurait put être une véritable tuerie.

« Et pendant ce temps, assise dans mon fauteuil sur Alderaan, j'ai appris que j'avais un taux largement au-dessus de ce qu'on demandait pour entrer dans l'Ordre. Et pas seulement un taux élevé, mais aussi un entrainement qui allait avec. Et pourtant, je savais encore que l'Ordre ne daignerait même pas poser un œil sur moi, car j'étais une femme. »

« Je savais que je pouvais aider. Je savais que je pourrais être un soldat qui se montrerait utile, si je cachais mon apparence et vous rejoignait. Il s'agissait de mon unique motivation : aider les gens, défendre ma planète, et non pas corrompre les systèmes ou profiter de privilèges, ou de tout autres choses que, ce que vous tous ici semblez croire comme ayant été mon intention. Et vous savez quoi? Je suis plus stupéfaite d'avoir réussit. J'aurais pensé qu'une _bande de détecteurs de Force_ comme vous m'aurait remarqué la seconde où j'avais franchis la porte. Vous m'avez amenés aussitôt devant vous dés que vous avez sut qui était mon père, vous vous rappelez ? Et vous ne vous êtes pas aperçus que j'étais une femme, et pourquoi ? Parce que l'Ordre est vieillissant, voilà pourquoi. Vous êtes si attachés à vos vieux préjudices que vous ne voyez plus le monde tel qu'il est maintenant. Vous n'avez pas pensé qu'une femme _oserait_. » Dés lors, elle se rassit.

Il y eu un long silence.

« Se retirer, le conseil va. » dit Yoda finalement. Il ne parut pas perturbé par ses paroles. Il paraissait plutôt même satisfait. « L'évidence d'une discussion il est. Libre de partir vous êtes, Dame Sango, jusqu'à ce qu'une heure passe. Ensuite notre verdict nous donnerons. »

Elana acquiesça, mais ne fit aucun geste pour se relever. Aussitôt que l'Ordre eut quitté la pièce, elle se pencha et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Toute sa force s'était déversée dans son discours, et à présent elle se sentait vidée. Et encore, _attendre._

Après être restée assise en silence pendant quelques minutes, elle se leva. La pièce était froide et spacieuse, et elle pouvait même entendre derrière elle le bruit d'une horloge, mêlé au murmure que produisaient les feuilles tombantes à l'extérieur. Un rayon de soleil invitant brilla à travers la grande fenêtre. Maître Yoda lui _avait_ dit qu'elle était libre de partir... elle poussa la fenêtre en grand et sortit sur le balcon, se dirigeant droit vers le bord, et s'accouda à la rambarde. Une brise agréable souleva ses cheveux coupés. Elle ferma les yeux, et pensa à ce qu'elle avait dit dans la chambre.

_Ils entrainaient des garçons à peine sensible à la Force à devenir des Jedi, pendant que j'étais assise là avec un taux de midi-chlorien de cinq milles... moi et qui sait combien d'autres femmes. _Et ce que Mace avait dit après qu'il se soit réveillé. _'J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, que__ nous pouvions avoir manqués un nombre incalculable de Jedi potentiels à travers toute la galaxie. Savoir que ce n'est pas le cas est un énorme soulagement...'_

Elle se tenait encore debout sur le balcon lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir en coup de vent, quelque part à l'intérieur et des pas précipités se firent entendre, dans la salle où l'audience s'était tenue. Alors Mace déboula sur le balcon.

« Maître ! » s'exclama t-elle, pivotant et agrippant la balustrade pour ne pas tomber. « Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Abandonnées ! » s'écria Mace jubilant. Il paraissait de dix ans plus jeune, presque un adolescent, les yeux brillant sur un visage souriant. « Toutes les charges ont été abandonnées! Et ils pensent que ce que tu as dit sur le Code est vrai, aussi. Ils ont décidés d'accepter la mise à l'épreuve d'un groupe de femmes dans l'Ordre ! »

L'esprit d'Elana s'embruma. « Vraiment ? Vous êtes sérieux ? »

« Oui. Et comme tu as passé les épreuves, ils ont dans l'idée de te faire chevalier aussi. Tu ne seras pas punit. Tu as été déclaré entièrement innocente en fait, ils veulent te remercier d'avoir portée cette affaire à leur attention. » Mace fit une grimace. « Enfin, la plupart d'entre eux. De nous, tu sais de quoi je parle. »

« Oui. » haleta Elana. « Oui, je sais. »

« C'est formidable. » Mace s'avança soudainement et la serra si fort dans ses bras, qu'il la souleva du sol.

« Je veux t'épouser, Elana. » dit-il. « J'ai été élevé par l'Ordre depuis ma naissance, et la vie de Jedi a été tout ce qu'ils ont put me donner d'envie d'être, mais maintenant je vois qu'il y a tellement plus que ça... je sais que tu es une dame et que je ne suis qu'un simple Jedi, mais s'il te plait, dis moi que tu le veux. »

« Non. » dit Elana. « Je ne peux pas. »

« Comment ? » Le bonheur n'avait pas encore complétement disparut du visage de Mace. Il parut plus incrédule que blessé. « Elana, je pense que je te connais assez. Une vie sans amour n'est pas pour toi. Tu n'es pas obligé de rejoindre l'Ordre... »

Elana leva une main, l'interrompant. « Je le dois. » dit-elle doucement, et la douleur la traversa, parce que cette fois elle ne faisait pas juste semblant de le rejeter, et elle ne pourrait pas revenir le voir pour lui dire que c'était un mensonge. Cette fois c'était vrai, et c'était pour toujours.

« Je le dois, » dit-elle avec douceur « à cause des autres femmes sensibles à la Force. Lorsque tu t'es réveillé, tu as dis que tu étais anxieux que l'Ordre manque certains sensibles à la Force, et tu as raison, il y en a tout autour dans cette galaxie ! Les femmes _doivent_ être acceptés parmi les Jedi, Mace, et maintenant ils se sont enfin décidés à essayer, et j'ai l'intention d'être la première. Mais peut-tu imaginer ce qu'ils vont dire si je pars juste au moment où je vais devenir chevalier, pour me marier avec toi ? Ils vont dire : 'Vous voyez, cela prouve ce que nous pensions. Les femmes ne veulent pas se battre et être des soldats, elles veulent seulement se marier et avoir des bébés. Et elles ont une mauvaise influence sur les hommes si nous laissons entrer les femmes, les chevaliers vont tomber amoureux et partir dans tous les sens.' Donc tu vois, Mace, je dois rester. Je le dois, et toi aussi. L'Ordre a besoin de toi tu es déjà un grand Jedi. Et si je pars, ils ne laisseront plus jamais entrer une autre femme. »

« Ce n'est pas juste... » murmura Mace d'une voix enrouée.

« Je sais. » Elana lui caressa la joue suppliante il ne voulait pas la regarder. « Mais nous devons le faire, pour donner une meilleure vie à ceux qui viendront après nous. Quand nous sommes devenus Jedi nous avons accepté de faire des sacrifice pour le bien de la galaxie. S'il te plait, Mace, ne le vois-tu pas... ? »

« Tu es bien meilleur Jedi que je ne le serais jamais, » murmura Mace, et puis il l'embrassa comme s'il ne pourrait jamais la laisser partir. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit, elle s'accrocha à lui, et l'embrassa aussi. Cinquante, soixante, soixante-dix années à passer seule en tant que Jedi se déroulèrent sous ses yeux, mais elle pensa qu'elle pouvait les affronter, si elle pouvait être avec Mace, juste pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le matin suivant tous les Jedi prirent le départ d'Alderaan, embarquant sur un transport en direction de Coruscant. Il s'agissait d'un engin semblable de celui qu'elle avait emprunté pour quitter la planète, il y a des mois de cela lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie en prenant l'identité de Caleb Sango. Mais au lieu de se frayer un chemin entre les rangées de bancs entassés, elle avait une cabine blanche et froide bien à elle. _Qu'est-il arrivé à nos promesses Jedi ?_ se demanda t-elle durant les longues heures qu'elle passa étendue sur sa couchette, observant le plafond. _Qu'est-ce qui fait que nous valons mieux que n'importe qui d'autre ? Des quartiers privés, c'est cela ! _

Le soir était tombé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au temple Jedi. Elana gravit les marches au milieu des membres du conseil, certains d'entre eux refusèrent de la regarder, tous étaient mal à l'aise. Aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, les maîtres se dispersèrent et disparurent au bout d'un corridor, chacun rejoignant ses propres appartements. Elana déposa sa petite valise pleine de vêtements au milieu du hall d'entrée, soudainement trop fatiguée pour pleurer. Elle se demanda où elle était sensé aller, maintenant qu'on l'avait laissée. Certainement pas dans ses anciens quartiers avec Mace. Alors où ?

« Caleb ? »

Elle se retourna et vit Qui-Gon debout devant l'entrée.

« Qui, » dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

« Force, Cal, on dirait que t'as avalé un Hutt. » dit Qui-Gon. La rudesse masculine qui lui était devenue familière l'entoura, et elle se sentit tout de suite mieux. Elle se retrouva en arrière dans ce monde coriace mais amical, qu'elle avait vécue avec les recrues. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour... tu sais... »

« Le procès ? » Elana sourit. « Ils m'ont innocentés, et je vais être promue chevalier. Au fait, merci d'avoir témoigné. »

« Pas de problème. S'ils t'avaient condamnés, cela aurait été... une erreur monumentale de la part de la justice. » Qui-Gon secoua la tête. « Je continue à me demander, tu sais des fois je me pose des questions à propos de ce Code. Maître Dooku... eh bien, il n'est plus mon maître maintenant, depuis que j'ai été promu chevalier, mais il était furieux dans cette histoire.

« J'ai entendu son témoignage. » acquiesça Elana. « Est-ce que... ça va mieux entre vous, maintenant ? »

Qui-Gon secoua la tête, passant une main lasse sur son visage. « Je ne sais pas, Cal. Honnêtement je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait prit ton parti, s'il n'avait pas autant apprécier contredire l'Ordre dés qu'il en a l'occasion, mais après tout je me suis dit... quel est l'intérêt de se quereller avec lui quand on peut rester civilisés? Il m'aime toujours, et il veut vraiment la paix et la sécurité pour la galaxie... donc même s'il a une façon de voir les choses qui diffère de la normale, et des envies de tout prendre en main, je ne vais pas me prendre la tête avec lui. Tant que ça reste des mots et non des actions. Parce qu'il a été un bon professeur pour moi, et un bon ami, et que s'il ne m'avait pas enseigné à remettre en question l'Ordre j'aurais très bien put te blâmer pour avoir prit une autre identité, juste parce que j'aurais suivis aveuglement le Code Jedi. »

« En ce qui concerne mon identité... »

« Ah, oui. Ça. » Les manières de Qui-Gon devinrent subitement gênées. « Je pense que je devrais mieux perdre cette habitude de t'appeler Caleb, euh... Elana ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire. « Appelles-moi comme tu veux. » Elle regarda autour d'elle. « As-tu une idée de ce que les gens sont sensés faire lorsqu'ils ont récemment été promu chevalier ? Parce que tout le monde semble m'avoir abandonné, et je n'ai pas de quartiers... »

« Tu peux venir partager le mien si tu veux. » proposa Qui-Gon. « Euh, enfin... si c'est pas trop suggestif? »

« Non, Qui. C'est gentil. Merci. J'ai vraiment juste envie d'avoir un bon lit, maintenant. »

« Super. » Qui-Gon s'avança en avant et prit ses valises, puis la conduisit en direction des escaliers. « Tu ne devineras jamais comment je suis nul pour parler aux filles. » dit-il alors qu'ils les gravissaient.

Il lui fit dans sa chambre un lit de fortune sur le canapé, puis s'assit et l'écouta patiemment tandis qu'elle lui racontait tout. Sa décision de rester dans l'Ordre, et ce que cela signifiait pour elle, et pour Mace. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Qui-Gon remarqua :

« La règle d'attachement craint. » il s'enroula dans ses couvertures, et s'endormit.

Elle fut faite chevalier le matin suivant, juste après le petit-déjeuner. En temps normal, un nouveau chevalier aurait du passer les épreuves, puis aurait été présenté devant le reste de l'Ordre. Mais, compte tenu des événements récents... du désordre laissé après la guerre, et ceux qui désapprouvaient violemment sa promotion... on l'avait dispensé de cette formalité. Cela paraissait également inutile, considérant le sucés qu'elle avait eut en se mesurant au Sith, de lui demander de faire encore plus ses preuves. Elle fut amenée devant le conseil des douze, présenta le sabre-laser de son père et la lame qu'elle avait dans l'intention d'utiliser, et fit ses vœux. Puis elle s'agenouilla au centre du cercle de sièges tandis que Mace, les yeux lointains, le visage impassible, allumait son sabre-laser pour lui couper sa tresse de Padawan. Elle garda son regard fixé sur le mur opposé lorsqu'il prit dans ses mains la fine natte, symbole du lien qui les reliait et des moments qu'ils avaient passés à se côtoyer. Il y eut un éclat violet dans le coin de son œil, puis une odeur de cheveux brûlés lui monta au nez alors que la pression appuyée sur une partie de sur son crâne se relâcha.

Sectionné.

Elle ferma les yeux, retenant les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler.

* * *

Plegueis s'écroula au sol, la marque du sabre-laser dans sa poitrine encore fumante. La vie parut quitter son corps d'un souffle presque soulagé. Un instant auparavant il respirait, se battait, était un être doué d'émotions, et le moment d'après il n'était plus d'un amas d'os et de chair brisés et de vêtements, étendu dans une allée déserte, et ne valant pas plus qu'un morceau de viande.

Son apprenti baissa les yeux sur lui, respirant encore précipitamment après le court combat qui s'était conclut par sa victoire. S'il n'avait put compter sur un plan méticuleusement préparé et l'effet de surprise, il savait qu'il aurait été celui qui aurait été mort.

L'homme roux se tint immobile un instant, regardant pensivement le corps. Puis il esquissa un rictus moqueur, tourna les talons et quitta d'un pas décisif l'allée, retirant sa cape noire et l'enroulant autour d'un de ses bras.

Il se déplaça facilement dans la foule de Simpla-12, devenant un autre de ses piétons anonymes. Personne ne chercherait à fouiner dans ses affaires, s'il ne s'occupait pas des leurs. Quelques crédits achèteraient le silence de n'importe qui sur ce caillou sous-développé, et il serait parti depuis longtemps avant qu'on ne trouve le corps de son maître.

Une fois qu'il se trouva à une distance acceptable de l'endroit où était resté le corps de Plegueis, il déposa sa cape noire dans un compacteur à ordure. Son contenu serait incinéré dans moins d'une heure. L'apprenti sourit, et se dirigea vers le port d'embarquement.

Il prit une navette pour Coruscant, choisissant le transport le plus rapide et commun. Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée de se retrouver dans un transport de troisième classe. Il était un représentant Galactique, après tout. Il sourit d'un air narquois, pensant à quel point son maître avait échoué, avait presque demandé pour sa mort. Il s'assurerait que cela ne se reproduise pas pour lui.

Son plan était déjà en action.

_Ce n'est pas terminé_, pensa t-il pour lui-même. _La galaxie sera mienne. J'ai un plan, et je suis prêt à attendre des années avant que ses fruits ne murissent. La patience_, songea t-il avec moquerie, _voilà bien une chose que mon maître n'a jamais eut. _

Tandis qu'il embarquait dans le vaisseau, l'apprenti regarda sa montre. Si ce vaisseau partait maintenant, il arriverait sur Coruscant juste à temps pour le meeting à l'assemblée du Sénat concernant la fin de la guerre. Il se glisserait sans se faire remarquer dans sa nouvelle vie, tel un serpent abandonnant sa vieille peau, et son plan aura alors commencé.

Palpatine parcourut le vaisseau avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui savait exactement où il allait, ce dont il allait avoir besoin, et comment il allait l'obtenir. Il rangea son sabre-laser dans son sac, et s'assit à une place, attendant que le vaisseau décolle.

_Ce n'est pas terminé._

* * *

Une pluie diluvienne tombait sur Coruscant. Dans les rues environnant le temple, les propriétaires de magasins s'activaient à déployer les bâches au-dessus de leurs étalages de droïdes ou de leurs rangées de speeders resplendissants, les protégeant des gouttes acides. Elana se tenait devant les marches du temple, observant toutes ces vies avec un quotidien qui s'entassaient juste derrière les murs du temple, ses oreilles uniquement consciente du bruit de la pluie tombante. Les gens s'agitaient comme des poissons dans une rivière elle se sentit un peu étourdit, et pour tout dire, elle se sentait déjà dans cet état-là avant toute cette effervescence. Elle était Jedi à présent. Leurs vies n'étaient pas pour elle.

Une petite silhouette immobile attira son attention. Sur la place piétonne au niveau zéro, une personne ne courait pas dans tous les sens. Une personne mince, plutôt petite, qui fixait sans lâcher du regard le temple, avec des yeux verts-dorés, écarquillés... pendant un instant, elle en tomba presque à la renverse, croyant voir son propre reflet de lorsqu'elle avait approché le temple pour la première fois, mais ensuite elle reconnut la silhouette.

« Tahl ? »

La jeune Noorian sursauta et cligna des yeux, détournant son regard du temple vers la chose incroyable qu'était Elana. Parce que subitement, elle réalisa que c'était ce qu'elle était pour cette fille. Une chose incroyable. La fille Jedi. Tout ce qu'elle avait souhaitée être.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle, s'avançant en avant, surprise de voir venir aussi facilement un sourire sur son visage. « C'est sympa de pouvoir te voir à nouveau. »

« Je... » Tahl bégaya, déboussolé par ses manières familières. « V-vous... vous étiez ce... ce Jedi... que j'ai rencontré dans les bois... ce garçon... »

« Fille, » coupa Elana sèchement. Elle jeta des regards autour d'elle, notant que les passants commençaient à montrer des signes d'intérêts et à se retourner. En se tenant debout sur les marches du temple, elle était hautement visible, et les gens s'arrêtaient brièvement où même s'immobilisaient complétement pour la regarder. La femme en robe Jedi. Elle ressentit le scepticisme et l'hostilité dans leurs regards, et en même temps l'interrogation dans celui de Tahl, et un désir désespéré. Une pulsion incompréhensible, et peu Jedi, envahit Elana et la poussa à écarter ces deux derniers. Tahl ne devrait pas lui vouer un culte, ni être rejetée du temple. Et pour ce qui en était des autres, ils verraient que cette femme pourrait être Jedi, et pas seulement _pourrait_, mais _serrait_.

Elle n'avait pas renoncé à Mace pour rien.

« Je prend cette fille pour mon apprenti Padawan. » dit-elle d'un ton cérémoniel, descendant les marches du temple, et prenant la main de Tahl dans la sienne.


	24. Epilogue

Nous y voici enfin, après une absence de quelques mois voici le dernier chapitre de "**Challenge to the Mandate of Heaven**". Les aléas de la vie ont fait que j'ai eu beaucoup de retard dans la publication, malheureusement, et aussi dans mes projets d'autres fictions. J'ai eu de nombreuses idées ces dernières semaines, et j'ai réalisé plusieurs ébauches d'histoires, que j'espère pouvoir compléter quand j'aurais le temps. J'ai déjà retrouvé l'inspiration(c'est un bon début). Je le répète, vous pouvez me suivre sur mon site internet(dans mon profil )

J'ai aussi effectué une correction complète de **Défi du Ciel**. En relisant tous les chapitres de A à Z, je me suis aperçu de certaines fautes de syntaxe, et mon dieu les horreurs que j'ai pu lire... (chers lecteurs pardon) j'ai corrigé tout ça vite fait, bien fait. Ca devrait être beaucoup plus agréable à lire maintenant. Si vous voyez encore des choses qui vous révulsent ou vous choquent, envoyez-moi un message!

Tout ce que je peux vous souhaiter, c'est de savourer ce chapitre. Après tout, c'est le dernier. Vous pleurez? moi aussi. Elana, Mace, et Qui-Gon... Je sais déjà que ces personnages vont me manquer. Je tiens à remercier, encore une fois, les deux auteurs "**Essence of Gold**" et "**True Colours**" pour avoir écrit cette histoire. Elles ont été très sympas durant nos échanges, et vraiment enthousiastes vis-à-vis de cette idée de traduction en français. Je sais même qu'elles ont jeté un ou deux coups d'œil sur ces pages. Merci encore les filles. (Thanks girls!)

Et surtout... merci à vous lecteurs, pour ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début et qui ont apprécié cette histoire. Vos reviews m'ont été d'une grande aide, parfois ma motivation, et je sais que beaucoup d'autres personnes ont suivi les publications. Alors merci, et encore cent fois, merci pour votre patience, j'ai parfois du mal à terminer ce que je commence, et là j'ai réussi! Grâce à vous, évidemment.

Bref je vais laisser la parole à notre chère Elana et à son interlocuteur, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecteur, et de vous revoir bientôt...

* * *

**Épilogue**

« Pourquoi avez-vous témoigné lors de mon procès ? » demanda t-elle un jour à Dooku. Ils négociaient sur Géonosis à cette période, juste après qu'il ait quitté l'Ordre, à un moment où on pouvait encore l'appeler l'idéaliste. « La plupart des Jedi haut-placés étaient scandalisés par l'idée qu'une femme puisse pénétrer dans les hall sacrés. Pourquoi êtes-vous resté de mon côté ? »

« Je n'ai dit rien de plus ou de moins que la vérité. » répondit-il d'un ton égal. « Je pense avoir agit dans l'esprit du Code. »

« Hum. » Elana leva le menton, regardant dans ses yeux froids, sardoniques. « Je pense que vous aimiez avoir l'occasion de contrarier l'Ordre, quel qu'en soit le motif. »

« Ce qui est... » dit-il « en toute circonstance, la même chose. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, maître Dooku. » dit-elle. « L'ordre à des défauts, comme toute organisation, mais dans l'ensemble c'est une bonne chose. »

« Et comme toute organisation, elle a besoin d'être défiée de temps à autre. Rappelez-vous bien de ceci Elana Sango. Afin de fonctionner, une communauté à besoin de plus que de fervents partisans. Il doit y avoir des meneurs, et des perturbateurs. Maître Windu est un splendide meneur. Lorsqu'il donne un ordre, quelqu'un à un endroit l'exécute aussitôt. Et vous, Qui-Gon et moi sommes des perturbateurs. Sans personnes comme nous, il n'y a que stagnation. Souvenez-vous de ça. »

Dooku la regarda dans les yeux. Les siens étaient dépourvus de lueur, sans espoir de renouveau et atrocement abandonné dans les voiles obscurs.

« J'ai toujours entrainé Qui-Gon à remettre tout en question, » dit-il. « Quelqu'un doit se dresser face à ce code encore aujourd'hui idolâtré. »

Elle haïssait Depa Billaba. Lorsqu'elle s'était tenue au milieu des rangs Jedi lors de la célébration sur Naboo, après la défaite de la fédération du commerce, et avait vue l'autre femme aux côtés de Mace, calme, sérieuse et concentré, la jalousie lui avait donné envie de hurler. Elle n'aurait pas dut se sentir comme ça, Depa était une femme, et il était encore plus important de son devoir de la soutenir. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se sentait en colère. Ce qui était pire, parce que Depa ne ressentait pas la même chose. Depa était un Jedi en tout point, calme et sans attache, tout ce qu'elle même ne serrait jamais. Cela voulait-il dire pour autant que Mace apprécierait plus sa nouvelle Padawan, qu'il ne l'aimait elle ?

C'était la faute du Code. Si le Code l'avait autorisé elle et Mace à se marier, et à rester Jedi, si elle s'était sentie rassurée par son amour, elle et Depa aurait put être amies. Mais comme c'était maintenant, elle était laissé de lutter avec ses émotions de nature peu Jedi. Et seule aussi, parce que maintenant Qui-Gon Jinn était mort.

« Il est mort en luttant pour le bien, » affirma t-elle. « Il est mort en se battant pour ce que l'ordre défendait vraiment, et le monde n'en pourra être que meilleur. »

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Dooku. « Je souhaiterais qu'il y ai plus de Jedi comme lui. Mais il n'y en a pas. L'Ordre fait de lui-même route vers les problèmes. »

* * *

Elle avait bien envie d'être d'accord. Partout elle voyait des chevaliers stressés, en conflit, dévorés par des émotions qu'ils ne parvenaient eux-même à en comprendre le sens. Elle les aidait lorsqu'elle le pouvait, les laissant relâcher un peu de leurs ressentis en elle, au lieu de la Force. C'était plus facile puisqu'elle n'était pas au conseil, et donc n'avait pas à être obligé de suivre les règles avec autant de rigidité qu'un maître Jedi. Elle n'était pas un maître, mais pour autant elle était respecté. N'avait-elle pas été celle qui avait défiée l'Ordre, celle qui avait défiée les Sith tout en étant que Padawan, la première fille Jedi ? Elle était contente d'avoir une réputation, parce que cela poussait les plus jeunes à venir la voir pour lui demander conseil. Et lorsqu'ils venaient, elle essayait de leur accorder une pause. Subversion positive, avait nommé Qui-Gon. Briser le Code pour le bien-être de l'Ordre.

Elle rencontra le jeune chevalier Anakin Skywalker une fois, alors qu'il descendait un corridor en claquant des talons, semblable à un ouragan causé par une douzaine de réprimandes pesant sur sa tête.

« Que nous vaut cette bonne humeur, Skywalker ? » interrogea t-elle. « J'ai entendue dire que tu avais été accepté au conseil juste ce matin. »

« Oui, maître, » marmonna t-il, les yeux sur le sol. C'était toujours un peu bizarre quand les gens s'adressaient à elle de cette manière, même après toutes ces années. 'Maître' était si masculin. « C'est un grand honneur, » continua Skywalker.

« Mais ? » dit-elle sèchement.

Il leva les yeux sur elle, et les mots sortirent presque avec urgence. « Mais il ne vont pas me faire maître. Je sais qu'être accepté au conseil est un très grand honneur, mais cela ressemble... cela ressemble à un affront personnel, maître. C'est comme s'ils cherchaient un moyen pour m'exclure. C'est pire que de ne pas avoir été accepté la première fois. »

Elana acquiesça lentement, sentant une satisfaction la gagner. Parce qu'elle paraissait plus douce, en tant que femme, et parce qu'elle avait une réputation de rebelle, il avait déjà vidé une partie de son sac en exposant ses vrais sentiments. Dés lors, elle laissa glisser un peu de Caleb Sango dans sa voix et sa posture, lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

« J'ai compris, Skywalker, mais sérieusement, devenir maître ne vaut pas autant le coup. Crois-moi, les chevaliers ont tout l'amusement. Je m'attendais à ce que tu trouves qu'être au conseil serait assez rabâchant, mais s'ils te font maître... eh bien, ce sera ta dernière heure. Tout ce que tu auras, c'est d'être assis autour d'une table à te bouffer le nez à cause du Code. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps maître Ki-Adi à eut pour la dernière fois une bonne bagarre. Au moins, de cette manière tu gardes un peu de ton indépendance. »

« Mais maître, il ne me font pas confiance ! Maître Windu ne me fait toujours pas confiance, même après tout ce que j'ai fais pour l'Ordre ! J'ai le sentiment... j'ai le sentiment qu'il me déteste depuis le moment où je suis venu ici. »

« Mace Windu peut être... un peu grincheux, parfois. » admit Elana. « J'ai été sa Padawan, tu sais. » ajouta t-elle après une pause.

« Vraiment ? Vous l'étiez ? »

« Oui, et je ne pense pas qu'il m'aimait autant, au début. Mais si cela peux t'apporter un peu de réconfort, il s'est montré plus cordial, finalement. Après que je lui ai sauvé la vie, et mit en dérouille les plans des Sith deux fois. »

Anakin esquissa enfin un petit sourire. « Maître, » dit-il avec prudence « puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Envois. »

« Et bien, vous avez un des taux de midi-chlorien les plus élevés du temple... vous étiez la première femme Jedi, et vous avez arrêté les Sith quand vous étiez juste Padawan... »

« Tout est vrai. Ton avis ? »

« Vous... vous et… et maître Qui-Gon, je suis désolé. » ajouta t-il avec précipitation. « si c'est indélicat de ma part de le mentionner, mais c'est que c'est lui qui m'a amené au temple, et je... enfin, il me manque encore. »

« Bien sûr. » dit Elana. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Continu. »

« Je me suis toujours demandé... pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais été au conseil. »

« Cela ne t'as-t-il jamais effleuré l'esprit que le conseil n'était pas le seul à avoir du pouvoir dans cet Ordre ? » dit-elle avec un air évident. « Qui-Gon préférait sa liberté. »

« Et vous, maître ? »

« Oh, j'ai juste préféré ne pas rejoindre le conseil, c'est tout. » Elana haussa les épaules. « Ce que les yeux ne voient pas, le cœur ne peut pleurer. »

« Maître ? »

Anakin lui lança un regard acéré et perplexe. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis parla un peu plus doucement. « As-tu ce sentiment familier, » demanda t-elle, « que tu devrais être absolument avec quelqu'un ? Mais parfois, particulièrement si tu veux garder ta place dans l'Ordre, c'est mieux de faire le contraire et de rester aussi loin que possible de celui-ci. » Elle fit une pause. « On ne peut jongler entre deux vies à jamais, tu sais. »

« Êtes vous en train de suggérer... » commença t-il avec brutalité, mais elle le coupa dans sa phrase.

« Chut-Chut. Ne dis rien ! »

* * *

« Des perturbateurs. » disait Dooku, la regardant sombrement à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Aucune organisation ne peut vivre sans eux, et un meneur ne le peux définitivement pas. Assurez-vous de continuer à perturber Mace pour moi, Elana Sango, maintenant que je suis parti. »

« Dooku s'est avancé vers le côté obscur les yeux ouverts. » avait-elle dit à Anakin. « Rappelles-toi, la bonté n'est pas comme une montagne que tu dois escalader, pour atteindre le sommet de la perfection. La bonté est une balance. Tu peux remonter d'un côté et tomber de l'autre. » Le regardant la saluer et se retirer vers le fond du corridor, lui jetant des regards suspicieux après sa déclaration énigmatique, Elana pensa à Dooku. Refuser une place au conseil était-il vraiment suivre la voie Jedi ? Il lui avait dit de perturber Mace, pas de rôder dans les couloirs pendant que ce dernier menait la vie dure aux Padawan. Qu'est-ce qui était juste ? Qu'est-ce qui était mal ? Elle pensa à Qui-Gin Jinn, et une larme s'échappa entre ses paupières fermées.

* * *

_Trois semaines plus tard_

Des siècles semblait la séparer de la dernière guerre contre les Sith. Depuis ce temps là, elle n'avait parlé à Mace que cinq ou dix fois. Elle l'avait méticuleusement évité, détournant ou baissant les yeux dans les corridors, envoyant un Padawan ou un plus jeune chevalier lui porter un message plutôt que de s'en charger elle-même, et refusa même un siège au conseil Jedi. Ca semblait immature... c_'était_ immature... de passer autant de temps à l'éviter, mais comme elle l'avait dit à Anakin, ce que les yeux ne voit pas le cœur ne peut pleurer. Moins elle voyait Mace, mieux c'était. Cela rendait les choses plus faciles pour eux deux.

Elana soupira, longea le corridor et monta dans le turbo-élévateur. Cette vie qu'elle s'était construite... ce n'était pas celle qu'elle s'était imaginée il y a des années de cela, lorsqu'elle avait choisit de rester, de faire passer l'Ordre avant Mace.

A l'extérieur des grandes portes du temple Jedi, et en bas de ces volées de marches majestueuses. Elana se souvint du jour où elle était descendue de ce taxi bon marché, et avait escaladé ses mêmes marches à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, pleine d'excitation et de nervosité. Comme elle était un maître Jedi, personne ne la regarda deux fois lorsqu'elle quitta le périmètre du temple, ce qui aurait certainement été le cas si elle avait été qu'un moins que rien chevalier ou Padawan. Elle était un maître ordinaire, allant chercher la paix lors d'une promenade de soirée. Le contraste entre les deux images lui donna presque envie de rire.

Elle laissa courir une main dans ses cheveux... à présent ternes, et avec un léger début de grisonnement... puis fit un pas en avant dans l'effervescente, grouillante métropole qu'était Coruscant.

* * *

_« Un seigneur Sith ? _»

« Oui. Il m'a révélé ses plans, et a essayé de me convaincre de le rejoindre. J'ai refusé, et je suis venu directement à vous, maître. »

Mace secoua la tête violemment, ne sachant comment prendre cette nouvelle qui faisait l'effet d'une bombe. Il n'aimait pas Palpatine, l'avait suspecté de n'être pas aussi honnête que ce qu'il prétendait, mais un _Sith_...

« En es-tu sûr ? » demanda t-il, ses robes tourbillonnant autour de lui lorsqu'il fit face à Skywalker.

« Absolument. » dit Anakin gravement, et Mace dut l'admettre à contrecœur, que le garçon parlait presque avec un sérieux inébranlable. Il devrait mettre de côté ses aprioris sur Skywalker pour une fois, et lui faire confiance. Il fallait agir maintenant.

Il parla lentement, choisissant ses mots avec précaution. « Skywalker. Si ce que tu me dis est vrai, tu auras gagné ma confiance. » Il permit un léger accent d'approbation et de camaraderie transparaître dans sa voix. Après tout, Anakin était venu le lui dire directement. Il lui était reconnaissant pour ça.

Mace se mit à marcher de long en large, faisant les préparatifs. Il allait avoir besoin de deux ou trois Jedi qualifiés pour venir avec lui... il devait faire le bon choix, et rapidement. Ils devraient partir immédiatement.

Anakin se racla maladroitement la gorge derrière lui. « Maître Windu... s'il vous plait, laissez-moi venir avec vous. »

« Non, » répondit Mace machinalement, puis ajouta aussitôt. « tes sentiments pour le chancelier pourraient t'empêcher de résoudre cette affaire. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux te laisser venir. » Mace savait mieux que personne ce que pouvaient causer comme distraction des sentiments puissants. Il ne prendrait aucun risque.

« Ainsi, vous allez le tuer. » dit Anakin à voix basse. Ce n'était pas une question.

« Si cela est nécessaire, pour le bien de la République. S'il te plait, retournes au temple maintenant Skywalker, et attends notre retour. »

Anakin avait paraissait sur le point de répliquer, mais soudainement il se retourna et remonta à grands pas le hangar, sa cape gonflant derrière lui.

Quinze minutes plus tard, et Mace, Kit Fisto, et deux autres Jedi se rassemblaient à la sortie du temple.

« Pensez-vous que quatre sera suffisant, maître? » demanda un chevalier nerveusement. « Peut-être aurions nous dut amener une autre personne... »

« Et qui suggérez-vous, pourrait être à la hauteur de cette tache ? » interrogea Mace d'un ton cassant.

« Que pensez-vous de cette Elana Sango ? » suggéra Kit Fisto. « Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais je ne lui ai jamais vu perdre un duel contre... »

« Je pense que quatre suffit amplement. » dit Mace brutalement, coupant Kit dans sa tirade. « Mais maintenant, nous devons nous dépêcher, Palpatine sait peut-être déjà que nous sommes en chemin. »

Il y eut quelques haussements de sourcils, mais personne ne fit de commentaire, et le groupe démarra le petit speeder qui allait les mener au pied des marches du Sénat. Mace se maudit pour avoir permit une telle démonstration de ses émotions, même pendant un bref moment. Alors que le speeder s'éloignait dans le trafic de Coruscant, il entreprit de se résonner. Avoir... _maître Sango_ ici, n'aurait fait que le distraire. Oui. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. La mission serait assez difficile et dangereuse sans qu'en plus, il s'inquiète pour elle.

_S'inquiéter pour elle... davantage que le reste, Mace ? _

Il n'essayait pas de protéger Elana. Il ne la protégeait pas. Voilà... même _penser_ à elle était une distraction.

Parfois, Mace se demandait si Ki-Adi n'avait pas eut raison, et qu'autoriser les femmes à rejoindre l'Ordre n'avait pas été une erreur depuis le début.

* * *

Elana erra savoir où vraiment aller. Elle marchait vers ce qui semblait être le plus intéressant, faisant confiance en la tour majestueuse arrogante? du temple pour la faire retourner sur ses pas, quelque soit l'endroit où elle avait décidé d'aller. Si le pire envisagé arrivait, elle pourrait toujours arrêter un speeder. Tout le monde savait où se trouvait le temple. La vie était simple pour elle la cape unie et la tunique dans les tons marrons qu'elle portait, la démarquait de toute cette concentration chaotique de mode Coruscanti. Une Jedi vieillissante, au beau milieu de la populace. Elle n'était pas bousculée par les gens qui passaient à côté d'elle. La plupart du temps, elle pouvait aisément se frayer un chemin, recevant des regards furtifs de respect, de curiosité... et plus fréquemment depuis le début de la Guerre des Clone, de peur.

Le meilleur endroit pour se sentir seul se trouve dans une foule.

L'obscurité commençait à se répandre rapidement maintenant, et un air frais aussi. Le soleil avait disparut de la ligne d'horizon de Coruscant. Le ciel fondait d'un jaune orangé à un bleu marine profond, et les parties de la ville plongés dans les ténèbres commençaient à s'illuminer de leurs lumières. Pas une étoile n'était visible, pourtant... la fine couche de pollution qui recouvrait la ville empêchait de les voir, pensa Elana. Elle se rappelait avoir été dans les zones retirés d'Alderaan en étant enfant, pour aller regarder les étoiles avec son père. Sur Coruscant, se demanda t-elle, le soir les enfants faisaient-ils un vœu à la première lueur d'une fenêtre?

Elle finit par arriver dans les quartiers des bas-fonds, à moitié abandonné, dans les environs où le building du Sénat se dressait, grand et imposant par sa taille, surplombant toutes les autres tours du dessous. Légèrement à sa gauche, caché dans la pénombre d'un bloc de tours, elle remarqua trois enfants en train de ranger dans des sac des sortes de petits bouts de morceaux en plastique. Curieuse, Elana se rapprocha et essaya de lire l'inscription écrite à la main sur le fronton de l'enseigne : _Bâtonnets Oro fais maison – 2 crédits pour 6 !_

Elana continua d'avancer avec un enthousiasme nouveau. Elle n'avait pas gouté aux Oro depuis _très_ longtemps... les délicieux bâtonnets d'Alderaan étaient ses sucreries favorites lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle se souvenait avoir essayé de les tailler avec Behra de nombreuses fois, avec un résultat souvent peu concluant. C'était bon de voir que les gens continuaient à en manger.

« Excusez-moi. » dit-elle. Le plus grand des gamins se retourna d'un bond, son visage aussitôt sur la défensive lorsqu'il analysa son âge et son accoutrement Jedi

« Quoi ? On ne fais rien de mal, pas vrai ? On vend juste ces bâtonnets Oro qu'on a fait ce matin, voyez... »

Elana se sentit aussitôt rebutée devant son attitude méfiante, mais posa un sourire sur son visage et leva les mains dans un geste pacifique. « Non, non... bien sûr vous ne faîtes rien de mal. Je voulais seulement vous acheter quelque unes de ces bonnes choses... sauf si vous en avez terminé pour la journée ? » elle désigna avec interrogation les deux enfants, qui s'étaient arrêtés de ranger pour la regarder.

La garçon digéra ses mots, puis se détendit un peu. « Pas de problème. Laissez-moi juste 'vous en cherchez... » il se tourna vers les autres enfants et leur rapporta leur conversation en chuchotant. Une fillette sale et débraillée acquiesça, et lui passa un sac dans lequel il avait confectionné six des bâtonnets oro les plus gros et les plus allongés, emballé dans des serviettes en papiers, et qu'il tendit à Elana.

« Voilà pour vous... et... hum... ça vous fera... » il se tut, n'osant pas demander à Elana l'argent qu'elle lui devait.

« Deux crédits ? Ah, juste un moment. » Elana fouina dans les poches de sa tunique et en sortit deux pièces rondes, qu'elle tendit ensuite au garçon. Puis elle tira un des bâtons oro de sa serviette, et mordit sans attendre dedans. C'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'elle et Behra avaient put déguster dans leur période oro.

« Ils sont vraiment bons. » complimenta t-elle les enfants, les choquants encore un peu plus en parlant la bouche pleine. « Où est-ce que vous avez eu l'écorce de... »

* * *

Mace était stupéfait.

Chaque membre de l'équipe qu'il avait amené avec lui... hormis lui-même... avait été massacré dans les cinq minutes à peine qui avait suivit leur entrée dans la pièce. L'attaque soudaine, et vicieuse de Palpatine les avaient prit par surprise. Lui-seul avait réussit tenir, utilisant la Forme VII pour se mesurer coups par coups à l'agression du Sith, mais il était stupéfait de la force avec laquelle le vieil homme se battait.

Pourtant ce fut les éclairs qui le surprirent vraiment.

Il repoussait son assaut, à quelques centimètres à peine au bord de la baie vitrée. Son esprit n'était plus concentré désormais ; il était constamment distrait entre l'attaque de Palpatine, et les sentiments torturés d'Anakin Skywalker, qui les regardait lutter mais luttait trop avec lui même pour y prendre part.

Toutes ces perturbations dans la Force... comment n'avaient-ils pas put voir que quelqu'un avait été formé par les Sith, maîtrisait les voies du côté obscur juste au seuil des portes du temple...

Non ! N'y penses pas ! Concentres toi sur le présent !

« C'est... lui le traite... Anakin ! » Les mots s'échappèrent de ses dents serrés, déformés. Garder une bonne position, garder une bonne respiration, pourtant il savait qu'Anakin devait jouer son rôle. La fin était toute proche. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas gagner ce combat seul, et l'enjeu était trop important pour un '_peut-être_'. Mais jamais encore dans ses rêves, il n'aurait crut qu'Anakin aurait besoin de persuasion pour en finir. Comment Mace avait-il put laisser le chancelier égarer l'un de ses chevalier aussi loin du bon chemin ? Il avait toujours été trop dur... mais il devait voir si Skywalker, amené au temple si tard, suivait vraiment le Code... mais qu'est-ce que cela valait de suivre le Code, si c'était pour mener à ça ?

Il ne savait pas. Il n'était plus de taille à répondre à cette question.

_Oh, Elana_, pensa t-il, et d'une certaine façon il canalisa l'énergie et la renvoya dans son sabre. Puis il ne sut comment les éclairs disparurent, et Palpatine se retrouva adossé au bord du précipice alors que Mace prenait juste conscience de l'énorme pression que le vide entre eux venait d'éliminer.

Il se redressa, haletant, montrant presque ses dents, et leva à nouveau son sabre-laser dans une position neutre. A ses pieds, Palpatine pleurnichait, sa respiration changée en exclamations éreintées.

« Je... je ne peux plus tenir... je suis... je suis trop faible... »

Mace avala sa bile avec mépris. Cet homme avait massacré trois Jedi en l'espace de quelques secondes, et à présent il avait la lâcheté, et l'audace, de supplier pour sa vie ? Eh bien, il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait remporté ce duel éreintant aussi facilement. Il ne céderait pas à Palpatine la moindre, aussi insignifiante distraction... non, pas même dans la dernière minute avant d'agir.

« Je vais en finir, pour toujours ! » déclara t-il, dressant son sabre-laser encore une fois.

« Non ! » Il avait presque oublié Skywalker, mais maintenant la voix du Jedi chevalier s'éleva dans une supplication idéaliste. « Il doit être jugé ! Ce n'est pas la manière Jedi ! »

« Il est trop dangereux pour qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve ! » lui répliqua Mace en retour. Quoi ? Essayait-il toujours de défendre ses actions, de les justifier avec des mots ? Sa foi s'était soudainement trouvée pilonnée. Peut-être même détruite. Il n'avait vécu que pour le Code, et pour quoi ? Des amis chers perdus, un amour abandonné, une satanée guerre et des Jedi si perturbés qu'ils ne faisaient même plus confiance aux maîtres du temple. Mais il y avait une chose qui ne se posait pas de question. Cet endroit était le lieu où il pourrait rendre la justice de sa propre main.

Pendant un seul instant, Mace sut ce qu'il y avait dans l'esprit d'un seigneur Sith.

Sa lame s'abattit comme une faucheuse.

Et quelque chose de bleu brilla à sa rencontre.

Anakin avait plongé en avant à la dernière minute, allumé son sabre-laser et tranché la main de Mace.

Le hurlement qui résonna dans le building n'était pas un cri de douleur. Mace avait enduré des souffrances pires que celle-ci. C'était un cri de frustration, d'horreur, de déni, de désespoir. Il vit son sabre-laser tournoyer au loin dans les ténèbres, brûlant comme une comète durant l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne s'éteigne automatiquement. Quelque part en dessous, il savait, sa main tenait encore le sabre. Une main qui, il y a quelques battements de coeur plus tôt, pouvait sentir, bouger et toucher... quelle était celle qu'il ressentait le plus avoir perdu ? La main, ou l'arme qu'elle tenait ?

Puis les éclairs le percutèrent, brouillant sa vision, le soulevant du sol. Ses muscles semblèrent se déchirer sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, prit de spasmes, réduisant sa conscience à un voile blanc. Il put entendre un hurlement... Palpatine ? Anakin ? Lui-même ? Les sonorités n'avaient pas de sens. Puis il fut conscient d'une dernière sensation, et les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent.

Il ouvrit ses yeux. Le bureau s'éloignait rapidement au-dessus de lui. _Tombait_, lui dit une minuscule voix dans sa tête, mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Il était juste heureux car la douleur s'était arrêté. Bien sûr, elle ne l'était pas complétement. Son corps lui faisait mal, se retournait dans tous les sens, le brulait, le tiraillait de centaines de manières différentes, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment penser clairement, mais au moins la source n'était plus là. Les bourrasques de vent étaient agréablement fraiches sur sa peau brûlée. Il fendait l'air à une allure beaucoup plus rapide à présent, et un vrombissement continuel résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Aurais-je déjà atteint les limites de l'épreuve de vélocité ? se demanda t-il.

Puis l'impact.

L'obscurité.

* * *

Elana serra la tasse de caff encore fumante étroitement, pressant sa peau contre la chaleur réconfortante qui s'en dégageait. A l'extérieur, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre du vaisseau s'étirait un superbe chaos bleu et blanc, qui passait à grande vitesse dut à l'hyperespace... le spectacle semblait si serein comparé aux émotions qui assaillaient Elana, tandis que son petit vaisseau voyageait à travers. Deux sortes de chaos... l'un était parfait, l'autre dans un triste état.

Le temple Jedi était tombé. Elle le savait.

* * *

_Une vive émotion, l'ébranla soudainement dans la Force, et Elana eut le souffle coupé, ses deux derniers oro tombant sur le sol. Guidée par la Force, sa tête se redressa pour fixer le ciel ténébreux, et la face cachée des bureaux du Sénat que l'on discernait dans l'ombre. _

_Du coin de son œil, elle vit les enfants la regarder avec stupeur, et un début de nervosité commença à se montrer sur leurs visages. _

_« Maître, qu'est-ce... »_

_Puis il y eut un bruit de fracas, et au dernier étage du sénat des éclairs bleu et blancs inhabituels jaillirent._

_La plus jeune des filles cria, et ses frères hurlèrent de frayeur. Elana releva le cou pour essayer d'avoir un meilleur aperçut de la haute fenêtre, tremblante alors qu'elle ressentait toutes sortes d'émotions indescriptibles de douleur, de trahison, de colère... puis, elle réalisa, avec une certaine horreur, qu'elles appartenaient à Mace. _

_Il affrontait un seigneur Sith là-haut._

_Puis enfin les éclairs s'étaient arrêtés, et Skywalker était arrivé. Elle se sentit prise d'une bouffée d'espoir, mais peu de temps après, un audible cri d'agonie s'échappa de la fenêtre. Une longue trainée de lumière, tomba de la fenêtre. La lueur s'éteignit, et quelque chose retomba sur la chaussée devant eux. _

_Elana bougea de telle façon à ce que son corps se retrouve devant les enfants, et ensuite, luttant contre sa réaction répulsive face à l'objet qu'elle savait être, l'appela à elle jusque dans sa main grâce à la Force. _

_Figée durant une seconde, elle regarda muette le sabre-laser de Mace, et avec lui, sa main. _

_Et puis les éclairs recommencèrent._

_Cette fois-ci, les crépitements s'entendaient parfaitement, et par-dessus elle put entendre des hurlements et des cris, le bruit même de la destruction. Puis les éclairs s'étendirent au delà de la fenêtre, portant avec eux quelque chose de sombre et d'informe._

« MACE ! _» …_

* * *

Elana devait avoir un timing très précis. A la seconde où les éclairs du Sith se volatilisèrent du corps de Mace, et lui permirent ainsi de chuter librement, elle puisa dans la Force. Avec précaution, subtilement, elle avait commencé à amorcer sa descente vers elle. Elle avait attendue jusqu'à ce que les derniers crépitements de lumière ai quitté son corps, coupant ainsi tout lien qu'aurait put avoir le seigneur Sith avec sa victime, avant de s'y atteler sérieusement.

Ce fut un travail difficile. Mais surement, et doucement, elle parvint à l'arrêter à quelques mètres du sol, et juste en face d'elle. Elle s'était avancée, avait ouvert ses bras, et avait laissé le corps de Mace s'y effondrer. Elle avait cherché un pouls. Il était vivant... mais tout juste.

Puis elle avait renvoyée les enfants. Elle leur avait dit, avec sérieux, qu'ils devaient promettre de ne jamais raconter ce qu'ils avaient vus, pour leur propre sécurité. Ils avaient acquiescé avec autant de sérieux. Mais tandis s'éloignaient avec leur boutique bancale, Elana se plongea à nouveau dans la Force, et avec ce qui lui restait, avait effacée d'un geste de la main leur rencontre. Ils avaient regardé le soleil se coucher à l'horizon, avaient mangés quelques Oros, et trouvé deux crédits dans un caniveau. Puis ils étaient rentrés chez eux.

La chose que fit Elana ensuite, fut de rejoindre son vaisseau et de commencer à prendre soin de Mace.

Elle finit d'avaler sa dernière gorgée de caff, et soupira. T0315, son droïde, avait complétement réinitialisé la carte mémorielle du vaisseau.C'était à présent un croiseur de type G-fly Procopien, sans aucune association ou contact avec l'Ordre Jedi, quoique ce soit. Elana lui faisait confiance, mais décida qu'elle troquerait le vaisseau dés qu'ils arriveraient à destination, juste au cas où... et effacerait T0315 aussi. Elle n'avait jamais tout à fait regagné confiance en les droïdes après avoir découvert les plans d'actions des Sith sur Alderaan. Vous n'étiez jamais sur de ce qu'ils gardaient dans leurs banques de données, ou ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire avec le bon code.

A côté d'elle, l'intercom grésilla et, prise au milieu de sa réflexion sur les droïdes traitres, elle sursauta. Pendant un moment, elle crut avoir été prise la main dans le sac, mais ensuite une voix résonna, une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Maître Sango ? »

« Sénateur Organa ! » s'exclama t-elle. Le mari de Behra, l'un des rares sénateurs que l'Ordre avait continué à faire confiance. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie d'entendre quelqu'un.

« Bail, je suis tellement... » Elle s'interrompit brutalement. « Est-ce que cette ligne est sécurisé ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous ne sommes pas dans la cité nous appelons d'un petit croiseur clone en orbite. Mon droïde scanne les environs. Il n'y a aucune onde de transmission émise, en dehors de la mienne et la votre. »

« Comment avez-vous sut que c'était moi ? »

« Maître Yoda et le Général Kenobi sont avec moi. Ils ont sentis votre présence dans la Force. »

Elana ferma les yeux juste un instant, soudainement submergé par la joie. Lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie vers le hangar, priant pour que les clones n'aient pas déjà sécurisé la zone, sachant très bien ce qui se passait au temple, elle avait été certaine de ne plus jamais entendre ces mots à nouveau. Mais l'Ordre avait survécu. Elle et Mace, et à présent Obi Wan et maître Yoda. Déjà plus que ce qu'elle avait espérée. _Ils ont sentis votre présence dans la Force._ La connaissance vivait toujours.

« Obi Wan est allé au temple, » dit Bail. « Il a vu... »

« Je sais. » le coupa Elana abruptement.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Bail doucement, et il la mit au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé durant les heures qu'elle avait passé en silence sur son transport, prenant la fuite et s'occupant de Mace. Elana écouta patiemment lorsqu'il lui raconta les deux duels de Yoda et Obi Wan, le massacre des Jedi dans toute la galaxie, la défaite d'Anakin Skywalker.

_En voilà une courte carrière pour un Sith_, pensa t-elle... presque prise d'une hystérie incontrôlable, et demanda, « Est-il mort ? »

« … maître Yoda et Obi Wan n'ont pas été très clair à ce sujet. » dit Bail lentement. « Ils parlent de lui dans des termes passés, comme s'il était mort, mais ils semblent insinuer... ils parlent de signatures dans la Force... je ne sais pas. Je pense que ce qu'ils veulent dire, c'est que le Anakin que nous connaissions est mort. Je n'en ai aucune idée pour le nouveau. »

« Bien. » dit Elana d'un air sinistre. Il y eut un silence, puis :

« Maître Sango, que devrions-nous faire ? »

Elle s'était déjà posée cette même question, et alors les mots lui vinrent aux lèvres, douloureusement mais sans hésitation.

« Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. »

« Maître ! » Il y eut un silence choqué. « Yoda et Obi Wan se comportent également de cette façon, ils ne font parler que de ce qu'ils vont faire avec les enfants... mais je ne peux pas rester assit là à ne _rien_ faire ! »

« Bail, » dit-elle gentiment, « la majeure partie de l'Ordre est détruit. J'écoutais les ondes radio lorsque Sidious a fait son annonce... j'ai entendu comment cela a été reçu. Tout ce que tu peux faire de plus c'est de rentrer à Alderaan. Tu es en position de force là-bas. Fais tout ce que tu peux pour empêcher cette dictature de prendre le pas ici. C'est ma planète natale, elle compte beaucoup pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas sans espoir. Des gens tels que toi ont toujours du pouvoir, maître Yoda et maître Kenobi et moi sommes tous vivants... et Bail, j'ai Mace avec moi. »

« Maître Windu ? » s'exclama t-il.

« Ne le cris pas comme ça ! » dit-elle. « Même sur une ligne sécurité, Sidious lui-même croit qu'il est mort. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Mais dis aux maîtres qu'il est en vie, veut-tu ? Ils seront heureux de le savoir. »

« Oui. » Elle l'entendit soupirer. Ils étaient près de la fin elle savait qu'il pouvait le sentir. Les Jedi qui restaient devraient aller en exil, et il ne pouvait se permettre de garder le moindre contact avec eux s'il ne voulait pas voir ses pouvoirs lui échapper. Finalement il parla.

« Que vas-tu faire Elana? » demanda t-il.

« Trouver un endroit tranquille où m'installer et passer le temps. Tu as raison, nous devons faire quelque chose. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Un jour ou l'autre il y aura une résistance, et à ce moment-là tu pourras en prendre la tête. »

« Tu ne reviendras pas sur Alderaan ? »

« Non. C'est trop près du noyau de l'Empire, et je suis connu là-bas. Nous n'irons pas sur la planète de Mace non plus. Quelqu'un pourrait venir vérifier. Je pense que je vais aller sur Naboo. »

« La propre planète de Palpatine ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai toujours voulu passer un peu de temps là-bas. C'est dans la Bordure Extérieure, mais pas assez éloigné de la civilisation. Un endroit plutôt agréable pour une retraite bien méritée. Dis le à Yoda et Obi Wan, tu veux bien ? Simplement pour que vous sachiez tous où je suis, dans le cas où tu aurais besoin d'un Jedi. »

« Je le ferrais. »

« Merci. Et Bail ? »

« Oui ? »

« Dis bonjour à Behra de ma part. »

Il promit qu'il le ferrait, et la transmission s'éteignit. Se trouvant soudain seule dans le silence, Elana se sentit retenir ses larmes. Elle s'assurerait de tous les revoir un jour où l'autre, mais pour l'instant elle était livrée à elle-même. En exceptant Mace. Et _ça_, la ferrait redescendre les pieds sur terre.

Elana cligna des yeux. La voix de Behra était revenue.

Elle sourit à regret, et remit de l'ordre dans l'ourlet de sa camisole. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait plus s'habiller comme une Jedi à présent par chance elle avait quelques vêtements civils dispersés à bord de son vaisseau, tous pouvant être portés par les deux sexes, ça ne poserait donc pas de problème pour Mace. Elle s'était aussi coupé les cheveux... ressentant cette émotion de romantisme immature alors qu'elle trancha ses long cheveux cascadant, pour ne laisser d'une tignasse lisse et voluptueuse.

Ils devaient disparaître totalement, n'être rien, et ne rien dire à personne. Les Jedi mourraient toujours, à travers la galaxie. Quand Anakin avait offert sa loyauté au seigneur Sith, Elana avait ressentit une légère douleur à la poitrine... _Palpatine_, tous les deux avaient laissés leurs pensées dériver sans protection. Cela avait été facile pour Elana de connaître les plans de Sidious directement dans sa tête. Mais il n'y a rien qu'ils pouvaient faire, s'ils voulaient s'assurer de leur survie. Elana avait pansé les blessures de Mace, et avait brouillé leurs traces, et ne sentit durant tout ce temps qu'une indescriptible culpabilité lui peser sur les épaules.

Il était maintenant endormi, les battements de son cœur réguliers. Elle se trouvait dans la partie médicale du vaisseau, assise près de son lit, et posant sur la table à côté d'elle sa sixième tasse de caff. Il se réveillerait bientôt, et elle devrait alors tout lui expliquer. Comment ils devraient démarrer une nouvelle vie, tout les deux. Mais pas ensemble. Pas s'il ne le voulait pas. _Elle déglutit_. Ils pouvaient toujours prendre un chemin séparé avant d'arriver sur Naboo...

Puis elle réalisa que ses yeux étaient ouverts, et qu'il la regardait.

Sa lassitude fut aussitôt oubliée, tout comme son discours de bienvenue, et l'explication qu'elle s'était mentalement répétée dans la tête, et en fait presque toutes les pensées qui étaient encore assez claires pour elle. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il était réveillée sans qu'elle l'ait remarqué. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut de le fixer immobile, le cœur battant la chamade, croyant à nouveau avoir retrouvé ses dix-neufs ans, et attendit qu'il prononce un mot.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Et il ne dit pas, _« Où je suis ? »_

_« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »_

Ou tout autre chose qu'elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il demande.

Ce qu'il dit fut:

« Elana, je t'aime. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Oui. »

Et cela, supposa t-elle, fut la seule chose nécessaire à dire.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
